Midsummer Crises
by starwars4life
Summary: Many changes have happened in the lives of the hedgies in the span of 5 years: marriages, parenthood, and a new sense of identity. However, not all changes are good and have given rise to conflicts among many hedgies, which impact the whole family. What sort of life challenges face the hedgies now, and will the love of family and friendship be enough to solve the dilemmas?
1. Foreword Frustrations

_Midsummer Crises_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Over the Hedge**_** in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie, and the comic strip characters are the property of Michael Fry and T Lewis. Only the original characters belong to me.**

**Greetings again fellow **_**Over the Hedge**_** fans! Ever since my last story update, I said it would be a VERY long time before I post anything new, but I've had a little more free time than I thought to write another story that continues my **_**Over the Hedge**_** Expanded Universe. While on that topic, I'm currently more in the mood to follow up on such stories in kind, rather than updating my stories that take place in the past like **_**OTH Beginnings**_**. So I apologize in advance to all you fans who have been so patient in waiting for an update on **_**Over the Hedge Beginnings: RJ**_** and **_**Hammy**_**. You will have to wait longer for those stories, unless my agenda's change, but even I don't know if that'll happen or not. **

**In the meantime, I hope this new story will be good enough to keep you entertained until then! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foreword Frustrations **

It is mid-afternoon on a day in July at the vast wooded forest located around the human suburb settlement called the Elysian Fields Estates in the state of Indiana. And something of interest is happening somewhere far past a never-ending hedge that separates the human homes from the wild woods.

"_She's close. I'm sure of it. Just gotta wait for her ta make 'er move, 'cuz if I act too soon she'll be on ta me._"

A silent stalker's thoughts guide his actions. He is in the vicinity of a foraging ferret family, watching and waiting. But this is no normal stalker, he is a stalker of stalkers. And his prey isn't the mustelids, but rather the one who is after them.

The quarry emerges, a female timber rattlesnake camouflaged by the color of fallen pine straw, leaves, and wood that litters the ground around the ferrets. The latter are too engrossed in finding food to notice the serpent's approach, and without legs the reptile has the advantage of creeping up on her prey in utter silence. Her venom will also guarantee death even if the mammals fend off the rattler with a defensive block.

But this rattlesnake has a few disadvantages, the foremost being that she is new to these woods and doesn't know that the animals here have a very special defense against predators. Another disadvantage is that the stalker can smell the snake well.

Very well...

So well that he knows exactly who her first target will be, and how she plans to attack that target—the scent given off by hungry predators who savor an impending strike is quite palpable. The stalker _should_ know...He is a predator himself. He is both smart and experienced too, knowing that snakes typically feel the vibrations on the ground given off by movement to sense if there is danger approaching, hence why the stalker isn't moving yet.

The rattlesnake flicks her tongue, picking up chemical particles in the air that enable the reptile to use her senses of smell and taste simultaneously without the nose or taste buds. Her first target is the father ferret, and once he goes down, chaos will result among his family, making their reaction time slow, which should be more than enough time for the serpent to attack the rest.

She is close enough now to stop slithering forward and lies in wait, using her scale color and the surroundings to hide from sight. The father ferret is walking toward her, unaware that he is about to be ambushed, about to become the rattlesnake's lunch.

**Timber rattlesnake thinking:** "_That'sssssss it...Jussssst a little more—_"

An unexpected and heavy force presses down on her tail. On reflex, the snake whips herself around and opens her fanged mouth wide, hissing menacingly while doing so; angered at how her ambush has failed and eager to exact revenge on whoever was responsible for it. She is caught by the neck and put in a choke hold, unable to bite in self-defense.

**Father ferret:** "Holy moly!"

The rest of the ferret family turns to the father's direction and mirrors his expression. He was bewildered at first, but now shows a look of satisfaction.

**Father ferret: **"Way to go, Kale!"

The family claps in appreciation at how their protector, a wolf named Kale, has saved their lives. The canine had timed his approach with the paw steps of the father mustelid, so that the snake couldn't feel Kale's foot vibrations as well.

The viper narrows her eyes at the 20-year-old wolf. Kale has light-brown fur everywhere on his body except for the text-box-shaped regular-brown-colored pattern running down his dorsal side which has dark brown stripes in the center, as well as some regular-brown fur on the top of his head and the middle section of his face that goes down to the nose. He has no tail and there are numerous scars on his body, the most noticeable being the scar going down from the top of his head to his leathery black nose. Lastly, Kale's eyes are colored grape in which the irises are predominantly light-purple with thin streams of regular-blue mixed in between.

Kale smiles and nods at the mustelids, then looks the timber rattlesnake in the eyes. The canine speaks in a fusion Latino-Mafia accent—owing to his heritage of descending from great-grandparents who came from Mexico, and his being a wolf respectively.

**Kale:** "Otra serpiente furtiva no tan furtiva para el conde."

**Timber rattlesnake:** "Huh?"

**Kale:** "I said, 'Anoth'a not-so-sneaky sneaky snake down for da count.' "

**Timber rattlesnake:** "My name isssss Janie. And why couldn't you jussssst sspeak normally, insssstead of going bilingual on me?"

Kale growls and tightens his grip on Janie's throat, then looks at the ferrets and says, "You's might wanna split. Dis could get ugly..."

The ferrets quickly nod and leave the scene, the sight making the reptile wish she could be among them. She looks back at Kale when he continues.

**Kale:** "First: if you's don't know Spanish, then don't complain about it when I give ya a translation. Second: I, like other animals besides snakes, find ya's species emphasis on the S's pretty annoying, and you's didn't hear me complainin' about it. Third: you's must be new here, 'cuz I haven't seen ya around deese parts before, so lemme fill ya in on how things work. Down in dis nick of the woods, it's my job ta protect prey animals from predators like ya'self."

**Janie: **"You _protect_ prey animalsssss? You're a dissssgrace to all predatorssss!"

Kale smacks Janie hard on top of the head, causing her to grunt in pain.

**Kale:** "I've been called worse. And I don't have the time ta fill you's in on the details of how my job came to be. But I _am_ feelin' generous enough today ta let ya off with a warning: find somewhere else ta hunt for food, 'cuz you'll have ta come through me to get a bite ta eat here."

**Janie:** "Heh-heh, I know _exactly_ who you are, _former_-Bone-Chomper Kale."

The mention of his ex-pack's surname gets the wolf's full attention.

**Janie:** "And I'm not new here, either. I know how much you value your life'sssss new calling, how much the prey animalsssss put their faith in you. It'ssssss unfair, really. You do sssso much for them, but you'll alwayssss jusssst be a predator to their eyesssssss. If sssomething goessss wrong—like sssssay, another prey animal family being attacked by my brothersssss while I dissstract you—the prey will blame it on you."

Kale leans forward, giving the vile (and admittedly brilliant) serpent a death glare.

**Kale:** "Where are your brothers?"

Both the wolf's tone and lack of improper grammar indicate the sincerity lining his words.

**Janie:** "They're five milesssss away, one at a mussskrat family'ssss home, another at a beaver'ssss dam, and a third at a weasel'sssss den. But you're already too late. I have won."

Faster than Kale can react, Janie brings up her slender body and bites herself, pumping in as much venom into her own system as she can before Kale yanks her free of her fangs. He's already too late, as Janie's body starts going limp.

**Janie** (weakly but in triumph)**:** "Godfather Leo...sssssendsss hissssss...re-gardssss."

Kale lets the snake fall to the ground and already starts using his unparalleled sense of smell to locate Janie's closest brother.

Unlike most wolves who can only smell things from a maximum of 1.75 miles away, Kale's nose can pick up scents about five times that much. Before he can move, however, he turns in the direction he saw sudden movement and takes a defensive stance. Janie's head has risen back up.

**Janie:** "Oh, and Gabby ssssays she hatesssss your gutsssss. Big time."

Janie's head falls to the ground and doesn't rise up again, her smile mocking the reformed predatory canine from beyond her grave.

Kale looks up into the trees and tells a passing cardinal to sound the alarm. Having already located the closest snake brother—the one going after the family of beavers—Kale runs for all he's worth. At the same time, he ponders a chilling revelation in his head.

**Kale thinking** (in loathing)**:** "_Oth'a predators're startin' ta finally figure out dat I can't be in two places at once...My job just got a lil' harder._"

He doesn't let his dread dampen his determination, he keeps moving, knowing that even if he fails to save anyone, that he will still be accepted as a friend to all prey animals in the large expanse of woods boarding the Elysian Fields Estates. That last thought makes him think about his past, which should put him in a lighter mood.

* * *

Ever since Janie mentioned "Godfather Leo," Kale had confirmed that the snake was a paisano of his former wolf pack, an animal who helps the Bone-Chompers in maintaining their hold on a territory. The Bone-Chompers were once the greatest wolf pack in the United States of America, and had been under the leadership of Kale's literal godfather, Bone-Chomper Leo. Although the blood tie technically made Kale family with the Bone-Chompers, that pack was anything but such. The Bone-Chompers were the strictest followers of the codes of wolf society, a set of laws that governs how wolves should act, speak, and think so as to maintain their species' high standing as the best terrestrial predators in the animal kingdom. Kale's biological family, the Sniff-Tracker Pack, was unlike most wolves in that they wanted to function like a real family by loving each other instead of maintaining their standing in wolf society. When Kale's parents were killed by a mountain lion, he and his brothers, Luciano and Bugsy, became Bone-Chompers and rarely loved each other the same way ever again. But even before his parents' demise, Kale's abilities as a wolf—save for his sense of smell—were also subpar, leading to a life full of ridicule by his fellow pack members and brothers.

Then, five years ago, the 15-year-old Kale led a hunt that went horribly wrong, which ended with his hind legs getting broken and his pack abandoning him to rot as punishment for his failure. Even his brothers took no qualms in leaving their own flesh and blood, as doing so was the only way (according to the codes of wolf society) for the pack to salvage anything from the disgrace of his failure. But a certain group of prey animals took pity on him, and in his desperation, Kale agreed to not eat them if they would help him heal from his injuries. The hedgies, as they were called, gave Kale what he had been wanting ever since his parents' death: the love of family. His interactions with the hedgies had, from the first day of his recovery, caused Kale to tear his loyalties between his pack and the hedgies; his wolf species and his feelings; the life lessons he learned from being raised as a wolf, and the life lessons he learned from his caretakers; and the choice of living a life of being feared and revered by lesser creatures, or living a life where no one will ever hate him again.

This internal and external turmoil was insinuated when Kale rejoined his pack and led a hunt that resulted in months' of totalitarian occupation of the woods bordering the Elysian Fields Estates by the Bone-Chompers. He had personally and/or ipso facto caused the deaths of some animal families who were close to the hedgies, straining both his relationship with them, and the guilt of his conscience. The continued mistreatment he received from his pack (save for his brothers who truly tried to make things better for their little brother), versus the good treatment he received from the hedgies in spite of everything he had done, made him see who the real enemies were, causing Kale to side against his pack and help the prey animals of the forest win a fight against the Bone-Chompers, which banished those wolves from ever coming back. But as a result of his betrayal, Kale was given the "mark of shame"—having his tail bitten clean off—which branded him a traitorous outcast to all wolfkind ever since. Never again could he join a pack, and any wolf who laid eyes on him would have to kill him on-sight, including his own brothers who, rumor has it, ditched the Bone-Chomper Pack in retaliation for what they had done to their little brother.

Now 20-years-old, Kale has been keeping true to the vow he made when he came to join the hedgies after receiving the "mark of shame:" to never eat prey animals ever again, and will instead protect them from other predators as he eats raw meat from packages obtained by his new family or other prey animals who live in the woods.

Kale can't help occasionally missing his brothers, but he now has a loving family who treats him better than his own parents did, and lets him enjoy the freedom to be an animal instead of being a slave to the impossibly standards set by wolf society. Having a family who actually loves him and will get him through hard times is a life worth living far more than being a fearsome predator.

* * *

But now in the present, it seems that his former pack hasn't gotten over the results of his actions, especially his ex-godsister Gabby who had always hated his guts, and vice versa.

Kale figures that his pack must believe that if they can't get revenge on him overtly, they can do so subtly by trying to ruin his standing among the other animals in the woods. To make him fail his vow of keeping the animals in the woods he now lives safe from other predators might not be as easy as the Bone-Chompers think, however, because the hedgies had taught several other animals how to fight back against predators. That's why Kale is certain that the beavers, muskrats, and weasels won't go down easily...unless Janie's brothers are as stealthy as she was.

Kale keeps running, and hopes his confidence in the prey animals inhabiting his new home territory will be as well-placed as their faith in him.

However, Kale isn't the only hedgie to be experiencing problems that have no clear solutions.

* * *

"Alright Sam and Aaron, it's time to head home to our mommies and daddies."

The voice belongs to Mary, an 11-year old raccoon-opossum hybrid who, along with her twin brother Bernard, are the children of the hedgie family co-leader, RJ the raccoon, and his mate Heather the opossum. The two boys she was addressing are the sons of the American red squirrels, Hammy and Scarlet. Sam is five-years old, Aaron is four, and both squirrels have red fur and white ventral sides. Notable differences are that Sam has brown eyes, white cheeks without any freckles, and a female-curly tail that has a dark red stripe running down his back. Aaron has green eyes, light brown cheeks with dark brown fur-freckles, a male-bushy tail, and no stripe down his back.

**Sam:** "Ah! AAAAaaaauuuggh!"

Mary sighs for the 50th time at Sam's inability to speak, but can tell from the young one's tone, as well as his head-shaking from side to side, that he doesn't want to go home yet. He immediately escalates by running around in a circle and has a mini-fit by screaming and crying. He ends his brief tantrum by sitting down on the ground and refusing to move.

Expecting this, a 37-year old female raccoon named Luby—who has light-brown fur, ocean-green eyes, a dark brown mask, white ventral fur, and a red bow on the top of her head between the ears—gently approaches the pouting Sam. Because Sam and Aaron are too little to go on the other hedgies' all-day heist, have a strong bond with Mary and Bernard, and all four needed an adult to watch over them, Luby gladly volunteered to babysit the kids. Her presence is also necessary in dealing with Sam's temperament, which has nothing to do with bad manners.

After doing some research upon noticing how Sam's language and cognitive development were below average for a child his age, RJ and Kale, whose knowledge of the human world exceeds even the intelligence of human high school students, concluded that Sam has a form of autism. Aaron does not, and decides to approach his older brother to help Luby get Sam to understand that it is time to head back. Only, Aaron gets to Sam in a microsecond, as he has inherited his father's super speed.

**Aaron:** "C'mon, Sam. Mommy and daddy're waiting."

**Luby:** "It's also almost dinner time. And I bet you're getting hungry, aren't you?"

In response, Sam reaches down with his paws and grips the grass he is laying on tight enough to pull some blades out from the roots, while also letting out a groan that goes from low- to high- back to low-pitched like a wave.

Luby sighs at Sam's continued insistence to stay and play, but wants to get the kids back home so their parents can give the raccoon a much-needed break in watching the kids. Sam may lack Aaron's speed, but he is still very energetic, as are Mary and Bernard, so Luby has had one long and exhausting day. Luby had some temporary help from Eric the raccoon—the father of Richie, a family friend of the hedgies—and Josiah the opossum—the father of Mary's crush, Elroy—while their kids had played with the hedgie kids for a couple of hours. But it's been three hours since the Eric's and Josiah's families have left.

That's when Luby realizes she and the kids present might not be enough to get Sam to come back; only his parents can get their oldest son to listen. But she also uses her raccoon intellect to think of a solution to the issue.

**Luby** (to Mary and Bernard)**:** "Okay, listen up you two. I have to go back home and bring Hammy or Scarlet. Keep playing with Sam and Aaron right _here_," (Points to the ground) "and don't move more than three feet in any direction. Understand?"

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "Yes, Aunt Luby."

**Luby:** "Good. I'll be back before you know it."

Needing to hurry, she goes to all fours and sprints away. Aaron notices this and zooms up to the opossacoon siblings.

**Aaron:** "Where's Aunt Luby going?"

**Bernard:** "To get your parents so they can make Sam come back home."

**Mary:** "We can keep playing with you and Sam until they get here."

**Bernard** (steps in front of Sam and speaks in a light-hearted tone that has opossum-ham gestures)**:** "Ya hear that, Sam? We can keep play-ing!"

Sam looks up at Bernard—the squirrel's joy-filled eyes and bright smile gazing at the older boy's opossum-shaped and colored- body, raccoon ring tail, raccoon-shaped ears and paws, short raccoon snout with a black-colored possum-shaped nose, and black mask around the blue eyes—and then leaps to his feet while shouting "Eeeeeyaiieee!"

The squirrel runs behind Bernard and tags the opossacoon right on the spot where his dark-brown stripe (that begins on his forehead and runs down his whole back) stops at the tail, indicating that the game they'll be playing is tag and Bernard is It.

Bernard takes only enough time to smile before giving chase. But it's not the game that excites him. Rather, it's the way how Sam had so quickly changed his mood after hearing and seeing Bernard use his possum-inherited acting talent. For even though the squirrel and the hybrid aren't blood-related, they share more of a brotherly bond with each other than Aaron does with Sam. This bond became apparent within the first few days after Sam's birth, where Bernard's knack for dramatic body language and facial expressions, seemed to "speak" to Sam in ways that normal conversations did not. No matter what the situation, Sam always responds positively to the opossacoon, which made Bernard develop a big brother mentality for Sam. This also instills the 11-year-old with pride with his more possum-like behavior that contradicts his more raccoon-like appearance.

While all that was going on, Aaron is not happy with Luby's plan as told by Mary.

**Aaron:** "Aw, why do we have to wait for Aunt Luby? I'm fast! _I_ should be the one who goes home to get mommy and daddy."

**Mary:** "You don't know the way back home, Aaron."

**Aaron:** "But you and Bernard do, so lead the way."

Mary actually begrudgingly (but silently) agrees with what the young squirrel is getting at. Leading Aaron home so that he can bring back Hammy or Scarlet to pick up Sam would be something a raccoon like her father would do...something Mary _would_ do had it not been for her vow to Luby. Because contrary to Mary's more possum-like looks—with her long possum snout, pink-colored raccoon-shaped nose, possum-shaped paws, a pouch, and possum-shaped ears with white spots on them that distinguish her from otherwise having the same possum-shaped and colored- body, bushy ring tail, and black mask around blue eyes like Bernard—she typically behaves more like a raccoon. But Mary also thinks more like a raccoon, and knows that if Aaron runs fast and passes by Luby, then she and her brother will get in a lot of trouble for disobeying their "aunt's" instructions.

**Mary:** "That's true, but Aunt Luby told us to stay here. So that's what we're gonna do."

**Aaron:** "Awww! But I'm hungry! I wanna go home, NOW! Nooooowww!"

Aaron's ear-ringing whining, coupled with Mary's own rumbling stomach, forces her to use her raccoon intellect for a shrewder purpose: to find a way to outsmart Luby's plans. Mary ignores her surroundings and concentrates as she enters deep into thought. It takes her ten seconds, but she comes to the conclusion that, if all four of them move together at a faster-than-normal pace, they could make it back to the log and surprise the whole family by showing up safe and sound, thus impressing everyone with her and her brother's raccoon leadership skills. Of course, she needs to think of a way to get Sam to come along with them first.

Mary exits her thoughts and taps Aaron on the shoulder.

**Mary: **"Alright, we'll leave. But you have to do everything I say, got it?"

Aaron instantly stops pouting and grins while nodding. Mary then makes him promise not to run fast. She then looks over and sees Bernard still trying to tag Sam. The opossacoon is faster and more experienced at tag, but Bernard has been running slower in order to give Sam more play time.

**Mary:** "Hey Bernard?"

The boy opossacoon continues chasing Sam as he responds to his sister.

**Bernard:** "Yeah, sis?"

**Mary:** "Use your 'Sam-whispering talent' to get him to follow us back home."

**Bernard:** "But Aunt Luby said—"

**Mary:** "I know what she said, but Aaron and I are too hungry to wait for Uncle Hammy and Aunt Scarlet to return."

**Bernard:** "We'll still get in trouble."

**Mary:** "It's a chance to impress the family with how smart and crafty we are. They'll congratulate us for being like raccoons, so our punishment won't be too bad."

**Bernard:** "I..."

Bernard pauses only for a few seconds, but a lot passes through his mind. As is typical of many twins, his sister knows his mind. She had used words that elicited a desire hidden deep in the young male opossacoon's heart: the need to be more like a raccoon. Bernard is very conscientious how he inherited more of his father's raccoon physiology than his sister, but for some odd reason, isn't as daring or brave like most raccoons are. Instead, he is shy, timid, and easily frightened like a possum.

He knows his dad is disappointed with him because of this. Not verbally, but every time RJ assured his son that he understands and is certain Bernard will improve whenever Bernard has played possum in the face of danger and not taken the initiative of a situation, the opossacoon could see it in his father's eyes or a slight head shake that RJ had been hoping for more. Because of this, the need to please his dad overrides Bernard's better judgment. He will do _anything_, even disobey one his own family members, if he can become more like a raccoon and make his father proud.

**Bernard: **"Okay, Mary. But how do we make Sam follow us. He's still having a blast playing tag."

**Mary:** "Just tag Sam so he can become It. He'll chase you and us as we lead him back home."

**Bernard** (gives a thumbs-up)**:** "Got it."

Rejuvenated with the irresistible opportunity to impress the family with his raccoon abilities, Bernard starts chasing Sam at full speed. Still, he can't help but feel an obligation to Sam, and decides to give him a fighting chance.

**Bernard:** "Better watch out, Sam! I'm _really_ coming to get ya now!"

Sam laughs and speeds up too as if he has been waiting for the opossacoon to make such an announcement all along. Bernard's initial surprise is overcome with enjoyment as the new direction the game of tag is taking makes him feel more alive than he has all day.

As the cliché goes, it's all fun and games...until Sam starts rapidly climbing up a tree.

Bernard comes to a gasping halt, stopping within arm's reach of the tree trunk, but refusing to climb it. Due to a traumatic experience of falling from a tree when he was a baby, Bernard's acrophobia makes him motionless. He looks and sees that Sam is about nine feet up and still climbing, oblivious to the danger that he might fall if he isn't careful. Bernard can't believe he's jealous of a five-year-old who isn't afraid of heights.

**Bernard** (shaky voice)**:** "Ummm, uh. S-Sam, you need to come b-back down. I c-can't tag you from all the way up there."

**Sam** (shakes his head side to side)**:** "Nuhh-uhhhhh. Ah-eh-umm!"

**Bernard** (shaky voice)**:** "I w-w-wanna have f-fun too, Sam, but I can't do it while c-c-climbing a tree. So come back down. Please...? _Pretty_ please?"

Sam sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry.

**Bernard:** "Hey, that's mean!"

**Mary:** "What's the holdup?"

**Bernard:** "You _know_ I'm afraid of heights."

Mary face palms and shakes her head side to side in dismay, unwittingly mirroring a common thing her mother did whenever the twins' grandfather played possum. For if anyone is more embarrassed by her brother's fear, it's Mary. The reason is because whenever her brother cowers, he would (and still does) soak up all her parents' attention as they console him. When that happens, it's like Mary and her accomplishments of being more like a raccoon go unnoticed.

Too bad for Bernard that RJ and Heather aren't around, so Mary figures she'll have to do things herself.

**Mary** (annoyed tone)**: **"You _shouldn't_ be afraid of heights. You're part raccoon and part possum. You should be great at climbing, scaredy-boy. But ya know what? I'm gonna do your job for you. Tag me so I'll—"

Bernard's paw taps Mary on the chest.

**Mary** (surprised yet nonchalant tone)**:** "—be It."

**Bernard:** "No go! Hurry! Just _watching_ Sam is making me nervous."

**Mary:** "Watch and learn, little brother."

Bernard gulps and keeps his eyes on Mary who climbs up the tree with great speed and precision. She doesn't hesitate, doesn't take time to pick where her paws should make contact, and doesn't take her eyes off Sam.

She has always been an early bloomer when it comes to everything she has ever accomplished: climbing, learning how to use items stolen from humans, planning strategies, mastering her animal senses, giving less dramatic and more realistic playing possum performances, even being born before her brother. She takes much pride in all of this, and hopes that Bernard is watching her from below, so that at least someone can see her achievement.

Sam had seen Bernard tag Mary and tries to keep out of her reach, but Mary quickly tags him, says "You're It now, Sam!" and then starts climbing down headfirst before the squirrel can try to tag her back. Sam gives chase, and Mary's ingenious plan goes into motion like clockwork. The four of them begin the trek back home.

...While elsewhere, someone with foul intent is watching the mammals...has in fact been watching them for quite some time. Not just today, but whenever they went to the playground zone.

**Animal thinking: **""_About time. I thought they'd never leave._"

The animal has been waiting for an opportunity like this: four of the young hedgies walking back home without an adult. Fortune has smiled upon the animal this day.

**Animal thinking:** "_Gotta rally the troops so that we can _all_ take our revenge._"

* * *

About three minutes later, Sam is still busy chasing Mary, Bernard, and Aaron when a pebble flies from the right and hits the five-year-old on the left side of his head.

Sam instantly drops to the ground and screams, "Ahhhh-_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

This immediately gets the attention of the opossacoons and Aaron who stop in their tracks and turn to see Sam holding the spot where he had been hit.

**Mary:** "Oh my goodness, Sam! What happened to you?!"

The sound of several voices snickering comes from some bushes located to the left and right of the path the four animals are traveling. Sensing danger, Mary takes a defensive stance, with Aaron getting beside her to hold her paw, and Bernard sits down to console Sam while keeping his eyes and ears open for trouble.

**Mary:** "Who did this to him?! Show yourself, you jerk!"

**Voice:** "Oh, Mary...is that any way to address an old friend?"

An animal jumps out from the inside of a bush, revealing the identity to be none other than...

**Mary:** "Tabitha?"

Tabitha the shrew keeps a lopsided grins on her face as she says, "Long time no see, Mary. But I'm not the one who threw the stone at your 'underdeveloped' cousin." (Turns her head to look over her shoulder) "Come on out, my army."

In perfect synchronization a male and female armadillo, one female raccoon, a male weasel, a male and female mole, a female gray squirrel, a female possum, a male gopher, and a male badger come out from the bushes and rally behind Tabitha. With the exception of the 13-year old badger and 14-year old weasel, none are above the age of 12, but the size and strength differences of each species creates quite a formidable bully gang. Mary also knows the reason why Tabitha want to harass her and her family.

Once an innocent and sweet little girl, Tabitha's personality changed completely seven years ago when her ex-friends, Brooke the beaver and Richie the raccoon, started a fight that caused the minuscule rodent to nearly drown and fall to her death. She was saved by Mary and Bernard who she adored from that day onward, whereas she reviled Richie and Brooke. Then, when the twins wanted to have Richie and Brooke play with them one day two years later, Tabitha felt betrayed by the very creatures who had saved her life, and hated Mary and Bernard ever since. She and her parents' lust to avenge the nearly fatal event by killing Richie and Brooke—along with anyone who forgave them for what they did to Tabitha—led to the shrews becoming the first land-based paisanos of the Bone-Chomper Wolf Pack during the wolves' occupation. Before the defeat of the canines, Tabitha, her mother Tiffany, and father Morty had been captured by the hedgies and treated like prisoners as a means to rehabilitate the cold-hearted shrews. After the Bone-Chompers were expelled from the woods, the shrews (like the other ex-paisanos) were given the chance to live among the forest animals again as reformed animals. But it turns out that the rehabilitation efforts only hardened the hearts of the shrews, who chose to leave the woods boarding the Elysian Fields Estates so they could continue being the Bone-Chompers' paisanos in the wolves' rightful territory.

But Mary has never seen the other animals in these woods before, so she has no idea who they are and why they're siding with Tabitha.

**Mary:** "Who are all of you?"

**Badger:** "Folks who're gonna make your life _very_ unpleasant." (Cracks his knuckles)

**Weasel:** "Vengeance is sweet."

Upon hearing this, Mary opens her mouth to ask what the weasel means by "vengeance," but Aaron speaks up before any words can leave the opossacoon's throat.

**Aaron:** "You meanies could've really hurt my big brother!"

**Raccoon:** "Oh please, there's nothing to get mad about. It's not like the rock I threw will cause any damage to an empty-headed dummy like him anyway!"

The raccoon nudges the shoulder of one of the armadillos while the rest of the group chuckles.

**Gray squirrel:** "I don't know what's more pathetic, a five-year-old doofus who can't even speak yet, or the fact that he needs his _little_ brother to stand up for him because he's too dumb to do it himself!"

**Bernard:** "Leave him alone! He has autism, but that doesn't make him a dummy."

**Girl mole:** "You're so right. That makes him the King of Stupid!"

The group laughs harder this time, which angers Aaron so much that the four-year-old zooms over to the mole with lightning fast speed and punches her. Aaron gets back beside Mary before anyone can react to what has happened.

**Girl mole:** "OW! That pipsqueak just nailed me in the nose!"

The laughter stops and the bullies give death glares at Aaron.

Wanting to draw their attention away from him, Mary speaks up, "Why are you treating us this way? Why do you hate us so much?"

**Possum:** "I thought you'd never ask. Just look at us...Look at our species's. Then think back to something that happened five years ago to members of our species's...specifically, our cousins, aunts, and uncles!"

Mary's and Bernard's widen as they make the connections using the clues the possum had given them. The gang of animals before them are none other than the cousins of the armadillos, raccoons, weasels, moles, squirrels, possums, gophers, and badgers who were murdered by the Bone-Chompers for being part of a prey animal resistance group that dug traps to maim the wolves so the predators would leave their newly-acquired territory out of frustration. The opossacoons never saw the event personally, but heard about it from Kale when he had come to their family to express his guilt for helping commit the murders.

**Mary:** "Wait a minute, if you're so mad at the Bone-Chomper wolves for killing your relatives then why are you siding with Tabitha? She and her family were one of the reasons that led to the Bone-Chompers' occupation in the first place, and helped the wolves maintain control over the territory. That's what _really_ led to your relatives' deaths!"

**Tabitha:** "Don't bother trying to turn my army against me, Mary. Tell 'em."

**Boy armadillo:** "We know what you're saying is true, hybrid freak-show, and we hate Tabitha's guts for it."

**Girl armadillo:** "But we hate you and your family more for not punishing the wolf named Kale who killed our cousins, aunts, and uncles!"

**Badger:** "Now you're probably thinkin', 'Oh, but shouldn't we harass Kale instead of you four?' Well, unlike your 'cousin' Sam there," (Points) "we're not stupid enough to attack a wolf."

**Boy mole:** "Instead, we're smart enough to attack those Kale cares about the most; those who forgave him and allow him to live with them! Again, without giving him the proper punishment!"

Throughout the animals' monologue, the bullies become visibly angrier as the verbal recaps open up painful feelings. Violence seems imminent at this point, but Bernard still wants to try to diffuse the situation even if it's the last thing he'll do.

**Bernard:** "Kale didn't kill all of your relatives, just eight! And he didn't want to kill them! He was forced to by his pack!"

Much to the opossacoon's horror, his words only serve as the breaking point.

**Squirrel:** "Enough talk!"

**Raccoon** (punches her right fist into her left palm twice)**:** "It's payback time!"

**Tabitha:** "Do whatever you want with them, just make them suffer! Chaaaaarge!"

The instant the bullies move forward, Mary looks down at the frightened Aaron and says, "Follow _any_ family members' scent and RUN HOME!"

Had Aaron been a few years older, he would have certainly argued that he wouldn't leave Mary, Bernard, or Sam. Fortunately, Mary is thankful that he obeys her without pause. He does as he's told and uses the speed he inherited from Hammy to literally leave the bullies in the dust. Mary also has no doubt that he'll bring the adults their way. But that's all the time she allows her mind to wonder about that.

Her raccoon intelligence and courage working overtime, Mary's next move is to run over to where Bernard is and join her brother in helping shield Sam from the bullies.

She only takes four steps when two things happen that makes her lose all hope. First, a strong paw grabs her by the tail and pulls on it hard, making her fall headfirst onto the ground. Second, and more horrifying, is the sight of Bernard playing possum—which leaves Sam fully exposed and defenseless!

Mary wishes all of this is just a nightmare, and that she'll wake up snug and safe inside the log in her daddy's embrace. But it's _not_ a nightmare.

Because in a nightmare, she wouldn't be able to feel any pain like the kind she's feeling now as fists start pummeling her on the head.

After the eighth blow, she passes out.

* * *

"Ahhh, yah ya-ahhhhh!"

The sound of Sam's frantic screaming forces Mary to open her eyes. She sees Sam being held up by the gopher while the squirrel and weasel take turns hitting him in the gut. They then back away to give the male armadillo room to roll forward and into the five-year-old like a bowling ball. Bernard is still playing possum, but shows no signs of being physically hit.

Still mad at her brother for not having the courage to protect Sam when the little kid most needed it, and needing to help Sam herself, Mary tries to get up, but that's when she lets out a grueling yell from the pain wracking her body. Everything hurts, so to take her mind off of it she thinks about how this group of bullies aren't your average anger-driven tormentors.

They had ample knowledge of the terrain in that they had chosen to make their move in the isolated part of the forest between the neutral playground zone and the places where animals live. As a law, no predators can attack any prey animals in the playground area, and no prey can live within a half mile radius of it as a means to sound a warning for any creatures a predator might be hunting. Knowing that adults would also break up a fight inside the playground zone, these aggressors wisely waited for Sam, Aaron, Bernard, and Mary to leave the safer location. And the bullies have obviously been watching the hedgie kids for some time, and had just waited for the opportunity for when an adult wasn't around Mary and her family.

That recent thought makes Mary feel guilty. If she wasn't so eager to show off her raccoon skills to impress the family, and had waited in the playground like Luby told her to, they all wouldn't be in this mess.

**Mary thinking:** "_Worry about that later. Try to help Sam and Bernard now._"

Feeling less worse for wear she starts standing up, only to get forced back down by a blow on her back.

**Raccoon:** "Where do you think you're going, mutant?"

**Possum:** "You belong on the ground because you're lower than dirt. You represent the worst of two species."

**Mary: **"No, you two do. I'm more raccoon and more possum than you'll ever be. Like all bullies, the only reason you're winning is because you have plenty of goons to back you up. If only four of you had tried to attack us today, things would be a lot different."

The raccoon slams her foot on top of Mary's right paw, causing the opossacoon to grunt.

**Raccoon:** "Keep dreaming. That's the only way you're life will ever be happy—in your dreams."

**Possum:** "And you know why? Because," (imitating Mary's voice) "like all hybrids" (normal voice) "you're sterile and will never have any kids of your own. It's Mother Nature's way of ensuring genetic defects like you and your brother will never contaminate the Earth with your malformed DNA."

**Raccoon** (leans down to speak into Mary's ear)**:** "Hear that? Even Mother Nature is against you, ya lab experiment, which proves you don't deserve to live! But don't worry, we're not gonna kill any of you, 'cuz we want you all to live your lives of endless disappointment..." (In anger and sorrow) "Just like all of our lives are full of misery ever since our relatives were killed! I _loved_ my baby cousins, two uncles, and grandparents. I wanted to keep playing with them, see them grow, and let the kids I'll have one day be my cousins' kids' best friends! But your 'pet' wolf took that away from me!"

**Possum:** "Same here! He took that away from all of us! You and your family of misfits have been living so _comfortably_ after Kale joined you that it's insulting! Y'all _deserve_ to have suffering in your lives, and that's what all of us are going to give you!"

Being raised by perhaps the most empathetic raccoon and turtle on the planet, Mary finds herself feeling at least a bit of remorse for what these two are going through. And there's no doubt that their words reflect the emotions of the other animals still harassing her and Sam. But seeing Sam take another punch to the chest rids the opossacoon of those feelings and lights the fire of defiance back in her soul.

**Mary:** "That's no excuse for what you're doing! You're acting like the wolves who killed your relatives—Ack!"

The possum wraps her tail around Mary's neck and squeezes.

**Possum:** "Shut up! _Never_ mention the wolves who killed my extended family to me. EVER!"

Mary notices that the full-blooded marsupial has used too much of her tail to choke her, leaving an inch dangling in front of Mary's mouth. The opossacoon jolts forward and bites hard, getting untold satisfaction in hearing the bully's yelp. Mary rolls to the left before the raccoon can hit her, then gets on all fours and runs toward Bernard.

Knowing she'll need his help to have any chance of saving Sam, and that her actions have gotten the attention of some of the other animals who are already running toward her, Mary has to ensure whatever she does to wake up her brother will work on the first try. To do that, she uses her opossum rather than raccoon instincts. She times her actions so that she is next to Bernard's head just as he's done exhaling, whereby she pinches his nose shut with one paw and uses the other to press down on his muzzle to prevent him breathing from the mouth. She then yells, "Mommy and daddy are here!"

The discomfort of being unable to breathe, and the excitement and relief that his parents have arrived to save them, forces Bernard awake—only for him to discover that RJ and Heather are nowhere in sight.

**Bernard:** "What's going on?"

**Mary: **"We need to help Sam! C'mon—OOF!"

The badger tackles Mary to the ground, and Bernard's fear starts to take hold of his mind. Knowing this will cause him to play dead again, Mary yells, "_**DON'T YOU DARE**_ play possum, Bernard! Save Sam!"

Bernard looks in the young squirrel's direction and, to his surprise, the bullies tormenting him stop what they're doing and move aside, leaving behind only the gopher still holding Sam from the back.

**Gopher:** "Yeah, Bernard. Come and save him."

Even through the tears he's shedding, Sam's face lights up when he sees Bernard look at him. When Bernard takes one step forward, the eyes of the weasel, squirrel, male armadillo, and female mole narrow and they growl while barring their teeth on the side of their mouths. Bernard stops as he comprehends the message: he'll have to go through those animals to get to Sam. He looks back at Mary and discovers that the raccoon, possum, female armadillo, and male mole are to the left or right of the badger who is keeping Mary pinned down. Those animals repeat their peers' recent facial expressions and growls.

Bernard's breathing becomes short and rapid, his heart is racing, and his mind is racing faster as he wants to help out his sister and Sam, but will most definitely fail at fighting off so many other creatures. Mary is just as puzzled, and has no words of encouragement to inspire her brother.

He is soon given an incentive when the gopher bops Sam on the head, causing the squirrel to let out a squeal. But for some reason, Bernard can't move. He's too afraid. Then, the unexpected happens.

**Tabitha:** "Let the squirrel go." (Points at Bernard) "This two-in-one zoo exhibit is too chicken to save him."

The gopher releases Sam who runs over and wraps his arms around Bernard while muttering "Ah-yiiiiii, gaga ooooooo."

**Bernard** (while returning Sam's hug)**:** "There, there. It's alright. You're gonna be okay now, Sam."

Mary gasps and is about to warn Bernard that this was too easy and is obviously a setup, but the male mole kicks her in the side to get her quiet.

**Tabitha** (to the animals that had been around Sam)**:** "Now, finish it."

The weasel, squirrel, male armadillo, female mole, and gopher move forward, each wearing a sinister grin and looking eager to cause more pain.

Bernard gets in front of Sam, holds out his arms, and says, "Leave him alone! I-I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

**Tabitha** (rhetorical and insulting)**:** "Oh, and what are _you_ going to do about it, huh? Play possum? Run away? Crawl into your mommy's pouch? Thanks to Kale's observations of you during his stay with your family, the Bone-Chompers have told me all about you. I know you too well. You pretend to be brave and adventurous like your parents and sister are, but inside you're a scared little boy who'll never live up to anything. You're just a weak, worthless, failure who cries to mommy and daddy because you know how much of a disappointment you really are. And you wanna know something else? You will _never_ be like your parents. Not a raccoon, and not a possum, just a miserable, fraidy, waste of oxygen!"

Bernard has been dead-still during the shrew's speech, the words sinking deep into his head, and even soul it feels like. Unaware of his surroundings as he is lost in his own little world of despair, he's still mulling things over when male armadillo effortlessly punches then shoves him aside, which leads to the other animals beating Sam again.

The male armadillo hoists Bernard to his knees and says, "See? You can't even save your own friend, your 'family member.' You really _are_ worthless."

Bernard's eyes widen, but he still can't make himself move, even after the armadillo lets him go.

Tabitha casually walks in front of Bernard and says, "What? Cat got your tongue?! How about you just cry out to your mommy and daddy? That's what you're best at, anyway."

Mary can't take it anymore. Tabitha's insults, the bullies picking on Sam, and especially Bernard's cowardice make her madder than she has ever been in a long time.

**Mary:** "You won't hurt my cousin ANYMORE!"

With a surge of adrenaline- and anger-induced strength, Mary shoves off the badger and makes a beeline to Sam where she bites the weasel's arm and claws female mole in the face. The male armadillo grabs Mary from behind, but the opossacoon does a backward head-butt and kick that makes him release her.

**Voice:** "HEY, what's going on here?!"

Everyone looks up into the trees and sees a family of seven crows that had been passing by and are now stopping to fly in place.

**Mary:** "Help! These guys're beating up me, my brother, and cousin!"

**Badger:** "This is personal! You featherbrains better scram, or we'll pound you too!"

**All bullies except Tabitha in unison:** "Yeah!"

**Tabitha** (to her bully army in dread)**:** "You revenge-blinded dolts!"

**Father crow** (to the bullies)**:** "Disrespectful ruffians! Looks like we have no choice but to punish you now!"

Like a scene from a classic killer bird movie, the crows swoop down and cause chaos. Some crows dive-bomb the bullies, others peck them while hovering, and a few latch onto the arms with their beaks and refuse to let go. But unlike the movie, there are more bullies than crows, and after the former have overcome their initial shock, they start to turn the tables on the latter.

With little time to spare, Mary runs over and takes Sam by the paw, then gets next to Bernard who is still on his knees, tears flowing from his eyes.

**Bernard:** "M-Mary. W-w-w-what do I do...?!"

**Mary:** "We need to run back home at fast as we can, now! Take my paw."

**Bernard** (doesn't budge)**:** "I...I..."

Mary gets in front of her brother, grabs him by both shoulders, and says, "Bernard, snap out of it!"

**Father crow:** "Retreat! They outmatch us!"

Upon hearing that, Mary squints her eyes closed in dread as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

**Father crow** (to the opossacoon's and Sam's direction)**: **"S-sorry kids, we tried. We'll bring back more birds as soon as we can!"

With that, the crows flee, leaving Tabitha's gang alone with their "targets." The prospect of another attack by a larger amount of crows has the smaller bullies on-edge, but most walk toward the doomed trio, unconcerned.

**Tabitha:** "Tell ya what, we'll let you three go if Bernard can fight us. _Any_ of us."

Mary's heart fills with hope. She knows that he can do this, but when she looks at her brother—who still looks as terrified as before—her mind tells her otherwise.

When Bernard hasn't done anything after ten seconds, the male armadillo goads, "Go on, Bernard. Do it!"

**Raccoon:** "Yeah! It's the least your parents and sister would do."

**Mary** (strict)**:** "Fight them, Bernard. _Fight them._"

Bernard continues to stand as still as a statue, with deer-in-headlights-eyes.

**Possum:** "C'mon, we're giving you the chance to hit me or my pals. Can't get any better than that."

**Bernard:** "I...I..."

**Tabitha:** "I told you guys he's too afraid to fight. So go on, Bernard. Tell us. Tell us just how much of a loser you really are. You're the son of one of the wiliest raccoons in the state. Together with your family, you have defeated wolves, bears, and human verminators. You heist from human homes on a regular basis, sometimes succeeding by the skin of your teeth. Not a day goes by when you try to overcome your fear of predators and heights. And even then, you still can't lift a finger to save your sister and 'cousin'. "

Bernard's face twists in agony and he speaks in a voice on the verge of bawling out crying, "She's right! I'm nothing like my parents! Even when I stayed up for nights trying to overcome my fears, I still played possum at the mere image of predators on a cell phone." (Points at the possum, raccoon, and badger) "And they're all bigger than me!"

**Badger:** "We could've just held onto your she-thing sister and mental cousin to make you prove how much of a sissy-coward you are. Beating the two of them up just seems like a waste of our strength, knowing you wouldn't be able to help them anyway."

**Bernard** (to Sam and Mary)**:** "I'm so sorry! I just can't—"

**Badger** (in a sigh of annoyance)**:** "Enough..."

**Tabitha:** "You're right. This has just been a waste of our time." (Points at Bernard) "You're such a fraidy-baby, your cowardice has sucked out all the fun of continuing to pick on you. We'll let you three stooges go now, but just so every day, you can wake up and always remember the time you couldn't stop us. Couldn't protect your sister and cousin. Couldn't live up to your raccoon heritage, even when we gave you the chance to do all three. Because doing that to you is worse than any physical beating."

Bernard slumps his head down and wishes he could turn invisible...not just to hide from the humiliation at the paws of the gang of bullies, but to also hide from the shame that his sister's look is causing him to feel.

**Male armadillo:** "No go. All of you run back home crying to your" (condescension tone) "mo-mmies and da-ddies." (Normal tone) "They're waitin' for you!"

Like a possum, Bernard scurries away quickly, crying loudly. Like a raccoon, Mary stands her ground, her eyes moving left to right giving death-glares at each of the cruel animals who have tormented her and the other two today. Her hard gaze stops on Tabitha.

Not caring what will happen to herself, Bernard, or Sam, Mary addresses Tabitha in a voice full of seething rage, "My brother and I should never have saved you from the waterfall...We should have let you fall down it and die. No. We should've pushed you down it _**ourselves!**_"

**Tabitha:** "Wrong. You and your brother should have never become friends with Brooke and Richie after what they did to me!"

**Mary** (to the other bullies)**:** "Enjoy being her slaves for the rest of your lives. The instant any of you try to ditch her, you'll go through the same thing me and my brother went through today!"

The bullies collectively laugh.

**Possum:** "That won't happen."

**Female armadillo:** "We're not you."

The animals then depart. Once they're out of sight, Mary stand up, cradles Sam in her arms and walks away. Thinking that she's alone, she finally sheds the tears she has been holding back—just as a murder of 25 crows arrives in the treetops.

**Father crow:** "We're back to—!"

One look below tells the birds that they're too late to help.

* * *

Back at the log where the hedgies live, it turns out that Luby isn't the only adult to not join the rest in today's raid. Two 24-year-old female porcupines named Emma and Emily, their 58-year-old mother Annette, and Heather's father Ozzie are sitting around a large HD TV watching a popular kids show about anthropomorphic puppy dogs that wear emergency service uniforms and do their designated jobs around a town inhabited by both humans and anthropomorphic dogs. Normally, the adults would have no interest in such as show, but they are watching it to appease the taste of Emma's three-year-old son, Ike.

Ike has light brown fur, blue eyes, black and white quills, and dark brown ventral fur. Annette and her daughters have brown eyes, white and grayish fur, and black and white quills. Emily is distinguished from Emily and her third sister Rachel (who is busy on the heist) in that she is the tallest, Rachel is the second tallest, and Emma is the shortest. Emma is married to a 24-year old male porcupine named Spike, Emily is married to one of Spike's triplet brothers Bucky, and Rachel is married to the other brother named Quillo.

The three male and female porcupines met each other many years ago, shortly after Luby, her best friend Velma the box turtle, and Luby's mate Rick joined the hedgies' family. Since then, the porcupines had been having a blast going on heists, playing videogames, and doing other adventurous activities. During all of this, the boys and girls became closer, going from pals to friends, then to BFF's, then to boyfriends-girlfriends, and now are mates. Each has been married for four years now, ever since returning from an out-of-state adventure even rambunctious kids like them had a hard time surviving.

A few weeks after Kale joined the forest family, a tornado had taken the six teenage porcupines to the state of Ohio where they had a harrowing encounter with the brother of a coral snake who had killed the three girls' father. They would have been snake bait had it not been for two kind porcupines, Ike and Dr. Liam, who offered them shelter and tips about their reptilian adversary. There was even a time during their stay there that Ike and Emma started developing feelings for one another, though more of Ike's feelings for Emma because she was still in love with Spike. In any case, Dr. Liam and Ike were vital in killing the serpent. But it came at the cost of Ike's life, who bequeathed Emma a wood and rope necklace with the letters "EI" on it before dying. Because of his sacrifice, Emma and Spike named their son Ike, and not a day has gone by when Emma doesn't wear her necklace.

**Note****: I want to give a big thanks to** **TheIceAgeMan77342 for giving me permission to use details from his story **_**Adventure Awaits**_** in my own story. As a result, I accept TheIceAgeMan77342's story, **_**Adventure Awaits **_**as cannon in my **_**Over the Hedge**_** expanded universe timeline. However, in order for my vision for this story (and future stories) to work, TheIceAgeMan77342's story, **_**Adventure Awaits II: In the Amazon**_** is non-cannon in my OTH EU timeline. The reason for that is not because **_**Adventure Awaits II**_** is inferior—on the contrary, it's 50 times better than the first **_**Adventure Awaits**_**!—but rather because I had already finalized the porcupine families' details in my story here BEFORE **_**Adventure Awaits II **_**came out. During the time I made that decision, I had no idea that TheIceAgeMan77342 would make a sequel to **_**Adventure Awaits**_**, and was very surprised when it came out. **

**Anyhoo, expect to see some more tie-ins with that story here in mine. And if you want to experience the full story of **_**Adventure Awaits 1 **_**instead of relying on my recap-descriptions, it wouldn't hurt to check out **_**Adventure Awaits 1**_** for yourself when you get the chance.**

As for Emily, she can't participate in the heist today because she is nine months pregnant with her and Bucky's children. She could have them any day now, and the family knows she _will_ have more than one kid because her huge belly bulge is much larger than her sister's had been.

On the TV, a German Shepherd puppy wearing a police uniform proudly states, "We've saved the day again, boys!"

As he and his canine friends bark in celebration, Ike joins by shouting, "Yayyyyy! Did'ja see it, mommy?!"

**Emma:** "I sure did, Ike! What a great show! Right, mom and Ozzie?"

**Annette:** "It's definitely a crowd-pleaser. Right, Oz?"

Snoring forces Annette to fully turn her body to the right where she sees Ozzie sleeping, either bored from the cartoon show or simply needing to take a nap. Annette thinks it's a bit of both, especially since Ozzie's species' advanced aging has been really catching up to him in the past five years. He is only 55-years-old, but has the body and mind of an 80-year-old, which is why he can't go on heists anymore.

The elder possum has white fur, black ears, and a black tail, but, wanting to see his sky-blue eyes, Annette sighs while rolling her eyes, leans forward, gently shakes her lifelong companion, and says, "Oh, Ozz-ie, time to wake uh-up."

Ozzie opens his eyes with a yawn and says, "Oh, hi Annette. What did I miss?"

**Ike:** "Big Daddy Ozzie! Chase and Ryder saved town hall from the criminals who robbed the bank and then held the mayor hostage! It was epic!"

Ozzie chuckles more at the fact of how Ike refers to him as his "big daddy" than he does with the young one's overly hyper plot recap. Several years ago, Ozzie and Annette, both widowed parents, became lifelong companions in order for the two of them to watch over each other as close friends—not as spouses—until the day they depart from this world.

**Ozzie:** "I'm sure it was, Ike. But the word 'epic' is used too much these days. Try to use words that have more class such as 'spectacular,' or 'stupendous,' or 'riveting,' or—"

**Emma:** "Ozzie...He's four. Wait until he's six."

**Ozzie:** "Very well." (Thinking) "_But I might pass away before then..._"

He's stopped from brooding when his son-in-law's voice loudly proclaims, "Hey you five, we're ho-ome!"

The four porcupines and one possum turn around and see the rest of the hedgies emerge from the namesake hedge. As usual they have a wagon load of food as well as other trinkets stolen from the humans they had raided today.

Pulling a red wagon loaded with food is RJ, the 37-year-old, blue-eyed raccoon with brown fur everywhere on his body except his dark brown mask, white ventral side, and a dark brown stripe running from the back of his head down to his tail which has three white rings. Carrying two plastic grocery bags full of canned food is Heather, the 32-year-old opossum who has white fur, sky-blue eyes, white spots on her ears, a black tail, and bangs on the middle of her forehead that curve down a centimeter between where her eyes are located. Pushing an E-Z Fold Wagon is Verne, the 59-year old box turtle and family co-leader who has green scales, a brown shell, and a large nose. Helping him is his mate Velma, the 59-year old box turtle who has tan-scales, a purple bow on her head, along with the same shell color and nose size as her mate. And helping her is Verne's and Velma's 17-year-old nephew Plushie, the box turtle who has green-tan colored scales, a shell that has black patches among a mainly yellow color, and his biological uncle's and aunt-by-marriage's large nose.

Carrying various-sized cookie boxes that stack up to five feet is Hammy, the 37-year-old American red squirrel who has emerald-colored eyes, buckteeth, red fur covering his body except for the white fur that goes from his cheeks to his loins, and a dark red stripe running down his back. Carrying eight boxes of cereal is Scarlet, the 36-year-old American red squirrel who's distinguished from her mate, Hammy, by her brown eyes, lack of a stripe, red fur-freckles on her white cheeks, and a curlier tail. Despite Hammy's age, he has the mental equivalent of a pre-teen boy, and is just as hyperactive.

Scarlet met him six years ago when she fled her biological family who tried to force her to marry someone she wasn't in love with. Having lived in luxury her whole life up until that point, she was forced to try to scam other animals for shelter and food, but no one fell for her...That is, until Hammy kindly offered to let her stay in an area of the forest he claimed as his private nut storage. Hammy's kindness and witty nature won Scarlet over quickly, and she and him developed feelings for each other, which led to them marrying and having Sam—who was named after Hammy's late brother, Sammy—and Aaron, who Scarlet named simply because he looked like an Aaron.

The next two hedgies are Stella, the 40-year-old striped skunk with green eyes, and her mate, Prince Tigerious Mammhooht Shabbaz, or Tiger, the 42-year old Persian cat with white fur and blue eyes. Stella's and Tiger's 14-year-old daughter (Princess) De'Ausha, the skunk-cat hybrid, or skunat looks like a thin Persian cat with predominantly white fur, black stripes on her back and tail which is shaped like a skunk's, but has a small dab of Persian-cat-brown fur on the tip; along with a face and eyes that match her mother's and a big black cat nose like her father's. And then Penny, the 55-year old porcupine with brown fur, gray quills, and brown eyes. The four of them are pulling a large cooler with drinks in it. Pushing the same cooler are Penny's 55-year-old mate Lou who has the same eye, fur, and quill coloration as she does; and their three sons, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike. The triplets have blue eyes, are 24-years-old, and look just like Lou except that Bucky's ventral fur is colored regular-brown, Quillo's is light brown, and Spike's is dark brown.

Rachel the porcupine is helping to guide the family of five fruit bats as the flying mammals bring large bowls full of chip bags that are attached to the bats by ropes. There is Simon, the 55-year-old father, his 55-year-old mate Celine, and their three daughters Marilyn, Christine, and Claire. All five have brown fur and black wings, have three small "finger-claws" located between the shoulder and the tip of their wings, are as tall as Hammy's shoulders, wear sunglasses, and carry tiny retractable canes when on the ground. The only way to distinguish the triplet 24-year-old bats is that Marilyn has the longest tail of the sisters, Christine has the second longest tail, and Claire has the shortest tail.

Lastly, carrying various cold and warm foods inside of big saucers and dishes are the raccoon families. There is Luby's mate Rick, the blue-eyed, black-masked, 38-year-old raccoon whose fur color is a mix of brown and gray, except for his white ventral side. Rick's and Luby's twin sons are both 14-years-old; the older one is Roger, who has a black mask, ocean-green eyes, and has brown-gray fur covering his whole body without white ventral fur; and the younger one is Ty(ler) who has blue eyes, a dark brown mask, brown-gray fur, and white fur on his ventral side. The other raccoon family is composed of RJ's 60-year-old parents, Rogan and Sarah, and their 22-year-old daughter (and RJ's little sister) Rebecca. Rogan's and Sarah's formerly brown fur has faded gray with age, and each has white fur on their ventral sides. Sarah's eyes are blue and she has three white rings on her tail. Rogan's eyes are ocean-green, his tail has four rings, and his gray stripe is shaped and located exactly where RJ's and Rebecca's are. Rebecca's eyes are colored a fusion of ocean-green and teal-blue, her back stripe is colored black, she has dark brown fur everywhere except her white ventral side, and she wears two short red ribbons around her ears.

**Note****: Now that I have revealed the exact ages of the OTH characters, I need to address something: I am fully aware that animals age differently from humans, but (as some of you may have guessed from reading my other stories) I make the OTH characters age at the same rate as humans. Aside from suspension of disbelief, my reasoning is that the **_**Over the Hedge**_** movie (a family-friendly movie where the rules of the real world don't always apply) ****features semi-anthropomorphic animals, and part of the semi-anthropomorphism I choose to employ in my stories is their age rate. It also makes things less complicated for the writer, LOL. **

Spike is the first to let go of the wheeled cooler once it is where it needs to be. He immediately walks over to his mate—his eyes giving the necklace a quick and uncomfortable stare, before being replaced with a look of glee as he looks at her smiling face—and kisses her on the cheek.

**Spike:** "Miss me, babe?"

**Emma:** "You know it, stud. But with Ike near me, it's almost like you're never gone. Our son reminds me more of you every day."

**Spike:** "In the sense that he's good-looking, adventurous, and always ready for action?"

**Emma:** "True, but more because of how crazy he gets when around the TV."

Spike smiles while looking down at Ike who has his arms eagerly spread open, whom he scoops up, and says, "Heh-heh, that's my boy!"

**Ike:** "You should'a seen the _PAW Patrol_ episode I watched, daddy! It was funny, fun, action-packed, and totally epic!"

While Spike chuckles, his interaction with Ike has been watched by Bucky and Emily with envious eyes.

**Bucky:** "Man, how is it that my _youngest_ brother had a kid before we did?"

**Emily:** "Chin up, Bucky. It won't be too long before we start having talks like that with our kids."

**Rachel:** "And be thankful that least you're pregnant, Emily. Quillo and I have been trying for two years now."

**Quillo:** "No sweat, baby. If we learned anything from Luby and Rick, who tried for much longer, it's that it'll happen."

A few feet away, Ozzie stares wide-eyed at how Tyler is carrying a large salad bowl, stacked below a jello salad container, and cake box with a two-foot long and eight-inch thick cake on the very top.

**Ozzie:** "Mother of Hamlet, you hit the jackpot this time Tyler."

**Ty:** "Thanks, Ozzie. I could've gotten more, too, if Roger had been _faster_."

**Roger:** "Hey, _bro_, I had to haul twice as much as you to make up for mom's absence. If I had rushed it, I would've dropped my food."

**Rick:** "But _together_, you both accomplished a great deal."

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "Thanks, dad!"

**Ty:** "We haven't forgotten—"

**Roger:** "—All the lessons we learned—"

**Ty:** "—When you and mom had us two—"

**Roger:** "—Practice working together—"

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "—During our free time."

Rick nods in appreciation at how his sons' sibling rivalry, though still present, has been reduced considerably. All the hard work he and his mate put in doing that is truly paying off.

Speaking of hard work, that's what it's taking Rebecca and her boyfriend Garrett to carry a heavy dish full of potato casserole. Garrett is 24-years-old, has auburn-colored fur, blue eyes, a charcoal-colored mask, and a black stripe going from his nose to the part of his back between both shoulders. Although Rebecca had a crush on Garrett shortly after the hedgies moved to the woods where they currently live, Garrett had been married to another raccoon named Lizzie who was tragically killed by the Bone-Chompers for her mother's involvement in the prey animal resistance group. The sight drove Garrett literally insane, but Rebecca miraculously nursed his mind back to health. The two have been dating for a long time now, and one of the ways Rebecca correctly guessed would bring her and Garrett closer was having him participate in one of her family's heists. As a raccoon, Garrett was a born natural at stealing food from humans.

When they get to an open space, Rebecca says, "Let's set 'er down right here."

Garrett nods and the two young adult raccoons gently place the casserole dish on the ground next to the microwave.

**Rebecca:** "Woo! That was some haul..." (Wipes sweat from her forehead) "Couldn't have done it without ya, Garrett."

**Garrett:** "Neither could I, Becca."

**Verne:** "Alright everyone, put all the food where it needs to go and then kick back and relax for the rest of the day. We've earned it."

After the "Woo-hoo's," the hedgies separate but remain in the area near the TV and log. Rebecca then makes eye contact with Garrett.

**Rebecca: **"We need some serious time to unwind after doing this raid."

Upon hearing Rebecca's words, Garrett's eyes brightens up with mischievous glee. His expression goes unnoticed by Rebecca who looks to the right and laughs at a witty comment Stella makes, which Garrett doesn't hear, and he makes sure he drops the look before addressing his girlfriend again.

**Garrett:** "You know what the perfect way to unwind after a long day of heisting is? Spending some _quality_ time with each other."

**Rebecca:** "Absolutely. Let's go to my favorite downtime spot where I normally practice my gymnastics. I've got a 16-inch iPad there for when I have guests over. Just lemme tell my parents and brother where we'll be going."

**Garrett** (nods)**:** "Of course."

After receiving affirmative answers from her biological family, Rebecca and Garrett waltz on out of the family's sight, walking paw-in-paw. Three minutes later, the couple arrives at a large grass patch that is 40x40 feet. Trees of various sizes sparsely dot the middle grass patch and tall trees boarder the left, right, and far front of the grass patch, making the area the shape of an upside down U with the grass patch in the middle and large trees wrapping around it.

She takes Garrett's paw again and walks forward while saying, "Let's see if the Wi-Fi connection is still good before we—"

Suddenly, Garrett grips her paw very tightly and then pulls her backward. Surprised by this, she is already turning around, wanting to ask Garrett what he's doing, but before she can, his lips are pressing against hers. Her are eyes wide in shock whereas his eyes are closed romantically, his lack of sight not hindering his ability to kiss and then stroke her back with both paws. She opens her mouth to say something, but this only enables his tongue to pass through and enter. Although she likes the taste of his mouth after he had eaten a mint chocolate candy bar as a break-time snack, this isn't what she was expecting him to do. The pheromones he's releasing seem to wash over her senses as if they have been hit with a fire hose. When his paws move past her lumbar region, down to the base her tail, and show no sign of stopping, Rebecca puts her paws on his chest and pushes the two of them apart.

**Rebecca:** "What're you doing, Garrett?!"

**Garrett: **"We're spending quality time together, Becca. What else?"

**Rebecca:** "I thought you meant watching TV or listening to music with me, not making out."

**Garrett:** "Why're you looking at me that way, Rebecca? You're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do when they're in love. You still love me, right?"

**Rebecca:** "I _do_ love you, Garrett, but don't you think you're being too intimate and going too fast in our relationship?"

**Garrett:** "Relax, I wasn't going to—"

He stops when he sees Rebecca giving him a hard expression while crossing her arms. He then takes time to ponder about his actions—which causes him to feel ashamed—and gets a grip on his hormones that had been controlling him instead of his brain. Now, with a clear head, he addresses Rebecca honestly.

**Garrett:** "Uhhh, look, the thing is, this is the first time we've had a chance to try and take our relationship to the next level. I just got so excited that I slipped up. It's also the five year anniversary when Lizzie—y'know—and the heist wasn't enough to take my mind off of it, so I wanted to...Um, bottom line, I'm sorry."

**Rebecca:** "It's okay. I forgive you."

**Garrett:** "Thanks, Becca. But don't you think enough time as passed? It's been four years, and not once have you let me do anything like this. Lizzie and me were touching and cuddling each other long before I was engaged to her."

**Rebecca: **"I _know_ you've been doing very well in taking our relationship slow like I asked you to when we started officially dating. But you gotta remember that I'm not Lizzie. We can do the kind of stuff you and Lizzie did once we're married, engaged at the earliest, but not a moment before."

**Garrett: **"Knowing you, you'd probably be reluctant to do that stuff with me even when we reach that point."

**Rebecca:** "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Garrett:** "Don't you think you're a bit too reserved, Rebecca? Even if we take things slow, I don't think we should be _too_ slow. Know what I mean?"

**Rebecca:** "I understand what you're saying, but don't agree with you."

**Garrett:** "That's my point. I thought after four years, you'd feel about me how I feel about you. Please don't think I'm being an obsessive creep, but I'm so attracted to you. I love you so much, and want to be more intimate with you so much, but you keep not wanting the contact, that I have several fantasies about being intimate with you. I wanted to make at least _one_ those dreams come true today, but if you think I've overstepped my bounds, then I understand." (Walks up to Rebecca and puts a paw on her shoulder) "Don't get me wrong, I love you for how kind, smart, selfless, daring, athletic, and fun you are. But I'm equally attracted to you physically."

While stroking the back of Rebeca's head with his other paw, Garrett continues, "I love every hair on your body: the color, the style, the placement, and the touch of it. I love every cell on your outside and inside, every claw on your paws, even the very air you breathe out. You're the most important priority in my life. I miss you when you're away for five minutes. That's how I loved Lizzie, as well as the other girlfriends I had before you and her, ever since I was a kit. All couples need to make compromises when getting in a relationship, just like how I've promised to take things slowly with you. But if the compromises start reducing who we are as people, then that's not a sign of a healthy relationship. I warned you about myself when we started dating. I said expressing my passion out in the open is who I am. I said that I'm more romantic than most guys. A guy like me _has_ to express his love for you openly. I'm very passionate for those I love, and it's hard for me to contain it...especially since you saved me from being a vegetable for the rest of my life.

"I think the reason why I could only say your name after my mental breakdown was because you had something none of my previous loves ever did: you cared about me deeper than my looks, and more than my heart. You cared about my soul. That makes you my soul mate..."

Rebecca actually understands what Garrett is talking about when it comes to open and passionate expressions, because her parents are the exact same way. She is also moved by Garrett's words and knows he's being honest. To show her appreciation, she wraps one arm around his waist, puts the paw of her free arm tenderly on his cheek tuff, and then kisses him on the lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, but not as vigorous as Garrett's was from earlier, and oddly, Garrett doesn't mind at all. Unlike his kiss which went all-out immediately, he's able to savor this one. The experience is very enjoyable to say the least. The two young adults use their love connection to know when it's time to stop and pull away to talk some more, each more attentive to the other than ever before.

**Rebecca:** "All of that was the sweetest things you've ever said to me, Garrett, and I thank you for it. And to tell you the truth, I have several fantasies about being with you too...But you don't have to reward me for saving you by being so physical. Don't worry, I _will_ get to the point where I'll let you fully express your feelings toward me. I promise. We just need to spend a little more time with each other and our families."

Garrett wants to roll his eyes and complain how that's all Rebecca ever says, but also doesn't want to jeopardize all the progress that's been made with their conversation. He actually got Rebecca to kiss him, which she rarely does even when the two of them are alone. That's a victory in his book, so he isn't going to say anything that will agitate Rebecca.

**Garrett:** "Okay, Becca. How's about we watch some shows on the iPad now?"

**Rebecca:** "I'd love to."

After one minute of browsing, they find something they want to watch. Just before Garrett presses "Play," however, Hammy comes zooming in so fast that the wind generated by him causes the Wi-Fi connection to fluctuate, proving that even cyberspace is affected by his speed. Knowing Hammy for eight years, Rebecca notices that he is running faster than usual, which means something is urgent.

Hammy speaks so panicky, loud, and fast that Rebecca can only comprehend a few words. She hears "Sam," "Aaron," "Bernard," "Mary," "fight," "hurt," and "come on." He then zooms away before Rebecca can ask him to repeat anything.

She turns to Garrett and says, "I gotta go. Family emergency, apparently."

**Garrett:** "Want me to come along? They're all gonna become my in-law family one day."

**Rebecca:** "Something tells me this is personal. But don't worry. Once things settle, I'll visit your folks the next time we meet."

Garrett doesn't like that Rebecca is so quick to marginalize him out of her family life, but also understands how some things truly are meant only for family members' ears.

**Garrett** (nods yes)**:** "Okay. See ya then."

**Rebecca:** "Bye!"

His girlfriend is so quick to go to all fours and start running—as if Garrett has suddenly vanished from her life entirely—that he just has to ask her something if he's to find solace for how close he was to making their relationship go further.

**Garrett: **"You were at least attracted to my pheromones, right?"

Rebecca stops, gets on her hind legs, turns completely around and says, "Oh, you know it," with a wink.

She immediately turns back around and runs off, but Garrett is smiling as he walks on home too.

* * *

Although Rebecca's legs don't slow down on the account of the family emergency, her mind is focused on the conversation she had with Garrett. It was rather what _she_ had said, than what Garrett had said, that makes her reassess their relationship over the past four years.

It started one year after Kale had been accepted by the forest community—after Garrett fully recovered from the pain of losing Lizzie—and hasn't really gone anywhere since. She knows the reason is because of her desire of wanting to take things slowly. But now she realizes she's been intentionally stalling their relationship, because she is unsure if the two of them are really meant for each other. There's no doubt that Garrett feels that she is his true love, but Rebecca doesn't feel the same way yet; hasn't felt the same way for four years, which raises the question why she is still seeing him. One of the reasons she feels this way is the fact that Garrett was equally intimate with all of his previous girlfriends, which is discouraging because it's hard for Rebecca to feel like she is special to him.

Under the fear of breaking his already fragmented heart, she has never told him these true feelings she harbors. She also lied to him today. Unlike Garrett, Rebecca isn't overtly attracted to him physically, and hasn't had any fantasies about getting intimate with him. She feels incredibly guilty for this kick to her conscience, especially after hearing Garrett confess his true feelings for her, and his continued willingness to become the man she wants him to be, instead her becoming the woman he wants her to be.

Normally, she would take time to let out her harsh feelings by doing gymnastics, and could keep living with this like she always has. But when Garrett had asked her about his pheromones attracting her and she said yes, she had lied again.

As soon as that thought passes through her head, Rebecca stops running and ponders deeper...about a hidden reason why she doesn't feel like Garrett is her soul mate. Before now, it has been so confusing to Rebecca that even she couldn't quite put her finger on it. That is, until she realized that Garrett's pheromones didn't attract her.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_That's not only weird on a personal level, that's just not normal _in general_. All females should be attracted to male pheromones, especially when they're of the same species. Why wasn't I attracted to him? Is it because it's not the time of year for my annual heat cycle? No, because most animals I know are a bit more like humans when it comes to that. _

"_Maybe it's because I was still flustered by Garrett's actions and had more self-control than he did? No, it can't be that, either, because I felt his pheromones full-force. It should have been impossible for me to resist him after that, and yet I did. _

"_Was it because I was tired from the heisting and wasn't in shape to cuddle with him? No, because all the gymnastics I do makes me fitter than most raccoons. I wanted to relax, yes, but still had plenty of energy left to make out with Garrett._"

Rebecca puts a paw on her head that she shakes side to side, her musings making her feel more confused than before. Frustrated with the thoughts on pheromones, she tries a different approach.

**Rebecca thinking: **"_Why am I not attracted to him in the same way he's attracted to me? What am I attracted to?_"

She thinks back further into her life, replaying her most enjoyable experiences in her mind's eye. To her discomfort, Garrett isn't near the top of her list. She has the most fun spending time with her family, and prefers hanging out with her gal pals more than any of the males in her life, with the exception of her older brother and father. Her second favorite thing to do is working on her gymnastics skills. Her observations of humans doing so from an early age had instantly intrigued her, and she imitated their moves as if she was born to do it. There were certainly more human female gymnasts than male ones, and Rebecca always found the women more talented than the men...not to mention they looked better while doing it. Their posture, their lithe muscles, and the way their poses seemed to emphasize their curves. Like all animals, she finds humans' use of clothes to be humorous, but understands the need because they lack the fur, scales, feathers, and exoskeletons that animals just look better with without the need to be covered up. But when she was a teen, Rebecca has always wondered what it would be like to watch female gymnasts perform without—

**Rebecca thinking:** "_Wait...why the heck am I thinking about _that_? Topic change._"

She also enjoys watching movies and TV shows, and had had a schoolgirl crush on many attractive male actors. But ever since her first heat cycle when she was 17-years-old, she finds women actresses to be preferable to male ones. Although typically not as strong, burly, or kicking as much butt like men, women actresses were faster, sweeter, nimbler, better looking, more caring and sympathetic, and able to pull off stunts that men couldn't do.

She thinks about how much she enjoys stealing random items during raids. It's natural for all raccoons to do that, but the objects stolen are usually things that men, women, and children would find use for. For the past four years, Rebecca has had a habit of stealing girls' or women's hairbrushes, combs, shampoo, curling irons, perfume, and deodorant—preferably those that have been used, those that have a trace of women's natural scent to go along with the artificial ones.

Rebecca pauses for a few seconds and then ponders this awkwardness, "_And I thought Garrett having fantasies about seeing me in his dreams and wanting to be around me 24/7 was uncomfortable. My habit is almost like a fetish...But...I really enjoy it._"

Like all creatures Rebecca has a cynical inner voice, which protests, "_Well, it's still weird and not normal how you enjoy female pheromones more than male pheromones, including for raccoons._"

Despite the cynical inner voice's attempts to make Rebecca loathe herself, she instead finds herself agreeing. Rebecca has always preferred the "prettier" aroma of female raccoon pheromones over the "rugged" aroma of male raccoon pheromones. That was likely the real reason she didn't find Garrett's pheromones attractive today.

Rebecca is stumped by that prospect yet again. It seems that, for most of her life, she has been more stimulated and partial to female-oriented subject matters than those of the opposite gender.

The cogs in Rebecca's brain start working overtime, and when they stop, she is so shocked by the revelation that she speaks it out loud.

**Rebecca: **"Wait...Am I..._gay_?"

Her subconscious tells her no; that she loves Garrett and will learn to be as attracted to him as he currently is with her. But after quickly reflecting about everything she has pondered since separating from Garrett, her mind tells her yes. The turmoil this creates inside of Rebecca causes her two viewpoints to verbally battle out loud.

**Rebecca:** "No, I-I can't be gay! But it makes sense. No, you like males! But I like females more, apparently. What do you mean, like females more?! You don't love Garrett, that's why. But he's just one guy, that doesn't mean you aren't attracted to males in general. Then what about your fascination with female things? It—! I mean—! Um—!

"STOP IT! Just leave me alone! No more! STO-O-O-O-O-P!"

Rebecca's scream of anguish quickly turns into one of terror when something large and fast rushes toward her from behind, snarling menacingly. Expecting it to be a predator that had been stalking her, she closes her eyes with her paws and cringes as she waits to be eaten. The other animal runs past her and then starts making demands.

**Animal:** "Who's doin' dis to ya's?! How many are dare? _Where_ are dey?!" (Rhetorical) "They ran off like cowards, didn't they?" (Inquiring in anger) "Which way'd they go?!"

Recognizing the speaker's voice, Rebecca sighs in relief and opens her eyes.

**Rebecca:** "Oh, Kale. Thank goodness it's just you. Don't worry, I wasn't being attacked. I'm all alone."

**Kale:** "You sure were yellin' like you was und'a attack."

**Rebecca:** "I was just—uh, never mind. If you're done for the day, you might wanna walk home with me. Hammy called a family emergency. Something to do with his sons, my niece, and nephew."

**Kale:** "My work nev'a really ends, 'specially since most predators're nocturnal, but I sure could use a break ta clear my head. Vamos."

After walking a few paces, Rebecca notices Kale's overly tense expression as he's immersed in deep, most likely angsty, thought. Knowing how the wolf's thoughts can put him in a seething bad mood, Rebecca attempts to get him to talk about things out loud.

**Rebecca:** "What're you doing so close to home this early? Slow day at 'work'?"

Kale sighs and slumps down in despair, then speaks in a depressed tone, "Worse, a bad day...I wasn't able ta save a few critters from some timber rattlesnakes. Dare survivin' relatives blamed me for bein' too slow—forgettin' dat their homes were several miles apart from each oth'a and dat there's only one of me..."

**Rebecca:** "That was wrong of them, but I'm sure they said it because they were just sad and angry with their losses."

**Kale:** "You'd teenk dat after I made an oath ta protect all prey animals in deese woods from predators, that they'd be grateful for any help I could provide 'em. But no, dey see me as just anoth'a predator...just like the lead rattlesnake said they would..."

**Rebecca:** "That can't be how the majority of the forest population views you."

**Kale: **"It's been five years since I joined all'uv you's prey animals' side over all predators' side, and most animals here still look at me as if I would turn on 'em without a moment's thought."

**Rebecca:** "No offense, but it's because you're a wolf."

**Kale:** " 'No offense,' but, no duh."

**Rebecca: **"What I mean is every prey animals' instincts associates your species with a lot of bad things."

**Kale:** "But how much more I gotta do before they feel comfortable 'round me?"

**Rebecca:** "They'll _all_ learn to like you. And if they don't, you have 34 family members who _do_ like you. Heh, what am I saying, we love you."

**Kale:** "Tanks, Becca. But my problems're a little deeper dan that. But dat's somethin' I wanna talk about with da whole family."

**Rebecca:** "I understand."

**Kale: **"Which is probably dee opposite of how you wanna address the problem you's have."

**Rebecca: **"You mean?"

**Kale:** "Sí, I heard you's debatin' with ya'self. How couldn't I? I have great hearin', and you's were yelling it pretty loud."

Knowing there's no use trying to hide it, Rebecca goes ahead and asks, "Kale, do you think I'm gay?"

**Kale: **"You's kinda struck me as the gay type with all da gymnastics ya do, but dat's a biased reason, associatin' female homosexuality wit bein' good at athletics. I'm still surprised, though, if you's really do turn out likin' females more dan males."

**Rebecca: **"If I am...how would you feel about me?"

**Kale:** "For me personally, I'd think ya's muy loco y anormal. But I'd still like ya's all the same."

Rebecca knows that Kale said he'd think she's "very crazy and abnormal," because ever since he moved in with the hedgies, the latters' understanding of Spanish has increased dramatically as the wolf makes it a habit to translate whatever he says when he speaks the language of his bloodline. At the same time, she finds respite knowing he's being honest, as one of his personal vows was to never lie to prey animals again due to how much trouble it caused him and others in the past.

**Rebecca:** "Thanks, Kale...I'm still not sure myself, but...how do think my parents and brother would feel about it?"

**Kale:** "Grande chica, I don't know how they'd feel or think about it. I'm not a mind-reader, nor do I wish I was. You's gotta talk to dem about dis. But if dey changed dare perception about me and wolves, I'd say dee odds're in ya's favor."

Rebecca breathes in relief at the truth behind Kale's words, and enjoys how he called her "big girl" in Spanish which is something he does to show comradery with her personally. Rogan, Sarah, and RJ...She's their daughter and sister respectively, her blood relatives. The fact that she might end up being homosexual should not change the fact that she is still their daughter and sister, which means they won't love her less. This causes the raccoon to walk the rest of the way home in confidence.

* * *

After arriving at the log and after hearing the grim story of what befell Sam, Bernard, and Mary, the whole family starts to console the three children, but also plays the self-blaming game.

RJ and Heather hold their still-weeping and bruised children in a tight hug, and look at Luby when she approaches them.

**Luby:** "I shouldn't have left without them...I should have stayed until Sam was ready to go."

**Heather:** "You had no idea this would happen...None of us did."

**RJ:** "And knowing Tabitha, if it didn't happen this time, it would've happened another time."

**Mary:** "It's my fault! I should've just stayed in the playground like Luby said!"

**Aaron:** "I shouldn't have whined like a baby which made you want to leave! And I should've ran faster to get back home!"

**Hammy:** "No Aaron, it's my fault that Sam has autism...I gave it to him..."

**Scarlet:** "We don't know that for sure, he could've gotten from my side of the family. And even if he did inherit it, it's genetics. There's nothing you or I could have done about it."

**Bernard:** "I should've fought back! I should have protected Sam! But I was too scared..."

**RJ:** "Look at me, son. Even if you did, there was no way you could have won against so many animals. Almost all of them were bigger than you by a foot."

**Bernard:** "But all I had to do was _try_ to fight! And I still couldn't do it!"

**Mary:** "Dang right, you coward!"

**RJ** (stern)**:** "Mary, do _not_ talk to your brother like that, young lady!"

**Mary:** "There you go, defending him again! It's _always_ about him whenever he gets scared or hurt! You _never_ take my side, and I'm sick of it! I _actually_ fought those bullies! _I_ came to Sam's rescue!"

**RJ:** "You're absolutely right about those last two things, and I couldn't be prouder of you. But you _both_ have been hurt, physically and emotionally, so I'm going to do all I can to keep the two of you from being hurt any more than you already have...especially if you try to hurt each other."

**Heather:** "Now apologize to Bernard, Mary."

Mary looks into her brother's watery and longing eyes, which makes her feel pity and guilt for how she just treated him.

**Mary:** "I..."

Mary's memory suddenly flashes today's events and she remembers how Bernard didn't get nearly hurt as much as she and Sam did, and he didn't even fight back like she did. The unfairness in that, plus her belief that her parents aren't being hard enough on Bernard, and that he can't keep crying to them forever, makes her decide that she might as well use the cynical motivational approach on him.

**Mary:** "NO! He shouldn't have played possum! He should have been braver, like me! He should have tried fighting back, like me! He should have done what a raccoon would have done! LIKE ME! You really are a worthless, scardey boy!"

Without saying a word, Heather lets go of Bernard, walks over to her daughter, tightly grabs Mary by the scruff of her neck with both paws, and takes her inside the hedge. Moments later, Mary cries out as she receives ten hard spanks. RJ lowers his head in dread as much as disappointment, because it's obvious that his daughter has inherited his flaring temper.

When Heather brings Mary out of the hedge, the opossacoon's tail is in between her legs and she's rubbing her still-hurting rear end. Mary looks at her father, hoping he'd scold her mother for being too harsh, but RJ's expression is as stern as Heather's voice when she speaks to Mary again.

**Heather:** "Mary, look at me."

The opossacoon obeys.

**Heather:** "No TV shows, no videogames, and no cookies for the rest of the week."

**Mary: **"Y-yes ma'am..."

**Heather:** "Now, what do you have to say to your little brother?"

Mary looks back at Bernard, still feeling angry with him, but also not wanting to get another spanking or more privileges taken away.

**Mary:** "I'm sorry for calling you worthless, a coward, and blaming you, Bernard."

**Bernard:** "I can't forgive you, Mary..."

Before RJ reaches down to get a hold of his son and give him the same punishment as Mary, Bernard's next words causes his heart to nearly break in two.

**Bernard:** "...Because you're telling the truth."

The whole family looks at Bernard in confusion.

**Bernard: **"I _am_ worthless...I _am_ a coward..."

RJ's mind is more focused on fathoming why Bernard would say such a thing that when he replies it sounds like he's trailing off.

**RJ:** "Don't say that, son. The bullies said that to you to make you lose confidence in yourself."

Not wanting to draw attention to RJ's odd tone, Heather looks at Bernard and says, "Your dad's right, Bernard. Don't agree with their lies. Those bullies will win if you do."

**Bernard:** "They _already_ won, mommy...They didn't even have to _do_ anything. They just had to wait for _me_ to chicken out!"

Heather kneels down and hugs Bernard tightly. The embrace makes Bernard feel a little better, but not by much. Thankfully, and as expected, Verne walks up and shares some words of wisdom to the kit.

**Verne:** "The reason you reacted the way you did, Bernard, isn't because you're a coward, and certainly not because you're worthless. You're inner possum is just more developed than your inner raccoon, in the same way that Mary's inner raccoon is more developed than her inner possum. You'll find a way to balance out each, some way or another."

**Bernard:** "But I've been trying to all my life, and I still haven't improved. I let Sam, my best friend, get hurt because I got too scared to defend him."

**Heather: **"If I was your age, the sight of all of those animals running toward me would've made me play possum too. And you remember me telling you and your sister how much I hated doing that, right?"

**Bernard:** "Uh-huh."

**Heather** (looks at RJ)**:** "What about you, love?"

Even by now, RJ has been unable to come up with a reason as to why Bernard said Mary had been right about him being a worthless coward. Ever since Verne stopped talking, RJ had remembered of what Mary had said about how he and Heather never notice her inner raccoon talent as much as Bernard's neediness. He had looked at his daughter, feeling so sorry for how she got hurt more than her brother for doing what a raccoon would have done in the face of the situation.

Wanting to defend her side, RJ, having heard his mate's recent question—but not the things that had been said before it as his mind has been racing with coming to terms with what has happened to his kids today—replies.

**RJ** (mumbling)**:** "To be fair, Heather, Bernard really could have used his raccoon instincts to take Sam up a tree where only a few of the bullies could follow."

Most of the family gives RJ blank stares at the remark, including the bats. The only ones who don't are Roger, Ty, Rick, Mary, and Kale who agree with RJ; and Hammy, Sam, and Aaron because those three's attention is currently on cleaning their own ears by sticking a pointer finger in them. The only reason the three squirrels refocus is when they pick up on the awkward silence and looks the others are giving.

As for Bernard, although RJ's remark is exactly what Bernard felt like he deserved for failing his sister and Sam, the opossacoon had been speaking out of despair. He had expected his father to console him like usual, but the fact that RJ said such a thing only confirms Bernard's greatest fear: RJ really _is_ disappointed with his son for not being more like a raccoon.

Seeing the wounded look in his son's eyes, RJ immediately snaps out of his trance.

**RJ** (to the others)**:** "Wait, did I just say that? I-I didn't meant it like that. I wasn't ready to speak yet. M-my mind was weighing Mary's _and_ Bernard's opinions at once." (Looking at Bernard) "Bernard, what I meant to say was as long as you keep doing your 'training,' you'll be unstoppable. And I know just how to make you reach the next level faster: I'll start training you myself, and show you how to use the things in my golf bag!"

**Bernard** (slowly walks toward RJ and speaks in a hopeful tone)**:** "Y-you'll actually teach me to use your golf bag's items?"

**RJ:** "You bet I will, son! We can start right now if you want." (Looks over to his daughter) "And you can join in too, Mary."

**Mary** (gasps in happiness)**:** "I'd _love_ to, daddy!" (Jumps up and down in joy) "Thank you! You're the best!—Ouch!"

Mary winces when her motions strain some of her bruises.

**Bernard:** "But, maybe we can start tomorrow after we've all rested."

**RJ:** "Of course. And on our next raid, you two need to help me find your own golf bags."

**Bernard** (to Sam)**:** "Hear that, Sam? I'm gonna learn how to use daddy's golf bag items, and get my own! We're gonna be able to play with SO many new toys soon!"

Oddly, Sam lets out a huff and buries his head in his mother's lap. Bernard figures Sam is just too tired and worn out to feel excited, so he doesn't question the young squirrel's actions, especially when the opossacoon can't wait to start training with his dad.

**Verne:** "So to make sure nothing like this ever happens again, we need to have at least three adults watch after our kids whenever they go the playground."

The adults nod.

**Verne:** "And if one of the adults says to stay put, no one, for _any_ reason, is to try to wander off. Understood kids?"

The children nod.

**Verne:** "Now let's take our minds off of today's troubles and eat dinner. Who's with me?"

All hedgies raise a paw and say in unison, "Me!"

Wanting to eat away their troubled thoughts, the family gets whatever food they want and eats to their heart's content.

Ten minutes later, upon noticing that RJ, Rogan, and Sarah have finished before everyone else, Rebecca is about to ask her blood relatives to come have a private talk with her. Then hesitates when she realizes such an action would rouse everyone else's attention, which is the last thing she wants to do.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_It's risky enough telling, mom, dad, and RJ, but if the _whole _family hears I might be gay..._"

That's when she remembers that another family member has been wanting to get everyone's attention. Rebecca grabs a peanut out of the can and flings it over at Kale, hitting the wolf on one of his cheek whiskers. Although Kale's wolf-temper has lessened drastically since moving in, his instincts cause him to give her a grumpy look, then he remembers what she wants to talk to her parents and brother about.

Kale's expression softens and he gives her a look that says, "_Oh yeah..._"

**Rebecca: **"Mom, dad, and RJ? I wanna talk to you three about something important—alone."

**Kale:** "Oh, and dare's somethin' I wanna talk to da rest of you's about before we hit the sack." (To Rebecca's family) "You's go on ahead. We'll fill you's in later."

**Rebecca** (grabs her parents' paws and starts moving)**:** "Follow me, guys."

RJ has no choice but to keep up with his parents and sister, and wonders what could make her so eager to separate he and his parents from the rest of the family. But he'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Scratch that, RJ will find out once three minutes of quick walking have elapsed, because Rebecca ends up taking her family all the way to her downtime spot.

**Rogan:** "You certainly took us a ways off, Rebecca."

**Sarah:** "Why did you bring us all the way out here?"

**Rebecca:** "We have to be out of the bats' hearing range."

**RJ:** "This is something serious, then..."

**Rebecca:** "It is...Today, after the heist, Garrett and I went here to have some R&R when he started groping and kissing me like crazy. He even gave off pheromones. I was able to reassert the boundaries in our relationship, but when Hammy came to tell me to head back I did a lot of thinking and..."

Rebecca slumps down to sigh and then looks back into her parents' and brother's eyes.

**Rebecca:** "I...I-I think I might be gay..."

**Rogan** (vexed tone)**:** "What?!"

**Sarah** (surprised tone)**:** "What?!"

**RJ** (confused tone)**:** What?!"

Rebecca didn't like the sound of her family, but before she can explain, Rogan speaks.

**Rogan:** "What in the world makes you think you're gay?"

It takes Rebecca a few minutes to tell her family about everything she had thought about today since separating from Garrett: not being attracted to Garrett's pheromones, how she isn't attracted to him physically, is more attracted to the bodies of female human gymnasts, prefers women characters in movies, steals women hygiene products because she likes the scents they give off, and is more stimulated by female raccoon pheromones than male pheromones. In addition, she said that she thinks her gal pals are more helpful in giving her advice, and she enjoys spending more time with them than with her guy pals.

The more she explained, the grimmer the facial expressions of Rogan, Sarah and RJ become. Now that Rebecca is finished, her parents look at her as if she's a complete stranger instead of their daughter, whereas RJ looks at her as if he's seen a new, unexpected side of her.

Fearing the responses, Rebecca quickly says, "I'm not saying I am gay, I'm just saying that I _think_ I might be gay."

**Sarah:** "Rebecca...You're our daughter, so we'll always love you no matter who you are—"

Rebecca inhales to prepare to let out a sigh of relief.

**Sarah:** "—But your father and I still don't approve."

Rebecca's sigh is made in disappointment now.

**Rogan:** "Homosexuality is downright wrong and goes against the laws of Nature. And here's why: animals were always meant to be attracted to the opposite gender, otherwise there wouldn't be any species."

**Sarah:** "Just the thought of you kissing another female raccoon is revolting. You marrying a female raccoon would be disgusting."

She then gives an inquiring look at her brother.

**RJ:** "I...can't deny that it's weird, but will still support you if that's who you really are." (To his parents) "Don't forget that she isn't 100 percent sure yet."

**Rogan:** "But there's a more important reason for her to be straight than what Sarah and I have already said." (Looks into Rebecca's eyes and speaks seriously) "Becca, you're the only way our family line can continue past a second generation. The bloodline of me and your mother is depending solely on you."

**Rebecca** (while pointing at RJ)**:** "What about?—"

**Sarah** (looks at RJ)**:** "With all due respect," (looks at Rebecca) "but RJ has been unable to do that ever since he married Heather. You know that his kids are sterile; they'll never have children of their own."

**RJ** (offended)**:** "Hey!"

**Rogan:** "Don't raise your voice at us, son! Your mother and I have one more reason to hate ourselves for abandoning you, so don't make us feel any worse. Besides, you know Sarah's right." (To Rebecca) "Which means if you don't marry a male raccoon, our family's long and prestigious legacy comes to an end."

**Sarah:** "Because of that, we'd prefer to make you to become straight. But we're not like that. We know the decision will ultimately be yours. Just..." (Puts her paws on both of Rebecca's shoulders and looks and talks in a pleading way) "...make sure you factor in me and your father's reasons when you make that decision."

**Rebecca:** "I will, mom. I promise."

**Rogan:** "We thought so. And we promise to keep loving you no matter what you decide."

**Rebecca:** "I know, dad."

**RJ:** "I promise too, Rebecca. And is there anything else you wanna talk to us about?"

**Rebecca:** "I want you all to promise me that you won't tell anyone else in the family about my little 'identity crisis' until after I've resolved it."

**Rogan, Sarah, and RJ in unison:** "We promise."

**Rebecca:** "And Kale already knows about me because he walked in on me thinking I was in trouble when I was ranting my frustration about it out loud. But he also promised to never tell."

The three older raccoons nod.

**Sarah:** "Speaking of Kale, if we're done, I'd like to go back home to hear what he's been talking to the family about."

**Rebecca:** "Yeah. I've said all I wanted to say. But y'all go on ahead. I need some time to practice my gymnastics."

Knowing that their daughter wants to do so in order to let out any ill feelings she still has, Rogan and Sarah nod. They step forward to each kiss and tell Rebecca goodnight, and then leave.

RJ remains. The siblings stare at each other for a few moments, each waiting to see if the other will speak first.

When the silence becomes awkward, RJ slowly walks to Rebecca with a guilty expression and says in an apologetic tone, "Becca...If I had known my marriage to Heather would put this kind of pressure on you..."

**Rebecca** (Raises her paw gently to gesture him to stop)**:** "It's ok, RJ. When you fell in love with Heather, you didn't know our parents were alive, or that you would have a sister. And thanks for being more okay with it than mom and dad were. After hearing what they felt about homosexuality and what they felt about the idea of me being gay, I don't know whether to loath them or be thankful that they're letting me decide."

**RJ:** "They didn't mean it personally. You just need to remember that their generation is different than mine or yours. And...they did have a good point about you continuing our family's line. Though, personally, I've learned from Verne that family has nothing to do with blood; it's the love you feel and show toward someone else."

**Rebecca:** "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, RJ."

**RJ:** "What are big brothers for, eh?"

After the two hug, RJ breaks away and says, "Gotta go back now. Have fun here tonight."

**Rebecca:** "Let's hope tomorrow will be better for all of us."

**RJ:** "Amen to that, sis."

As the middle-aged raccoon departs, he, like the rest of the family, has no idea that, as bad as things have been today, the conflicts have only just started.

And will only get worse.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was everything you were expecting and more…And there **_**will**_** be more hedgies going through personal crises in addition to those already mentioned. But depending on what my summer and school-time job(s) will be this coming year, it might be a very long time before another update happens, as the free time I am afforded to write stories will be based off of my job schedules. **

**Also, the negative attitudes expressed toward those with autism and those who are homosexual in this story does not reflect my views and opinions toward such persons in real life. (As an aspiring educator, it's my job to be accepting of all people regardless of race, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation, religion, political beliefs, and physical and mental capacities). Any negative attitudes expressed toward those with exceptionalities and homosexuals are simply plot devices to create conflict and to develop complex characters.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Grave Misfortunes

**I'm baaa-aack! Did you miss me? I missed **_**you**_** readers and OTH fans. But since all of you have waited long enough for me to update, I'll bore you about why I've been MIA at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Grave Misfortunes**

Bernard is walking back to the log carrying a black and red golf bag that he swiped from a human dad who had carelessly left his car's tailgate open while he went inside to tell his young son to come out to see his birthday present. The fact that he stole it all by himself fills the opossacoon with a lot of pride, and he can't wait to see the look of his dad's face when he shows up with the prize.

When Bernard gets within eyesight of the log, he hears his parents talking inside.

**RJ's voice:** "He couldn't even defend Sam or Mary. How could our son be _that_ cowardly?"

Bernard's eyes widen. Wanting to hear more, he drops his bag and creeps forward.

**Heather's voice:** "He was really scared, RJ."

**RJ's voice: **"But what happens if he gets 'really scared' when one of the family member's life is on the line? His inability to be more like a raccoon could be dangerous."

**Heather's voice:** "Well...I guess you have a good point there. I mean, it _is_ a problem if he won't be able to defend his loved ones."

Bernard gasps at how even his mom is disappointed in him.

**RJ's voice: **"Where did I go wrong? I taught him everything that I taught Mary. She tried to fight off the bullies, so why didn't he? When I was his age, I was already out-witting fully grown badgers and bobcats."

**Heather's voice:** "Cut him some slack, love. He didn't have a golf bag with him when the bullies attacked."

**RJ's voice:** "It's not the tools that makes a raccoon a raccoon, it's the mind that wields the tools that does. He can't even climb trees without you around him. You won't be around forever, so what happens if he still can't climb trees at a normal pace when he's an adult?"

**Heather's voice:** "Maybe he will—"

**RJ's voice:** "Face it, Heather. Bernard can't use his raccoon instincts, can't protect those who place their trust in him, and can't climb trees. He's my only son, and he can't be more like a raccoon like me. I guess he'll never be a real raccoon..."

Bernard can't believe what he just heard. Both of his parents are ashamed of him. Both admit he'll never improve himself.

**Tabitha:** "Well hello again, you coward."

Bernard turns around and sees Tabitha and her gang of bullies. The opossacoon's possum instincts start kicking in, only for him to realize that he can't let that happen, in spite of what his parents think.

**Tabitha:** "I told you that you'd never be your dad, or your mom."

**Tabitha and the bullies in unison:** "You'll never even be your sister. You'll never be a raccoon or a possum. You're just a screw-up. A disappointment! A nobody!"

**Bernard:** "No! You're wrong! You're all wrong."

RJ suddenly appears alongside the bullies and says, "They're right son. You _are_ a disappointment!"

**Bernard:** "D-daddy? N-NO! It's not true!"

Heather suddenly appears alongside the bullies and says, "You _are_ a screw-up!"

**Bernard: **"NOOO!"

RJ and Heather's voices join the bullies in saying, "You'll never be a raccoon or a possum. You're just one big failure!"

**Bernard:** "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Bernard wakes up screaming "NO!" Immediately, he realizes that it was all just a dream. He looks around and sees that he's in the log, nestled closely beside his mother. Fortunately his outburst didn't wake anyone. Unfortunately, he can't go back to sleep after having a nightmare like that. He's wide awake and needs to clear his head.

**Bernard thinking:** "_I might as well get a drink of water and walk around a bit...Heck, I _should_ be active right now. Raccoons and possums _are_ nocturnal, so if I wanna improve myself both ways, walking around is the best start._"

Bernard carefully wriggles out of Heather's arms and tip-toes out of the log without waking anyone. He walks over to the refrigerator, takes out a bottle water, and drinks it. Not only is it refreshing, but it helps calm his nerves down too. Now with a clear head, he knows his parents would never be disappointed in him no matter how he turns out. They love him and his sister evenly, and there's nothing he can do to make them love him less.

**Bernard thinking:** "_But what about when daddy said you could have used your raccoon instincts to take Sam up a tree where only a few of the bullies could follow?_"

"_That's because he wasn't ready to respond yet. It slipped out. He said so himself._"

"_But aren't people most honest when they act on impulse?_"

Bernard lets out an annoyed groan at his conflicting thoughts, and shuts out the cynical voice. He then starts walking in the direction that will take him to his personal downtime spot. He suddenly stops when the eerie sound of an owl's deep hoot, coupled with the dark and empty tree line before him, gets his internal danger meters to red levels. There could be any number of predators just waiting for a late night snack out there once he clears the safety of the family's living area. Rethinking his plans, he starts making his way back toward the log, then stops.

**Bernard thinking:** "_No. A raccoon wouldn't turn back after hearing one owl hoot. You gotta be brave._" (Out loud) "I gotta be brave. I gotta be brave. I gotta—"

**Voice:** "Can't sleep, either?"

Bernard's reaction to the close and scary-sounding voice is, of course, to go "Uh!" and fall on his back.

Still conscious, he hears the speaker reply, "Caramba, I didn't mean ta get you's _that_ excited, tú Rey del Drama."

Bernard opens his eyes while sighing in relief. There's only one animal who calls him "Rey del Drama", which is Spanish for "Drama King."

**Bernard:** "...Kale..."

**Kale:** "Dat's my name, don't wear it out."

**Note****: Caramba means "geez" in Spanish.**

Bernard really likes the nickname Kale gave him, just as much as Rebecca enjoys "Grande Chica." Ever since joining the family, Kale quickly gave each hedgie a nickname in Spanish based on their personalities and defining characteristics. But no one enjoys the nicknames better than Kale, because it makes him feel like his new family is also a wolf pack; combining the best aspects of both, and none of the worst.

Bernard gets on his feet and looks Kale in the eyes when he recalls the first thing the wolf said to him.

**Bernard:** "Why can't you sleep?"

**Kale:** "Remember what I talked a nuestra familia sobre durin' dinner?"

Understanding that Kale had said "to our family about" in Spanish, Bernard asks, "When you said that you feel lonely and overwhelmed because of the mark of shame?"

**Kale:** "Yeah...I'm dee only wolf around deese parts. And because of the mark of shame, if any other wolves so much as lay dare eyes on me, they're bound by the codes of wolf society ta 'kill on sight.' Everyone in our family, includin' you's, is either seein' boyfriends or girlfriends, or is married. But not me. I'm just the outsider...even within our family."

**Bernard:** "But while at dinner Uncle Verne told you that my daddy used to feel the same way, until he realized he had his true family with him all along right in front of him."

**Kale:** "Tú papi wasn't a former predator who willingly chose to sacrifice everything he ever had in order ta do the right thing, only for those he swore to protect ta turn on 'im when he failed ta stop oth'a predators from killin' prey animals."

**Note****: "Tú papi" means "Your daddy" in Spanish**.

**Bernard:** "You're still not over what those rattlesnakes did yesterday?"

**Kale:** "Of course not. And who knows what other predators might be huntin' prey critters as we speak."

Bernard is confused about why Kale is so worried. The wolf has no set schedule as to when he will be "on the job." He goes to sleep, eats, hangs out with his family, and patrols the woods at different times every day and every night. That way, predators who try to attack the prey animals will never be able to accurately predict when a window of opportunity will be open for them to try an attack without Kale's interference.

The opossacoon then gets an idea (from the raccoon part of his brain) as to why Kale feels so inadequate, and tries to put the canine in a better mood.

**Bernard:** "But the three snakes who attacked yesterday all died, didn't they? How could they spread word about you're, um, slip-up?"

**Kale:** "Tanks for not saying 'failure', but don't forget that prey animals spread da word of stuff like that just as fast. All the prey animals who need protectin' in such a grande section of forest...it's just...too much for one wolf ta handle alone."

Bernard opens his mouth to respond, but Kale cuts him off by saying, "I couldn't even protect my own family members yesterday afternoon..."

Bernard is amazed that Kale is expressing the same reservations that the opossacoon has been feeling, which compels him to remain silent and let the wolf continue.

**Kale:** "It's my fault dat you, ya sister, Sam, and Aaron got ambushed. If I was within nose smellin' distance of dat shrew, Tabitha, I'd have been able ta help you's all out."

**Bernard:** "Don't blame yourself, Kale. It's like what mommy and daddy said, it's in the past now...Besides, it was my fault for not even having the guts to fight back, even when they gave me a freebie to do that. I was just so...scared...Terrified. There were so many of them, and they were bigger and stronger than me. I don't know what came over me, but if I don't start acting more like a raccoon, someone else in the family might get hurt."

Bernard's depressed tone that he had spoken in, and how he now slouches in shame, makes Kale realize he shouldn't have dragged the topic on. Kale has no problem if he personally is being all mopey, but really doesn't like to see any of his new family members get that way. Thankfully, he quickly thinks of a way to get the son of his favorite surrogate father back in a good mood.

**Kale:** "You kiddin'? The possum part'uv ya is what makes you amazing."

**Bernard:** "How so?"

**Kale:** "Don't forget da reason why you earned da nickname 'Rey del Drama.' It's 'cuz of your acting talent. You was da best actor in the whole family when you's all pretended ta be my slaves whenev'a my ex-pack would send someone ta spy on me ta make sure I was bein' a slave driver during my recuperation with all'uv ya's. Remember the time when you said that you hated ya's dad when he pretended ta be willing to sacrifice you in order ta get a shot at hurtin' me? Dat was absolutely genius, and probably the most convincing thing anyone ever said ta sell across to my former pack dat I controlled all of ya's lives."

Kale grins when he sees a smile slowly form across Bernard's face. The opossacoon maintains his smile while speaking.

**Bernard:** "Even daddy and the others weren't expecting me to say that. They had to make up new things to say and do in reaction to what I had done from there on. I had never seen daddy or anyone else so proud of me when we were done pretending."

**Kale:** "Ya see? Your 'finest hour' was when you remembered ya's possum acting talent. Do somethin' like dat next time ya feel afraid."

**Bernard:** "But what will I do if someone is in trouble and I just freeze up like I did yesterday?"

**Kale: **"You gotta prevent ya'self from doin' that."

**Bernard:** "How?"

**Kale:** "By usin' all da negative things said ta you's that day as fuel ta make you improve ya'self. Dat's what I did whenever I was trainin' ta become a betta wolf. I remembered all dee insults my brothers and former pack told me and was determined ta prove 'em all wrong...And it looks like I gotta do that again ta overcome my own setback. But enough about dat, how's 'bout we head on back to the log and catch some more shuteye?"

**Bernard:** "Sounds good."

As Bernard walks back the opossacoon feels like the 100 ton weight of shame his spirit had been carrying ever since yesterday has disappeared. He would have never thought that Kale of all creatures would be the one to give him the pep talk and advice he needed to move along with his life, but is thankful nonetheless.

Both return to their sleeping spots and go back to sleep, eager for what the morning will bring them.

* * *

Many hours later, Bernard gets jolted awake when his dad frantically shakes him.

**RJ:** "Wake up, son! You too, Heather! We all slept in!"

Heather yawns and asks in a tired voice, "What time is it, love?"

**RJ:** "11:30!"

Heather gasps and all the tiredness leaves her voice when she says, "Oh my goodness! The party happens at 12!"

**RJ:** "We gotta get a move on! Let's get everyone together and go over our heist plans—Stat!"

Heather nods and helps RJ in waking up the whole family and hurrying them out into the main living area in a circle.

**Verne:** "I-I can't believe we overslept on such an important heist!"

**Velma:** "But we did have a lot on our minds last night, so I guess we needed the extra sleep."

**RJ:** "Time to get down to business, folks."

Knowing that time is of the essence, the family gives their full attention to RJ, who gets out his map of the suburbs and lays it on the ground.

**RJ:** "The López household is here." (Points at the house on the map with his left paw) "And we are here." (Points at the hedge with his right paw)

As had been previously discussed on the day the house was selected for a heist, the López's are in the house farthest away from the hedge, and on the opposite side of the Elysian Fields Estates.

**Penny:** "Jeepers. We got a lot of ground to cover."

**RJ:** "Don't worry too much, Penny. We'll just initiate our Code Red Heist Protocol: The slowest adults and teens need to ride on Kale's back, while the fastest parents need to carry the slowest kids. But don't exhaust yourselves on the way to the party by running too hard. Since this 'Quin...ceañ...era' thingamajig is pretty big, and the López's have a large extended family, the humans will most likely not be ready to get things started until ten after 12."

**Hammy:** "Will someone remind me what a Quinceañera is again?"

**Kale: **"It's an event that Hispanic and Latino girls have on dare fifteenth birthday ta celebrate the end of their child years and their start inta adulthood. In other words, a female Bar Mitzvah."

**Hammy:** "Bar whatta?"

**Verne:** "It's like a birthday party, only bigger."

**Hammy:** "Ohhhhh."

**Bucky:** "But I gotta stay behind with Emily in case she has our kids."

**RJ:** "Shoot! I forgot to take that into consideration. Thanks, Bucky. We need an able-bodied adult to stay behind and help deliver the babies if they're born."

Thinking quickly, Penny raises her arm and says, "I'll do it. We need someone from both sides of the family to witness the grandchildren's birth."

**RJ** (nods)**:** "You're a lifesaver, Penny." (To the others) "Now that that's covered, let's quickly go over our plans. I'll lead Team One—composed of me, Heather, Mary, Bernard, Hammy, Scarlet, Aaron, Sam, Rebecca, Luby, Roger, and Ty—onto the tree branches hanging over the yard; the same tree where the, umm, papier-mâché animal full of candy will be set up."

**Kale:** "You mean the piñata?"

**RJ:** "Yeah. I couldn't remember what it was called off the top of my head. Anyway, we won't make our move until Team Two is ready. Verne?"

**Verne:** "I'm leading Team Two—composed of myself, Velma, Plushie, Rick, Kale, Stella, Tiger, De'Ausha, Rogan, Quillo, Rachel, Spike, Emma, Lou, and Sarah. We'll head to the three large holes that we had previously dug and filled with the loose soil located on the left, right, and back of the backyard fence. When RJ sees our heads poke through the dirt that we'll easily remove, he'll conduct Phase 1."

**RJ:** "We'll wait for the person holding the baseball bat to approach the piñata, and for all eyes to focus on him or her. That's when my team will jump down and cause the initial panic. Simon?"

**Simon:** "As leader of Team Three—which is composed of me, Celine, Marilyn, Christine, and Claire—it's our job to distract the humans who will try to take action against Team One."

**Celine:** "We'll swoop in and further destabilize the situation."

**Verne: **"Which is when Team Two comes out to steal the food."

**RJ:** "While Teams Two and Three do their jobs, half of Team One will commandeer the López's golf cart, put the food in it, then drive everyone all the way back home."

**Stella:** "And in case the humans try to stop us from raidin' and loadin', that's when me, De'Ausha, and Kale will give 'em all three reasons to back off."

**De'Ausha:** "One _josseh,_ _anar_ wolf, and two _moghaf-fal_ and _por_ skunks!" (Points at her raised tail)

Similar to Kale's tutelage of the family for Spanish words, Tiger has been teaching the family the meanings of Persian words. Therefore, the animals know that De'Ausha had said "One big, bad wolf and two locked and loaded skunks!"

**Verne:** "Wait, timeout! We're _still_ going with that plan, RJ? Couldn't Stella, De'Ausha, and Kale just go into the yard where the humans will be and scare them off? They are two skunks and a wolf, after all. Everything that involves the rest of the family besides loading the food on the golf cart seems unnecessary."

**Roger:** "But then there—"

**Ty:** "—wouldn't be any fun—"

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "—for the rest of us!"

The twin brothers look at each other in annoyance and give an expression that reads, "We _really_ gotta stop doing that."

**Mary:** "Yeah! Raccoons gotta have the thrill of the chase while heisting or we can't sleep straight."

RJ looks at Mary with a big smile while musing in pride, "_Oh...I taught her SO well!_"

Upon hearing his sister, and wanting to start acting more like a raccoon, Bernard sloppily adds, "Um-uh, y-yeah! Raccoons need that kind of, eh, stuff!"

The look that Bernard receives from everyone isn't one of admiration as he had hoped, but rather a look of confusion at his poorly worded sentence.

Quickly changing the subject, Plushie says, "We all need the thrill. Don't be such a party pooper, Uncle."

**Lou:** "It's not enough to just get food, we gotta earn our keep. Isn't that what you taught us, Verne-o?"

**Verne:** "Yes, _before_ the forest that became El Rancho Camelot was torn down, minus our one acre...But *sigh* you're right. Let's go with the original plan."

**RJ:** "And if things get dicey, we grab whatever food we can and flee in the same manner we arrived with our teams: Team One takes it to the tree tops, Team Two hoofs it on the ground, and Team Three takes to the sky."

Most nod, but Scarlet brings up a god point.

**Scarlet:** "How can you be sure the humans won't follow us if we have to flee? Knowing human tempers, if something crashes their once-in-a-lifetime party, they might go to extra lengths to get back at us."

**RJ:** "No need to worry, Scarlet. Humans have been slowly getting lazier thanks to advances in technology. They're becoming so dependent on their phones, tablets, and the internet to do everything for them that their instincts to exact vengeance are slowly turning into the instinct to complain about it on social media. At the rate they're going, they will lose the instinct to retaliate in about five years."

**Ozzie:** "Like that _Star Trek_ episode when the race of androids revealed their diabolical plan to the amazing and unparalleled Captain Kirk on taking over humanity by spoiling humans rotten so as to keep their aggressive nature from ever surfacing?"

**Note****: the following is based off the _Over the Hedge_ Comic Strip dated 8/27/2019-8/30/2019.**

**RJ:** "Exactly. Humans are like the dog that chased a car, caught it, then drove it into a ditch...Then whined about how there aren't any more cars to chase."

**Aaron and Hammy** (raise a paw)**:** "Oh, oh, oh! RJ?"

**RJ:** "What is it guys?"

**Aaron and Hammy in unison:** "What was the dog's name?"

RJ and Verne briefly look at each other to give a stare of disdain at how they now have _two_ Hammy-brains to deal with ever since Aaron was born.

**RJ:** "The dog's name was Doug."

Aaron bursts out crying and Hammy wails, "POOR DOUG!"

**RJ: **"Don't worry, I'm sure that humans will get their act together before they destroy the planet."

**Rogan:** "How so, son?"

**RJ:** "As oceans rise and availability of arable soil is lost, junk food will become scarce...I believe that the human need for sustainable munchies will spark a technological revolution that will solve the climate crisis."

**Verne:** "Ah...the Chips and Queso Theory."

**RJ:** "Snacks will save us all. But we've gotten off-topic. Does anyone have anything else they wanna add that's relevant to today's heist?"

**Spike:** "Yes." (Turns to look at his son) "Ike? Uncle Bucky, MeMe Annette, and Big Daddy Ozzie are gonna be in charge of you until mommy and I get back."

**Emma:** "So do everything they say and behave yourself. Got it?"

**Ike** (gives a three-finger salute)**: **"Scout's honor, mommy and daddy!"

Spike and Emma look at each other with smiles at their son's actions and words. Adorable, hyper, and smart...that's exactly the way they had hoped their kid would turn out. It feels so good being right.

**Heather:** "Sarah, Annette, dad, and Bucky?" (Holds up a cell phone) "Gimme a call if Emily goes into labor so I can tell the porcupines to get back to the hedge to witness the birth of their new family members." (Puts the phone in her pouch)

**Annette:** "Of course, Heather."

**RJ:** "Okay. That covers everything. Let's head out folks!"

The animals cheer and start getting onto the backs of the animals that will take them to their destination. After getting inside Heather's pouch, Bernard looks at Sam.

**Bernard:** "Come and sit beside me, Sam. Like we normally do."

Sam lets out a "Yuh!" while crossing his arms and turning away.

Before Bernard can ask why he has been given the cold shoulder, Mary says, "Wanna get on my daddy's back with me?"

**Sam:** "Ah-aah!"

Sam then climbs on RJ's back beside Mary, leaving Bernard confused until his dad's next comment.

**RJ:** "Don't forget, Mary and Bernard, that we need to grab you two some gold bags that Mr. Rodolfo López keeps in his garage."

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "We won't forget, daddy."

And with that, the large animal family moves out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the hedgies have trekked the distance from their home to the yard of the house next door to the López's via the forest. Although cutting through the suburbs would have been faster than going around the long way, the former path would risk unnecessary human contact, and no animal wants to be seen until it was time to strike. But before the hedgies can separate into their teams and start getting into position, one of them has a question.

**Note****: The following is based on the **_**Over the Hedge**_** comic strip dated 8/29/2019-8/30/2019**

**Velma:** "RJ, now that we're in the 'burbs, I've been thinking about what you said earlier today. About your Chips and Queso Theory. What if humans _don't_ get their act together? What will we do?"

**RJ:** "Evolve! We'll simply surpass humans in intelligence and take over the planet as Earth's original and rightful inhabitants."

**Spike:** "Sounds totally awesome! But how long will that take?"

RJ nods at Rick who approaches a house's power box and cuts the wire. Inside, the house goes dark, but the two humans who had been watching TV only notice one thing.

**Husband:** "Why is the TV dark and silent?"

**Wife:** "Don't be a dummy. It's just a night scene on the Quiet Channel."

**RJ:** "To answer your question, Spike: we'll take over by next Tuesday."

**Mary:** "When we finally take over and solve the planet's problems, what'll we do with the humans, daddy?"

**RJ:** "We'll ranch 'em like free-range poultry...repopulate the suburbs...then harvest the results."

Verne gasps, then yells, "EAT HUMANS?!" in both disgust and disbelief.

**Kale:** "Sounds good ta me!"

**Plushie: **"But turtles are vegetarians!"

**RJ: **"NO! That's not what I meant. Eating humans is gross."

**Kale: **"Humph. Killjoy..."

**RJ:** "We won't eat them, we'll just harvest their harvest."

**Rachel:** "Of snacks?"

**RJ: **"Of course. It's really the only thing they do well."

**Verne:** "But what if—?"

Suddenly Rodolfo's voice exclaims, "¡Es hora de que comience la fiesta!" from the backyard, and is followed by numerous cheers.

Everyone looks at Kale.

**Kale:** "Isn't it obvious?—Ah, slag it. He said, 'It's time for the party to begin.' "

The sound of a Mariachi Band playing their music confirms the human family patriarch's claim.

**RJ:** "It's time, folks. Let's do this!"

The large group of animals separate into their designated teams, and go to the paths that will lead them to where they will enter the backyard party.

Even before RJ's team starts climbing the trees and Verne's team begins to remove the loose dirt from the current yard they're in, the animals can tell it will be a pretty large turnout given how the main street is lined with 12 various kinds of automobiles that range from cars, SUVs, vans, and trucks. Once in the trees, even the experienced heisters are surprised by the amount of people in the yard. Not counting the seven-member Mariachi Band, there are 25 Mexican-Americans and 15 non-Hispanic or Latino persons (obviously close family friends and coworkers) in the backyard.

Having a large family, and with his job as the golf course superintendent at a swanky country club, Mr. Rodolfo López made sure to pay the extra fees needed to have a backyard large enough for all his party patrons, while still leaving enough space to walk around and enjoy other activities. From an aerial view of the square-shaped backyard, the house is located at the front, the food tables are on the right side, a playground set (that many small children are making great use of) is at the back, the piñata station is on the left, and the Mariachi Band is playing on the house's back porch. There is a flower bed at the upper right corner between the piñata station and back porch, and a toolshed in the lower left corner between the food tables and playground set.

Team Two heads to their designated, pre-dug holes: Rick, Velma, Plushie, Stella, Tiger, and De'Ausha head to the hole closest to the food tables; Kale, Verne, and Rogan go to the hole nearest to the playground set; and Lou, Sarah, Spike, Emma, Quillo, and Rachel go to the hole closest to the piñata station

Once settled in, it takes no time for the animals to spot the main star of today's festivities: Mr. López's 15-year-old daughter, Sofía. She is wearing a ball gown dress with a bodice and lower skirt colored red with a synthetic poinsettias design, while white covers most of the skirt.

Most of the animals in Team One quickly go back to surveying the premises and looking to see if Team Two is ready. However, Rebecca can't take her eyes off of Sofía. To the female raccoon, the human teenager is very attractive, wearing exquisitely-smelling perfume, and the dress she has on really brings out her physical features.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_She's just so...Wow...Her beautiful eyes are browner than my fur at night, and her eyeliner is not too thin and not too thick. Her thighs are well-toned, and those pillowy lips really stand out with that red lipstick. I'd really like to smell her hairbrush and deodorant stick._"

A nudge to her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts and she looks at Luby.

**Luby:** "Were you listening just now, Rebecca? RJ said get ready for Phase 1."

**Rebecca:** "Oh. Y-yeah. Sorry, Luby. I was, um, my brain was on vacation."

Rebecca gets her head in the game, silently reprimanding herself for getting lost in her odd thoughts, but is thankful that no one noticed what she was really doing...

Until Ty looks at her and asks, "Why were you staring so hard at that girl in the dress?"

Before anyone can even look at Ty or Rebecca, Rodolfo's 10-year-old son, Gerardo, asks, Papá, ¿podemos poner en marcha la estación de piñatas?"

On the ground, peeking out from the hole closest to the playground set, Kale hears Gerardo's question and translates for Verne and Rogan who are sitting next to him.

**Kale:** "He said 'Dad, can we get the piñata station going?' "

Upon seeing the eager look Gerardo's face, as well as the group of excited young kids behind his son, Rodolfo smiles.

**Rodolfo:** "Por supuesto, hijo. Dile a tu tío Arturo que estás lista."

**Kale:** " 'Of course, son. Tell your Uncle Arturo you're all ready.' "

Gerardo faces the kids and exclaims, "He said yes!"

The kids let out a "Yes!" (and/or "Sí") and follow Gerardo to his Uncle Arturo. Kale thinks he'll need to translate some more, until Verne pats him on the side.

**Verne:** "Thanks for the translations, Kale. But now it's all a matter of watching instead of listening."

**Rogan:** "Make way for me, guys."

Kale and Verne nod and back up so that Rogan has the entire wolf-sized hole to himself. The elder raccoon spots RJ up in the tree and uses hand signals to say "Get ready for Phase 1."

RJ notices his father's motions and then faces the group he's leading.

**RJ:** "They're about to start hitting the piñata. Remember to wait for when they bust it open, since the falling candy will be the perfect distraction; the time when everyone at the station will be looking in one direction. Jump into the candy pile as best as you can."

**Bernard:** "J-jump down...?"

**Heather:** "You can stay in my pouch or hold onto my back, son."

**Mary** (rolls her eyes)**:** "Pouch pota—"

**Bernard:** "No, mommy. I-I'll jump down myself this time!"

RJ, Heather, Mary, and Rebecca look at Bernard in astonishment.

**Heather:** "You're sure?"

**Bernard: **"Yes!"

**RJ:** "Atta boy, Bernard."

**Mary** (crosses her arms and speaks in a pouty tone)**:** "Humph! Just don't play possum on the way down."

**Heather:** "That's enough, Mary. Keep your eyes peeled." (Thinking) "*Sigh* _Looks like Mary inherited my attitude..._"

Scarlet looks behind her and notices how her mate and two sons are getting jittery with anticipation.

**Scarlet:** "Easy fellas. Don't move too soon or else no one will get any candy."

**Sam:** "Rrr-hee!"

**Hammy:** "Mommy's right, Sam. You need to be quiet."

Sam starts jumping up and down while saying "Rrr-hheeeee!" even louder.

**Scarlet:** "Hammy, do that thing you always do whenever Sam gets this way."

**Hammy:** "Which thing?"

**Scarlet:** "You know, the distraction thing."

**Hammy:** "Oh yeah! But how should I start?"

**Aaron:** "I like the Tonguey-Clock Face, daddy!"

**Hammy:** "Oh! Rrriiiight! Here I go!"

Hammy gets in front of Sam's field of view and instantly puts "Okay" paw gestures around his eyes to make it look like he's wearing glasses, and wriggles his free fingers to make it look like his "eyebrows" are moving, all while sticking his tongue out and making it go back and forth like a clock pendulum.

**Sam:** "OooooOOOooooO!"

The other family members in the tree relax now that Sam is being quieter. They focus their attention back to the ground where one of the guest children is being spun around by peers while Uncle Arturo prepares to control the piñata's up and down movement using a pulley that's attached to a low-hanging tree branch.

That's when Rebecca starts feeling strange. For some reason, she has a deep, aching, desire—or more accurately, lust—to stare at Sofía again. She tries to ignore the feeling, but that results in shivers and a knotted stomach, like an addict going through withdrawal. Any further resistance will only make her feel worse, so she has no choice but to look back at Sofía and to closely observe her again.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_Just for ten seconds at most._"

Rebecca refocuses on Sofía and becomes lost in the human's beauty a second time. And doesn't notice that she keeps staring long after ten seconds.

* * *

Below with the piñata, a girl nearly hits the donkey-shaped cultural icon, but Arturo had pulled it up just in the nick of time so that her baseball bat hits the tree trunk. To ensure that as many people as possible get to try their luck with the piñata, the rule is that each kid gets three swings to hit it, then it's the next kid's turn.

Speaking of which, now that the girls has used up her three swings, she takes off her blindfold, which is put on one of the older López cousins. The 15-year-old boy is spun around, and then approaches to try to break open the piñata. Not only does he fail, but so do the next four kids.

Although all the animals are eager for the bountiful feast that lines several tables, Kale almost feels guilty that they're about to ruin a party full of humans, decorations, food, and music that share his own heritage. It always warms his heart hearing people speak his native tongue...it reminds him of the good old days when he was little. When his parents were still around, and when his brothers truly cared about him.

His pleasant thoughts are soon interrupted when the next blindfolded kid hits the piñata on his first swing, but doesn't break it. Knowing Uncle Arturo will give the kid two more swings that might break open the delicious contents, Kale, Verne, and Rogan hold their breaths, ready to spring into action at the sound and sight of Team One's entrance.

Wanting their timing to be perfect, Verne (who feels like the long time it has been taking for someone to break the piñata will give him a brain aneurism), Rogan, and Kale, as well as Stella, Tiger, De'Ausha, Rick, Velma, and Plushie all look up at the tree where Team One is stationed—

—Where they see Bernard fall off the tree and land on top of the piñata just as the blindfolded kid gives it the hardest swing all day!

* * *

In Team One's tree a few minutes earlier...

The more humans who keep missing the piñata, the more restless the hedgies are getting. They didn't expect to be here this long. It's so long that Hammy has run out of funny faces to keep Sam occupied. The instant Hammy has to reuse his "Tonguey-Clock Face," Sam stops laughing and starts becoming irritated. He looks down and sees the humans swinging at the piñata. Sam starts to jump up and down in anxiety as he wants to go ahead and get to the candy inside of it.

**Hammy:** "No, Sam. Look at me, son!"

Sam ignores his father and instead tries to climb down the branch that's hanging above the yard. Bernard notices his youngest best friend and, knowing it's game over if the humans see the animals in the tree, climbs up to use his acting and pantomime talents to distract the young squirrel.

RJ and Heather would have noticed their son, if it wasn't for their noses being distracted by an odd yet pleasant aroma. It's raccoon pheromones..._female_ raccoon pheromones. And they're coming from—

**Roger:** "Rebecca?"

The 22-year-old's eyes are closed as she's been fantasizing the idea that Sofía was a raccoon. Rebecca imagines Raccoon-Sofía's fur coat would be the same tan color as the human's skin, and so soft and furry that to touch it would give off a static electric shock. Raccoon-Sofía would be wearing a crown of poinsettia flowers around her ears, her red lips would be above her sparkling brown eyes. Raccoon-Sofía would have the perfect body; not too thin, but not too wide. Raccoon-Sofía's tail would have six rings on it, and a stripe down the middle of her back like the one Rebecca's family has. Rebecca would quickly become Raccoon-Sofía's best friend and want to spend all her time with her. Perhaps, the two of them could become—

**Roger:** "Rebecca!"

**Ty:** "Whatever you're doing!—"

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "Stop it!"

**Roger:** "You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!"

**Ty:** "Yeah, but in a weird and creepy way!"

Rebecca doesn't hear any of the twins' words, she's completely lost in dreamland. Even RJ is having a hard time trying to keep a clear head. His sister's pheromones are turned up to 11 and climbing. When he speaks, he has to catch his breath between each word.

**RJ:** "Um, B-Becca. You n-need to, uh, to...Open your...eyes. W-wake up!"

Seeing that words have no effect, RJ approaches his sister from the front and puts his paws on her shoulders to shake her back into reality—a big mistake. Thinking that Raccoon-Sofía is dancing with her, Rebecca's pheromones start going out of control, and RJ takes it head-on.

Being much older and more experienced with the scent of female raccoon pheromones, RJ is able to keep himself from even kissing Rebecca on the lips. But the strain it's putting on his mind and body to do that makes him start feeling lightheaded. It's a fight he's going to lose.

**RJ:** "I...n-need t-to...Lay d-down for a...m-m-min-n-nute…"

RJ painstakingly walks away from Rebecca while his paws, shoulders, toes, and feet are spasming like an epileptic having a seizure. Heather quickly runs up and catches RJ in her arms before he falls off the branch he has been standing on.

Hearing that Scarlet and Hammy are frantically yelling at Sam, and knowing that only another mature female raccoon can resist Rebecca's pheromones, Luby quickly gets in front of Rebecca. The middle-aged raccoon sighs in dismay for what she's about to do, and slaps Rebecca hard in the face. The blow finally brings Rebecca out of her trance.

**Rebecca:** "Oh...my. What...? Where...? Is it time to...raid yet?"

**Luby:** "Rebecca, you were in a deep trance. Your pheromones were going haywire. RJ passed out trying to snap you out of it."

**Rebecca:** "He what?!"

Rebecca frantically runs over to her brother who is still out cold.

**Rebecca:** "Oh no! What've I done?"

Then she remembers: Sofía, and then getting lost in her little fantasy...A fantasy that only someone who is gay could have.

**Rebecca thinking** (in horror)**: **"_I...I really am gay. And I almost got my own brother hurt because of it!_"

The only comfort she takes in this whole ordeal is that no one else seems to understand the reason why she fantasized the way she did. That is, until Roger and Ty start talking.

**Ty:** "Did'ja see what made act that way?"

**Roger:** "No, what was it?"

**Ty:** "She was staring at the human girl in the knockoff Disney Princess dress."

**Roger:** "Why would _that_ make her emit pheromones?"

**Ty:** "Dunno, but that's kinda messed up."

Before Rebecca can tell the two to shut up, everyone (sans RJ) hears a yell from above and looks up to see Sam angrily shove Bernard with all his might.

As the conflict with Rebecca unfolded, Bernard's attempts to charm Sam with his possum talents were met with nothing but resentment. Bernard didn't understand why, making him more frustrated with each failed attempt. Sam had loved it whenever the opossacoon put on a performance, but each time Bernard tried something, Sam just turned away in a huff.

Finally, Bernard got angry, and approached Sam, grabbed him by the shoulders hard, and had asked "What's wrong with you?! Why don't you wanna even look at me anymore?!" As that went on, Hammy's, Scarlet's, and Aaron's attempts to make both Sam and Bernard clam down were ignored by each kid.

Cornered, being yelled at to his face, and with no way escape, Sam did the only thing he could and pushed Bernard away from him.

* * *

Back in the present

The problem is, Sam had pushed the opossacoon too hard. Bernard falls off the branch and right on top of the piñata. He doesn't even have time to cry out for his mom, because the human kid gives a home-run swing that tears the piñata into four chunks. Bernard is unharmed and has a soft landing to the ground, but is in the open, completely exposed and helpless.

The sense of excitement felt by the human children at the candy on the ground is immediately replaced with shock and disgust when a half-raccoon and half-possum creature falls smack dab in the middle of the candy pile.

Several women and kids scream, which causes the kid with the bat to pull off the blindfold to see what's causing the commotion. The mere sight of the small monstrosity laying on the ground before him is enough to make him instantly raise the bat to go for a lethal blow.

**Heather:** "Bernard! Run to the porcupines' hole! GO!"

Bernard nods and quickly dodges the hit that would have ended his life. That realization make the follow-up swing one second later manifest itself to Bernard's eyes like a big truck barreling toward him on a highway—something he has had nightmares about after watching too many car chase scenes in movies. His possum instincts take over and he falls to the ground playing dead, instead of running to safety like a raccoon would.

The human with the bat would have killed Bernard with his third swing, but he gets distracted when one of the Mexican-American onlookers who had heard a loud screech sound (Heather's words to the human ears) points up into the tree while yelling, "¡Animales salvajes en el árbol!"

Following the finger, a teenage Caucasian girl reflexively, and unintentionally, translates what the first person had said by shrieking, "Wild animals in the tree!"

Having come back to his senses, RJ joins the gasps of his team when all the humans at the party are looking up at them. The kid with the baseball bat hurtles it at the animals in the tree, hitting Rebecca, Luby, Ty, Sam, and Scarlet. RJ, Heather, Mary, Roger, Aaron, and Hammy dodge the bat and immediately focus on tending to those who had been hit.

Then, remembering about her son, Heather sees Bernard playing possum on the ground, and a human coming forward toward him. Heather's maternal instincts kick into overdrive. Full of adrenaline and fear, and trusting all the time she spends working out will enable her to succeed, she jumps down, grabs onto a top of the rope where the piñata pulley is, drops down to the ground, and scoops up Bernard in her pouch just before the human could squash Bernard with his booted foot. Although she is able to save Bernard, she is still in the path of the descending foot, and gets stepped on hard. Once, twice, the third hit causes a loud _SNAP!_ Heather screams briefly, then she goes limp and doesn't move after that.

**RJ** (screaming as if the world is ending)**:** "_**HEATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

**Mary** (ditto)**:** "_**MOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!**_"

* * *

The porcupines' location, two minutes before the piñata breaks...

In the hole closest to the piñata station, Spike is waiting beside Emma, Rachel, and Quillo, while Lou and Sarah are behind them. Spike's eyes notice Emma's fingers rubbing and stroking her "EI" necklace. She looks pretty nervous and is obviously doing it to calm herself down, but Spike doesn't like how she's treating it like a baby porcupine, and thinks that if there's anyone who she needs to touch to feel relaxed, it should be him, her mate. This isn't the first time she's done this either, so Spike is already in a bad mood when he speaks.

**Spike:** "You know, you don't have to bring that necklace _every_where we go, babe."

**Emma** (in a waving-off tone)**:** "We've been over this a hundred times, Spike. It brings me good luck."

**Spike:** "Yeah, but what if it makes you get stuck? Or what if it falls off and, knowing you, you'd risk your life to pick it back up?"

Seeing Emma still tenderly rubbing her necklace, which means she's ignoring him, _again_, Spike decides to forget subtlety, reaches out, and grabs the back of her necklace strap.

**Emma:** "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

**Spike:** "Were you listening to me?! It's better to put it down now and come back for it later than risk it getting in the way of the heist."

**Emma** (angry)**:** "I'd never do such a thing! I wouldn't part with this for the end of the world."

**Spike** (ditto)**:** "Ok, that's it! There's something we need to talk about, Emma! You're—!"

**Sarah** (sharp tone)**:** "Spike and Emma! You two aren't acting like the couple who took their vows on your wedding day."

**Rachel:** "Yeah. Chill, lovebirds. If we don't time our entrance perfectly, we may jeopardize the whole raid."

**Quillo:** "If she wants to wear it, Spike, let her."

**Lou** (to Spike)**:** "You can talk to her about what's troubling you when we're home, son."

**Spike:** "Okay. Good point. My bad. "

Only after hearing RJ's and Mary's screams do the porcupines realize that they had been too occupied with their argument to even notice Bernard when he had fallen to the ground. They could have come out and fended off the humans before Heather put her life at risk. And now, it looks like their petty feud has cost the life of their co-leader's beloved mate.

Not wanting another family member to risk his/her life, Quillo shouts, "Move, move, MOVE!" And the porcupines emerge from their hole and start swatting their prickly tails at anything wearing clothes. They're soon joined by the rest of Team Two, who had been too shocked and horrified at what's been going on ever since Bernard fell onto the piñata to move until now.

* * *

Team Three's location, two minutes before the piñata breaks...

As the next person steps up to get blindfolded, the humans' actions are continuing to be monitored by Simon and his family who are still flying high in the sky above the backyard. The distance the bats are doing so gives the impression to any human who looks up that there is just a normal flock of birds flying in the air, as the bats are too high to be distinguished from a bird.

Christine has always been the most impatient and short-tempered of her sisters, so when she hears the sound of another human who misses the piñata, she lets out a groan.

**Christine** (annoyed)**:** "How much longer do we have to wait up here?"

As the most mature, level-headed, yet snarkiest of the bat siblings, Marilyn calmly replies, "Until we hear the screams of humans reacting to Team One, Mrs. Hasty."

Being a bit of a suck-up, the shyest, but also kindest of her sisters, Claire adds, "But you gotta admit, it is taking them a long time."

**Christine:** "Thanks, Claire. At least _one_ of my sisters knows how to speak my language. I mean, if I was down there and was the size of a human, I'd have broken the piñata on my first try."

**Claire:** "But the humans down there don't know what it's like not having the use of their eyes, which means their senses of hearing and smell aren't as good as ours."

**Simon:** "You are absolutely right, Claire."

**Celine:** "So less complaining and more flying, Christine."

**Christine:** "I'm just bored, mom and dad. I'm kind of getting a little tired, too."

**Marilyn** (sarcastically)**:** "Has someone not been exercising as much? Has that same someone been sneaking off to eat midday snacks while every other bat in her family sleeps until sundown?"

**Christine:** "Are you calling me fat and lazy?!"

**Marilyn:** "You said it, not me."

**Claire:** "Girls, please stop it and be nicer to each other. If you have bad things to say, it's better to just think those things towards others instead of speaking such things out loud."

**Christine:** "Better to be loud and expressive than a passive, doormat-of-a-recluse like you."

**Claire:** "Hey! That was uncalled for! I'm not a recluse, and I'm no one's doormat!"

**Christine:** "Oh please. If you had a middle name, it would be 'Welcome.' "

Having had enough, Simon and Celine stop flying straight, turn around, and quickly slap their daughters in the faces. Regaining their common sense, the three start flapping in place.

**Simon:** "Enough is enough! Open your mouths again, and your mother and I will smack you three so hard that you'll wake up in another state! You're never too old to be disciplined by your parents!"

Normally, their father is quiet and reserved, so for him to actually yell is a rare occurrence, and one reserved for only the most serious predicaments...like this one. The triplets all have a look of embarrassment and dread across their faces, and their mom's words only deepen their facial expressions.

**Celine:** "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Acting like a trio of seven-year-olds! If that's how you wanna behave, then your father and I will treat you like you're seven! But if you wanna be treated like the grown, 24-year-olds that you are, then start acting like you're 24!"

Marilyn, Christine, and Claire briefly lower their heads in shame and then raise their heads back up to their parents' direction.

**Marilyn, Christine, and Claire in unison:** "We're sorry, mom and dad. It won't happen again."

**Simon and Celine in unison:** "It better not."

At that moment, the bats hear RJ and Mary's screams from below, and even the adults' hearts fill with horror.

**Celine:** "Oh no! They've already started the raid! And it sounds like Heather is hurt! "

**Christine:** "Ugh! If we hadn't been arguing, we could've heard the signal!"

**Marilyn:** "They need our help! NOW!"

**Simon:** "Let's go!"

The five bats swoop down as fast as they can, hoping they're not too late.

* * *

Back on the ground, and needing to clear the yard of humans as fast as possible, Kale emits the foulest-sounding snarl he's ever given, while Stella and De'Ausha get next to him with their tails raised—knowing that his snarl will draw every human's attention in his direction.

**Mexican-American man: **"¡Dirígete a las colinas! ¡Mofetas y un lobo!"

Although only those fluent in Spanish know that the guy had said, "Head for the hills! Skunks and a wolf!", even non-Spanish speakers flee at the sight of Kale, Stella, and De'Ausha. Every human either runs into the house or jumps over the fence and into the yard of the house next door.

By the time the bats arrive, RJ has climbed down from the tree and rushes to Heather's side. He immediately checks her pulse, which puts everyone on edge.

**RJ:** "She's alive."

The hedgies breathe a sigh of relief.

**RJ:** "But she looks _very_ bad. We gotta get home, NOW! Half of you get the golf cart and the other half get the food!"

**Kale:** "You heard El Jefe, let's do somethin'!"

**Note****: El Jefe means "The Boss" in Spanish.**

**Verne:** "But how will we open the garage door where the golf cart is?!"

**Rick:** "Someone's gotta go into the house and open it from the inside."

**Velma:** "How will we do that?!"

**Kale:** "I'll take care of it." (To Stella) "Maestra de Voladuras, with me! Ándale!"

Responding to her nickname of "Master Blaster," Stella gets onto the wolf's back and holds on tight.

**Verne:** "Kale, are you thinking about jumping through the house's window?!"

**Kale:** "What oth'a option do I have, Señor Cáscara Conmocionado?"

Too frantic to acknowledge his nickname, "Mr. Shell-Shocked," Verne continues, "Those windows are strong. Wait until we've weakened them with rocks before jumping."

**Kale:** "Oh...I, uh, didn't think about that."

**Stella** (vexed tone)**:** "You were gonna try ta break through a window with _me_ ridin' with ya?!"

**Kale:** "Sorry..."

**Stella** (taps Kale's head hard and points at him while speaking)**: **"You betta be." (To the others) "What're y'all standin' around for?! Start throwin' rocks!"

The hedgies tasked with getting the golf cart pick up the stones used as decorations in the yard's flower bed and begin throwing them at the sliding glass door. The humans inside jolt and start running to other rooms or out the front door in order to avoid a home invasion by animals. Only Rodolfo keeps his cool and dials a number on his cell phone. By the time the hedgies have created a crack safe enough for Kale to bust through without getting hurt, Rodolfo puts his phone away and grabs a fireplace poker.

Kale jumps through and enters the living room, ready to fight Rodolfo who promptly jabs the poker at him. Kale dodges and waits for an opening. However, with Heather's life on the line, Stella wants to clear the house of anyone else who's brave enough to get in her and Kale's way. She lives up to her nickname and fills the entire house with a thick cloud of noxious gas. All the humans gag and choke as they hurriedly find the first door they can leave through. Being closest to the glass door, Rodolfo instinctively heads out into the backyard and is joined by 15 other humans, all of whom quickly lock their eyes on the animals stealing their food.

**Rodolfo:** "I called the Verminator, he'll be here soon! Let's make sure none of these vermin escape!"

That doesn't worry the animals too much since they know Verm-Tech is an hour-and-fifteen-minute drive away from their current location.

What _does_ worry them is when Rodolfo's wife, Isabel, adds, "They must all pay for ruining my precious daughter's Quinceañera, and stink-bombing our house!"

The other humans (composed of adults, teens, and children) don't object and grab the Mariachi Band's abandoned instruments to use as weapons while others head over to the toolshed to get some sharper ones. All of this points to the conclusion that RJ has once again failed to accurately predict human behavior, especially when their house gets skunked.

Worried about how exposed the family will be with Heather out of commission, Rick intends to end the inevitable fight as quickly as possible.

**Rick:** "Use your skunk spray, De'Ausha!"

**Plushie:** "Yeah! Send 'em all packing!"

De'Ausha immediately raises her tail and aims at the humans, but then Tiger grabs her and swings her behind him.

**De'Ausha:** "_Jee boodan ebtehar, Baba_?!"

**Note****: De'Ausha said "What are you doing, Daddy?!/ **چیکار میکنی پدر؟" **in Persian.**

**Tiger:** "Save your spray for when we make our getaway in the golf cart!"

**Verne:** "He's right. Just fight 'em off the best you can, people!"

That doesn't sound too comforting to the others, but Tiger's point is nonnegotiable. That means with Kale inside, the porcupines are best-equipped animals to hold off the humans. But to do that requires an optimistic and clear mindset, which Spike does not currently have. Still musing about how his argument with Emma nearly got Heather killed, he fails to avoid a human's attack. He gets hit with a guitar, which flips him on his back, and exposes his soft belly that Rodolfo jabs with his fire poker. If the object had a sharper tip, Spike's wound might have been fatal, but all he suffers is a lot of pain and a minor pinprick wound.

Rodolfo is about to jab Spike again, when Quillo, feeling some of his tail-quills are loose from a previous human's blow, whips his tail as hard as he can to make some of his spikes fly toward Rodolfo. He and a teenager next to him scream in pain and fall to the ground when Quillo's quills get stuck in their legs. With the humans trying to attack the porcupines now being distracted to help their own wounded, Quillo approaches his little brother and turns him onto his front.

**Quillo:** "Be careful, Spike. Remember what dad said about a porcupine's soft belly side."

**Spike**: "It's all my fault..."

**Quillo:** "Huh?"

**Spike:** "Heather...she could've been killed because of me!"

**Rachel:** "She _will_ get killed if you don't get over it and start helping us fight off the humans!"

**Spike:** "Y-yeah. Right. S-sorry."

Spike's tone is still mired with regret, so Quillo knows his brother still has his mind on how his argument with Emma nearly cost Heather's life. Fortunately, he knows just the way to get Spike back to his normal self in a jiffy.

**Quillo:** "When it's time to leave, I'll drive the golf cart. You press the gas or brake pedal."

Taking Quillo's bait, Spike immediately responds.

**Spike** (playfully-challenging tone)**:** "No-ho way! _I'm_ gonna drive, and _you_ control the pedals."

**Quillo:** "Okay how about this? Whoever gets to the golf cart first after putting their food load in it gets to do the driving."

**Spike:** "You're on!"

With a new reason to forget about his despair and to start keeping his wits up, Spike reforms in the line of porcupines as they start to chase the humans through the yard. Five of the humans are then forced by the swooping bats to run into each other, causing a dogpile and deepening the confusion. The animals have finally gained the upper hand! As long as they keep the pressure on the humans, they'll do just fine.

**Voice:** "The solution to the animal problem that you phoned about has arrived!"

All heads turn to the direction of the speaker whereby the humans and animals see a Caucasian man wearing blue overalls, a white t-shirt with a skull on it, yellow-rimmed and orange-lensed goggles, green gloves, brown boots, and a red baseball cap.

**Rebecca:** "How'd the Verminator get here so fast?!"

**Luby:** "Oh no! It's that Pierre guy!"

An old enemy RJ had made during his drifter days when the raccoon ate the human's box of cupcakes. Pierre had graduated bottom of his class from Verm-Tech two years after the Second Verm-Tech Incident that had lost the college's entire inventory of captured animals. Although Pierre isn't very bright, he more than makes up for it with his aggressiveness, tenacity, and his peak physical fitness that enables him to keep up a chase with even the fastest of North American animals.

There is only one creature among the rest who can outrun Pierre, and it's Hammy. The father squirrel zooms toward the comedic-looking human, who promptly fires his net gun and traps Hammy in a net with a stunning display of marksmanship and timing.

**Scarlet:** "Hammy!"

**Aaron:** "Daddy!"

**Sam:** "Aaaahhh-heee!"

Pierre aims the gun at the three squirrels, cocks it, and says, "Step ri-ight up! It's 'Bag the Vermin day!' "

Even the humans roll their eyes at that. And the animal onlookers don't know what's worse: seeing more of their family getting trapped in nets, or Pierre's lame jokes. Pierre then quickly nets Ty, Quillo, Sarah, and Rachel before Lou and Spike get within striking distance of the man. Father and son each hit one of Pierre's legs, but nothing happens!

**Pierre** (gloating tone)**: **"Quill-proof boots, Verm-Tech R&D's latest footwear breakthrough!" (Kicks Lou and Bucky aside like footballs) "Weren't expectin' that, were ya?!"

Screeching sounds from above makes Pierre look up into the sky where the five bats start dive-bombing his face with the food they had been collecting. With his goggles on, the tacos, enchiladas, and salsa don't harm Pierre's eyes, but they do successfully blot out his vision. Now that the bats have run out of ammo, he immediately offsets this by removing the goggles, revealing his abnormally small, ice-blue eyes.

Those eyes quickly see that the only animals not trying to fight off himself and the recovering party-goers are RJ, Mary, Heather, and Bernard, the latter of whom is still in his mom's pouch. Pierre aims his net gun at the four-member family who are so close together that one shot will capture them all in the same net.

That's when Tiger jumps on top of Pierre's head and starts a one-cat, cat-fight-cloud, clawing and biting for all he's worth.

**Pierre:** "AHHHH! Ah, GEE! Get offa me, ya filthy fleabag! You're gonna damage my handsome face!"

Still clawing, Tiger yells, "Your face was damaged before the day you were even born, _kafer_!" in animal language.

**Note****: "Kafer," pronounced Kay-fer, is Persian for "heathen/infidel."**

Even with the main threat now subdued, the animals must still contend with the 16 other humans who have regained their footing and are rearing to turn the tide in their favor once more. And with eight family members trapped in nets, those who are still free have the impossible task of fending off the humans while also trying to rescue the netted ones.

**Verne** (in fear-induced monotone)**:** "Wh-what'll we do...?"

**Rick** (ditto)**:** "We pray..."

Everyone accepts the grim reality of their situation. It will take a miracle to save the hedgies, now...

Suddenly, a car horn blasts the opening notes of a famous song, "La Cucaracha, la Cucaracha" from somewhere behind the fence on the house's side. The next instant, the backyard fence door explodes into shreds of wood when Rodolfo's silver-colored, super-charge-engined, reinforced-hulled, redneck-wheeled, on- or off-road, 10-seater golf cart comes crashing through!

Stella operates the pedals while Kale steers the behemoth vehicle—right into the path of the humans, who, unwilling to go up against that juggernaut, scatter in a panic.

In accordance with an order given by Kale that only Stella could hear over the golf-cart's loud engine, the skunks stops the golf cart so that it's in front of most of the hedgies.

**Stella:** "Come with us if y'all wanna live!"

No one plans on doing otherwise, so the hedgies run to the netted family members first and don't even cut them free, they start hoisting them into the golf cart. When RJ reaches over Heather to do the same, Mary swats his paw aside.

**Mary:** "No, daddy! Bernard is still in her pouch! His weight might hurt mommy even more!"

**RJ:** "You're right!"

RJ quickly digs into Heather's pouch, feels his son's legs, and yanks him out. Bernard is still playing possum, which is why Luby (expecting this) shows up with a bottle of ice water fresh out of a cooler and pours it on him.

Bernard wakes up yelling, "AHH! C-COLD! The stabbing knives of cold, cold pain! AHHHH!"

RJ grips his shaking son, which calms him down. Then, Bernard's face lights up with urgency.

**Bernard:** "Where's mommy?!"

**RJ:** "She's hurt."

Bernard gasps and he looks over at Heather who is groaning in agony.

**RJ:** "Look at me, Bernard."

Bernard can't take his eyes off Heather.

**RJ** (sternly and while turning his son's head to face him)**:** "Look. At. Me. Son."

Now facing his father, Bernard looks into RJ's eyes.

**RJ:** "She _will_ recover. But right now, I need to stay with her while you help your sister get everyone else onto the cart. You can do this, _without_ playing possum. I believe in you. I'm _counting_ on you. _Both_ of you. Now go!"

Bernard and Mary nod in unison and rush over to help collect the trapped porcupines who the other family members are having trouble loading due to the prickly rodent's quills and weight. If that didn't make things hard enough already, the 16 partiers and one Verminator start moving back into the yard with their tools or makeshift weapons raised.

**Stella:** "De'Ausha, I used up all my stink! You still have yours?!"

**De'Ausha** (yelling to be heard by the whole family)**:** "Take a deep breath, everyone! Run in the direction the cart will move when it goes forward!"

Everyone silently understands the details of the new plan, which De'Ausha wastes no time in putting into action. Being younger, De'Ausha's gas cloud isn't as big as Stella's. It still causes the humans to enter a coughing fit and be unable to see anything, though, and that's all the hedgies will need. Kale has already driven the golf cart out of the stink cloud, and the others follow suit. Tiger is also among their ranks, confident that the smell will keep Pierre occupied. He helps the rest in getting every animal in a net into the golf cart.

**RJ:** "To the food tables, Kale!"

**Verne:** "You can't be serious!"

**RJ:** "We gotta leave with _something_ from this disaster! Everyone just grab one paw-load and get back into the cart! That gas cloud will provide us with all the time and cover we'll need!

Kale looks at Verne, who replies in a reluctant-defeated tone, "Ok. Do it."

RJ reaches into his golf bag and gets out three pairs of scissors that he tosses to Rick, Luby, and Verne. Those animals get to work cutting the nets, and by the time that Kale drives the souped-up golf cart to the food tables, the squirrels and porcupines are all free.

The instant that everyone—minus Heather—gets on top of the tables, they hear Pierre shout, "Cover your eyes and ears!" Knowing exactly which pocket holds the object he's looking for, Pierre's inability to see doesn't slow him down for a split second. He pulls the pin off something grenade-shaped, and throws it on the ground. The sound that occurs two seconds later is more of a _Splash!_ than an explosion—a splash of pleasant-smelling liquid that contains micro-molecules designed to absorb and neutralize unpleasant odors and gases. A Febreze-grenade if you will.

**Female party guest:** "Oh, thank heavens! I couldn't stand it anymore in that cloud of _skunk gas_!"

**Pierre:** "I never leave home without my anti-skunk grenades."

**Rodolfo:** "It's a good thing you recently moved into one of the houses here in E.E.S. You're getting paid double for your quick arrival and great gadgets."

**Pierre:** "Heh! I knew I _smelt_ an opportunity when I heard gossip about some pesky and smart animals who come into the suburbs every now and then."

The animals, who have been compelled to stay still and listen to the humans' conversation (the hedgies just _had_ to know about the Febreze-grenade), now know that future heists will be far more difficult with Pierre living in the Elysian Fields Estates. But that's all the time they have to think about the matter.

**Pierre:** "Now," (Cocks his net gun) "Where were we?"

He's looking at the hedgies with a sinister grin on his face, and those around him wear looks of contempt for the furred and scaled animals. The hedgies give dopey, embarrassed smiles, then hop back into the golf cart with their paws full of food. Spike gets to the steering wheel before Quillo, but neither sibling fights over it because they don't have the time. Instead, each uses their videogame-accumulated driving skills which enables them to start up the engine and turn the golf cart so that the windshield protects them from the net that's fired from Pierre's gun.

Knowing his little brother's driving/playing habits, Quillo floors the gas pedal, while Spike aims for the humans. The people get out of the way in time, and Pierre fires a net at the two back-facing backseats at the rear of the cart. No animal is sitting there, so everyone is safe. All they have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride home.

The instant the golf cart passes the driveway at the front of the house, Mary notices the garage door is still open. A realization hits her and she gasps.

She grabs Bernard's paw, making him go, "Hey!?"

Mary yells, "Come back for us!" to no one in particular, and then does the unthinkable: she jumps off the golf cart and starts running (and pulling Bernard) into the garage.

**Hedgies (minus Heather) in unison:** "What the?!"

**Spike** (to Quillo)**:** "STOP!"

Quillo slams down on the breaks, causing everyone to fall forward in the golf cart.

**Spike** (to Quillo)**: **"Full reverse!"

Quillo presses the proper pedal latch that puts the golf cart in reverse. By now, Mary and Bernard are running out of the garage, and the humans from the back yard who haven't given up on chasing the animals are 10 feet away from the opossacoons. When the golf cart is five feet away from Mary and Bernard, Spike yells, "Hit the brakes!"

The tires squeal to a halt.

**Spike:** "Forward!"

Quillo obeys, but several of the others exclaim, "Huh?!"

**Verne** (demanding tone at Spike)**:** "What're you thinking?!"

**Spike:** "We won't have time to go from a full stop to full speed. The humans will catch up to us! Mary and Bernard'll have to run up to the cart while it's going forward! That's when I'll floor it!"

Verne speaks for everyone when he says, "I get it!"

**Spike** (nods)**:** "It'll be just like in every movie escape that involves going from the ground onto a moving train."

Having heard the plan, RJ and Rick climb over to the rear seats. The two raccoons get down on the metal floor, grip one paw on the skinny, arch-shaped metal golf club attachment, and hold out their other paws that they will use to hopefully pull in Mary and Bernard.

**Rick:** "C'mon kiddos!"

**RJ:** "Run as fast as you can! Don't look back!"

The opossacoons sprint as fast as their legs can carry them. They're gradually getting closer to the moving golf cart, but so are the humans. Pierre cocks his net gun and aims it at the fleeing opossacoons.

The instant he squeezes the trigger, the rake of a party-goer who is now passing the Verminator hits the net gun, forcing the shot to go to the right and missing his intended targets completely.

Bernard and Mary grab onto Rick's and RJ's outstretched paws respectively and are yanked into the golf cart.

**Rick** (screaming at duo of drivers)**:** "GO, SPIKE AND QUILLO! G-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

The result is immediate, and the angry humans are soon left in the dust of the fleeing golf cart, with everyone in it safe and sound. The cheer of the animals is heard from a full block away, but one voice doesn't join them.

Unable to believe his children's stunt that put their own and everyone else's lives in danger, RJ screams at Mary and Bernard in uncontrollable rage.

**RJ:** "WHY _ON EARTH_ DID YOU TWO _**DO THAT?!**_"

The twins tap something on their sides...And that's when RJ sees two golf bags—a pink and black one for Mary, and a red and black one for Bernard—resting beside the kits.

RJ looks at both of his panting kids with eyes full of happy and prideful tears. He gives a grin like he's never grinned before.

**RJ:** "That's my girl. And that's my boy."

RJ and his kids bring it in for one for the biggest hugs he's ever given them.

All in all, this day was a disaster. Everything that could go wrong during the heist went wrong, Heather is severely hurt and will take a while to get fully better, and little to no food was obtained. However, thanks to his children's quick thinking and actions, it seems that the family won't be going home empty-handed after all.

Even though the costs for today's slim victory will fully set in once the hedgies get home—and will have dire consequences—the family might as well take a small victory over no victory.

* * *

**It's been too long since I have had the hedgies go on a heist, so a chapter like this was long overdue. The reason I haven't been around is because I've been working a 40 hour (sometimes 40 plus) work week at a very physically-taxing job ever since May, which left me no time to update stories. Now that I've resigned from that job and am looking and applying for new ones, I've finally had the time to update! **

**I'll still try to update stories, but once a true career comes open, I will have to work in my writing time around a new work schedule. So don't think I'll be able to update frequently just yet. Even so, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and greatly appreciate your patience with me!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Strife and Comfort

**Happy Holiday's to all you readers at the time of this chapter's initial posting on December 18, 2019! ****I'm keeping my tradition of giving all readers an early Holiday's present in the form of a new chapter! Just one this time, for reasons I'll get into at the ending author's note. Until then, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Strife and Comfort**

Back at the animals' main living area, the hedgies are all nervously waiting as RJ, Verne, Luby, and Lou continue to tend to Heather behind a portable hospital curtain. Everyone is dreading to hear the news as to how extensive her injuries are, because almost everyone is responsible for her getting hurt in the first place.

Bernard feels responsible because he played possum instead of running to the porcupines' hole as Heather had instructed him. Hammy and Scarlet feel responsible because they weren't able to get Sam under control, which led to him pushing Bernard off the tree and onto the piñata. Roger and Ty feel responsible because they commented about how Rebecca's trance was from her staring at the human girl Sofía, instead of keeping their eyes and ears open to what was going on in the tree. The porcupines and bats feel responsible because their arguments distracted them from taking action. Rick, Stella, De'Ausha, Tiger, Verne, Velma, Plushie, Rogan, and Kale feel responsible because they had been too shocked at what happened ever since Bernard fell down to do anything.

But no one feels more responsible than Rebecca who had diverted Team One's attention by her pheromones, which put RJ out of commission and thus prevented the rest of the animals in the tree from being able to help Hammy and Scarlet calm Sam down. She is the true reason for today's failed heist, and almost got her brother's mate killed, all because she couldn't keep her gay thoughts in check. Words couldn't describe the guilt she had felt (and continues to feel) when the animals had returned home in the golf cart and Ozzie, after hearing the news about his daughter, had a panic attack so severe that he actually passed out—without playing possum. The elder possum is still unconscious and a thorough check concluded that no life-threatening health problems resulted from his feint, but no one has bothered to try to wake him up, not until RJ and the other animals best at medical practice are finished.

But all Rebecca can think about is blaming herself. She had never seen RJ so frightened in her life; the sight of his beloved soul mate's crippled body was something Rebecca doubt her brother will ever forget. He had fallen in love with her, shared countless hours of quality time with her, exchanged wedding vows with her, had two beautiful children with her, and had gone through Heck and back to save her from Verm-Tech twice...

All of those memories and any future memories RJ had intended to share with her nearly had come to an end because of Rebecca.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_No matter how hard I try, I always nearly ruin my brother's life. His reunion with mom and dad after 28 years went sour when he thought they loved me more than him. His family was captured because I had run out in the middle of the suburbs to cry, which is when I got caught by that Gladys woman. His legs got broken by that Dwayne guy when I made him rush to find the cure to the poison I was infected with. And now, he almost loses Heather!_"

She would have moped some more, but the sound of the hospital curtain opening up and RJ, Verne, Lou, and Luby emerging demands her full attention. Everyone feels the same way, because as they all face the four at the exact same time, the noise of their head motions is quite audible.

**RJ:** "Part of Heather's left hip and a few lumbar vertebrae are broken. She will recover, though...it'll just take some time."

**Verne:** "It's a really good thing she worked out so much. If she wasn't already in peak health, her injuries would have been much worse...fatally so."

All the listeners breathe a sigh of relief. A few moments later, Bernard steps forward with guilt written all over his face.

**Bernard:** "Daddy...?"

**RJ** (to his son)**:** "Don't even say it, Bernard." (To everyone) "I don't wanna hear _anyone_ say 'it's all my fault.' We all know the risks we take whenever we go on a heist, and this one was riskier than most. What happened has happened, and no amount of blaming or wishing for things to have turned out differently is gonna make things better." (Points over his shoulder at the hospital curtain) "This is what happened, so we have to deal with it."

RJ then nods at Verne who steps forward.

**Verne:** "Even so, there have been a lot of things going on with many of us lately. And to ensure something like this never happens again, we need to deal with our problems as soon as possible. If no one wants to talk about the issues as a whole family, then that's okay. Some of our problems might in fact be better to solve within our blood families, spouse to spouse, parents to children, or even by oneself—without getting the entire family involved. But no matter how it's done, the issues must be solved."

**RJ:** "But we've all had a stressful day, so if you need to take some R&R time before you're ready to solve your problems, feel free to. I know I sure do."

**Verne:** "The family meeting is now over."

With that, the bat family yawns and stretch their wings out.

**Celine:** "Who's in for getting some shuteye?"

Simon, Marilyn, Christine, and Claire raise a wing and simultaneously say, "Me."

Celine nods and the five winged mammals put away their retractable canes, then fly up to their favorite tree. They cling to a large branch using their toe claws, hang upside down, and wrap their wings around themselves.

**Simon:** "Good day..."

**Celine, Marilyn, Christine, and Claire in unison:** "Good day."

The five then doze off. Part of the reason they're asleep so quickly is because they had to be woken up to perform a midday heist, which for nocturnal animals is the equivalent of diurnal creatures waking up at 1:30 AM after going to bed at 10 PM. Another reason for their quick departure into slumberland is because of the family below who, having noticed the bats' retiring ritual, start to get quiet themselves. That means those who want to do anything that involves noise start to disperse to their favorite downtime spots.

Rebecca approaches RJ intending to say how sorry she is and the reason why she did what she did, but she stops herself after quickly realizing that to talk to him about her homosexuality so close to everyone else would risk the rest of the family knowing about her dirty little secret. Opting to avoid that unwanted outcome, she decides to tail RJ from a healthy distance away as he goes to his downtime spot.

Once RJ is halfway to his hammock, Rebecca catches up to her brother.

**Rebecca:** "RJ...I'm sorry for losing control of my pheromones. Had I not done that—"

Now faced with the very issue, and person, he wanted to avoid, RJ quickly replies in a restless tone, "I already said—"

**Rebecca:** "I know, but Verne also said we need to solve our issues soon. If I hadn't gotten lost in a fantasy of my gay thoughts you would've been able to deal with the stuff going on in the tree."

**RJ** (bitterly)**:** "I'm well aware of that, Rebecca. But right now I'm in no mood to deal with anyone's problems. Least of all, yours. I need some time to myself to let off some steam. Now _go_ before you make things worse than they already are."

Noticing her brother's cold tone, Rebecca takes a hint, nods at RJ in understanding, and walks in the other direction. It's now clear to her that RJ had been hiding his true feelings about the disastrous heist when he had addressed his son, and then the whole family, about not wanting to hear anyone say there were sorry, and that it's pointless to wish for things to have turned out differently. Although RJ has gotten much better at controlling it over the years, Rebecca knows her brother's temper and when he is angry at others, and not to mention at her.

Oddly, Rebecca isn't offended in the slightest, because her brother is just an average guy, after all. It would be weird if he _wasn't_ angry at anyone for what had happened to his precious mate, Heather. RJ has the right to feel angry with whomever he believes is responsible. Even so, it doesn't make Rebecca feel any better that RJ blames her, at least in part, for Heather's current predicament. But past experiences have taught her that it's just better to let him cool down before he can move on.

Now needing some time to let off steam herself, Rebecca heads to her downtime spot to do some gymnastics. _A lot_ of gymnastics, given how upset she is feeling.

Little does she know that she won't be getting the privacy that she desires.

* * *

Back at the log after the bats fell asleep...

Having not seen his parents much today, Ike runs over to Spike and Emma and begins asking them questions.

**Ike:** "I bet it was fun driving that decked-out golf cart, wasn't daddy?! Did you and mommy work together during the heist?! Oh, of course you did! You're always together on everything you do!—"

**Spike:** "Ike. Mommy and I need some time to talk...alone."

**Emma:** "So keep playing with MeMe or your other relatives."

Despite his young age, Ike can clearly tell something is wrong with how his mother and father responded in such serious and somber tones. His parents' facial expressions are just as serious and somber too.

**Ike:** "Something wrong?"

**Emma:** "It's nothing you should worry about, son."

**Ike:** "O-okay."

Ike notices that Spike and Emma seem to be really concerned over something, given how they immediately walk away without telling any nearby family members to keep an eye on their son. Instead, the married couple assumes that Ike will just want to start playing.

But the three-year-old can't do that this time. He has never seen his parents talk or look the way they did. Being Spike's son, he inherited his dad's curiosity and talent for trouble-making. So as soon as his parents are out of sight, Ike sneaks away to follow them.

A few minutes later, Ike recognizes the sound of his parents' voices coming in the direction of the couple's favorite downtime spot where a five foot long hollowed out log tilting on the slope of a small hill makes a natural slide (which Ike has had much fun with).

**Spike:** "This is good enough, now let's get down to business."

**Emma:** "Yes."

Ike creeps forward using bushes as cover while his parents continue to talk.

**Spike:** "You have a lot of explaining to do, Emma."

**Emma:** "_Me?_ You're the one who flipped out over my necklace during the heist."

**Spike:** "True, but I wouldn't have done that if you didn't wear it all the time, and treat it like it's more important than me."

**Emma:** "I don't treat it like that—"

**Spike:** "Yes you do. You were holding and rubbing it for 'good luck,' when all you had to do to feel at ease was hold me."

Emma's eyes widen as her mate has a very good point. But being the youngest of her sister's, she's also the most emotional of them all, and sounds defensive when she says, "Well, you didn't ask me to hold you."

Spike doesn't take too kindly to the way Emma just talked to him, and addresses her in the same way.

**Spike:** "I didn't ask because, as the woman I fell in love with and married, I assumed your first instinct would be to turn to _me_ for comfort. Not only that, but you've been ignoring me whenever I've brought up how you wear that necklace all the time, and how it can get in the way of a heist."

Emma's and Spike's voices begin to escalate, making Ike fearful but also unable to look away.

**Emma:** "It's just a necklace, Spike. Why're you making such a big deal out of it?"

**Spike:** "Because _you_ make a big deal out of it, Emma. You treat it like it's your own child instead of a necklace."

**Emma:** "How so?"

**Spike:** "Touching it tenderly whenever you feel nervous, making sure it's always centered and perfectly noticeable by everyone, refusing to let anyone else touch it, including our own son, and wearing it to every heist despite the trouble it can cause. I wouldn't have much of a problem if you only wore it occasionally, but you _never_ take that thing off, not even when you bathe or sleep. It's _always_ on you. And here's the main gripe I have with that necklace: you wearing it 24/7 is the equivalent of a human engagement ring. It's like you and the real Ike were lovers.

**Emma:** "I've told you why I wear this: it's because I'll always be thankful that the Ike from Ohio saved my life. I wear it as a memento of his sacrifice. It's an everlasting reminder of our friendship, and the one thing that keeps him alive in my heart."

**Spike:** "Isn't naming our son after the porcupine who saved us honoring Ike's sacrifice enough? Doesn't that keep the real Ike alive in your heart?"

**Emma:** "Yes, it does."

**Spike:** "And don't act like you and Ike were just friends, I was there too. That guy was in love with you, even when you told him I was your boyfriend."

**Emma:** "I told him that because I loved you, and you alone, despite his feelings toward me."

Spike lets out an annoyed sigh. The fact that this whole conversation has been going nowhere and has only served for each spouse to reinforce their unshakable opinions, is starting to wear his patience thin.

**Emma:** "What?"

**Spike** (with an attitude)**: **"I have my doubts. Otherwise, you wouldn't still be wearing that thing everywhere you go."

Now Emma is starting to feel the same way Spike did during their argument during the heist. Her mate's jealousy over a material object and accusations that she was in love with Ike is pushing all her buttons in the wrong way.

**Emma** (with an attitude)**:** "I also like to have a more physical reminder of Ike that makes me look pretty. Is it a crime for a lady to look pretty, Spike? It's like Luby's bow. She wears it all the time and _her_ mate doesn't try to yank it off without my permission. You're being jealous over a necklace, for pete's sake!"

Behind his bush Ike is becoming scared by his parents' argument so much that he puts his paws over his ears and closes his eyes to try and make the confrontation go away. But Spike's and Emma's yelling makes it hard to do that.

**Spike:** "That's because Luby doesn't treat it like a person! She doesn't let her bow get in the way of being married to Rick and having two sons!" (Points to himself) "_I'm_ having to compete with a necklace for your love and attention, and that's not a sign of a healthy relationship!"

**Emma:** "You and our son Ike are the most important people in my life! Wearing this necklace is far down the list!"

Ike starts groaning as he's unable to cancel out his parents' ever-increasing volume.

**Spike:** "Then prove it! Take that necklace off, right now! Go five minutes without it!"

**Emma:** "I thought you would understand by now! Why do I have to part with this for even one second to prove that I love you and always will?!"

**Ike** (groaning to himself)**:** "Stop..."

**Spike:** "You see?! There you go again, refusing to part with that necklace! You really _did_ love Ike, didn't you?!"

**Ike** (normal volume)**:** "S-s-stop...!"

**Emma:** "How _dare_ you say that! I love you and our son! This necklace is a token of my _friendship_ with Ike, who saved you too! I thought you'd feel honored that I wore it, but all you can think about is me meeting _your_ desires instead of you respecting my own!"

**Spike:** "But your desires have been getting in the way of _our_ relationship!"

**Ike** (yelling)**:** "STO-O-O-O-O-P!"

Emma and Spike gasp and quickly search the direction that the cry came from where they discover Ike in a bush. Their son is curled up in a ball and covering his ears while tears stream down his face. At that moment, the couple is overcome with a tidal wave of guilt. Ike had probably heard and seen their entire argument, and because neither mate could solve their differences in a better way, they may have traumatized the poor kid.

Emma and Spike simultaneously reach to comfort their son and put a gentle paw on his head.

**Emma:** "Ike..."

**Spike:** "Son..."

**Emma and Spike in unison:** "We're sorry..."

Ike opens his eyes and sees his parents giving him concerned and apologetic looks.

**Ike:** "You were scary..."

**Spike:** "We know. We just...lost our tempers."

**Emma:** "Completely..."

**Spike:** "We didn't know you were nearby, but that doesn't excuse our behavior."

**Ike:** "You still love each other?"

That question, coming from their three-year-old son after what he had seen, hurts the couple. Hurts them deep. Still, they got Ike into this and now they need to help him get out.

**Spike:** "Of course we do, Ike."

**Emma:** "Even when parents get angry and argue, we still love each other deep down."

**Spike:** "And thanks to you, we were reminded why we need to be in love with one another. And also why it's always important to talk about our problems, but why we shouldn't get carried away when we do that."

**Emma:** "So _you_ helped us, Ike. You should feel very proud."

**Ike:** "I guess so."

Their son looks better, but still looks uneasy, so Spike says, "How about we head to the playground area and have some fun? Wanna do that?"

**Ike: **"No..."

**Emma:** "Do you wanna head home and watch your TV shows?"

**Ike:** "Yes."

**Emma:** "Yes _ma'am_."

**Ike:** "Yes ma'am."

**Spike:** "Wanna pretend you're 'Super Ike' on the way?"

**Ike:** "Yes, daddy!"

Spike smiles at his son's positive mood change and quickly lays flat on his stomach. He touches his chin to the ground as Ike carefully sits on top of Spike's forehead where there aren't any quills. Spike slowly stands up, putting his paws on his son's waist while doing so, and then runs forward while going "Whoooooossssssshhhhhhhhh!"

Ike spreads his arms forward and starts giggling in excitement as his mind envisions that he's a super hero flying through the sky. Emma makes sure to tag closely by them, while reminding herself that the next time they bring up her necklace issue she will be more open-minded. She has no doubts that Spike will be the same as well, especially since the two intend to have Ike with them to be their little mediator whose very presence will ensure they don't heat things up as much as they have today.

**I would like to thank TheIceAgeMan77342 for suggesting this kind of argument to happen between Spike and Emma without knowing that Ike is present. Hopefully I met his expectations, and intend to do so for other suggestions he has given me via PMs. **

* * *

Back at the log after the bats fell asleep...

Once the family has dispersed, Bernard and Mary approach Rick as he is adjusting the portable hospital curtain.

**Bernard:** "Uncle Rick?"

**Rick:** "Yes, Bernard?"

**Bernard:** "Can we see our mommy?"

Rick should have known that this would happen, and knows he must do his best to prevent any more damage to befall the kids of a friend who is like a brother to him. He owes RJ that much at least.

**Rick:** "She needs to rest as much as possible. So how about you kids go play to clear your heads of—"

**Mary:** "We know she needs rest, and we promise not to wake her up. We just wanna see her."

It's like Mary knows his game when she had replied too quickly for him to dismiss the subject. Like any adult, Rick moves on to Plan B: scare the kids from doing something they'll regret.

**Rick:** "I...wouldn't recommend it. She looks bad. Even for a grown-up like me, it's almost too much."

Bernard starts to silently reconsider after hearing that, but his sister is unyielding.

**Mary:** "We just _have_ to see her, Uncle Rick. Just for a moment. _Please_..."

Bernard mirrors his sister's look as they gaze into Rick's eyes. Rick knows all too well the aching desire to know something, even if it's horrifying, that is in the opossacoons' eyes. After the adult raccoon's little brother had been attacked by a grizzly bear when Rick was just five-years-old, Rick's parents and adult friends prevented him from seeing Riley while they worked to save the four-year-old's life. Even when they failed, Rick asked to see his little brother, despite how bad it would be, simply because he _had_ to. It was the only way he could have found closure, and find it he did. That wouldn't have been possible if his parents had chosen to not allow it.

And now it looks like Bernard and Mary need that same closure, and Rick shouldn't deny them that. In addition, Heather will live, so Rick sees only minor damage in letting the kits see their mother.

**Rick:** "Okay...Take my paws."

Mary grabs Rick's right paw and Bernard grabs the left one, and all three move around one of the hospital curtains. Once in view of their mother, Mary and Bernard gasps in horror as they immediately regret their decision to push Rick to let them see Heather.

The female opossum looks more dead than alive with closed and sunken eyes, all the brightness drained from her white face fur that makes her look ghostlike, unstable and labored breathing, and a body cast around her back and hip. It's the equivalent of seeing someone on life support, where the machine is the only thing keeping them alive. But with Heather, the only things keeping her alive are the casts, pain medications, her above-average physique, and strong will.

**Mary** (whimpering)**:** "M-m-m-mommy...?"

Bernard is in so much shock that can't even speak, and nearly faints for real. Rick stops this by tightening his grip on Bernard's paw and pulling him forward. Bernard is grateful for the save because if he had passed out, he'd probably have another nasty dream. That thought doesn't make sleeping tonight very appealing, but Bernard quickly responds to Rick as if the kit never wrestled with those two dreary thoughts.

**Bernard:** "Th-thank you, Uncle Rick."

**Rick:** "I told you two it wouldn't be pretty. But like your dad said, she _will_ recover in time." (To Bernard) "You'll need to sleep next to your dad for a while, too, because it's too dangerous for anything to be in her pouch until she starts feeling better."

**Bernard:** "I...understand."

Wanting to brighten the kids' moods, Rick adds, "How about you go play with my sons? I'm sure they're at the Pad."

**Mary:** "Yeah. Sounds good."

**Bernard:** "Uh-huh."

**Rick:** "C'mon."

The siblings take one last look at their mom's weak form, sigh in depression, and then let the older raccoon take them away.

When they get to the Pad, Roger, Ty, and Plushie aren't playing games or watching TV, but are gathered around a video camera. That alone is enough to gauge the opossacoons' curiosity, but when the three teens start laughing out loud, Mary's and Bernard's brains immediately drop all thoughts of Heather and they're in the mood to join the fun themselves.

**Mary:** "What're you guys watching?"

**Plushie:** "Check out this old video of your dad, and Cousins Bucky, Quillo, and Spike filming Uncle Hammy."

**Roger:** "It's hilarious!"

**Ty:** "Rewind the whole vid, Plushie."

The turtle finishes doing that by the time the opossacoons gather around. As soon as the "Play" button is pressed, the four raccoon-animals and one reptile see the nine-year-old Bucky and Quillo confirm that the camera is on. Quillo then holds up a sign reading "_RJ's Wide Wo__ɿ__ld of NatuЯ_," whereby the camera pans right to show a 22-year-old RJ holding the hand grip of his golf club like a microphone.

**Mary:** "Wow! Daddy was so young back then."

**Ty:** "Keep quiet."

The animals focus on RJ as he welcomes viewers to _RJ's Wide World of Nature_, introduces Bucky, Quillo, and Spike as his crew, and then shows today's subject: Hammy the squirrel. RJ gives some brief facts about the American red squirrel as well as Hammy's hobbies, then says "Let's see what happens when Hammy discovers this boomerang." Bucky holds up the boomerang while Quillo goes "Ta-Da!" The four leave the boomerang on the ground and hide in the hedge. When Spike says "This is gonna be so sweeeeeet!" in an excited tone, the viewers know they're in for some Triple-A entertainment.

**Note****: All you OTH fans know that the video about to be watched is **_**Hammy's Boomerang Adventure**_**. For those of you who haven't watched it yet, ****see what you've been missing out on all these years by ****looking it up on YouTube (or on your copy of the _Over the Hedge_ DVD) RIGHT NOW _BEFORE_ reading on because the next two paragraphs contain major spoilers for _Hammy's Boomerang Adventure._**

The next minute and fourteen seconds is full of laughable hijinks as Hammy tries and fails to get rid of the ever-spawning boomerang in some of the most ridiculous ways imaginable. The viewers have a ball and laugh so hard that it feels like their sides will split. But then, like always, Verne comes into the video and stops the fun right after RJ reveals that he and the porcupine triplets had a box full of boomerangs the whole time. The camera is thrown on the ground and Verne gives RJ and the kids a lecture. The fun resumes when Hammy discovers the video camera, tastes it, takes it in his paws, and then bumps into Spike with it. After that, RJ crosses his heart while promising Verne that he and his crew will never play pranks on the family with a video camera again. Ty would have shut off the video, had he (and the others watching) not seen RJ smile and let out a brief chuckle.

The video goes to blue screen with a "Pause" caption, then starts rolling with RJ welcoming viewers to another episode of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_, but now the sign reads "RJ's Wide Woɿld of NatuЯ: Unrated Version." Hammy is alongside the porcupines this time, and as RJ says it best, their subject is now "The naked American box turtle." The camera goes through the hedge and shows Verne holding a loofa brush and humming as he bathes in a pond without his shell on. He quickly notices the camera runs over to it, angrily berates the camera crew, throws the camera to the ground, and chases RJ through the hedge while swinging his loofa brush at the raccoon. Hammy puts on Verne's shell and then runs around while wearing it. The video truly ends when Bucky comes back through the hedge and shuts off the camera.

Ty, Roger, Plushie, Mary, and Bernard lay on their backs and crack up in laughter. None of the adults who hear them pay any mind and simply assume those kids are just watching funny videos, which is basically true. But had they known which video, they would have questioned how the five found the camera that Verne supposedly hid and deleted.

Once the laughter ends, Roger says to Plushie, "Your uncle was a stick in the mud, even back then!"

**Plushie** (angsty tone)**:** "He's _always_ a stick in the mud. Always worrying, always chastising, and always micromanaging everything and everyone."

The other four raise an eyebrow at the harsh way that Plushie just responded.

**Roger:** "I...was only having fun, Plushie."

Plushie's tone changes to one of embarrassment and he stammers out, "Oh, uhh. M-my bad."

**Ty:** "Plushie...is there something going on with you and—?"

**Plushie** (in a hurry to change the subject)**: **"Say, you guys wanna see more episodes of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_?"

**Bernard:** "There's more?"

**Ty:** "Even I didn't know that."

**Plushie:** "Heh-heh, check it out!"

Plushie reaches into his shell and pulls out an SD card that shines in the sunlight.

**Plushie:** "I swiped this from my Uncle's nap spot. It was buried, but I dug it up."

**Mary:** "Wouldn't your aunt and uncle not approve of that?"

**Plushie:** "They don't approve of anything. But unlike them, I'm fun."

Needing to go somewhere more discrete, the five venture into the woods past the hedgies' main living area. Once the find a good spot, Plushie loads in the SD card and the five kids have one of the best 20 minutes of their lives as they watch more episodes of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_. They were all filmed around the same time, and follow the same formula of RJ and his porcupine crew videotaping family members and playing pranks on them.

For "The Opossum Episode," RJ and the triplets kept dropping items from below near Ozzie who tried to play possum, but couldn't because just as one object missed him, right before he fainted, he was freighted by another object. The video ended when Heather showed up and warned them that anymore horseplay might give Ozzie a heart attack.

"The Porcupine Episode" had Lou and Penny trying to spend some quality time together, only to be constantly interrupted by having to deal with their crazy kids.

"The Persian Cat Episode" featured Tiger as he struggled to adjust to living in the woods. Just as Stella convinced him to try something for the first time, a balloon popped, a whoopee cushion deflated, or air horn blew which made Tiger jump and his hair stand on end while letting out the "Scardey Cat" _Rrreow!_

"The Skunk Episode" showed Stella picking up and smelling flowers, whose sweet aroma she envied, and then trying to figure out who kept spraying stink spray out of nowhere. Unlike the previous episodes, this one ended with Stella gassing the whole crew when she discovered they were filming her.

The SD card also featured videos of additional animals once new members were added to the family. "The Raccoon Episode" had Rick's and Luby's make-out sessions be interrupted by water balloons and camera flashes. It didn't last as long as the other videos, because the two raccoons used their intellect to quickly figure out who the culprits were and film the triplets and RJ getting punished when the whole family—wanting to get some sweet revenge from getting pranked—pelted them with water balloons.

"The Bats Episode" had RJ and his crew lightly hit one bat with a bat-sized pillow, hide, and then see Simon and his family grow increasingly impatient as they tried to figure out who was hitting them. The video ended when the bats worked together to pretend to go back to sleep and then hit the porcupines and RJ with their own pillows.

"The Skunat Episode" had the crew make a dare with De'Ausha that she couldn't go a single day without using her skunk spray. Numerous pranks followed that were disguised as everyday mishaps in an attempt to make De'Ausha to use her skunk spray in retaliation: stepping on sticker bush leaves, bathing in a giant water bug-infested pond, using the little ladies bush in a social spider colony, and climbing up a poison oak vine. The skunat resisted, until the giggling of the crew revealed that those mishaps were staged all along.

And finally, "The Wolf Episode" had RJ go "Wolf-fishing" by having a small bit of steak hooked to his fishing pole whereby he reeled it in just as a hungry Kale tried to eat the meat. It was a windy day, so the audio was pretty distorted, but RJ timed each reel so that it seemed to Kale that the wind was blowing the meat away. It ended when Kale noticed the nearly-invisible fishing line and yanked RJ out of hiding, where the wolf ranted out some Spanish curse phrases and snapped the fishing pole in half. That revelation made it clear to the viewers that the fishing pole RJ has been using since then has been a replacement.

Having seen every episode, Roger sums it all up when he says, "Man. I. _Love_. Our family!"

**Plushie:** "Whenever my Uncle doesn't spoil the fun, it's pretty great!"

**Mary:** "Daddy was such a joker!"

**Bernard:** "And Cousins Bucky, Quillo, and Spike were the coolest kids around—until us four came in, of course!"

**Roger:** "So true, Cuz. So _very_ true!"

The two high-four and then all eyes fall on Ty who has yet to make a single comment after all the videos ended.

**Mary:** "Why're you so quiet, Ty?"

**Ty:** "Did'ja notice that none of the videos focused on Uncle RJ?"

The others look at each other in bewilderment at the truth of Tyler's words, and his amazing observation skills.

**Mary:** "Why would it focus on him? He's gotta be the host of the show, not the star."

**Ty** (with mischievous glee in his eyes)**:** "That doesn't mean there shouldn't be an episode where _we_ prank _him_."

That produces many mixed reactions with some smiling and others looking unsure. But seeing where his brother is going with this, Roger feels more envious than excited. The reason is because Tyler, despite being younger than Roger, is more of a leader and in-charge. Roger used to be that way, but in recent years, as Roger's interests have shifted more to learning about magic tricks, Ty has really stood up to the batting plate when it comes to thinking up a game plan. Before Roger can think of anything else along those jealous lines, Bernard speaks.

**Bernard:** "Prank our daddy? No way! Not after what happened to mommy today. He'd ground us forever."

**Mary:** "But think about the fun we'll have! We'd be doing something like a raccoon, Bernard. He'll like us more because of it, just like he did when I made us go get out own golf bags."

Bernard finds himself agreeing with his sister when he recalls the fresh memory of how proud RJ had looked when he and Mary showed him their golf bags after jumping onto the golf cart. Any doubts that still exist are eradicated when Plushie's next comment seals the deal.

**Plushie:** "And maybe a little laughter is what he needs to get his mind off Aunt Heather."

**Bernard:** "Okay. Let's do it!"

**Plushie:** "There's still plenty of space left in the current SD card. We just gotta find where your dad is."

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "I know. Follow me."

The kids then head off toward the direction of RJ's hammock napping spot, camera in paw.

* * *

Five minutes later, the quintet of kids are in eyesight of RJ at his location and have brought pepper shakers with them for the prank they intend to do.

Once Ty had recognized the surroundings during their trek, he had quickly went to the front of the small group.

Now leading, Ty holds up a "Stop" hand gesture and says, "Hold it right here. Hide in that bush now." (Points to a bush on the right)

The others obey in an instant, but Roger, still wanting to outdo his little brother in some form or another, asks, "What's going on?" (Snarky) "Losing you nerve, little brother?"

**Ty:** "No, you fool, we gotta start our video here where he can't see us."

**Roger:** "Oh..."

**Ty:** "You darn right, 'Oh.' Get your head in the game, magician-wannabe."

**Roger:** "You little! I oughta—!"

**Pushie:** "Guys, chill out before you give us away. I'll be the camera man since I can't climb trees. Bernard, you'll be my commentator."

Bernard energetically says, "Yay!", excited about his task, and relieved that he doesn't have to climb any trees.

**Ty:** "Keep it down, Bernard. And since this was my idea, I get to be the one who introduces the show."

**Mary:** "Fair enough."

**Plushie:** "Everyone move so that all I can see is Ty."

Once the others do that, Ty says, "Ready when you are, Plushie."

**Plushie:** "Okay, we're going live and in color in," (Holds up fingers and counts down with each number) "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The camera starts recording and Ty is front and center when he opens with, "Greeting everyone, I'm Ty. Today me and my trusty crew—consisting of my brother Roger, and cousins Bernard, Mary, and Plushie—welcome you to a very special episode of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_, this time featuring RJ himself as our subject."

The camera had faced the animals as Ty named them, with Plushie doing a selfie-hold for his name, and is now peeking through a gap in the bush looking in RJ's direction.

**Ty:** "I would fill you in on some details about RJ, but let's have his kids do that for us."

The camera faces Bernard and Mary who, remembering how RJ had started every episode of his prank show, smile as they speak; demonstrating their possum-inherited acting talent with each enthusiastic delivery.

**Bernard:** "RJ is our daddy—"

**Mary:** "—The best daddy in the whole world!—"

**Bernard:** "—And he's a raccoon. Raccoons originated in North America, but are now found in Germany, France, Spain, Italy, nine countries that were once part of the Soviet Union, and Japan."

**Mary:** "In addition to their unique physical appearance of eye masks" (points to her own mask) "and ring tails," (points to her raised ring tail) "raccoons' reputation for being smart, sneaky, and their thievery has made them one of the most common animals seen in pop culture."

**Bernard:** "But our daddy is _better_ than most raccoons. He uses a golf bag full of never-ending tricks and trinkets to go on heists, get out of a sticky situation, or just for R&R."

Plushie turns the camera back on RJ while Mary says, "One of RJ's favorite hobbies is dancing and lip singing while listening to music, with his favorite genre being rock n' roll."

**Bernard:** "But he has a secret...He's got a soft spot for heavy-metal and punk rock! And when he dances and pretends to sing those, he goes _absolutely_ _nuts!_"

**Mary:** "But we'll see how nuts he'll get when he tries dancing and singing while me, Roger, and Ty go up into the trees above and sprinkle some pepper down on him."

The camera shows Roger and Ty holding pepper shakers in one paw each. The twin brothers give each shaker one shake while chuckling. Mary then grabs a pepper shaker for herself, and then the three animals quietly exit the bush and head for the closest trees, which they begin to climb.

The camera then goes back to Bernard who says, "While those three are pranking daddy, I'll be here with Plushie and give the pranksters the signal if daddy looks up in their direction.

"Now sit back, relax, and get ready for a ride that'll knock your socks off—even if you're not wearing socks!"

Pluhsie focuses on RJ again, but quietly praises Bernard's stupendous acting. Although Mary wasn't doing so bad herself, every word, voice inflection, body language, facial expression, eye movement, and even the way Bernard moved his mouth while speaking held Plushie's full attention and investment. The teenage—but sadly not mutant, ninja—turtle had to force himself to get the camera off Bernard when it was time to show Mary, Roger, and Ty. There's no doubt that what the male opossacoon kit lacks in courage he more than makes up for it in his ability to give a fun and memorable performance. But he won't be the focus of this video, the real star will be RJ, who, little do the pranksters know, is not in the best of moods.

* * *

Strangely, RJ doesn't feel like napping once he had gotten to his hammock spot. His mind is racing with all sorts of thoughts and regrets, so he's not tired.

No. RJ is angry.

His heist plan was a total failure, so that must mean he's losing his touch. He had underestimated the humans' reaction, so that must mean he's getting too cocky. He was unable to remain conscious after withstanding Rebecca's pheromones, which means he's getting physically and mentally weaker. Even worse, he finds himself blaming Rebecca in part for thinking about who-knows-what that made her give off so many pheromones. He also thinks the blame should fall on the other family members for not moving in when Bernard fell to the ground. But worst of all, he finds himself actually blaming his son for playing possum instead of running for cover.

In short, everything he had told the family before about not blaming anyone and for not wishing for things to have turned out different than they did, turned out to be a lie in his heart, which is just as bad if he had intentionally lied to them all out loud...Like he did to everyone he had met during his days as a drifter...Like he did to his current family the first week he met them, when he had abandoned them and took the food they had worked so hard to gather to save his own neck . The look in Verne's eyes of utter and absolute betrayal right before RJ fled out of Gladys's house will always be seared into the raccoon's memory. He can only imagine the look on Rebecca's, Bernard's, and the others' faces if they figure out he had lied to them today.

With so many bad thoughts swirling in his head, RJ knows of only one way to cure it: a very angry punk rock song. He gets out an iPod from his golf bag, plugs it into a speaker, highlights the song he wants to listen to in order to vent out his anger, and goes ahead and turns up the volume to full blast before he has even played it. During all of this, the raccoon fails to pick up the scents of Roger, Ty, Mary, Bernard, and Plushie as they entered his area and as the first three climb up into the tree branches above him. He hasn't started the song yet because he takes time to enjoy the way his mind works. He had selected the song wisely, one that should tell his subconscious to shut up and leave him alone, while he thinks about more positive things. The song is an angsty punk rock fan's dream come true: "Not Listening" by Papa Roach.

Certain that this song will put him in a better mood by the time it's over, RJ grabs his golf club to use as a pretend stage microphone, and presses "Play."

**Note: "Not Listening" is a song copyright by Papa Roach and his album, **_**Getting Away with Murder**_**. Even if you're not into punk rock, this one's got a good beat, so do yourself a favor and open a link in another tab while reading the lyrics. Like always I'm editing out explicit language, but this time in a different way than mere characters such as #%*.**

A single electric guitar plays aggressive- and sharp-sounding notes in the prelude. The sound of the singer's voice matches the tone of the guitar's opening notes as he sings. The drums that start beating crescendo as they, the guitar, and singer get louder, and all seem to be yelling angrily when the main chorus starts.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore_

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore. No_

In the brief song gap, RJ's nose starts itching a lot for some reason. The itching is so bad that it's instantly too late to prevent himself from sneezing. And unfortunately for him, he is also the kind of guy who doesn't just sneeze once, but lets out a chain of sneezes. While sneezing, he loses his footing, but grips his golf club with both paws to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

'_Cause you gotta be bigger, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_be faster, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_be stronger_

**RJ:** Ah-choo!"

_If you're gonna survive any longer_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_In this lifetime it better be the right time  
The first time might be your last time_

During the previous two lines, RJ looks bewildered and briefly tries to piece together what made him sneeze. But he shrugs it off and gets back to singing and dancing when the song picks up the next stanza.

_Am I a failure, if I got nothing to lose  
No I'm not a failure, I got something to prove_

RJ takes his pretend microphone close to his mouth with his left paw while swinging his whole right arm in big circles when the main chorus resumes.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore,  
The more I ignore_

RJ is down on his knees now and just as he stands back up to dance some more, his nose itches again and another round of sneezes comes out.

'_Cause I've lost my innocence_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_And I'm a stranger, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_A life changer_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

RJ then pinches his nose shut with his fingers which prevents anymore sneezing. He misses singing and dancing the next few verses while he briefly looks around and up in the air to see if there's anything in it that's causing him to sneeze.

_I'm a man that's not afraid of danger  
I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail_

RJ has finished looking by now and doesn't notice anything in the air that could be causing him to sneeze. So he gets ready to dance some more when the next verse starts.

_I won't get in line, or be a middle man_

Suddenly, the itching in RJ's nose is back, and it somehow feels worse than before. He doesn't even have time to pinch his nose before another sneezing fit happens.

_So_

**RJ:** "Aaah-choo!"

_I'll make my own plan_  
_And I got respect,_

**RJ:** "Aaah-choo!"

_and I don't neglect_  
_The people that I really care to protect_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_Am I a failure, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_if I got nothing to lose_

**RJ:** "Ah-"

_No I'm not a failure, _

**RJ:** "-choo!"

_I got something to prove_

_I'm not listening, not anymore_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_The more I learn, the more I ignore_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_I'm not listening, not anymore_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_The more I hear, the more I ignore_

Upset that he missed dancing and singing to the main chorus, RJ moves to a different spot and makes sure he doesn't miss singing and dancing to the next stanza.

_I told you before, won't listen no more  
__I told you before, let's settle the score  
__I told you before, won't listen no more  
__I told you before, let's settle the sco-o-o-o-o-o-ore_

RJ actually matches the singer's volume when the raccoon too screams "sco-o-o-o-o-o-ore" in rage. The raccoon is starting to lose his temper. It's clear to him now, during the musical interlude, that it's no accident; he _knows_ that something _has_ to be making him sneeze. Not only that, but even when he successfully sings and dances without sneezing, RJ isn't feeling any better. The song is fueling, rather than reducing, his rage of the events that have happened today. However, he's the kind of guy who _must_ finish what he's set his mind to, so he picks back up on the singing and dancing when the song continues.

_If not me then who?  
If not now then when?  
If not me then who?  
If not now then when?_

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore,_

Just as RJ gets his hopes up about finishing the song without any more mishaps, his nose itching returns.

_I told you before, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_won't listen no more_

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_I told you before, _

**RJ:** "Ah-choo!"

_let's settle the score  
I told you before, won't listen no more  
I told you before, let's settle the sco-o-o-o-o-o-ore_

_Set it off right now_

**RJ:** "AAAAHHH-CHOO!"

_Blow it up, set it off_

**RJ:** "AAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOO!"

_it up, set it off_

**RJ:** "AAAHH-CHOOOO!"

_Blow it up, Blow it up_

**RJ:** "Ah!"

_Right, _

**RJ:** "AHHHHH!—"

_n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w!_

**RJ:** "—CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The instant that the drum beats conclude the song, RJ hears the sound of cackling laughter from a nearby bush. With fire in his eyes, RJ runs over to bush as fast as lighting, ready to whack the trouble-maker upside the head with his golf club that he's brandishing.

**RJ:** "Can't just let a guy have his fun, eh?! Well, I'll give _you_ something to laugh about whoever you—!"

At the exact same time as RJ parts the bush with his paws and raises his golf club in the air, Bernard yells, "It's me, daddy!"

**RJ:** "—Are?!"

RJ's anger is instantly replaced with confusion...until he sees Plushie and the video camera.

**RJ:** "Wait a second...Are you two...?"

**Mary's voice:** "Don't blame him, daddy! _I_ came up with the idea to sprinkle pepper on you."

RJ turns around and sees Mary, Ty, and Roger climbing down tree trunks.

**Roger:** "All three of us."

**Ty:** "Yeah, and it was _my_ idea to film us pranking you."

**Plushie:** "And I showed them all the tapes of your _RJ's Wide World of Nature_ that inspired us to do it in the first place."

All the kids watch RJ as his brain processes what has been told to him. A few seconds later, RJ holds out his paw toward Plushie and says, "Lemme see the camera," in a cold tone devoid of any emotion expect contained rage.

Plushie gulps as he does what he's told, and everyone becomes anxious and uneasy as RJ rewinds and watches the whole video.

* * *

The camera shows RJ dancing and lip singing to the opening stanza and main chorus, then pans up to show Roger, Ty, and Mary sprinkling pepper shakers from tree branches above RJ.

**Bernard:** "Here it co-omes..."

Bernard and Plushie stifle their giggles at the sight of RJ's first round of sneezes. When RJ begins dancing again, Bernard says, "As expected, RJ thinks it was all just some strange, inexplicable occurrence and will try to keep dancing and singing. But _we_. Have got. _Other_. _Plans!_"

Bernard surprisingly keeps himself from laughing during RJ's second round of sneezes. The reason is apparent when the camera zooms in on Bernard as he briefly steps outside of the bush and gives the three in the trees the signal to hide. Bernard gets back inside and the camera shows the two raccoons and one female opossacoon get out of sight. As expected, RJ looks up into the branches but doesn't see anything. Soon, the camera then pans up to show the trio start shaking more pepper, and even going to follow RJ when he tries moving to a different area to dance and lip sing.

**Bernard:** "Daddy won't let this one slide. In his mind, once is a rare occurrence, twice is accidental, but thrice is intentional. Most humans think raccoons are harmless because they look so cute, but in reality, raccoons are highly aggressive and temperamental, and my daddy can take the cake. Just observe."

The part when RJ screams angrily while singing "sco-o-o-o-o-o-ore" provides Plushie and Bernard with the perfect noise to drown out the sound of their cackling laughter. When RJ's back is turned, Bernard sticks a paw outside the bush and gives a signal unseen by the camera.

After pulling his paw back in, he looks at the camera and says, "Hope you've been enjoying our program so far, because _now_ it's time for the finale!"

Plushie and Bernard have a ball seeing RJ's last round of sneezing and don't bother keeping their laughter in check since there's more than enough noise to hide their own.

**Bernard** (while giggling)**:** "L-ladies and gentlemen...Heh-heh. RJ: the raccoon whose g-genius intellect ha-ha-has outsmarted and—ha!—defeated bears, ba-hah-dgers, cougars, a-and wolves. Defeated by _**MERE** **PEPPER!**_ Ahh-ha-ha-ha-haaaaahhhh!"

At this point in the video, Plushie and Bernard are laughing so hard they don't realize when the music stops, and only notice RJ coming at them when it's almost too late for them to avoid a hit. The tape stops just as Bernard gets RJ to not hit him.

* * *

As the tape played RJ had let out some angry-sounding groans at the video's "key moments of comedy," each groan feeling like a nail being driven through the punishment coffin of the mischievous kids. Now that it's over, RJ lets out a long and annoyed sigh—a final nail in the coffin—making the kids know that they're in some of the biggest trouble of their lives.

**RJ:** "After our disastrous heist that nearly got my mate killed, I needed time to unwind...And _you five_ thought it would be _funny_ to _prank me_ while I tried to relax and get all bad things off my mind...?"

The kids look down and collectively say "Yes, sir..." in depressed voices; the kind of tone that accompanies any person who realizes just how much they messed up.

**RJ** (to Ty)**: **"Tyler. You were the brains behind the whole antic..."

Ty nervously rubs his right arm with his left paw.

**RJ** (to Roger)**:** "Roger. You and your brother sprinkled pepper on me..." (To Mary) "Including you, Mary, my own daughter..."

Roger's and Mary's ears droop down while they lowers their heads in shame.

**RJ** (to Bernard)**:** "Bernard. You provided 'colorful' commentary about me before and during the pepper shower..."

Bernard's ears droop down while he lowers his head in shame.

**RJ** (to Plushie)**:** "Plushie. You videoed me while the prank went on."

Pluhsie starts sinking down in his shell.

**RJ:** "Don't hide your face from me! I'm not done yet."

Plushie reluctantly reemerges from his shell.

**RJ:** "You kids should know better than to make an already angry person become furious." (facing Roger and Ty) "I will be telling your parents," (facing Plushie) "Your aunt and uncle," (facing Mary and Bernard) "And your mother when she wakes up," (looks at everyone) "about what all of you did." (Looks at Roger, Ty, and Plushie) "I don't know what Luby, Rick, Velma, and Verne will do to punish you three, but I'm sure it'll include what I'm about to do to my twins."

Any hope the three teenagers felt about avoiding immediate punishment is lost with RJ's last statement just now. Roger, Tyler, and Plushie already feel guilty about whatever will befall Mary and Bernard.

RJ looks his children in the eyes and says in a stern voice, "You two are grounded. No sweets, no TV, no videogames, and no playground time for a week. You're also not allowed to invite any friends over, or go to their homes to play with them. The same goes for family members, who you can only see and talk to at meals—under my and Heather's close watch. Understand?"

**Mary and Bernard in unison: **"We understand, daddy."

**RJ:** "Good. Now onto the next thing."

**Ty:** "Wait, there's more?"

**RJ:** "I'm only halfway finished with what I have to say to all of you."

At this point, Mary realizes she was so wrong about how her father would react to their practical joke. She thought she knew him better than anyone in the family, what with all the time they spend together, how hard she tries to impress him, and how she's such a natural at being more like a raccoon than a possum. She guessed wrong.

**Mary thinking:** "_What was I thinking when I thought daddy would appreciate me and Bernard's antics as a way to prove that we're both clever and fun like raccoons are? After what happened to mommy, I should've known better. I...made the same mistake I did the other day when I suggested Bernard, Sam, and Aaron to travel back home alone, just in another form._"

**RJ:** "So, in regards to all you kids' actions..."

Everyone holds their breaths, closes their eyes, and cringes their faces as they prepare to be given an intense talking-to and possible corporal punishment session.

**Mary thinking:** "_Here it comes. Daddy will lecture and spank us until the cows come home..._"

But Mary is wrong again, because she forgot to remember how unpredictable raccoons can be. RJ starts making an odd sound, the sound none of them thought to hear from him given the circumstances.

He laughs. He laughs like he hasn't laughed in years. The instant the kids open their eyes, they see RJ smiling the brightest he has ever smiled. RJ opens his arms as wide as they'll go and hugs everyone at once.

**RJ:** "You kids _got_ _me__ **good!**_ Ha-ha-ha! Sprinkling pepper on me while I tried to dance and lip sing to punk rock: GENIUS! All of you make me so proud to be your father and uncle!"

**Mary:** "W-wait, you actually liked it?"

**RJ:** "Liked it? I _loved_ it!"

**Ty:** "But what about all the groans you made while watching the video?"

**RJ:** "That was me struggling to hold back my laughter. But it fooled you, didn't it?"

**Plushie:** "The anticipation of what you were going to say to us scared a year off my life."

Due to his acting talent being the greatest among the other kids, Bernard has the hardest time believing his father's groans were anything but made out of anger. On a previous family caper centered around creating chaos on humans with a drone, Bernard had thought only his mom or maternal grandfather were worthy enough to critique he and his sister's opossum acting talents. He doesn't think so anymore.

**Bernard thinking:** "_If daddy was able to hide his joy as he watched the video, he may have opossum DNA in his genes after all._"

**Mary:** "But why aren't you as mad at us as we thought you'd be?"

**RJ:** "I was wondering when one of you would ask that question. Here's why: after all the things that have happened today, laughter was the best medicine I needed! And what better way to make me laugh than by having my own son, daughter, and nephews continuing what I started with _RJ's Wide World of Nature_!"

**Roger:** "Whoa...You had us really worried for a moment there, Uncle RJ."

**RJ:** "Don't get me wrong, you're all still grounded. But take it from me, it'll be the happiest week of your lives because it will be worth it for the laughs you had today! All the pranks that Bucky, Quillo, Spike, and me did on the rest of the family was worth getting gassed by Stella, hit repeatedly with pillows by the bats, and ganged-up-on with water balloons!"

**Mary:** "Well, I just thought sprinkling pepper on you was different from the other pranks in the videos we watched, so that idea just came to me."

**RJ:** "Of course it did, you're a true raccoon, Mary. You saw an opportunity, thought outside the box, took risks, and prevailed like you always do! That's why you're my favorite-only daughter!"

Mary can't believe her ears. Her father just acknowledged the one thing she has been trying to demonstrate to him for her whole life: that she was a true raccoon! She's so happy that she can only stammer out a shocked but joyful, "Oh my...Th-thanks, daddy."

RJ kisses her on the forehead and turns over to face his son.

**RJ:** "And your narration and getting into character as you used some of my previous successes that I've told you about against me reminded me of myself when I was 22—only you're just 11, so you were better than me when I was literally twice your age! That's why you're my favorite-only son!"

Bernard is more eager than surprised—but just as happy—when he responds with, "Thanks! I love you, daddy!"

Bernard and Mary wrap their arms around RJ who wastes no time returning their hugs. When the blood-relatives let go, RJ walks toward Ty, Roger, and Plushie.

**RJ:** "I should replace Bucky, Quillo, and Spike with you three as my new crew for _RJ's Wide World of Nature_. You showed the skill, knowledge, humor, and imagination that so few creatures possess. I'm still telling your folks that you need to be punished, but I'll also do my best to put a good word in for you three when I remind Luby, Rick, Verne, and Velma how much fun even they had when me and my old crew pranked them."

After a brief gasp of happiness, Roger and Ty say in unison, "Thank you!"

**Ty:** "You're my—"

**Roger:** "—Favorite uncle—"

**Ty:** "—in the whole family—"

**Roger and Ty in unison:** "—Uncle RJ!"

Plushie nearly joined the raccoon brothers' words—he _wanted_ to join them—but didn't because that would raise too many red flags for him to admit that he prefers someone not related to himself (or his species) over his biological uncle.

Instead, Plushie says, "If anything happens to my aunt and uncle, I want _you_ to adopt me because you're the best guy I know!"

**RJ:** "No way, Plushie, you're the best for finding where I hid the SD card containing my whole _RJ's Wide World of Nature_ series."

**Pluhsie:** "Hold on. _You_ hid the video recordings in my Uncle's Verne's-Time-Spot?"

**RJ:** "Sure did. Verne _did_ delete the video that me and the porcupine triplets had filmed of him once he got to the camera when no one else was around it, but Quillo had already saved the footage on a second SD card. I hid the SD card in Verne's downtime spot because that's the last place he would look for them."

**Roger:** "Makes sense."

**Ty:** "Hey, _I_ was gonna say that."

**Roger:** "I know, that's why I said it first."

Roger sticks his tongue out at Ty, who silently vows, "_Next time, big brother...Just you wait._"

**RJ:** "Okay kids, let's head on back home and show the whole family the latest episode of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_!"

All five cheer and start running toward home. RJ quickly catches up to his children and puts a paw on each one's shoulder.

**RJ:** "Wait a moment, kids. I need to talk to both of you about something in private."

All three wait until Roger, Ty, and Plushie are no longer in eyesight, then Mary and Bernard look at their father.

**RJ:** "The real reason I'm not that mad about your prank on me today is because I see myself in both of you, and I guarantee that your mom will say the same thing when we tell her what you both did. That's why I'm happy instead of mad with you. You're both more like me and your mother in more ways than you think, but you're also unique and special in your own ways, from any other kids on this planet, human and animal. One of these ways is how you two have a knack for reminding me of what I should have been doing all along."

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "Wha'd'ya mean, daddy?"

RJ kneels down, puts a paw on each one's shoulder, and says in a soft yet serious voice, "After what happened on the heist today, I started questioning everything about myself and all the choices I've made. I tried to deal with my anger and sadness by myself, like I would do before I met this family. I thought I needed some angry punk rock to help me feel like myself again...when instead, all he needed was to spend time with you two...Thank you for reminding me of what a father should do when horrible things happen. I love you both."

Nothing else had to be said. The family of three embrace one more time and then start heading back home.

* * *

As the video hijinks have been going on, Rebecca gets to her destination in record time, but notices a piece of paper stuck to her makeshift gymnastics bar with scotch tape. She approaches it, picks it up, and reads it.

_Your ribbons ar red,_

_My eyes ar blu,_

_And no one wil evr love you_

_In the way I do._

—_G_

As if it isn't obvious enough as to who wrote her this note, an energetic voice greets her from behind with, "How do you like it?"

Rebecca turns and sees Garrett with a smile on his face, a purple carnation flower in his right paw, and a chocolate bar in the left paw.

**Garrett:** "Thought I'd surprise ya!"

**Rebecca:** "How long have you been waiting here?"

**Garrett:** "About three hours."

**Rebecca:** "_That_ long?...No offense, but don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

**Garrett:** "Not today. My parents and in-laws are all busy, so I figured why not come visit my girlfriend and make up for our little hassle from yesterday?"

Wanting some alone-time fast, Rebecca speaks in a hurried tone.

**Rebecca:** "I appreciate it, but I'd just like to be left alone right now."

**Garrett:** "You're not even gonna take the flower or chocolate? I mean, three hours _is_ a long time, and I'd like it to be worth _something_."

**Rebecca** (calmly)**:** "Garrett..."

**Garrett:** "It was the poem, wasn't it? I knew it was too cliché."

**Rebecca** (impatiently)**:** "Garrett...?

**Garrett:** "Carnations are still your favorite flower, right? Do you not like the color purple?"

**Rebecca** (raised voice)**:** "Garrett...!"

**Garrett:** "Oh, it's the chocolate. I should've gotten you a Hersey's bar instead of a Crunch."

**Rebecca** (yelling)**:** "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME, YOU CLINGY CREEP! I WANNA BE ALONE!"

Rebecca gasps and clasps her paws over her mouth, unable to believe what she had just said. What surprises her more than her sudden breakdown is how well Garrett is taking it. He felt and looked surprised and offended for only a moment, but now looks at Rebecca in concern and understanding that she never thought he possessed. The reason is that Garrett is no stranger to arguing with a girlfriend. Had he been 14-years-old or younger, he would have dumped her right then and there and left in a huff, but Garrett has learned a lot from his interactions with female raccoons he dated in the past.

**Garrett:** "There's something troubling you, isn't there?"

Rebecca sighs and says "Yes..."

**Garrett:** "So what's wrong?"

**Rebecca:** "I really don't—"

Garrett gently takes Rebecca's paw into both of his own. In spite of her certainty that she is gay, Rebecca can't deny that she enjoys what Garrett is doing with her right now. She has rarely seen this side of him, and wants him to continue.

**Garrett:** "Rebecca...You can tell me _anything_. And trust me, it's better to say things out loud than keeping them all bottled up inside."

**Rebecca:** "I...I...Alright."

The two walk over to a stump and sit on it.

**Rebecca:** "My family went on a big heist today. And..."

**Garrett:** "Take your time."

Little does Garrett know that Rebecca's pause is due to her conflicting feelings about herself. She wants to get some things off her chest, but also can't let Garrett know certain details. Once she thinks of an edited version, she speaks.

**Rebecca:** "I got distracted thinking about...you."

**Garrett:** "About _me_?"

**Rebecca:** "I released so many pheromones that my big brother passed out. That distracted everyone, which prevented anyone from being able to stop my nephew falling out of the tree we were in, which then led to my brother's mate, Heather, getting hurt very badly while she saved him. Everything just went from bad to worse after that, all because of me."

**Garrett:** "Did RJ blame you?"

**Rebecca:** "Of course. And worse, he wasn't that angry."

**Garrett:** "How is that worse? Shouldn't him not getting mad at you make you feel better?"

**Rebecca:** "It's because I'm mad at myself. I'd feel a lot better if he yelled at me and demanded me to be punished, but his willingness to just brush me aside until he calms down is just so...empty. It almost makes me feel like I shouldn't worry too much about nearly getting his own mate killed. And the bigger issue is that I need to find a reason to solve my problem or else I might get someone else hurt!"

**Garrett:** "Well, from what you've told me, the solution to your problem is sitting right here with you."

Seeing Garrett's eyes full of the desire to help her makes Rebecca feel guiltier. She knew her lie about daydreaming of Garrett instead of Raccoon-Sofía would come back to bite her in the tail, just not so soon. Still, she can't deny that, at the time, she enjoyed telling Garrett that she was fantasizing about him instead of a female raccoon because it made her feel normal instead of abnormal. She reckons she has done enough damage to those she cares for today and doesn't want to add Garrett to the list.

**Rebecca:** "I appreciate it, Garrett, I really do. But I just think I need some time alone to do gymnastics is all I need to feel better."

**Garrett:** "Can I watch?"

**Rebecca:** "I...guess no harm can come from it as long as you don't do anything to distract me. And I mean _anything_."

Garrett caresses the top of her head while saying, "I won't distract you. I promise."

**Rebecca:** "Say it seriously."

Garrett steps up and does the proper hand motions as he says, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

**Rebecca:** "Just stay on the stump."

**Garrett:** "Okay."

Rebecca starts by executing some Grand Jetè leaps; gracefully leaping forward while doing the splits in midair. She does it three times and when she's done, she is in front of her makeshift gymnastics bar made out of two large Y-shaped sticks anchored into the ground and another stick laying horizontally across those trees' tops and held down by two rocks. She does five full spins and times her body momentum so that she does several flips when she lets go. She lands on her feet and starts running, then does three front hand springs. Next, she climbs up a tree and starts doing tricks on her makeshift trapeze bar made of a strong stick tied to vines.

Ever since she started, Garrett is mesmerized by Rebecca's athletic abilities. Her strength, her speed, her finesse, and the way the air flows through her fur, it's all like an optical illusion performed by a magician—and he sure feels like he's under her spell. His heart rate increases, he feels butterflies in his stomach, and his mind if full of images of her perfect body. In a surprising twist for himself, he is aware of the pheromones he begins to emit and quickly stops himself.

**Garrett thinking:** "_Woah, man. Get a grip. Don't release any pheromones or she might get distracted and fall._"

But try as he might the more he watches her, the more he desires to touch, caress, hug, and hold that perfect body. Up above, Rebecca smells his pheromones, and decides it's time to call it quits. She would have liked to do some more, but can't risk it. However, it's not because his pheromones will distract her, but rather to keep up her charade. As before, his pheromones aren't stimulating to her, but to keep doing gymnastics while Garrett releases them would arouse his suspicion. She climbs down and upon seeing the pleased look in Garrett's eyes, approaches Garrett cautiously. She stays three feet away from him for safety.

**Garrett:** "Rebecca...You were...amazing..."

Rebecca gets on her guard at the tone of his voice. It's slurred yet giddy, like he's stoned, which isn't a good sign.

**Rebecca:** "Thanks, but your pheromones are starting to distract me."

**Garrett:** "I can't help it. You're just so, perfect in every way."

**Rebecca:** "You don't sound so good, maybe you should go home."

**Garrett:** "Au contraire, I haven't felt this good since me and Lizzie's honeymoon."

**Rebecca:** "Yep, you're not feeling like yourself. You need to head home immediately."

**Garrett** (stands up)**:** "If you insist. Doctor's orders, eh?"

**Rebecca:** "Something like that."

Garrett starts walking away, but then turns around and says, "Rebecca...Can I...hug you goodbye?"

**Rebecca thinking:** "_He'll wanna do more than that, Becca. You _know_ he will._" (Out loud) "How about I blow you a kiss, instead."

Rebecca does so, but Garrett starts walking erratically forward, still desiring more.

**Garrett:** "Rebecca...I love you. I want you...I _need_ you."

**Rebecca** (sternly)**:** "Garrett, you're letting your hormones control your mind instead of your brain. Snap out of it."

**Garrett:** "Don't you want me too?"

**Rebecca:** "I—Yes, but not like this."

**Garrett:** "Just a hug, and I'll go. I promise."

Rebecca decides it's time to stop keeping him waiting. The more she resists the more he'll crave her. She was hoping she wouldn't have to ever do this, but knows there's only one way that will bring him back to his senses.

**Rebecca:** "Okay, Garrett. A hug."

**Garrett:** "Thanks, Becca!"

He runs over to her and embraces her in his arms. One second later, his grip becomes uncomfortably tight and he releases more pheromones than ever before.

**Rebecca:** "Garrett...You're hurting me."

**Garrett:** "I'll make _you_ feel better..."

**Rebecca thinking:** "_NOW!_"

Although Rebecca may not look like it with her fur covering her whole body, all the gymnastics she has done over the years have turned her into a very strong young adult raccoon. That strength is used to its fullest when she steps hard on his left foot, causing Garrett to yell in pain and let go of her. Still under the influence of his lust for Rebecca, he reaches out to grab her, his body slouching forward. That's when Rebecca sidesteps out of his path and knees him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He drops to the ground and takes long and painful gasps for a minute, but when he can breathe normally again, he sounds like his usual self. He also has become fully aware of his recent actions, and feels very guilty.

**Garrett:** "I'm so sorry, Becca...I—"

**Rebecca:** "I know, and it's okay. You weren't yourself. Let's just leave it at that.

**Garrett:** "You sure sound like your brother's sister, not being too angry with me after trying to do something so terrible."

Realizing the irony, Rebecca giggles and then smiles while saying, "I, uh, guess I do.

With a little more sense in his words, Garrett says, "But how were you not feeling the same way? Weren't my pheromones driving you crazy?"

**Rebecca:** "I...just...am able to keep myself more level-headed than you."

**Garrett:** "You're hiding something, I can tell."

**Rebecca:** "...I...Well, it's something I need to work on by myself, without any outside help."

**Garrett:** "You weren't attracted to my pheromones, were you?"

**Rebecca:** "...Correct..."

When Garrett speaks again, it's in a tone that in no way references his personal beliefs, but one as unbiased and serious as possible, like a scientist explaining a black hole theory.

**Garrett:** "How is that possible? Seriously? I'm a raccoon who's familiar with how the human and animal worlds works, so I know all the science that goes into the effects of pheromones.

**Rebecca:** "I d-don't know. It bugs the heck out of me, too."

**Garrett:** "Didn't you say you gave off a lot of pheromones by thinking about me?"

**Rebecca:** "Yeah, but—"

**Garrett:** "So why didn't you emit pheromones when I emitted my own? Scientifically, you shouldn't have been able to resist."

**Rebecca:** "Like I said, I knew what you wanted to do, and had to make sure I didn't make the same mistake you were about to make. I just wish I didn't have to hurt you...it hurt me on the inside to do that."

Seeing the look on Rebecca's face makes Garrett feel unfathomable guilt. What had started as a sweet and innocent flirting session turned into a textbook example of domestic violence, all because of him repeating the same mistake he did the other day. He decides it's time to drop the subject that's clearly making his girlfriend uncomfortable, and intends to end today's gymnastics area experience in the best way possible, especially since his actions nearly made it the worst experience possible.

**Garrett **(places a paw over his heart)**:**"But for that, I'm grateful." (Puts his free paw on Rebecca's heart and looks deeply into her eyes while addressing her in full sincerity) "I wouldn't be able to bear the fact that I had hurt you in any way...Forgive me."

Rebecca reaches forward to touch Garrett's heart, and says, "I do."

Her words do wonders for Garrett's spirit, and even her own. Rebecca finds herself somehow becoming increasingly attracted to the raccoon before her...the _male_ raccoon at that. It's not physical or lustful like cases of homosexuality have been. The attractiveness guiding her actions and thoughts now are rather because she feels as if she's touching and talking to the real Garrett, the one who's hidden behind all the bravado and overconfidence, behind the clichéd romance. He smiles and she smiles back. They lose track of how long they remain standing there, tenderly touching each other's hearts, feeling the other's heartbeat in their paws.

Remembering what his family had told him about how Rebecca restored his sanity five years ago, Garrett says, "Feel my heartbeat, Rebecca...My heart beats for you."

Rebecca's eyes water as she realizes Garrett's intention of using those words. She recalls how she lied to him about the reason as to why she really released her pheromones during the heist, how she was certain that she's gay. But Rebecca realizes that the way she's feeling right now is no lie. Her subconscious tells her to stop her charade and break up with him before she causes his heart to break a second time. It's so intense that she stammers aloud.

**Rebecca:** "I...I...Um, ah..."

**Garrett **(places two fingers gently on her mouth)**:** "Kiss?"

Rebecca surprises even Garrett when she flings her arms around him and starts the kiss. The two caress each other as they keep kissing, and when they break away to draw in air, they kiss again, this time with their tongues. When they pull away from that kiss, they go back to placing a paw on the other's heart.

**Garrett:** "I love you, Rebecca."

**Rebecca:** "I can tell." Wanting to avoid Garrett from questioning why she didn't say "I love you too," Rebecca immediately follows up with, "Who'd have thought me hitting you would cause our relationship to grown stronger?"

**Garrett:** "But you shouldn't feel bad about literally knocking the sense back onto me. How I see it, maybe that's why we're meant for each other. You're the one who can keep me on-track."

**Rebecca:** "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

The two turn their heads at the sound and sight of Mary coming in.

**Mary:** "Aunt Becca, I was wondering if you could teach me some more gymnastics today?"

Rebecca looks at Garrett who nods.

**Rebecca:** "Okay, Mary. Just let me tell Garrett goodbye." (To Garret) "I'll see you around, then."

**Garrett:** "Actually, given how I've acted today, maybe you should come see me when you're ready to see me."

**Rebecca** (eyes widen)**:** "That's...so mature of you, Garrett. I'm in."

**Garrett:** "Thanks again, Rebecca. For everything."

**Rebecca:** "You're welcome." (In a kidding tone) "Just don't date anyone else if you get bored of not seeing me."

**Garrett:** "Heh, never! Bah-bye!" (Waves while walking off)

**Rebecca** (waves)**:** "See ya!"

Rebecca watches him as he disappears into the foliage, grateful that she had the skills to prevent anything from going bad today. She then turns to her niece and says, "Okay Mary. Let's warm up with some jumping jacks, and then we'll move on to backhand springs."

**Mary:** "Yay! Those're my favorite."

**Rebecca:** "Oh, just for now, but once we start doing the trapeze bar stuff, you may change your opinion."

During the gaps when she isn't coaching Mary, Rebecca thinks back to the ordeal she and Garrett went through today and realizes that, although she felt alarmed when Garrett had grabbed her so hard, she had never felt more alive in any of their time together. More than that, she had never felt more alive in her whole life, even when she was thinking or doing things that related to her homosexuality. That thought of feeling so alive with Garrett makes her recall how she got him out of his vegetative state by kissing and groping him so vigorously. She realizes now that doing all of that had been one of the most intense and amazing feelings she had ever experienced. Granted, it hadn't been enjoyable per se because she did it for medical reasons only, and her most enjoyable experiences were still when she did homosexual-like things. But that doesn't change the fact that none of the other times she has preferred females' pheromones over males' pheromones; smelt womens' hair brushes and deodorant sticks; got amatory thoughts from seeing human women perform gymnastics; spending time with her gal pals; and fantasizing about Raccoon-Sofía came close in comparison to what she did with Garrett back then and what he did to her today.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_If I'm supposed to be gay, why did I feel so stimulated by a male when he grabbed me and tried to do what he tried to do to me? Garrett's pheromones weren't arousing to me, but his actions _were_...I think I'm gay, but a gay female wouldn't feel the way I did when Garrett did those things to me today. I also really liked playing out my lie about fantasizing over him instead of Raccoon-__Sofía__, and the talk we had after I got him back to his senses was one of the sweetest and genuine heartfelt dialogues I've ever had with another animal, and the most for a male. _

"_So are there some things I like more about females and some things I like more about males? I'm certainly not normal, but am I now unsure of where I fall on the abnormal scale? Am I gay, bisexual, pansexual, or just plain crazy?"_

Once Mary has finished their lessons for the day, the two head back to the log, but Rebecca is still lost in her thoughts. After still feeling indecisive when she's halfway home, she gets frustrated with her inability to find an answer and cynically muses, "_Who am I kidding? I don't know whether or not to feel attracted to someone whether I'm thinking about them or if they'__re touching me in real life! There's more problems with me than a math book!_"

Then, a new idea pops in her head. She recalls the time when Kale was still recuperating with her family and, after a day of spying on the hedgies, had revealed Rogan's and Sarah's favorite way to spend their downtime. She also remembers how passion and romance runs deep in her family, as the reason Rogan exists is because his parents (Rebecca's grandparents on her father's side) were so intensely in love with one another. Could that explain the reason why she strangely liked it when Garrett grabbed her so tightly while full of lust and in-the-moment passion? A gay female wouldn't think that, but here she is again debating with conflicting thoughts. It makes Rebecca question her sexual orientation once again. Earlier today she was certain that she was gay, but now she's questioning that. But the thing that has caused all of this conflict is none other than the time she has spent with Garrett.

That's when another idea comes to her mind. After the talk she and Garrett had today, Rebecca knows that he's a genuine sweetheart, but still impulsive and clingy in that he always wanted to cuddle with her, kiss her, and touch her. But that's also how Rebecca's parents are, and they're one of the most perfectly-matched married couples she knows.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_Maybe...I should try to cuddle with Garrett next time we meet._"

For all she knows, that could be the only way to determine if she really is gay or not.

* * *

At the hedge, five minutes before Mary arrived where Rebecca is...

The minute RJ comes back to the main living area, he gathers the guardians of the pranksters together and tells them what their sons and/or nephew had done to him. Luby, Rick, Verne, and Velma all agree on the same punishment as RJ did for his two kids, but said that punishment will go into effect _after_ they gathered around to watch and laugh at the latest episode of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_. Having already seen the video, RJ agreed to let Mary go spend her last few hours of free time at Rebecca's spot, and the viewing began shortly after that. When "The RJ Episode" was over, the family went ahead and watched the other videos on the SD card, because they _all_ needed a good laugh after today's disastrous heist. Even Verne couldn't help but crack up at the videos, since he has become more (but not fully) comfortable with RJ's shenanigans since the "Pilot Episode" featuring Hammy and himself.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Mary and Rebecca came back, but before RJ could ask his daughter and sister how their gymnastics lesson went, Lou approaches RJ. The older father porcupine takes RJ's paw and walks him far enough not to be heard by mumbling and murmurs, "Ozzie woke up 10 minutes ago. He's okay, but he wants to talk to you."

**RJ:** "Where is he?"

**Lou:** "With Heather. He needed to spend some alone time with her for a bit, and now he wants you."

RJ nods solemnly. He had been lucky that he didn't have to explain himself in front of Ozzie after arriving back from the heist, but now he needs to face the music.

RJ walks in front of his children, looks down at them, and says, "Go find something to do, kids. Daddy needs to talk to Grandpa Ozzie alone."

After nodding, Bernard and Mary—well aware that their punishment has gone into effect, which means no more electronics—go to a storybook pile. Not for the first time, RJ feels a bit of envy for how young ones like his children have far less worries than adults like him. With a sigh made in dread, he starts walking in the direction of the hospital curtains. Just as RJ thinks about contemplating what he should say to Ozzie, the raccoon drops such thoughts and decides it's better to speak in-the-moment.

RJ parts the hospital curtains and sees Ozzie sitting to his daughter's side, gently caressing her arm. The old possum turns his head at the sound of his son-in-law's entrance and says, "There you are."

**RJ:** "I was spending time with the kids."

**Ozzie:** "Rick told me they didn't take seeing their mother like this very well."

**RJ:** "They _saw_ her?"

Ozzie nods and then turns his attention back to Heather when she groans. He pats her head lightly and whispers, "Hang in there, sweetheart." The groaning continues for half a minute, and when it stops Ozzie looks back at RJ.

**Ozzie:** "How could this have happened...?"

RJ's confidence sinks as he replies, "It just wasn't our day...Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. And there's only one of me around to try and fix things."

**Ozzie:** "This is the second time I've had to be by my daughter's side after she nearly died...No parent should have to experience that kind of dread once, much less twice."

RJ knew this is what Ozzie would say, and decides to go ahead and bite the bullet.

**RJ:** "I understand if you hate me right now, Oz. I hate myself too. I vowed to keep your daughter safe and happy when I married her...and yet here she again, fighting through pain after nearly losing her life because I was unable to protect her."

**Ozzie:** "Come over here, RJ. Sit beside me."

It was not an invitation, but an order. Ozzie pats the spot on the ground next to where he is sitting, and RJ moves over and sits with his head hung low in shame.

With his eyes still glued to Heather, Ozzie says, "Tell me everything that happened."

RJ feels like he's being physically punished as he retells the story of the horrible heist to Ozzie, and wonders if that's the reason the opossum had him explain to begin with. It's only natural that Ozzie's anger would make the possum do something to discipline RJ, and the raccoon has no problem with that. It _was_ his fault. He could have ordered the heist to be cancelled at the first sign that things were going to go wrong. He could have raided from another house—say, one that was empty as the family was at the party that had all those people around—or could have foraged for the abundance of natural food in the woods that the hedgies inhabit.

But no. He _had_ to be an all macho, adrenaline junkie who didn't take all outcomes into account. It goes without saying that all the happy feelings he had gotten from interacting with his kids today are now gone, and replaced by a misery worse than before. Still, he can't see any harm in repeating himself.

RJ continues to look down in guilt while he says, "I know it doesn't mean much, but, I'm sorry, Ozzie. I failed you, and Heather. I'm a real lousy mate..."

**Ozzie: **"Look at me, RJ."

When RJ lifts up his head he's surprised to see Ozzie's face full of empathy and pity, not to mention a smile. Before RJ can ask Ozzie to explain his odd reactions, the opossum wraps his arms around the raccoon.

**Ozzie:** "Stop being so hard on yourself, sonny. You got Heather to safety, and saved her again with your and the rest of the family's medical knowledge. I owe you my daughter's life twice over now. You're the best mate my Heather could ever hope for."

With RJ's hopes and optimism now returned, he shares Ozzie's hug.

**RJ:** "Ozzie...You're the best father-in-law any creature could ever ask for. I'm not joking. Everything you just told me means more to me than you'll ever know. Forgive me...I-I thought you'd _want_ me to feel bad for what happened today."

**Ozzie:** "You know I would never wish harm upon you, in any form or way."

**RJ:** "I know, but I forgot that. I was so mad with myself and at everyone else, I just..."

**Ozzie:** "It's okay, now. Our sorrow and anger makes us say and think things that don't make any sense. Luby said Heather will live and recover, but even if she didn't, me and everyone else in this family would still love you."

**RJ:** "I know...Thank you for reminding me."

Ozzie then let's go of RJ and looks at him seriously

**Ozzie:** "You know that I don't have much longer left in this world."

**RJ:** "Don't say that, Ozzie—"

**Ozzie** (stern)**:** "You _know_ that's true."

Hearing the strength and honesty behind Ozzie's words, RJ slumps down, lets out a sigh, and then looks and speaks to the opossum in the same strong and honest tone.

**RJ:** "Yes..."

**Ozzie:** "I've outlived most possums, but no one can go on forever."

**RJ:** "Why are you telling me this?"

**Ozzie:** "I want you to know that I always have, and always will, fully trust you to take great care of my daughter, grandchildren, and everyone else in this family when I'm gone. Nothing you do can ever make me doubt that: no amount of failed heists, mistakes, or mishaps. Ever since we accepted you into the family, you've always put our safety and needs before your own. And as long as there's a single breath left in your body, I know that you'll do all you can to keep this family whole."

RJ smiles as the words that have been said shoot up his pride, which is now at its highest. He responds in full honesty, yet with his charming wit, "I wouldn't even _think_ about slacking off from that obligation."

**Ozzie:** "Of course not. You are RJ. The raccoon my daughter married, the father of two beautiful children, and the father figure of over 30 other creatures. With or without me, you'll do great at keeping this family together."

**RJ:** "I promise."

**Ozzie:** "What're you talking about? You're already keeping that promise."

The wink and smile Ozzie gives RJ reminds him of why he became a part of this family to begin with: for the true and unconditional love that can't be matched by any possessions. That love can survive all hardships as long as there is someone around to remind each other of what family is, and what family does for its members.

Verne's voice announces that dinner is ready, and with that, the two stand up and walk out together to join their family. As they eat, it seems that the rest of the family has fully recovered from the heist as well. Rebecca is smiling and engaging in tableside conversations more than she has in months. Spike, Emma, and Ike are happily talking about all the fun things they have planned for the days to come. The bats are getting along just fine and can't stop mentioning how they intend to improve their skills before the next heist. Roger and Ty have bonded well with each other, and with Plushie, and all three will no doubt continue more _RJ's Wide World of Nature_ videos that will bring countless hours of entertainment for everyone. Mary and Bernard feel better about themselves and can't wait to start learning how to use their golf bags. And RJ has been reminded of what a father should do and how to keep the family going in the future.

It seems to be a turning point for everyone who had problems as soon as they returned from the heist, and those whose issues have not even been brought to the forefront.

In short, after returning home, everyone felt small and weak. Now, they all feel bigger and happier than ever before.

But the old saying, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" is inescapable. And the fall is upon them.

* * *

**Another chapter done...many more to go! Hey, you didn't think all the problems would be solved so easily did ya? Ha! We're not even **_**halfway**_** through the story, and things are gonna get a lot more tense from here on out for all of our favorite characters!**

**And as stated at the start, there is a reason why I could only post one new chapter this time. As luck would have it, the week after Chapter 2's posting, I got a new job and have been working somewhere I truly enjoy ever since! The only minor downside is that it takes up all my time from Monday's-Friday's, and I can only work on updating either during Saturdays, or weeknights (and not all my Saturday's and weeknights are free to write), or holiday's off work. I'll most likely spend the latter catching up on some much-needed R&R, but will do my best to push myself to work on updating.**

**I hope this chapter is a satisfying gift for the Holidays (at the time of this chapter's posting), and have a special request for all of you: Please keep any reviews you post about the story, and send me a PM if you wanna congratulate me on my new job. **

**Next time: the problems get deeper, and the solutions get slimmer. **


	4. Traumatic Turmoil

**Surprised to see another chapter post so soon? Believe it or not, so am I. It turns out that my weekends for the past few weeks have been full of free time for me to write my story. **

**Buckle up, 'cuz this chapter's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Chapter 4: Traumatic Turmoil**

As the morning sun's rays stream into the log, Bernard wakes up. Oddly, none of the others are in the log with him.

**Bernard thinking:** "_Uh-oh, I must've overslept. And today's the big day daddy will teach me how to use some golf bag items. I better hoof it._"

After grabbing his red and black golf bag, he exits the log and then remembers that it's been a week since his mom's accident, and now wants to check and see if Heather has gotten any better. He goes over to the portable hospital curtains, and when he pulls one of them open, the rest of the family has already gathered around Heather.

**RJ:** "Why did this have to happen? WHY?! Why was I cursed with such a weak, miserable, excuse-of-a-son like Bernard!?"

**Mary:** "Mommy's hurt because of him!"

**Verne:** "He's too cowardly, and it nearly cost us the life of a family member."

**Velma:** "It's becoming dangerous for us now."

**Luby:** "Who will be the next one to get hurt, or worse, because Bernard keeps playing possum?"

**Ty:** "Like a scaredy cat!"

**Roger:** "And a weakling!"

**Bernard:** "NO! I'm not weak! Mommy isn't hurt because of me!"

An all too familiar voice then says, "Oh really?"

Bernard's eyes widen as the family steps aside to reveal the speaker. It's none other than Heather.

**Heather:** "Look at me, Bernard."

The instant Bernard turns his head away from fear, Heather reiterates in a booming voice, "LOOK. AT. ME!"

Compelled to obey, Bernard's whole body shivers at the sight of his mom's injuries.

**Heather:** "_This_ is all because of you! You should have run to the porcupines' hole like I said to, but you played possum instead!"

**Ozzie:** "Even _I_ wouldn't have played possum in such a predicament, because I actually _love_ my daughter."

**Heather:** "You don't love me enough, Bernard. If you did, you wouldn't have made me risk my life for something you could have easily done yourself!"

**RJ:** "You nearly took Heather away from me, your sister, Ozzie, and this whole family."

**Mary:** "If you had been more like a raccoon, mommy wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

**RJ:** "But you're a disgrace to my bloodline, and my species!"

**Ozzie:** "And your constant playing possum for the littlest of things makes you lower than an opossum!"

The whole family starts walking toward Bernard now, their slow and stiff movements coupled with their monotone delivery of the phrase "You're a disgrace to both species. You got Heather hurt because of your cowardice. You're less than nothing," makes them sound like zealot cultists. They are soon joined by Tabitha and her bully gang. Their chants get louder and more aggressive as they close in on Bernard who drops to his knees while covering his ears.

**Bernard:** "No! This isn't real! This is just another nightmare! Mommy doesn't blame me for what happened! Daddy loves me! Mommy loves me! My sister loves me! My whole family loves me!"

No matter how loud Bernard yells, the chanting of his family and the bullies drowns out all of the opossacoon's words...and hope. He can't take it anymore. The constant comparisons to his parents and sister, the need to be more like a raccoon, the guilt of getting his mother injured, and how he never improves despite his best efforts drives Bernard to the breaking point.

His heart and will now broken, he opens his mouth and finds himself joining the others' chant.

**Bernard** (in the same creepy monotone voice as the others)**:** "I'm a disgrace to both species. I got Heather hurt because of my cowardice. I'm less than nothing."

As Bernard repeats the phrases two more times, each word makes him shrink smaller and smaller. Until, finally, he is reduced to nothing.

* * *

Bernard jolts up with an, "AAHHHHHH!" and runs into the wall of the log. The impact assures him that he's back in reality, and that he had had another nightmare. He wipes the sweat off his face in relief, but then goes on high alert once he sees that the log is empty and the sun's rays are streaming in.

Bernard gulps and muses in dread, "_No...Was my nightmare a déjà vu?_"

It doesn't even take a second for him to make up his mind. Bernard curls into a fetal position—sorely missing the comfort and warmth of Heather's pouch while doing so—while thinking, "_I'm not gonna find out. Forget about breakfast, forget about training with my golf bag with daddy, forget about playing with family and friends on the day my punishment has ended. What am I saying? Forget about going outside this log. I'm staying right here!_"

Karma seems to exist after all when RJ walks in the log and says, "Berna-ard. It's time for you to get your lazy heinie up. I'm gonna teach you and Mary how to use some golf bag items!"

Bernard quietly groans in disdain, which quickly gives him the idea to play hooky. He coughs and wheezes, which makes RJ tilt his head in question.

**RJ:** "You okay?"

**Bernard** (in a hoarse, raspy, strained voice)**:** "No...I think I'm sick." (Groans as he clenches his stomach) "Ooohhhhhhh...I must've eaten some rotten berries last night at dinner. Or maybe the milk was expired, or maybe the fish had some parasites inside of them. I dunno...but I feel terrible..."

**RJ** (raises an eyebrow quizzically)**:** "The whole family, including your sister and me, had the same berries, milk, and fish last night, and none of them are feeling sick."

**Bernard thinking:** "_Drat!_" (Out loud) "Well, maybe _my_ digestive system didn't agree with the food last night. _*Cough* *hack*_"

**RJ** (crosses his arms)**:** "And why would you cough and wheeze from food poisoning."

It wasn't a question, so Bernard knows the jig is up. The opossacoon's self-confidence drops down to zilch. Not only does he have to pay the price for lying, but if his dad saw through his little act so quickly, then Bernard's acting talent—the only positive thing about him—is already losing its touch.

**Bernard:** "I—"

**RJ:** "Enough."

**Bernard** (lowers his head)**:** "...Yes, sir..."

**RJ: **"Look at me, Bernard."

Bernard obeys.

**RJ:** "Why did you tell a story to me, son?"

Now Bernard feels worse. For some reason, it always hurts more when his dad says "Why did you tell a story?" instead of "Why did you lie to me?"

**Bernard:** "I...D-don't wanna do anything today. I just wanna stay right here."

**RJ:** "Not even eat breakfast? Or play with your family or friends on the first day that your week-long punishment has ended?"

RJ's tone was no longer disciplinary, but one of genuine confusion.

**Bernard:** "Th-that's right."

**RJ:** "Why not?"

**Bernard:** "I...just don't..."

**RJ:** "What's wrong, Bernard?"

Bernard stares into his father's eyes. The concern in those blue irises, that are the same color as the opossacoon's own, makes him want to come clean and tell RJ about his nightmare.

**Bernard:** "Umm..."

Still fearful of his nightmare coming true, and afraid that his father will berate his son's weakness, Bernard slouches his posture, droops his ears down, and sticks his tail between his legs. He buries his head in his paws and starts to cry softly.

RJ walks up to his son and embraces him. Bernard instantly buries his face in RJ's chest and returns his father's hug. RJ gently pats Bernard on the back with one paw, and strokes the top of his head with the other paw.

**RJ:** "You can tell me anything, son...A-ny-thing."

Bernard wipes his eyes and accepts the kleenex RJ gives him. After blowing his nose, Bernard clears his throat.

**Bernard:** "I had a really bad nightmare before waking up. I dreamt that mommy, you, Mary, and everyone else blamed me for getting mommy hurt. And that you all hated me for not being more like a real raccoon. When I woke up, everything that happened in my dream began happening for real, so I was afraid of having my nightmare come true."

**RJ:** "That's sounds like an awful dream. But you know that none of us will ever hate you, and no one blames you for what happened to mommy."

**Bernard:** "Not even you?"

**RJ:** "I—"

RJ pauses for two seconds. He was originally going to say "No," but after his important talk about lying that he just had with Bernard, RJ decides to demonstrate the life lesson by example.

**RJ:** "Originally I _did_ blame you, along with Rebecca, Sam, the teams on the ground, and even myself. But I was angry and scared for Heather at the time I did the blaming. Anger and fear makes us do things we know are wrong. And after you and Mary start your first golf bag session with me today, I guarantee you'll feel more like a raccoon...And you know something else?"

**Bernard:** "What?"

**RJ:** "I also had bad dreams like you when I was your age after something horrible happened to me, or when my mind couldn't stop worrying about some fear I had." **(1)**

**Bernard:** "R-really?"

**RJ** (nods)**:** "Until I was an adult." (Puts a paw on Bernard's shoulder) "So you're more like me than you think."

Bernard lets out a relieved sigh and smile, feeling better about everything. However, something is still eating away at him.

**Bernard:** "What about mommy? Would she blame me for what happened to her?"

**RJ:** "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

**Bernard:** "Huh?"

**RJ** (smiles)**:** "She woke up today."

Bernard's gasp sounds surprised at first, but almost immediately turns into one of happiness. His brightens up and he runs out of the log.

**RJ:** "Son, you forgot your golf bag—"

Seeing that Bernard has other priorities, RJ sighs and says to himself, "I'll get it for ya."

**Note: (1)=I'd like to give out another thanks to TheIceAgeMan77342 whose 5th Chapter of _Adventure Awaits Part III_ inspired me to write the annotated section.**

* * *

Bernard almost knocks over the portable hospital curtains as he parts them. There he sees Heather, still looking badly injured, but more alive than the near-dead look he had been seeing for the past seven days.

**Bernard** (beaming in joy)**:** "MOMMY!"

**Heather** (smiling)**:** "Hey-hey, son."

Bernard opens his arms wide and runs toward Heather, but then halts when she says, "Stop!"

**Bernard: **"But—!"

**Heather:** "I want you to hug me so much, but I still need more recovery time. All I can do is move my head and arms."

Bernard drops his arms and slouches in sorrow while giving an aghast look. But he soon slowly goes up to regular posture and gives a solemn nod in understanding.

**Heather:** "If you want to, you can rest your head gently on my chest and I can stroke your head."

Bernard's spirit and stance perk back up, and he eagerly accepts Heather's proposition. It's like he's touching his mom's fur for the first time in his life. He had forgotten how soft and warm it was, how pretty she smelled, and how everything felt right in the world whenever she touched him with her paws.

**Bernard:** "I missed you _so much_, mommy!"

**Heather:** "I missed you too, Bernard."

**Bernard:** "I'm sorry for not moving into the porcupine's hole when you said to! I'm sorry for getting you hurt!"

**Heather:** "It's not your fault—"

**Bernard:** "YES IT _IS!_"

**Heather:** "Well, _I_ don't blame you, and anyone who does is gonna get a piece of my mind."

**Bernard:** "I...Th-thanks, mommy! I love you!"

**Heather:** "And I love you."

"A-hem."

The two look where the voice came from and see a grinning RJ standing before Bernard and Heather.

**RJ:** "See, Bernard? What did I tell you? Your mom doesn't blame you or hate you for what happened to her."

**Heather:** "I heard daddy say that you and Mary got your own golf bags during the heist, how you filmed another _RJ's Wide World of Nature_ episode, and are going to learn how to use some golf bag items today."

Awe inspired by Heather's encouraging tone, Bernard giddily speaks almost as fast and energetic as Hammy.

**Bernard:** "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! I'm gonna show everyone how a raccoon is a crafty bandit with a bottomless bag of tricks!"

**Heather: **"I know you'll do a great job, son."

Heather groans as a pang of hurt goes through her hip. Even RJ's heartrate quickens despite his medical knowledge. Seeing the love of his life in pain will do that.

**Bernard** (worried)**:** "Mommy?"

**Heather:** "It's okay. I'll be like this for a while, but you know how strong I am. I'm a fast healer, so don't worry about me."

**RJ:** "Alright Bernard, it's time to go join your sister. Mommy needs more rest."

After seeing the concerned look still lingering in Bernard's eyes, Heather changes the topic to put him at ease.

**Heather:** "I look forward to hearing from you and Mary after y'all get finished today."

With a little more confidence, Bernard says, "Y-yeah. I look forward to telling you about it."

Knowing that any more hesitation will just make him want to stay longer (which means seeing his mom in pain), Bernard kisses Heather on the cheek, and walks to where RJ is holding out his son's golf bag. Bernard puts the strap around himself, sniffs the air to locate Mary's scent, and walks in that direction without looking back.

As soon as Bernard goes past the portable hospital curtain, RJ walks next to his soul mate and passionately kisses her. When their lips part, he looks into Heather's eyes seriously and says, "Should I have told him?"

**Heather:** "No. Don't tell any of the kids."

**RJ:** "I was hoping you'd say that. But it feels like I'm lying to them."

**Heather:** "You're not. Trust me."

**RJ** (nods yes)**:** "We'll just let them find out when the time comes."

**Heather:** "Exactly."

**RJ:** "Okay, gotta run before our kids wonder why I'm not close behind them." (While gently stroking Heather's bangs) "I love you."

**Heather:** "Me too."

RJ then goes to be with Mary and Bernard.

* * *

Mary is at RJ's hammock spot, sitting on top of her pink and black golf bag and swinging one leg in front of her in boredom.

**Mary thinking:** "_Where is that lazy brother of mine?_"

As if he was capable of reading minds, Bernard comes running in saying, "I'm here, Mary!"

Mary swings both of her feet and leaps forward off of her golf bag and onto the ground.

**Mary:** "Took you long enough."

**Bernard:** "Well, for _your_ information, I was seeing mommy."

**Mary:** "Yeah, I did too. But you also slept in."

**Bernard **(snarky tone)**:** "So-rry for taking up so much time in your busy schedule for today, Ms. Perfect."

RJ comes in and says, "That's enough you two."

The opossacoons stand at attention like army recruits at boot camp, but they couldn't ask for a better drill sergeant than their father.

**RJ:** "So far in your lives you've been learning to use your brains and latent abilities to forage or steal food, outwit enemies, get out of dangerous situations, and taking and following through opportunities. All raccoons are naturals at that, but today's the big day when you learn how to do all of those things using tools from your golf bags."

The kids are so excited that their bodies are bouncing in place.

**RJ:** "But the first step is to know the inside of your golf bags like the back of your paws; where the pockets are, how big they are, and how much they can hold...just like I told you to do for 'homework.' Now show me, Bernard."

Bernard's eyes widen and he nervously stammers out, "I...uhhhh, f-forgot to do my 'homework.' I'm sorry, daddy."

RJ gives a short, displeased sigh and says in a disappointed tone, "That's ok. We'll just do it here." (To Mary) "What about you, Mary?"

Mary's eyes twinkle and she proudly says, "I made sure to do my 'homework,' daddy!"

RJ's good mood returns.

**RJ:** "Excellent, Mary! Bernard, follow along with her using your golf bag."

**Mary:** "In here is where the golf clubs normally go." (Points to the opening at the top) "Here's my main zipper pouch." (Opens up the zipper pouch located on the side of the golf bag that travels almost all the way down the entire bag's length) "Here's the topmost pouch." (Opens up the zipper pouch located on the back of the bag a few inches below where the clubs are stored) "Here's the secondary pouch." (Opens the zipper of the pouch located in the middle of the golf bag's back side that travels to the bottom of the bag). "Here's where the scorecards are normally kept." (Opens the zipper to the pouch located a few inches below the secondary pouch) "And here's the golf ball pocket pouch." (Opens the zipper of the pouch located in the middle of the scorecard pouch) "The netting on the bottom left and right side can be used to hold drinks." (Points to the drink holders) "And these retractable legs are like kickstands that keep the golf bag upright when I'm not using it." (Opens up the legs)

**RJ:** "Incredible job, Mary!"

Not only is RJ happy with his daughter's efficiency, but he's amazed at how well she knows for a golf bag that is far more complex than his own. RJ's golf bag, which his father Rogan had obtained in 1984, had only one large pouch and doesn't have retractable legs. But Mary's and Bernard's bags are from the current year, and have more pouches and accessories. In RJ's mind, that means his children's bags can hold more things than he ever could, which means they could surpass even him one day in terms of tool items and ingenuity on how to use them.

**RJ:** "Bernard, did you make sure to follow along?"

Bernard almost feels too ashamed to respond. He was too amazed with Mary to look at his own golf bag while she explained. His sister's promptness and attention to detail, coupled with his lack of both, and compounded by how proud RJ was with her and disappointed with him, all puts the opossacoon in no talking mood.

**RJ:** "Hello? Earth to Bernard, were you looking at your golf bag as Mary explained where the pouches are located?"

Bernard gulps and says in a hurried tone, "Sh-she went too fast. I wasn't able to keep up."

RJ frowns in annoyance at his son's obvious fib.

**RJ thinking: **"_We have _a lot_ to work on here..._" (Out loud) "Okay, Mary, give us another rundown of your golf bag, and this time do it slower. Bernard, pay close attention."

Bernard nods, while Mary rolls her eyes at having to restart her perfect run just because her brother wasn't doing as he was told. Still, her second lecture is just as good as her first, and Bernard and makes RJ nod and smile in appreciation when he successfully keeps up with his sister.

**RJ:** "Much better, son. Just make sure to spend some of your free time getting to know your golf bag better. Now onto the next thing: did you kids find items to put in your golf bag?"

**Bernard:** "No..."

**Mary: **"We haven't been on raids lately, so even I didn't get any new ones."

**RJ:** "Oh, yeah. My bad, kids. But y'all already have items in them, correct?"

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "Uh-huh!"

**RJ:** "Empty your bags and let's see 'em."

Mary and Bernard have a full set of golf clubs, golf balls, and golf tees in each of their bags. Mary has a pair of golf shoes, a water canteen, and towel in her bag, whereas Bernard has a pair of sunglasses, a bottle of sunscreen, and a golf glove in his bag. Although that would seem normal for a human golfer to have those items, the bags that Mary and Bernard obtained were suited for small children, which makes the twins baffled.

**Mary:** "What kind of kids don't keep their toys, iPods, and iPads in their golf bags?"

**Bernard:** "Or their candy, Game Boy, and comics?"

**RJ:** "Mr. López must have been teaching even his youngest children how to take golf seriously. But that's okay, because we need to start your golf bag items with a clean slate. But which of these do we wanna keep?"

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "A golf club."

**RJ:** "Yes. _Which_ golf club?"

**Mary:** "The wedge."

**RJ thinking:** "_Atta girl!_"

**Bernard: **"Which one's the wedge?"

**RJ thinking:** "_Ugh!_" (Out loud and with a hint of impatience) "Like the one I have, Bernard. Look."

RJ brings out his wedge, and feels his patience returning when Bernard finds the wedge in his golf bag without any trouble.

**RJ:** "Now take your wedge in your paws, kids, and swing them like a golfer!"

With a graceful _Whoosh!_ sound cutting through the air, Mary succeeds on her first try, her swing so flawless that even Tiger Woods would bat an eye. Bernard swings too low and makes a divot in the grass on his first try. On his second try, he loses his grip on the club and it flies forward. On the third try, his stance is awkward and when he swings, he falls flat on his back like Charlie Brown. On the fourth try, he does it just right.

**RJ:** "Mary, you were perfect! It took me three times to master a golf swing, but you did it instantly!" (To Bernard) "Chin up, Bernard. Sometimes we just gotta live and learn from our mistakes.

"Now onto the next lesson: the kind of items we should obtain to fill our golf bags. Take mine for example."

As RJ gets out his golf bag items, Bernard can't really keep his chin up. Everything he has done so far in today's training has only demonstrated, one: how inferior he is to his sister. Two, how proud she makes her father. Three, just how incompetent Bernard is. And four, how much his father hides, and doesn't hide, his disapproval of his son.

**Bernard thinking:** "_I should've stayed asleep today..._"

Mary, on the other hand, has never had a better day in her life. The smile and approval her father gives her, the quickness of her learning, and how she barely makes any mistakes only boosts her confidence to heights she never thought imaginable. On the day she and her family had filmed the latest episode of _RJ's Wide World of Nature_, she knew her dad would see her as a true raccoon no matter what. Today has only reinforced that solid belief. And now that RJ has finished, she can't wait to see what the rest of the day will bring her.

**Mary:** "Wow! Look at all that stuff, Bernard!"

Mary uses her elbow to nudge his arm, and Bernard stares wide-eyed at something no one else has ever seen: everything that RJ has in his golf bag laying on the ground in front of them.

**RJ:** "Tell me what all of these items have in common."

Like a raccoon, Mary intends to take her time to look at each item and draw a correlation that links them all together in some way. Also like a raccoon, Bernard just goes with his instincts after glancing over the items.

**Bernard:** "It's the most random pile of stuff I've ever seen."

Mary scoffs and expects RJ to scold Bernard for such a bland remark.

**RJ:** "Outstanding, Bernard! You're absolutely right!"

**Mary:** "Huh?"

**Bernard:** "Huh?!"

**RJ:** "Only a handful of my items were gathered with the intention of using them for a specific reason. The remaining 97 percent I just grabbed because I thought they looked neat. I learned how to use them effectively through playing around with them, followed by practice, then trial and error. The bottom line is, whenever you kids find items to stock your bags with, just get stuff that catches your eye. You'll feel an urge to grab the item or items, and discover the true purpose when you've had time to experiment with 'em." (Rhetorically) "And guess what I want you to do with any of them items laying before you?"

Mary and Bernard don't need to answer that question. They simply yell in excitement and dash forward as if they had come across an all you can eat buffet after finishing a hunger strike. As they pick up and experiment with RJ's items, they have no idea that RJ has been studying them closely. He notes that Mary picks up things more suited for offense, such as a can of silly string, a popgun, a water gun pistol, a skinny whiffle ball bat, a pocket knife, and a tennis ball. Bernard picks up items more suited for defense, distraction, and escape such as marbles, smoke bombs, fireworks, a grapple hook, a laser pointer, and a rubber snake. Not only that, but little do they know that this isn't even RJ's full inventory, as the raccoon, being the responsible parent that he is, had already taken out some of his more dangerous tools prior to today's training such as a taser, pepper spray, mace, switch blade, and his revolver gun. Nevertheless, RJ is pleased with how quick his kids catch on to using the items they've chosen effectively. Mary does so on her first try, and Bernard, of course, needs a few tries. But overall, RJ is proud of his children and believes that it won't take as long for them to become pro's at using items as he originally thought.

**RJ thinking:** "_This is good. I need them to be ready ASAP...just in case that Heather—_"

RJ is brought out of his painful musing when Mary speaks. Unbeknownst to him, Mary believes in herself more than ever. She wants to keep her spirits climbing higher and decides that even a certain question that seemed to have a negative answer might turn out to be a silly, pointless worry all along.

**Mary:** "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

**RJ:** "Of course, Mary. You can ask me anything."

**Mary:** "Yeah, it's, uh, something that's been on my mind for a while, and it's really been bugging me since Tabitha and her gang attacked us."

**RJ:** "What is it?"

With a look and voice tone more serious than RJ has ever seen and heard in his daughter, Mary asks, "What does it mean to be 'sterile?' "

RJ gives out an extremely quiet gasp that's unheard while his eyes widen and he feels a knot clenching in his gut. All three only happen for a fraction of a second and RJ regains his outward composure before Mary or Bernard can see any indication of their father's unease, which is good because if his kids saw any sign of nervousness, it would only make things worse. RJ's inside composure, however, is anything but calm.

He has been dreading this topic more than the other, more clichéd "talk." He, Heather, Tiger, and Stella have been very lucky for so many years, as whenever someone brought up the topic of sterility to Bernard, Mary, and De'Ausha, more pressing matters immediately demanded their attention and the topic was thus forgotten. But now, it seems that long streak of luck has finally ended. Now with his daughter more mature, intelligent, physically and mentally stronger, and having less of her childhood innocence, there is no way to sleaze out of the topic this time.

If that isn't enough, Bernard seems just as interested in his sister's question, if the way he nods and mirror's Mary's serious look after her question is any indication.

**Bernard:** "Yeah, I've been wondering about that too."

**Mary:** "I mean, bullies and even Kale when we first met him said it means I wouldn't be able to have kids of my own, but I figured they were lying to bring my hopes down. But what does it _really_ mean?"

RJ knows he has to tell his children the truth. Today. As soon as possible. Although he can't avoid it, he can at least delay it for a little while longer for necessary reasons.

**RJ:** "I'll answer your question, kids. I promise. But first we need to head back to the log to see mommy and to get Stella, Tiger, and De'Ausha. This involves them too."

**Bernard:** "What about our other relatives?"

**RJ:** "They don't have hybrid children like the ones I just mentioned do."

That remark gets Mary's thinking cap on, as she uses her raccoon intelligence to try to make sense as to why anyone else should not be involved. She would have asked her dad to give more of a reason, but Bernard quickly knocks her off the point, when he says, "Okay, let's do it. C'mon, Mary. I'll race ya!"

RJ silently notes—and praises—the fact that Bernard was so quick to drop the grim topic, and thereby unintentionally demonstrating his more possum-inherited intelligence; which, by no means makes possums dumb, but are still inferior when compared to a the intelligence of a raccoon. In any case, Mary's natural instincts to outshine her younger brother immediately kick in and the two start to scurry off. After their first few steps, RJ notices something that will further keep his children's minds off the topic of sterility for a little while longer.

**RJ:** "Bring your golf bags with you, kids. As my son and daughter, those now need to be an extension of yourselves at all times."

**Mary** (snaps her fingers in realization)**:** "Oh! Of course."

Once the opossacoons acquire their bags, they race off toward the direction of the log, with RJ jogging to follow behind their wake. Unlike his kids, however, RJ is in no jubilant mood.

**RJ thinking:** "_This won't end well..._"

* * *

When RJ, Mary, and Bernard get back to the main living area, they see Tiger and Stella keeping watch over De'Ausha and her boyfriend Ladarius as the two play an online shooter game on the Xbox One. Rogan and Sarah are browsing through movies to watch on an iPad, while Rebecca is chatting with Rachel. Hammy, Scarlet, Sam, and Aaron are watching a cartoon show on a cell phone, and Ozzie is giving Lou advice on being a grandparent.

Ladarius is a 14-year-old male striped skunk with a brush-top hair style, brown eyes, and, like most skunks, speaks with Stella's accent. He met the hedgie children when he was nine and took an instant liking to De'Ausha who was just as sharp, assertive, and fun as he was. Once De'Ausha met his family—consisting of his father, Jordan, stepmother Ahniyah, and three stepsisters Shaniqua, Markasia, and Lakeisha—it didn't take long for them to like her as much as their son did. The two have been dating even since confessing their love for one another five years ago. And being a tomboy, De'Ausha likes playing sports, videogames, and watching action movies like Ladarius.

Speaking of which, Ladarius and De'Ausha are working together using the same controller as they play the shooter game. After taking down two enemies in one shot, De'Ausha exclaims, "OH-HO! See that!"

**Ladarius:** "That's my gurl! Double kill!"

**De'Ausha:** "Now we can call inna airstrike usin' a Hind."

**Ladarius: **"Norm'ly I hate them things for how much they kill me in single player. But now WE got the pow'ah of'a Hind!"

As the two teens revel in the destruction the Russian helicopter gunship causes to the enemy team, Tiger and Stella converse softly.

**Tiger:** "My grandfather's human master actually fought against those in the Soviet-Afghan War. The fact that children such as our own have fun using them in videogames is almost offensive to those who really fell to those gunships in battle."

**Stella:** "Relax Tiger, it's just a videogame. But still, s'no wonder why they say human kids are gettin' more belligerent than ever in this day and age. The violence they see or play on their devices, the foul-mouthed individuals who join online game matches; just the whole idea of havin' electronics raise kids without any adult supervision."

**Tiger** (nods in agreement)**:** "Yes, my love. Which is exactly why we don't allow them to speak on headphones, and are watching them as they play."

The mates' attention is drawn back to the TV screen when De'Ausha lets out an "Uhh!" after her character in the game gets taken out at the point where she just spawned.

**De'Ausha:** "Oh, _not_ cool! That spawn-camping—"

**Tiger:** "Watch your language, princess."

**De'Ausha:** "How'd ya know what I was gonna say?"

**Tiger:** "Because I _know_ _you_, my daughter."

**Ladarius:** "Ooooo! He has got yo' number, don't he?"

**De'Ausha:** "Less wisecracks and mo' fightin', Der."

Ladarius smirks and refocuses on the screen. While doing that, he silently congratulates himself for giving De'Ausha the privilege of calling him by his shorter name, pronounced "Dare," which only his closest friends are allowed to say. There was always something different, something better in the way she says it, which distinguishes her from the few who also say it.

**Ladarius thinking:** "_Prob'ly 'cuz I love her, and she love me too._"

Just when RJ thinks he'll have to interrupt the two's fun, the game match ends with De'Ausha's and Ladarius's team on the losing side.

**Ladarius:** "No way! That's a bunch'a—" (Remembers who is watching him and minds his manners) "—uh, bogus! You n' me and five players played so well, but end up losin' jus' 'cuz those four oth'a teammates of ours get themselves killed like amateurs."

**De'Ausha: **"We should'a booted 'em off our team when we had the option, but no-oh, we had to be all nice and let 'em keep playin'."

**Ladarius: **"We would'a been out numbered if we voted 'em off, but I bet'cha we still could'a won it all without those four."

**De'Ausha:** "We'll win the next match, Der."

Deciding now is the perfect time, RJ says loudly, "Hey folks. Sorry to interrupt your fun, but something urgent has come up and I need everyone except Stella, Tiger, and De'Ausha to go hang out somewhere out of earshot."

More than anyone, Rogan, Sarah, and Rebecca recognize all too well the particular kind of desperate look in RJ's eyes, along with the grave tone he just used to address them. It was the same look and voice RJ had used 10 years ago when he needed everyone to listen to Rebecca tell how she still felt unloved and neglected by her parents even after reuniting with RJ.

**Sarah:** "What's going on, son?"

**RJ** (same tone and look as before)**:** "Something that only involves me, Mary, Bernard, Heather, Stella, Tiger, and De'Ausha. That's all I can say. Everyone, please...I-I'm sorry, but—"

**Lou:** "You heard him, folks. What're we still standing around here for?"

The others quickly get up and start heading to their personal downtime spots. Among them is Ladarius who looks at De'Ausha and says, "See you later, gurlfriend," while winking and pointing a gun gesture at her.

**De'Ausha:** "Maybe I'll come see you an' your family if my parents'll let me after we're done with this talk we about to have."

With a nod, Ladarius heads in the direction that will take him home. Once the main living area is clear of everyone except the ones RJ had told to stay, RJ says, "Let's go see Heather. If she's asleep, we'll wake her up."

Stella and Tiger look at each other with wide eyes. The fact that his own injured mate's recovery is less urgent than whatever must be talked about...

**Tiger:** "Then you must _really_ have something important to discuss."

**RJ:** "Yeah."

"S'gonna have ta wait a little longer, I'mm'afraid."

The animals turn their heads and see Kale in the main living area.

**Kale:** "I heard from some reliable birds that Heather's awake. I _got to _tell her something before getting back to work. I won't be long, I promise."

There are three reasons the others know that the need to delay their important discussion for Kale. First, he has traveled all the way from who-knows-where and likely left certain prey animals vulnerable to predators, so his trip _has_ be worth something. Second, Kale did not refer to Heather by her pack name, Zarigüeya con Actitud, or "Possum with Attitude." And third, Kale didn't use any slang words, and had spoken in a sincere tone with the same look in his eyes as RJ had recently given.

**RJ:** "Make it quick."

**Kale** (nods yes)**:** "Gracias."

Kale runs over and then into the log where, much to his luck, Heather is awake.

**Heather:** "Kale? What're you doing here?"

**Kale:** "I heard you woke up today, and dare's somethin' I gotta tell you's...something that I got to get off my chest in order to focus on my patrols."

**Heather**: "What?"

**Kale:** "Heather...I'm sorry for doin' nothin' when you's tried ta save Bernard during the heist."

**Heather:** "There's nothing you could've done, Kale."

**Kale:** "You're wrong. No one could'a made da humans run away in panic more dan me. All I had ta do was run out, or howl, and they'd've gone runnin' away...Even after five long years, I'm still a weak wolf."

**Heather:** "Are you kidding? You're the strongest and fastest animal in this family, and one of the smartest too."

**Kale:** "Which is exactly why I should'a done somethin'! But all I could do was just stand dare n' watch. I thought dat the situation would solve itself, dat someone else'd come around and save you's. I should've acted...I guess my ex-pack was right when dey said I'd always be a loser, always be a nobody, and never be a true wolf."

**Heather:** "It's a good thing you're not a true wolf. According to your former pack, that would mean killing children while forcing their parents to watch, leading massacres of countless innocent prey animals, and trying to meet impossible standards under the threat of disownment. You hated doing those things, which is why you chose to be with us instead of them, your own biological family and species. Don't forget that you are your own worst enemy, Kale. You need to stop beating yourself up and learn from your mistakes so that you'll emerge stronger and wiser. I don't blame you, and you need to stop blaming yourself. And to tell you the truth, it's getting kind of annoying hearing everyone telling me they're sorry. You're, like, the fifteenth one to do that today since I woke up. So please, give _me_ a break if you really want to make it up to me."

Kale takes a few moments to process everything Heather said to him. When he's done, he nods yes and looks at Heather with a one-sided toothless grin.

**Kale:** "What would I do without you's and ya's family?"

**Heather:** "Thankfully, you'll never know that answer."

**Kale:** "Even so, aren't you's tired'uv a moody jerk like me?"

**Heather:** "That's the part of you I trust the most, because you're never more honest when you're like that. And at least you're not shutting us out and refusing to let us help you with your problems like you used to. In your eyes, you may never be a true wolf, but in my eyes, you're better than a true wolf. Instead of a true wolf, you're a strong, noble, intelligent, and honest guy. You sacrificed everything you had been born and raised to believe in in order to do the right thing, and no other wolf has done something like that."

**Kale** (sighs in relief)**:** "...Tanks, Heather. I gotta get back ta my patrols, but I'm glad I've had dis talk with you's, because now I can do my job with a positive attitude for da first time all week."

**Heather:** "Keep up the great work, Kale. Everyone in the forest appreciates you for it."

After nodding, Kale runs off. Heather is about to close her eyes and rest when RJ, Mary, Bernard, Tiger, Stella, and De'Ausha enter the log.

**Heather:** "Well, hello."

RJ gets beside his resting mate, kisses her lightly on the cheek, and says, "Hi love. There's something we need to talk to the kids about."

**Heather:** "What do we need to talk about?"

**Mary and Bernard in unison:** "What does it mean to be sterile?"

Although De'Ausha didn't ask the question, she instantly becomes interested in it and says, "Yeah."

It goes without saying that Heather, Tiger, and Stella let out a gasp as their eyes widen and their stomachs clench in a knot, similar to what RJ did when Mary first asked the question to him today. But those three adults do so loudly and visibly as they are unable to hide their tension.

**De'Ausha:** "What's wrong, mama and daddy?"

**Bernard:** "Yeah? Bullies and Kale on the night we first met him were lying to us when they said it means we'll never have kids, so why're all of you acting this way?"

All four parents' ears droop down and they look at each other as they silently question who should tell the story. Knowing that any delay after that would only rouse more suspicion, Heather speaks first...whereby the other three adults immediately and silently accept that the responsibility of giving the news must be shared by all of them.

**Heather:** "First off kids, you know that your parents love you more than anything in the whole wide world."

**Stella:** "More than I love Tiger."

**RJ:** "And more than I love Heather."

**Tiger:** "As parents we are each willing to go to any lengths, overcome any obstacles, and even give up our own lives for you—all for the sole reason that you are our children."

**Mary:** "Really? We mean _that_ much to you, mommy and daddy?"

**RJ, Heather, Stella, and Tiger in unison:** "Absolutely."

**Heather:** "Now that we're done saying that, do you remember one of our family's most important mottos? The one that Stella and Tiger came up with?"

**De'Ausha** (raises her paw)**:** "Oh! 'You don't have to be the same species to fall in love.' "

**Tiger: **"Correct, Princess."

**Heather:** "Love—true love—has no boundaries or limits, even when there's a so-called Natural Order that almost every animal abides by without question."

**Stella:** "If the heart wants someone who you know is your perfect soul mate, it would be more unnatural to not listen to your heart when you're falling in love."

**RJ:** "All four of us met and fell in love with the ones who would become our mates not because of our different species's, but because we loved the inside of the person we were in love with; past the fur and past the physiology, and instead right to the heart and soul. That's what it means to be in love with your true love."

**Tiger:** "The fact that my Stella was a skunk and I was a Persian cat had no bearing on the person we loved on the inside."

**Heather:** "Heck, RJ could've have been a lizard or a bird, but long as he has the same heart and soul that makes him who he is—makes him the one I fell in love with and the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with as his mate—then I still would have married him."

**Stella:** "Same goes for me and Tiger."

**RJ:** "With true love, you can accomplish anything to your heart's desire."

The three kids are entranced with the story their parents have been telling them. Not only is it profound, but it gives them hope for their own futures. Not only is De'Ausha Ladarius's girlfriend, but Mary has also become the girlfriend of a 12-year-old possum named Elroy. And while Bernard still hasn't officially become the boyfriend of his crush, the 11-year-old raccoon named Patricia, the two have become close friends and Bernard plans on finding the courage to take their relationship to the next level once he becomes more courageous like a raccoon.

**De'Ausha:** "That's beyond amazing, mama, daddy, Uncle RJ, and Aunt Heather! I love Ladarius fo' the same reasons, and that's how he loves me!"

**Bernard:** "And that's how I plan on falling in love with Patricia!"

**Mary:** "That's why Elroy and I are gonna be mates one day! And we're gonna have kids to pass on the lessons you've taught us!"

**Bernard and De'Ausha in unison: **"Yeah!"

The four parents feel their hearts sink at their children's display of excitement and hopes for themselves and those who they are currently seeing. The adults are proud that their kids have their own romantic connections, but the news they are going to tell them soon may ruin that hope and excitement...possibly forever.

**RJ** (spreads his arms out to emphasize the other three adults around him)**:** "_We_ were all meant to love each other, just as any animal, no matter the species, can love each other...But Mother Nature didn't intend for two different species's to fall in love."

**Heather:** "And Mother Nature's power still holds absolute when it comes to certain, _biological_ factors."

The earlier dazzle felt by the kids is now replaced with confusion.

**Mary:** "Wha'd'ya mean, mommy?"

**Tiger:** "All three of you are very well aware that you are hybrids born from two different species's, correct?"

The kids nod yes.

**Stella:** "Because of that, y'all are sterile."

**RJ:** "And that means...*sigh*...It's impossible for you three to have children of your own, no matter how hard you try."

As expected, the listeners' eyes widen, and they're instantly full of depression like they have never felt before. They know they're parents aren't the lying type. Even when a lie could have put the kids' minds at peace, the raccoon, possum, skunk, and cat always tell the truth. That's what makes it hurt so much for the three children. It's the equivalent of someone in a hospital waiting room thinking that a loved one is going to be okay, only to be informed by a doctor that the loved one has passed away.

**Mary** (whispering in pure shock)**:** "What? Y-you mean that...Me, Bernard, and De'Ausha...We won't..."

**De'Ausha** (ditto)**:** "We'll never..."

**Bernard** (ditto)**:** "We can't...have our own babies?"

**Stella:** "You don't know how much we would give to make it possible for you three to have kids one day...But like we said, Mother Nature doesn't take hybrids into account in Her natural order."

**Mary** (starts tearing up)**: **"B-but...I really...w-w-wanted to have kids."

**RJ:** "I know. And we wanted to have grandchildren, but it's out of our control and out of your control. It can't be helped or altered. It's just Nature's way of ensuring offspring with mixed DNA don't out-populate regular animals."

That remark makes Mary recall what the possum bully had said to her: _It's Mother Nature's way of ensuring genetic defects like you and your brother will never contaminate the Earth with your malformed DNA!_ Now her very own father had just said something similar to it, which is something that she does _not_ swallow very well.

**Mary:** "So...you're saying that everything that every bully has ever told me about being unable to have children, about being a genetic defect, about being a freak...It's all _true?_"

**RJ:** "Only about you being unable to have children, Mary. Every other insult _was_ a lie."

**Mary:** "But if I can't have babies, then that means there _is_ something wrong with me on a genetic level! Which means, I really _AM_ a freak!"

**Heather:** "You're not a freak, Mary, and neither are you, Bernard and De'Ausha. You three are the product of true lovers who happened to be two different species."

**Bernard:** "But what about that mean bear, Vincent, daddy? You said he was a hybrid and he could still have kids."

Mary and De'Ausha feel their hopes brighten up at Bernard's suggestion...only for those hopes to be tarnished yet again by the grim reality.

**RJ:** "I'm sorry kids, but Vincent's mother was a black bear and his biological father was a grizzly bear. Both parents were bears, which means enough of their DNA matched up to produce a child who was a hybrid, but could still have kids...until his parents beat him so hard that he became sterile. But a cat and skunk, as well as a possum and raccoon are two _very_ different species whose genes don't match up enough to have kids who can produce offspring."

**De'Ausha** (aghast)**:** "But if I can't have kids with Ladarius, then he'll wanna marry someone who _can_ give him kids!"

**Bernard** (ditto)**:** "Which means Patricia will want the same thing!"

**Mary** (ditto)**:** "And Elroy!"

**Bernard:** "We'll all die alone and mate-less!"

**Stella:** "Kids! Were you listin' to us when we told y'all about what true love is and what it means?"

**Tiger:** "I am certain all of your boyfriends or girlfriends, if they are your true loves as I wholeheartedly believe, will want to be with you no matter if you're able to have kids with them or not."

**Stella:** "And if they reject you just for that and forget all the times they've spent with y'all, all the fun and heartfelt moments you've had with 'em, then they obviously aren't your true loves."

**Heather:** "But all of us have known Ladarius, Elroy and Patricia for seven years. They don't seem to be the kind of kids who would want to be together with you three just to have their own kids."

**De'Ausha:** "You don't know that fo' sure!"

**Stella:** "And you don't know fo' sure if you're right, either."

**RJ:** "And the only way to be sure is to ask" (points at Mary and De'Ausha) "your boyfriends" (points to Bernard) "and your girlfriend."

**Bernard:** "What's the point?! They're not gonna want to marry us! Not anymore once we tell them we're sterile!"

**Mary:** "Why...?"

Her depressed yet accusing tone warrants the attention of everyone.

**Mary:** "If you knew that your species were too different to have kids who could have their own kids, then why would you have kids in the first place?"

Bernard and De'Ausha get onboard with where Mary is going and join her in looking at the parents with contempt in their eyes.

**Tiger:** "We...weren't exactly certain ourselves that we would be able to have offspring, given how different our two species were."

**RJ:** "But after Stella announced that she was pregnant, Heather and I had high hopes that we could have the same luck, and we did."

Bernard's loud gasp draws everyone's attention to him.

**Bernard:** "So you're saying...that we were _accidents?_"

**RJ:** "No, son—"

**Bernard** (voice cracking with each emphasized word)**:** "You just said that you and mommy _weren't_ sure that you could even _have_ kids, that you two just got _lucky!_ You lied to us! Lied to ME! All these years of telling me, 'You're miracles, not accidents,' was a LIE!"

**Heather:** "Bernard, you know that's not true!"

**Mary:** "But then why would you do anything that would deny us three the chance to have the same happiness as you?! The kind of happiness that can only come by having kids with the ones we end up loving and marrying?! You've doomed us to never experience full happiness!"

**Tiger:** "It was not us or you, dear child. As we explained to you three earlier, it was Mother Nature that has made you three sterile."

Unfortunately, it seems that Mary is the most distraught over her sterility than the other children, as she doesn't relent no matter what anyone tells her.

**Mary:** "It's your fault! It's all your fault, mommy and daddy! You never should have had kids!"

**Stella:** "So you're sayin' you'd rather have never existed in the first place?"

**Mary:** "Now that I know what it means to be sterile...YES!"

Even Stella is lost for words now.

**RJ** (while kneeling down to hug his daughter)**:** "Mary, listen to me—"

Mary steps away from him and continues ranting.

**Mary:** "NO! Get away! I never wanna speak or listen to you again! I HATE you! _You_ got mommy pregnant with me and Bernard! _You're_ the reason I'll never be happy!"

In spite of how much it hurts to hear his own daughter yell that she hates him, and even curses the very fact that she was ever conceived, RJ doesn't give up, because he might lose Mary forever if he does.

**RJ:** "There is more to life than having children, Mary. You need to—"

**Mary:** "I JUST SAID I'M NEVER SPEAKING OR LISTENING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Mary runs in the opposite direction with a guttural yell of rage, determined to put as much distance as possible between herself and her dad. It doesn't take long for her to have company, as De'Ausha and Bernard look at their parents evilly.

**Bernard** (to RJ and Heather)**:** "I hate you. I have no mommy or daddy anymore!"

**De'Ausha** (to Stella and Tiger)**:** "You destroyed my future before I was even born!"

The two hybrids then run to catch up to Mary, leaving their parents behind. The four adults look at each other in worry and heartache. They knew the conversation would turn bad, but didn't think their own children would disown them, especially before hearing everything their parents had to say.

Stella recovers from the shock first and says, "We should go after them."

She takes one step forward, but is stopped by Tiger's paw grabbing her own.

**Tiger:** "No. They won't listen, so we'd be wasting our time. They are viciously angry and need to take some time to calm themselves. Only then will they be in the mood to talk to us."

**Heather:** "But what if they run away, or are too distracted by their anger and sorrow to notice a predator approach?"

**RJ:** "We trained and led practically the whole animal population of these woods against the Bone-Chomper Wolf Pack, so almost every animal in the forest knows our family members. And three hybrid children aren't too hard to find, so if someone sees them they'll know where to send them back to. And with the way those three are feeling, I'd say any predator who stumbles across _them_ would be the one in trouble."

The two females sigh in resignation at their mates' words. Today is quickly turning into the worst day of their lives.

And by now, they're not the only parents who are feeling that way.

**Note****: For all you science majors out there, I know that Vincent would actually be sterile due to a grizzly bear breeding with a black bear. However, because this story is fiction, the rules of the real world are not going to be followed all the time. I guess you can say my _Over the Hedge_ expanded universe operates under the real-life fact that most mutt dogs can still breed despite being hybrids as well.**

* * *

Shortly after the family separated from the main living area...

Hammy, Scarlet, Sam, and Aaron are at their downtime spot located at a small grove with a pond as large as a puddle (that could serve as a raccoon-sized bathtub for one), and some rocks that small mammals could use to sit down on. Upon arriving, Scarlet notices that the cartoon episode being watched on the phone has only seven minutes left, and now that she and her family are separated from everyone else, she and her mate can finally do something they have intended ever since last week.

**Scarlet:** "Okay boys, when this episode ends, mommy and daddy need to talk to you about something important."

**Aaron:** "Okay, mommy!"

**Sam:** "Ah eee!"

Hammy raises an eyebrow and gives a confused look while he asks, "What's there to talk about, Scarlet?"

Scarlet sighs in her mind at her loving mate's forgetfulness, takes Hammy by the paw, and walks him to the tree line.

**Scarlet** (whispering)**:** "Remember last week when we talked about the, um, 'issue' with Sam? About if—"

Scarlet decides to whisper into Hammy's ear in order to ensure their sons won't hear them even if the boys are eavesdropping. When she's finishes, Hammy gasps.

**Hammy:** "Y-you mean?!"

**Scarlet:** "Shh! Whisper like me."

**Hammy:** "B-b-but I thought we needed more time before telling him."

**Scarlet:** "I _have_ given him time, a full week. We didn't tell him back then because everyone, including us, needed a week to recover from that heist. And you were in favor of it too, so don't tell me your mind has changed. You wanted this as much as I do."

Hammy's ears and face droop as he recalls the night that he and Scarlet had agreed on the solution in dealing with his oldest son. It took a lot of convincing and even arguing, but Hammy had reluctantly agreed.

**Hammy:** "I...haven't changed my mind. But I'm...not sure if we should do that to him anyway. He can't help it. He was born with Actism."

**Scarlet:** "Autism, babe. And what he did had nothing to do with his Autism. You _know_ that."

Hammy sighs and lets out a defeated, "Yeah..."

**Scarlet:** "And don't forget that it's only going to be for a little while, not forever."

**Hammy:** "He still won't like it."

**Scarlet:** "Of course not, but it _must_ be done."

**Hammy:** "I-I-I don't know if I can tell him too."

**Scarlet:** "You _have_ to. We need to show him that we _both_ agree."

**Hammy:** "M-maybe we could get Verne to say," (imitating Verne's voice) " 'Both your parents said—' "

**Scarlet:** "No, Hammy. It has to be _us_."

**Hammy:** "I don't know if I can do it..."

Scarlet presses her lips against Hammy's both to silence him and to remind him how their love can overcome any obstacle. As expected, it works. Like a certain rabbit mascot who gets perked up whenever he drinks a chocolate beverage, Hammy finds the courage and strength to follow through with being a parent, as long as he has Scarlet by his side. But the kiss also does something deeper. One of the upsides of Hammy's short memory and attention span is that every time Scarlet kisses him, it's like the first time they have kissed. It serves as a reminder of the feeling when two become one in true love. It even jogs his memory of why he chose to get married in the first place: because he wasn't living life to the fullest. Most animals who see Hammy for the first time automatically assume that someone as happy, good-mooded, energetic, and zany as him _is_ living life to the fullest, including Hammy himself. But as he got to know more about Scarlet, he realized he needed more in his life to be as happy as the other family members who were married and had children.

He has indeed been living a fuller, happier life ever since marrying Scarlet and having two sons with her. But by definition, a full life cannot involve happiness alone. It requires stressful and hard days, making decisions that will have negative repercussions, and needing to enforce discipline over love. And thanks to Scarlet's kiss, Hammy is better prepared to do, and endure, all those less appealing things.

The timing of their talk and kiss is perfect because the cartoon episode on the phone ends as soon as they break away from kissing. Hammy and Scarlet walk back to their sons.

**Aaron:** "Could we just watch one more episode, mommy and daddy?" (Giving an irresistibly cute look) "Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee?"

Normally, Scarlet can never say no when Aaron gives her the look that displays a perfect fusion of her and her mate's best physical traits. However, she summons up her determination.

**Scarlet:** "No, boys. Like I said, daddy and I need to talk to you about something important."

**Hammy:** "We sure do."

**Scarlet:** "Now, you both know that we love you with all our hearts."

**Aaron:** "Ya-huh!"

**Sam:** "Uh-hungh!"

**Hammy:** "But we also love everyone else in our family."

**Scarlet:** "And last week your Aunt Heather was badly injured. Uncle RJ said he didn't blame anyone, but we know what really led to that. Sam...You were too loud and too impatient when daddy tried to keep you entertained."

Sam's and Aaron's usual happy go-luck faces turns into ones of unpleasance.

**Hammy:** "Then you pushed Bernard out of the tree, which caused Heather to have to save him, which got her hurt."

Hammy and Scarlet now prepare themselves for the worst.

**Scarlet:** "That's why...for the safety of the whole family..."

**Hammy: **"Sam...you can't come on heists anymore."

**Scarlet:** "Not until you get better at controlling yourself."

Sam gasps while going wide-eyed.

**Aaron:** "That's not fair! He can't help it!"

**Scarlet:** "He actually could have done something _besides_ pushing Bernard out of the tree."

**Hammy:** "He may have Act—erm, Autism—but that's no excuse for what he did..." (To Sam) "I'm sorry, Sam, I _really_ am. But we can't risk getting another family member hurt like Heather."

Hammy waits for something to happen, but it doesn't. That's when he, Scarlet, and Aaron feel worried and look at Sam. All three find it strange how Sam hasn't done anything besides gasp and continue to look surprised.

Then, just when Hammy and Scarlet believe they might actually avoid an angry outburst, Sam loses it. He screams so loud that the water in the pond shakes as if a rock landed in it. The scream lasts ten seconds, and while Hammy's, Scarlet's, and Aaron's ears are still ringing, Sam beats his fists in the ground while making a noise like a gorilla would as it charges. Sam then lets out three, two-second-long guttural yells, gets up, and runs around in circles while making that gorilla-charge noise again. He stops running when he's near a rock and starts beating his fists on that as well. When Scarlet sees drops of blood coming out of Sam's paws, she knows that this is no ordinary tantrum. Sam has gone berserk, and she and Hammy need to stop him before he hurts himself real badly.

**Scarlet:** "Hammy, stop him!"

Hammy zooms over to Sam, puts his paws on his shoulders and says, "Stop that, Sam!"

Sam angrily shoves Hammy off of him. Hammy then grabs his son's paws with his own and yells, "Do what daddy says!"

Then the unthinkable happens. With rage-filled eyes, Sam bites down Hammy's arm. He bites hard and doesn't let go.

**Hammy:** "OOOOWWWWWW!"

Hammy's own self-defense instincts kick in, and without thinking, he makes a fist and punches Sam square in the eye with all his might. The blow causes Sam to instantly let go of Hammy's arm, and is hard enough to send the five-year-old squirrel reeling back one foot.

When Sam lands on the ground all of his rage is replaced with pain. He wraps both paws on his injured eye socket and starts wailing.

**Aaron and Scarlet in unison:** "SA-A-A-AM!"

Hammy gasps as he realizes, in horror, what he has done. He looks down at his open paws as if he has caught himself literally red-handed. When Hammy looks back up, Aaron is by Sam's side doing his best to comfort his older brother, and Scarlet looks at her mate in confusion and disgust.

**Scarlet:** "What have you _done?!_"

**Hammy:** "I-I-I didn't m-mean to—! I-it j-just happened so f-fast...Sam's bite hurt s-so much and I-I—!"

Hammy collapses to his knees and lets out a yell full of anger and guilt. It's too much for the father squirrel to bear. The injury he sustained from Sam, the shame of his actions, and knowing that Scarlet might leave him for hitting Sam create a turmoil in Hammy's mind that causes him to pass out. Hammy's scream had instantly made Scarlet realize that in her shock, she was too hard on her mate. With her senses back, she rushes to Hammy's side and inspects his arm injury.

**Scarlet:** "Aaron! Go home and bring back a first aid kit! Daddy's arm is hurt really bad, and you're faster than me!"

**Aaron:** "NO!"

**Scarlet:** "What?!"

**Aaron:** "I said no! He _deserves_ to be hurt for punching Sam!"

**Scarlet**: "Sam bit daddy's arm first, and daddy reacted on impulse! If daddy didn't get Sam off of him, he might have lost his whole arm!"

**Aaron:** "First you say Sam can't come on heists anymore just because he has Autism. _Then_ you let daddy hurt him! And _now_, you take daddy's side!?"

Aaron's inability to accurately remember what was said in regards to Sam (particularly that he'll only be prohibited from heisting until he improves), the urgent need to treat Hammy's arm before it's too late, and hearing Aaron's insults in light of all that makes Scarlet lose her own temper.

**Scarlet:** "Blast it, Aaron! _**Do what mommy says**_, or so help me, you'll be spanked so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"

**Aaron:** "Then I'm running away, and taking Sam with me!"

With that, Aaron brings Sam to his feet and the brothers run off. Scarlet's eyes become full of tears as she, like Hammy, realizes she has done irreparable damage. She looks down at Hammy, then off in the direction her sons fled, back at Hammy, and back at the direction her sons fled. It's a decision no mate and mother should ever have to make, but with Hammy's bleeding arm that requires stitches, she decides his life is a bigger priority.

**Scarlet thinking:** "_Once Sam and Aaron calm down, they'll return. And I can tell someone else to go looking for them when I get back home._"

That's all the time Scarlet permits herself to spend on that grim thought before running back in the direction of the log with Hammy in her arms.

* * *

Kale is walking through the forest, still panting from having to run from one opposite end to the other, but refusing to stop completely. He would certainly like to take a nap, but sadly doesn't have the time, especially if he doesn't want another prey animal family blaming him for not protecting their loved ones from a predator attack...Like the three he has failed to stop today alone.

**Kale thinking:** "_Couldn't even cut me a _little_ slack...Sometimes I think dis job is more trouble dan it's worth._

"_Easy, hombre. You's didn't get into dis for gratitude, remember? No one's offerin' you's a pat on the back for doin' the right thing._"

Kale's conflicting thoughts are no longer the result of him trying to wrestle with his wolf-conscience versus his Kale-conscience, but are simply how anyone in his nonexistent shoes would deal with the problem he is facing. Truth be told, Kale feels overwhelmed with his task and is despairing at how it's too much for one wolf to handle alone. The past five years started out great for him: there weren't that many predators that came in after news of the Bone-Chompers' defeat spread, and what little predators who did show up were easily dispatched by the wolf. Kale was also able to spend a lot of downtime with his new family, making up for 15-years' worth of being unable to experience true fun and fellowship.

But now, things have changed, and have changed faster than he could keep up with. During the week after the heist where Heather got injured, predators have been stepping up their game. They obviously had heard the late Janie or her brother snakes spread the word that Kale is but one wolf in a vast forest prior to those serpents' demise by the canine's teeth and claws. Certain animals that he couldn't protect from predators, because he was defending other prey animals elsewhere, have also been blaming him for their losses. They expect him to be perfect, to always be where he is needed, which is impossible.

Sometimes, like right now, Kale's inner wolf resurfaces as he fantasizes how immensely satisfying it would be if he could give the prey animal families a piece of his mind as he sits listening to them berate him for being too late and a lousy protector.

**Kale thinking:** "_I may tell them how sorry I am for 'em, but in the back'a my mind, I don't feel that way for dose _ingrates_. I'm always sayin', better them than me._

"_Now I know how those returnin' soldiers from Vietnam felt like...instead'uv a parade and gratitude for all dare hard work, they returned home ta unempathetic haters who unjustly blamed them. What's worse is dat those tirónes had no idea how hard it was for the troops ta fight that war...just like no prey animals know how hard it is for uno wolf to protect hundreds of acres of woods._"

**Note****: "Tirónes" is Spanish for "jerks."**

If he was still a regular wolf without the "mark of shame" he might be able to marry a female wolf who could become his partner, and start a family whom he could train to help him in his task. That causes another source of despair for the canine to lament over. The fact is, with the mark of shame, he'll never find a mate. Earlier in the week, Kale had come to consult Verne for advice, and the wolf replays their conversation in his mind.

**Verne:** "_Hey, don't get your spirits down, Kale. There just might be a female wolf with the mark of shame who comes by and you can marry her._"

**Kale:** "_That's unlikely, 'cuz wolves with the 'mark of shame' stand out more dan an albino animal. They don't live very long. Dee only reason I'm still alive is because I'm accepted in deese woods by da prey animals. Not ta mention my mate's gotta be my type. Da chances of dat are just as slim as findin' a living female wolf with the 'mark of shame.'_ "

**Verne:** "_Well, there's always hope._"

**Kale:** "_Please...Hope is wasted on da hopeless. I'm just one more number ta add to dat statistic._"

Kale had walked away from Verne in disdain after that, but now in the present, he remembers what Heather told him today, and stops the thoughts from getting any darker.

Instead, he stops, puts a paw down and says out loud, "All I can do is my best, like I've been doing. Maybe some prey animal families who suffer loss _will_ cut me some slack. And even if they don't, I'll always be loved by my family, which is more than I ever had while living with the Bone-Chompers."

Satisfied and more rested by now, he snaps out of his depressing thoughts—though admits they _will_ return another time—and sniffs the air to try and locate the scent of another predator who dares enter the territory he now lives. But he is only halfway through his sniff when he picks up the scent of a predator...A predator dangerously close to someone he deeply cares for.

Kale runs for all he's worth. He can't allow _these_ prey animals to suffer the fate of those he failed to reach in time this past week.

* * *

Aaron and Sam don't know how long they run or the distance they travel. All that matters to Aaron is to get as far away from his so-called parents as he can. They simply run until they can't run anymore. Fortunately there's a stream of water nearby, and they use it to drink to their heart's content. When they're done Aaron takes time to look closer at Sam. Even in the timespan since his brother was hit, Aaron notices the large bruise mark on Sam's eye.

**Aaron:** "I can't believe daddy would do that to you, even if you did bite him."

**Sam: **"Aah-eee."

**Aaron:** "We're not going back to him again. We can't live around someone who wants to hurt you."

**Sam: **"Eeeee."

**Aaron:** "Wha?"

**Sam:** "Eeee!"

**Aaron:** "Huh?"

**Sam:** "Eeee-eeee!"

**Aaron:** "I don't know what you're trying to say." (Thinking) "_Mommy and daddy would know...Nuh-uh! Don't go back!_"

Sam goes "EeeeeeeeeeEEEEeeeeeeeEEE!" while frantically pointing behind Aaron. The younger brother turns around, but sees nothing.

**Aaron:** "What're you pointing at?"

Sam grabs Aaron and starts pulling him toward the way they had come from, but Aaron plants his feet on the ground and stops his brother.

**Aaron:** "We can't go back, we gotta live on our own now."

**Sam** (while tugging Aaron some more)**:** "Eeee! EEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Aaron: **"Lemme go!"

Sam's eyes widen in terror at something behind Aaron. Demonstrating that he still has common sense despite his disability, Sam trips Aaron and falls to the ground with him—

—Just in time to avoid being scooped up into the maw of a running wolf! Aaron's first instinct is that it's Kale, but two undeniable facts instantly debunk this. First, Kale wouldn't try to eat his family members. Two, the wolf who had just attacked them speaks with a feminine voice.

**Female wolf** (rhetorically)**:** "Ya noticed me?" (Amused tone) "_Good_. The harder you's make me work, the harder I'm gonna chew you's while ya still alive!"

Aaron doesn't spend a nanosecond looking at the wolf to gauge her appearance, he just grabs Sam's arm and starts running in the opposite direction of her. She is impressed with Aaron's speed, but has no doubts of this hunt's outcome.

**Female wolf** (murmuring to herself)**:** "Dat's right...Run...Right where I _want_ ya's to go..."

* * *

Further ahead of the wolf, Aaron's panic and lack of experience with predators prevents him from getting the idea to climb any nearby trees where the wolf can't reach him or Sam. Instead, Aaron just intends to keep running forward as fast as he can. He discovers the futility of his efforts when the path dead-ends to a colossal stone that curves upwards and overhangs like a wave caught in freeze-frame. The surface is too smooth for Aaron and Sam to climb, and they can't go left or right due to the never-ending anthills that span as far as the eye can see. There are so many and they're so close together that it's impossible to not step on an anthill and thereby summoning the agitated insects. Even if Aaron and Sam were to jump over the first dozen ant hills, they'd land in the next dozen, which, given the amount of ants in each, would just as easily devour the small squirrels as the wolf.

Speaking of which, by the time they face the direction they had come from, the female wolf shows up, wearing a sinister grin across her muzzle. The path is too narrow for even Aaron to slip past the wolf who is now guarding the only way out, not that his speed would matter because she'll be expecting him to use it. Figuring he is in the last moments of his short life, Aaron takes a closer look at the canine.

She seems to be the same age as Kale. She also has predominately light-gray fur and a thin black stripe running down her back as if her spinal cord is being highlighted on the outside. Surrounding the black stripe is an X-shaped regular-gray-colored pattern that takes up most of her dorsal side. Her face-fur is regular-gray, save for the five black bangs that hang down from her forehead and curve upward and cross over her right eye like check marks. Her entire ventral side from the chin down is so light-gray that it's practically white. And finally, she has dusty rose colored eyes, meaning the irises are a perfect mixture of pink and purple combined.

Despite being the same species, she looks nothing like Kale. She is a true wolf: aggressive, evilly brilliant, and a downright sadist. The latter is clear in how her eyes look like she's possessed by a demon whose only intent is to terrorize, maim, and kill with extreme prejudice. Her next words only reinforce this.

**Female wolf:** "Kyaa ha haaaa! Guess dare's only one way outta here for you's now, and it's full'uv my teeth and saliva." (Points to her open mouth which is lined with menacing-looking teeth) "Come in willingly, or lemme come 'n get you's. Your choice."

As was the case when the brothers first heard it, this wolf's voice is authoritative, conceited, and no-nonsense-toned.

Now realizing that he has led the two of them into a death trap, Aaron hugs Sam and says, "I'm so sorry, Sam...We should've never run away."

**Female wolf:** "Still not comin' ta meet ya's doom? Fine. The hard way it is."

Like something out of a nightmare, the predator strides so swiftly that Aaron swears that she is _gliding_ across the ground. Out of options and hope, Aaron does the only thing he can.

**Aaron:** "MOMMY! DADDY! _HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!_"

**Female wolf:** "Go on. _Squeal_. No one's comin' ta save you's."

" 'Cept ME!"

The next thing the wolfess knows, she is knocked to ground by someone who comes flying toward her through the air by launching off the top of the stone.

Aaron opens his eyes and says in a voice full of surprise and happiness, "KALE?!"

**Kale: **"RUN! I'll hold 'er off!"

Aaron takes Sam's paw again and zooms away. The female wolf attempts to grab them with a forepaw, but Kale stomps his own on top of hers which make her miss her chance. Enraged, she rolls over and gets to her feet, just as ready to go head-on with Kale as he is with her. Both predators are evenly matched, and each knows that all it will take to win will be to push the other into the ground covered in ant hills. But there's one thing that the wolfess does not know, and she wants to know the answer pronto.

**Female wolf: **"You protected those 'lil shrimps?! What kind'a wolf _are_ you?!"

**Kale:** "No need in answerin' a question ta someone who's gonna be a dead girl in the next few seconds."

Kale intends to attack right then and there, but hesitates when his opponent cranes her head when she notices something odd about Kale. When she looks back at him in the eyes, she snarls her next response in fury unlike any Kale has ever heard any creature say in his life. (And that is saying something about this female's response, because as a wolf in the Bone-Chomper Pack he's heard nothing but rage-screaming wolves for as long as he can remember).

**Female wolf:** "You have. _**No. **__**TA-A-A-AI-I-I-I-L!**_"

**Kale** (eyes narrow in hate, but speaks in a ridiculing tone)**:** "Look who's talkin', Ms. Reject."

The female wolf's eyes briefly widen at Kale's remark; one that he had undoubtedly discovered when he, too, had made a quick observation of his own on her. Needless to say that his words are the straw that breaks the camel's back.

She runs forward while screaming, more menacing than ever. Kale dodges her bite and jolts forward with his jaws, aiming at the throat, but his adversary—who had only been giving the impression that she would be blinded in rage—counters with an uppercut using her right forepaw. She brings her left one down like a hammer on top of Kale. Before she can bit the side of his neck, Kale scores a hard bite on her right foreleg, bringing her to her knees. Seeing how his head went to the ground with her paw, she wastes no time in clamping down on the back of his neck with her own teeth. Before she can snap Kale's neck, the male canine throws her off by rolling left. Kale intends to land her into the ant hill-ridden landscape, but she ends up overpowering him so that he lands in the ant hills. Even worse, she's at a perfect angle to where she can pin him down while she remains safe from the insects.

**Tiny voices:** "Our home's been breached! Protect the queen! CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGE!"

As the first hundred or so ants start climbing into Kale's fur, the wolfess looks on with a sneer as Kale falls to the ground in a futile attempt to crush the ants.

With an immense feeling of satisfaction, the female wolf says, "My name ain't 'dead girl,' it's Clara. Get it right before you die."

**Kale:** "Grrrraaaaahhhhh!"

**Clara:** "How's it feel ta be a dead dog? Say my name, dog-meat! Let it be the last thing you ev'a say!"

**Kale:** "_Clara_...I'll make sure ta write it on ya's headstone."

Clara's smile vanishes when Kale doesn't scream like his fur is covered in fire ants during his response. She's so shocked that she lets go of him completely. Then, something that makes her skin crawl happens. To her horror, Kale casually gets up—with fire ants still covering his whole body that it looks like his fur is made of ants.

**Clara:** "Wh-what?"

Kale lets out a short giggle and then says, "Ease up guys and gals, if you's tickle me she won't be afraid."

His concern is unwarranted, as Clara says in horror, "Im**_possible…_**"

**Kale:** "Not when I'm the protect'a of all prey animals in dis nick of the woods. Ain't dat right, Your Highness?"

The ants on Kale's head form a literal ant-hill, and at the top is a queen ant wearing a tiny crown of fruit like Carmen Miranda. When she speaks, her semi-British voice is proud, commanding, and unflinching, as if she is giving a royal declaration with each word. It is none other than Queen Izzie.

**Queen Izzie:** "Oh Kale, our faithful Knight of the Picnic Table...it is time for me to repay you for your hard efforts of keeping me and my subjects safe from all invaders, and also for scaring off human picnickers to ensure we conquered lunches without resistance.

(Looks down) "Fellow subjects, you know the drill: give no quarter and show no mercy! ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Unlike most ant queens who spend their time safely underground while letting their subjects do all the work, Izzie never shies away from danger and leads the charge—literally into Clara's face. The tables are reversed, as now Clara's fur is covered in ants. Her attempts to roll on the ground to crush them only succeed in making the ants climb down deeper and reach her skin, a common tactic that the ants under Izzie's leadership have mastered when taking down large animals.

**Kale:** "If you's not dead within da next few minutes, take my advice, and find somewhere else ta hunt. I may be a 'dog' instead'uv a wolf, but I'm _top dog_ here."

It then becomes Kale's turn to look on with horror when Clara looks at him and smiles, while still covered in fire ants who are relentlessly biting her.

**Clara:** "You not dee only one with friends!"

Bearing through the pain it causes, Clara sticks two forepaw fingers in her mouth and whistles. Kale feels something with fur brush up against his legs, followed by something else and looks down. When the source isn't there, he looks back up and sees a pair of skunks (who had come from the main path and not the ones through the land minefield of ant hills) get on Clara's left and right whereby they spray her.

**Izzie's voice:** "RETREEEEEAAAAAAT! To the nearest tomato patch!"

The ants obey, leaving her fur as quickly as they had gotten in it. Clara struggles to stand up straight, meaning the ants had done a number on her, but the fact that she isn't dead speaks a lot about her resilience.

**Clara** (to the skunks)**:** "Thanks, my paisanos." (To Kale) "It's your lucky day, I'm too worn out ta fight anymore. But my skunks still have some ammo left, so you're gonna let us leave."

Kale takes a defensive stance as he blocks off the only path out, then says, "I know how ta get ridda skunk spray, so you's goin' nowhere."

**Clara:** "Try doin' that when you can't see."

When Kale hears a chittering noise beneath his head, he looks down on instinct and gets skunked in the eyes by a skunk kit who had crept below him during the canines' recent dialogue. His eyes burning, Kale stumbles to the ground while screaming and is powerless to stop Clara from leaving.

Before walking out of eyesight of Kale, Clara looks back and boastfully says, "You ain't seen da last of ME!"

**Kale:** "Ah, tanks for the warning. I'll be waitin' for you's!"

**Clara:** "You'll let ya's guard down _sometime_!"

**Kale: **"You can't hide ya scent from _my_ nose!"

**Clara:** "And _you_ can't be everywhere at once!"

In his mind Kale curses in Spanish at how quick Clara catches on, especially for a newbie in this forest. But that's all the time both wolves allows themselves for snarky comebacks. Clara runs off with her skunk paisanos and Kale has to focus all of his energy to using his exceptional nose to smell past the skunk stench and locate familiar landmarks of his that will guide him to a tomato patch about three acres away. But he walks away happy, for he saved Sam and Aaron from certain death and defeated an opponent far stronger than himself.

Then he reflects deeper about his encounter with Clara...He'll remember that name for sure. Normally, he would classify their meeting as "hate at first sight." He _should_ hate her, he _wants_ to hate her, but he can't find it in himself to do it...not after recalling that she too has the "mark of shame." With such a disgrace for her to carry in her conscience till the day she dies, it's no mystery as to why she has such a temper problem.

He actually wants to see her again, not because he intends to kill her, but because she is the only other wolf who knows how he is feeling. Alone, cheated out of glory, unable to marry or make friends with another wolf, forced to live in a world where predators and prey alike treat her like an enemy.

**Kale thinking:** "_She may be the answer to all the problems my family can't solve._"

Kale might be letting his naïve hope get the better of the harsh reality that his life operates so often on, but he also can't let a chance like this pass up. He decides to take Verne's advice and trust in hope. The feeling is amazing, almost as good as the time he allowed himself to not let the Codes of Wolf Society rule his thoughts 24/7.

As for Sam and Aaron, on their way back home, it doesn't take them long before they run into someone who may just have the magic that could brighten their dreary day...As do Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha.

* * *

**I wasn't exaggerating when I said this chapter was going to be chaos. And the _real_ problems are just starting!**

**Next time: the family gets bigger, new problems arise, soul-searching occurs, and previously strong bonds get in jeopardy.**


	5. Joy and Anger

**Wikipedia once described internet fan fiction as the only kind of stories that people would read in a doomsday bunker with nothing better to do with their lives. Ironically, with all the stuff that's been going on in the world at the time of this chapter's March 29, 2020 posting, it seems like we're all in a watered-down doomsday bunker situation, so that Wikipedia description has come full-circle now. (Don't bother looking it up, I checked, and that particularly-worded entry no longer exists).**

**My point is: have you been feeling cooped up and bored lately? ****Well here's some intense and intriguing events that's guaranteed to keep you invested!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Joy and Anger**

After catching up with Mary, Bernard and De'Ausha keep running hard, intent on literally leaving all their pain in the dust. They run until they're completely out of breath, then stop to pant for several minutes. Sadly, the only thing their running accomplished was exhausting their bodies, because once their brains can think of more than just recuperating, the harsh revelation comes creeping back into their minds.

They will never have children, most likely will never marry because of their sterility, and their so-called honest and loving parents had kept that secret from the hybrids up until ten minutes ago. They are freaks, accidents, and have been doomed ever since they were conceived.

**Mary:** "What will we do?..."

**Bernard:** "What _can_ we do?..."

**De'Ausha:** "Not much point in livin' if we'll never be able to start our own families with others."

**Bernard:** "M-maybe mommy and daddy were right. We should ask our crushes if they'll still want to be with us."

**De'Ausha:** "Pah-lease, child. They gon' dump us the instant they know we sterile."

**Mary:** "Before today, I liked being half-raccoon and half-possum...Now, I hate it."

**De'Ausha: **"No wonder our parents nev'a talked t'us about sterility before."

**Mary:** "It's all my fault..."

**De'Ausha:** "Gurl, wha'choo sayin'?"

**Mary:** "I asked for daddy to tell us what sterile means...If I only had kept my mouth shut..."

**De'Ausha:** "Then we'd have found out sometime in th' future, so this was bound t'happen."

**Bernard:** "But by then we could have been married and found out, that way we'd still have mates."

**Mary: **"Our mates would just divorce us once they found out us three can't have children..."

Bernard sighs. The hybrids are truly in a big pickle. Whether they had found out earlier than today or later, there is no hope for them.

**Bernard thinking:** "_But there's less hope for us if we run away from home._"

Gathering up his courage, Bernard decides to change the topic in hopes that something good will happen to them today.

**Bernard:** "I'm not sure about living on our own. We could still go home and have a place to sleep and eat. It's not like our parents hate us, we just hate them."

**Mary:** "Of course we can live on our own. We got our golf bags—Argh! I left mine at home!"

**Bernard** (face palms)**:** "Me too!"

**De'Ausha:** "Y'all could always sneak back home and get 'em while everyone's asleep."

**Mary:** "Daddy will most likely be awake, waiting for us to return. And I _meant_ it when I said I never wanna see or speak to him again."

**Bernard:** "We could always find other golf bags."

Mary raises her eyebrow and then asks rhetorically, "Did disowning our parents somehow make you more like a raccoon? Because that's brilliant."

**De'Ausha:** " 'Les head back to the 'burbs."

The trio gets up and starts doing just that. Several minutes later, their ears raise at the sound of Roger's voice close by and they start walking toward it.

**Roger's voice:** "See this? An empty top hat, with nothing inside of it. I'm putting it on this stump, which is too thick for any animal to cut or chew through, so there's nothing beneath the hat."

By now the hybrid trio comes to a clearing where Aaron, Sam, and Ike are watching Roger put on another magic trick show. Not only that, but Roger's crush, a 13-year-old girl raccoon named Aleshia, is also watching. The two opossacoons and one skunat silently decide to do the same, that is, from where they are currently standing since they don't want the current audience to miss a blink of whatever Roger is about to do.

The raccoon puts his palms together, and when he pulls his paws apart, a classic magic wand grows to its full length right before their eyes!

**Aaron and Ike:** "Coooooooool!"

**Sam: **"Eeeeeeeeee!"

**Aleshia: **"Never ceases to amaze me."

Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha are speechless, but they and the other four give Roger their full attention.

**Roger: **"And now for my _real_ trick, I shall say the magic words."

While holding the wand in his right paw, Roger taps it with his pointer finger which makes the tip light up like a firework sparkler stick.

**Roger:** "Eh-hem: presto." (Moves the want in a U-motion) "Magnífico." (Rears back the wand behind and over his head) "Avè Dicimo!" (Thrusts the wand forward)

The wand now hovers above the top hat, whereby confetti and small yet colorful fireworks erupt from it. The audience collectively goes "Oooooooo, aaahhhhhh!"

"Booooo!"

All heads turn and see Ty leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in attitude. Far from feeling insulted by his brother's appearance and cynicism, Roger seems happy.

**Roger:** "Ah, if it isn't my biggest critic and skeptic, or as I like to call the term, criteptic. Ladies and gentlemammals, my little brother: Tyler."

**Ike: **"Why you say, 'Boo' Ty?"

**Aaron:** "Yeah? It was pure magic!"

**Tyler:** "Spare me. There's a hollowed out section of the stump where Roger had a stash of fireworks and pop-out confetti that fit into a trapdoor flap on the hat, and were triggered by the button-activated sparkler of his wand's tip."

**Sam:** "Uhhhhh?"

**Roger:** "Very interesting theory, Ty...Care to show us your proof?"

**Ty:** "Gladly."

Ty walks over and surprises everyone when he digs his paw into the stump—that Roger had said was too thick to have any compartment—and pulls out fireworks and heat-sensitive pop-out confetti tubes.

**Ty:** "See? He's a phony! _All_ magicians are!"

Aleshia, still having faith in her crush's skills, says, "You forgot to check the hat for a trapdoor flap."

**Ty** (nods at Aleshia)**:** "Ah! Even Roger's gal-pal is taking my side. Yes, the hat."

Ty walks up to Roger, takes the hat without permission, puts his paw into it and—

**Ty:** "Huh?!"

—His paw doesn't come out the other end. Bewildered, Ty holds the hat in a way that allows him, and the viewers, to see that there is no trapdoor flap.

**Roger: **"Do _you_ see? Magic _is_ real!"

**Ty:** "Y-y-you swapped hats when everyone was looking at me after I booed you!"

**Roger:** "You were looking at me during that time, right? Did you see me swap hats?"

**Ty:** "I...was too busy enjoying the attention your audience was giving me."

**Roger: **"Feel free to look around for a spare hat, but do it quietly, because I'm about to do another trick."

**Everyone but Ty:** "Yaaaayy!"

Ty grumbles and decides to stay put, intent on gluing his eyes on his big—but ironically more childish (at least in his opinion)—brother...wanting to ensure he catches him simply misdirecting the audience instead of doing actual "magic."

**Roger:** "Hold all cheers," (eyes Tyler) "and comments," (looks at the audience) "until the end of my trick."

Roger puts down the wand, reaches down behind the stump, and gets out a magic quarter box that he holds in his left paw. The black, flash-drive-looking object is half the length of a human hand, and the sight of it causes Ty to muse in sinister glee, "_Oh, I'm gonna get you now!_"

**Roger:** "Because we are all animals, we are free from many trappings of the human world, the foremost being: money."

Roger flicks all of his right-paw fingers forward and produces a quarter out of thin air. Ty rolls his eyes, but everyone else widens their eyes and gasps in astonishment.

**Roger: **"The worst thing about money, besides causing classes like rich and poor to exist in the first place, is that it's so easy to lose. Observe!"

Roger pulls the quarter box out, places the quarter into the slot, and closes the box up. When he pulls the box back out, the quarter is nowhere to be seen!

**Ike:** "Wicked cool!"

**Aaron: **"Yeah!"

**Sam: **"Ahh-aaaaahhh!"

Sam's claps are soon joined by the others, except Ty.

**Ty:** "Don't be so naïve, folks. First, he had the quarter lodged between his fingers, that's how it appeared when he flicked his paw. And second, it's a trick quarter box. There's a secret compartment where the quarter is stored."

The audience looks at Roger as if he has let them all down.

**Roger:** "Humph. You're right—about the compartment. But tell me where the quarter is now, Mr. Unbeliever."

Roger immediately dismembers the quarter box, and nothing is inside it. The audience gasps in amazement again. Roger drops the parts on the ground, causing Ty to rush over to the pile and ask, "Hey, where'd you put it?!"

**Roger** (shakes his head from side to side)**:** "Tyler...Tyler...Tyler..." (While causally walking around Ty) "You always had a knack for losing things. Luckily, you have _me_ around to help you find them."

Roger reaches down, tugs on his brother's tail, and when he pulls his paw back out, the quarter is in his palm. Ty clenches his teeth, grips his paws into fist, and lets out a soft snarl of frustration while the audience gives Roger another round of applause. Roger rolls the quarter across his right paw's knuckles going from the right and back to the left. When it's on his thumb, he flips it into the air, catches it in his palm, closes his paw, and the quarter is nowhere to be seen when he opens his paw up. That is, until Ty grips Roger's wrist hard and squeezes it until he drops the quarter that was lodged behind his fingers just as Ty had said.

**Ty: **"Ah-ha! Caught you red-handed!"

**Roger:** "Except for when I pulled the quarter out of your tail."

**Ty:** "Uhhhh..."

**Roger:** "I admit, I'm still working on a few things. Magic tricks aren't perfected overnight, but out of all my tricks, you only proved one to be false."

Everyone else looks impressed. Although more mature than Roger in some regards, Ty proves that he is still the little brother, by doing the only thing he has left in his arsenal.

**Ty:** "W-well, um, you're foolish for wanting to pursue something as useless as magic!"

**Roger:** "Oh, Ty, please calm yourself in front of the audience. We are here to have fun, to become little kids again, back when the world was full of magic. When everything was wondrous to our eyes. And magic isn't useless. When done correctly, it can brighten anyone's day."

Roger pulls a pink flower out of nowhere and gives it to an impressed Mary. Her brother and De'Ausha are equally joyed by the whole performance they have seen. After finding out what it means to be sterile, they needed something to take their minds off their own despair, and Roger provided them exactly that. Of course, Tyler still doesn't share their feelings.

**Ty:** "Well what good are magic tricks gonna do on a heist?"

**Roger:** "There's more to magic than simple tricks meant for entertainment. There's also escape artistry, which I am nearing completion. Learning to master that and magic tricks requires hard work, immense concentration, and crafty ingenuity that makes raccoons the perfect animals to use magic."

**Aleshia:** "Just wait and see, everybody. At the rate Roger is going, in a few years, he'll put the Great Harry Houdini to shame."

**Ty:** "You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend. But you'll see, you'll all see, that his magic won't amount to anything in life. Only being grounded in reality will make someone successful."

**Sam:** "Booooo!"

**Ike:** "Yeah, BOO!"

**Aaron:** "Quit being a party pooper!"

**De'Ausha: **"Fo' real, Ty!"

**Ty:** "You too, De'Ausha?"

**Mary:** "Make that five!"

**Bernard:** "And six!"

**Ty:** "I didn't expect _you_ _three_ to fall for my brother's childish tricks too. If y'all wanna be as good as your parents at heisting, you'd better—"

Their feelings dashed anew by the mention of their recently most hated individuals, Mary leads the hybrids by screaming, "Just LEAVE Ty!"

**Bernard:** "NOW!"

**De'Ausha:** "Befo' I gas _and_ beat yo hide!"

Their sudden outbursts makes everyone else jump. With a curious and sympathetic voice, Ty asks, "What's going on with y'all, today?"

**Mary:** "Let's say your brother's 'childish' tricks just got me in a better mood, and I'm NOT gonna have you get me back into a bad mood!"

**Aaron:** "We had a bad day too."

**Sam** (nods yes)**:** "Ahhhh."

**Aaron:** "We got inna big fight with mommy and daddy, tried to run away, and almost got eaten by a wolf. If Kale didn't show up..."

Sensing tensions rising, Roger buts in and says, "Since we all need to feel better, how's about I do another magic trick?"

**Ike:** "Yes, please!"

De'Ausha glares at Ty and says, "You were leavin'."

Understanding that he has overstepped his bounds, Ty decides to comply and says, "And so I was. It's past dinner time anyway and I'm getting hungry."

While his brother walks away, Roger continues, "I'll need my lovely assistant, Aleshia for this one."

Aleshia steps forward and enjoys the cheers and claps she receives. She is a gray-furred raccoon with green eyes, a black mask, and a light-brown tail with five black rings. She and Roger had met five years ago when the hedgies had been training some of the forest population to overthrow the Bone-Chompers. One of those families was Aleshia's, and she took an instant liking to a raccoon who had the guts to stand up to a pack of wolves, especially the boy who had personally helped teach her how to use smoke bombs and fire crackers. Having only recently turned into a teenager, and being a year younger than Roger, she still enjoyed doing kid-like things, and was mesmerized by his magic skills. Roger enjoyed her for how quickly she had caught on to his lessons from five years prior, and for her being his number one fan who supports his magic endeavors.

When she is beside Roger, he reaches into his magic hat and pulls out a chain and lock.

**Roger:** "Please observe as my assistant, the lovely Aleshia, ties this chain around me and locks it."

While doing as instructed, Aleshia, knowing what Roger has in store for the audience, muses in excitement, "_He's ready to take it to the next level already? Raccoons really are the animals best-suited for magic tricks!_"

About a minute after her thoughts are finished, Roger is tied up and locked.

**Roger: **"As I was saying before, magic involves escape artistry too. See how I have been tied, with my paws behind my back and the lock on the front of my chest?"

**Everyone in the audience: **"Uh-huh."

**Roger:** "Only a true master of magic can get out of this predicament. Now Aleshia, bring out the curtain and drop it down."

Having helped Roger with this before, the girl raccoon retrieves a briefcase from behind the stump, opens it, and pulls out a black window curtain attached to an extendable curtain holder. Needing to be small enough to hide a young teenage raccoon behind it, the curtain has been cut down so that it measures two and a half feet long and wide, and the curtain holder is at its shortest possible length. Aleshia holds it up so that Roger is no longer visible, causing the audience to fidget in anticipation. They hear the chains rattle and lean forward from where they're sitting.

Everyone's thoughts think back to Aleshia's earlier comment about Roger putting the Great Harry Houdini to shame. Because Ike, Aaron, and Sam are still little kids who have never even heard of Houdini, their young minds can only center on the excitement of soon seeing Roger emerge free of the chains. Being older and knowing something about Harry Houdini, Aleshia, Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha are wondering something along the lines of "_If he can pull this off, he really will be better than Houdini._"

**Roger's voice:** "Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd—"

Suddenly, Luby, as if she possessed teleportation powers—though in reality she just ran in and everyone else was too focused on Roger's trick to notice her—appears out of nowhere.

Luby pants from all the running, but her words come out clear. "There you kids are. All of you need to come home _now_! Emily has gone into labor! She's about to give birth to your new cousins!"

Everyone gasps on instinct after hearing that news, and the shock also causes Aleshia to drop the curtain that she was holding up. Having lost the oh-so-necessary concentration to correctly pull off the magic trick, Roger is still in chains, and now can't think of anything else besides getting home. Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha are so surprised that they completely forget about their earlier vow to never go back, and now lead the way.

**Mary:** "What're we waiting for?!"

**De'Ausha:** "Move, y'all!"

**Bernard:** "Let's go!"

Aaron looks at his brother and says, "Hold on tight, Sam!"

**Sam:** "Yee-eeeee!"

**Aleshia:** "Can I come too, Mrs. Luby?"

**Luby** (talks in a rushed tone)**:** "Sorry Aleshia, but this is a family-only matter, and you're too young to see someone give birth."

**Aleshia:** "But I—"

Still wanting to get back to the log ASAP, Luby quickly continues, "Glad you understand. You can come by tomorrow to see the babies if your parents will let you."

**Roger: **"Uh, mom...? A little help here!"

Luby runs over to Roger, picks him up, and runs back the way she came, carrying Roger like he's a piece of luggage.

Aleshia stomps her foot on the ground and says in a frustrated tone, "I'm 13, and grown-ups are still saying I'm too young to see or do anything!"

With nothing else to do, she heads on home...And has no idea that a certain other hedgie will harbor the same feelings toward grown-ups, but with far greater intensity.

* * *

The log. A few hours before Emily went into labor...

It was fortunate for Scarlet that RJ was at the log when she had brought Hammy back, because out of all the hedgies, the raccoon was the best at administering first aid. Hammy had lost a lot of blood by the time Scarlet arrived, which left RJ no choice but to give his best friend a drink high in caffeine. Just two gulps were enough to make Hammy go from nearly dead to up and at 'em, not to mention keep him from passing out and possibly dying. But then the pain of getting stitches made the squirrel wish he hadn't been awake for that. As RJ put the stitches in, Lou and Rick had to hold Hammy down while Verne and Scarlet made sure that Hammy didn't pass out by talking to him and giving him food and sugary water.

While the operation went on, Spike, Emma, Quillo, and Rebecca conducted a search for the two boys who had run away. Spike also brought Ike along, hoping that his son would be able to better convince Aaron and Sam to come back in case the adults' words failed. To everyone's relief, they tracked the two young squirrels' scents and found them watching Roger perform magic tricks. Neither boy wanted to go home yet, but also vowed they would return once Roger had finished. Knowing that Emily's due date could be at any moment, Rebecca volunteered to stay behind and keep watch over Roger's performance area from atop a tree in case any predators came. Once she had heard Luby approach, she went on back to the log.

Fortunately, the operation on Hammy was a complete success and he felt like his old self again, but only physically. Emotionally, he was still torn up with guilt from punching his own son—with autism, no less—in the eye. RJ has been helping Hammy out by telling him how he also had a falling apart with his kids today.

**Hammy:** "Out of all the things to do, why did I have to use violence?"

**RJ: **"You didn't have time to think things through. Any parent would've done the same thing. I can't tell you how close I came to grabbing and smacking Mary and Bernard for all the things they said to me and Heather today."

**Hammy:** "But you still didn't do it! So I'm a terrible parent..."

**RJ:** "I'm a raccoon, I'm more intelligent. But that doesn't mean you're inferior to me. Don't forget, Hammy, that you have a 'particular case' like Sam. The fact that you tried to settle the issue with love and words first is proof of your skill as a true parent. And you still have your 'condition' to work with in addition to being a parent. So you're better than me because I have it easier."

RJ knows he's on the right track when Hammy looks at him deeply and seriously in the eyes and no longer sounds regretful, but genuinely attentive.

**Hammy:** "Really? You mean that?"

RJ puts his paws on Hammy's shoulders, looks into his eyes, and says, "Every word of it, Hamsquad."

After a sigh of contentment, Hammy smiles and hugs RJ, whereby RJ returns his best friend's hug. One of the only positive things RJ had learned to do well from his days as a drifter was how to give pep talks. He originally did that to manipulate others, but as his feelings for those he had been wronging grew stronger, so did his sincerity. By the time he had met the hedgies all those years ago, RJ's pep talks makes others feel like winners and champions, not just himself.

With the issue settled, the family went about their day and started to have dinner when Emily went into labor. While RJ and the others stayed in the main living area to get things set up to deliver the porcupine's babies, they had sent Luby to the area where Roger was doing his magic show. It was a 10 minute run to that spot, and Aaron and Sam had come back in just three minutes.

Having super speed, Aaron gets Sam and himself back to the log sooner than anyone else. But this time he ran faster than ever before, and for two reasons. One, and naturally, he didn't want to miss the birth of Bucky's and Emily's kids. Two, and more important, he wanted to apologize for everything he had said and done today to his parents. It was no surprise, then, that the first thing he did when he came home was completely ignore the groans Emily was making behind the portable hospital curtains and go straight to Hammy and Scarlet. The sight of his father's stitched up arm made Sam and Aaron break down into tears and apologies. With Aaron's fast mouth, he quickly explains everything that happened to him and Sam since running away; how they had been attacked by a female wolf, how Aaron's attempts to flee only made matters worse, and how they had been saved by Kale in the nick of time.

**Aaron:** "It was horrible!"

**Sam: **"Eh-eeehhh!"

**Aaron:** "We have never been so scared in our lives!"

**Sam:** "Eeeeee!"

**Aaron: **"If you were with us, you could've kept us safe!"

**Sam:** "Aaaaaffff!"

**Aaron:** "We're SO SORRY for hurting you and not helping you out!"

**Sam:** "Er-rheeee!"

**Aaron:** "We'll _never_ run away again! We promise!"

**Sam:** "Issss!"

**Aaron:** "Not even when you hit us!"

**Sam:** "Uhhhh-huuuuh."

**Aaron:** "You should punish us."

**Sam:** "Yeeeee..."

**Aaron: **"And we won't argue with it."

**Sam:** "Uh-uh."

**Scarlet:** "I think nearly losing your father and your own lives is more than enough punishment."

Thinking they misheard their mother, Aaron and Sam look up to ask their parents a question, but their words stop in their throats when they see their parents' smiling faces. Once Hammy and Scarlet open their arms, the boys rush in and are embraced.

**Hammy:** "We're just so glad that you're alive and home."

**Aaron:** "We love you, mommy and daddy!"

**Sam:** "Uv-ewww!"

**Scarlet and Hammy in unison:** "We love you too, kids."

**Scarlet:** "Always have."

**Hammy:** "And always will!"

**Scarlet:** "But let's go join the others in welcoming your new cousins into this world!"

The brothers wipe their tears of joy from their eyes and let their parents take them over to the portable hospital curtain. Once there, Scarlet lets Sam's paw go and Hammy lets go of Aaron's and the two parents turn around to speak.

**Scarlet:** "Stay behind us until it's all over, sons."

More willing than ever to listen to their parents, Aaron nods while saying, "Okay."

**Sam** (nods yes)**:** "Ehhh."

The squirrel parents smile and nod in appreciation of how they have saved their family, then turn around and go through the curtains to see how big their extended family will get.

* * *

Seven minutes later, the whole family minus Kale and Plushie are gathered around Emily who has yet to deliver any kids yet. Bucky is at Emily's side, holding her paw in his own as she continues to moan and scream. He can no longer feel his paw because she's squeezing it so hard, but physical feeling is the last thing on Bucky's mind right now. He's feeling excited and frightened at the same time. He wants to be a father, but doesn't like the sight and sound of his beloved Emily in so much pain. And there was only so much that saying "I'm right here with you, Emily, don't worry," can do. Bucky and Emily are both afraid that something might happen to their babies or that Emily might die during the process of childbirth, but thankfully, their family is there to keep the two soon-to-be-parents' heads clear.

**Penny: **"It's normal to take this long, dear."

**Annette:** "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Emma is so nervous that she's rubs her necklace hard enough to feel the heat from the friction. Spike doesn't mind because his eyes are glued onto the couple in front of him. Quillo has also noticed how much pain Emily has been in and leans over to Rachel to whisper, "You _sure_ you still wanna have kids, Rach?"

**Rachel:** "Of course I do, Quillo. We need to keep on trying so that our new nieces and nephews will have children their age to play and grow up with, which is more than me and my sisters had while growing up."

Quillo nods in agreement as he mentally recalls when Rachel had told him about her family's nomadic lifestyle as they had moved from one place to another to avoid predators due to their overprotective mother after she had lost her mate. This kept the sisters safe, but came at the cost of never getting to know anyone personally, and never having a place to call home. Thankfully, all that changed after the four had met Luby, Rick, and Velma who finally convinced the porcupines to learn how to live life fully even with the fear of predators, especially since the two raccoons and one reptile promised to keep the four porcupines safe and taught them how to fight off attackers as well.

Another scream from Emily causes Quillo to pay attention to his older brother and mate. Verne and Velma have volunteered to deliver the children after a strong recommendation from RJ as a means to get their minds off wondering why Plushie hasn't shown up. The choice is wise because, being the original leader of the family, Verne has the most experience with delivering children. That's why Bucky's next question is directed towards the box turtle.

**Bucky:** "Still nothing yet, Verne?!"

**Verne:** "Take it easy, Bucky. It's exactly like the time you and your brothers were born. Your children must be really comfortable in the womb and don't wanna leave."

**Bucky: **"I am in _no_ mood for jokes!"

Another cry from Emily and Verne gets refocused on his job. Both Bucky and Emily see the turtle's eyes widen and simultaneously ask, "What're wrong?!"

**Verne: **"The good news is that I can see your first baby. The bad news is that the kid's head is facing the opposite direction that it should: legs first instead of head first."

**Emily:** "Meaning?"

**Verne:** "It's gonna be a lot more painful for you."

Emily's next groan is more out of frustration than pain. Verne quickly continues, "But you're strong. You'll be just fine, and so will your kids."

**Emily:** "I don't really have much of a choice but to believe you."

Bucky actually got a chuckle out of that. He also has a newfound respect for all females. Being the oldest of his brothers he always prided himself in being the strongest, but now that his very own mate is giving birth, he realizes that no one is stronger than females because they can take the pain of childbirth. He can't wait to be a father now, because the first thing he wants to tell his kids is that they have the strongest mother in the world.

**Verne: **"Here it comes, Emily! Push hard!"

Another long scream and paw-squeeze from Emily, and their first child is in Verne's hands. Verne happily says, "It's a girl."

Bucky smiles and says, "That's great! But I thought we'd have more than one—"

**Emily:** "AAHHHH!"

Verne hands Velma the crying newborn and gets ready to deliver the next child.

**Emily** (to Bucky)**:** "You just _had_ to say that didn't you, Bucky!?"

At a loss for words, all Bucky can mutter out is, "Ummmm...Sorry, babe?"

The family's laugh eases some of the tension, which might have even had an impact on the baby still inside of Emily because it comes out head-first as it should.

Holding the second born, Verne smiles and says, "It's a boy."

**Bucky: **"A son too? Perfect!"

**Emily:** "You know what's even better?"

**Bucky:** "What?"

**Emily:** "I think I'm done."

Only after a few more uneventful minutes have passed can everyone relax, especially Emily. After Velma hands Emily her daughter and Verne hands Bucky his son, all those who were too young to see the childbirth happen are allowed to come forward and see the two newest family members. Like all porcupettes in the womb, the twins' quills are as soft and harmless as hair, but an hour after birth, air exposure will cause the quills to harden and the twins will be armed. Unlike what anyone would typically expect, the daughter resembles Bucky more than Emily, and the son resembles Emily more than Bucky. Hence, the daughter has brown fur, gray quills, and regular-brown ventral fur; whereas the son has white and grayish fur, and black and white quills. Only the newborns' eye color matches the gender of their parents, meaning the son has blue eyes like Bucky and the daughter has brown eyes like Emily.

Lou and Penny walk up to their oldest son whereby Lou puts a paw on his shoulder and Penny wraps an arm around Bucky to give him a one-armed hug. Annette walks over to Emily and kisses her daughter on the cheek and rub her head affectionately.

**Lou:** "Super-duper job there, Emily and Bucky! I'm so proud of you!"

**Penny:** "Welcome to parenthood, lovebirds."

**Spike:** "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

**Bucky:** "Nah, I've helped babysit so many other kids that were born in this family that it'll be a piece of cake."

**Emma:** "That's what Spike and I said, and we just have one kid."

Unable to contain his excitement anymore, Ike leaps up and down and cheers, "I have literal cousins now! And even better, I'm the oldest!"

His shouting causes the babies to cry, leading Spike and Emma to walk Ike away from the group.

Before leaving behind the hopsital curtains, Emma eyes Bucky and Emily and says, "See what I mean?"

Ever since stepping outside the curtains, Spike tells Ike, "Not so loud, son. See what happened?"

**Ike: **"Oops...Uh, sorry."

Emma now joins her mate's side and says, "But you have every right to be excited, Ike. And being the oldest means you have to be the most responsible whenever playing with your new cousins."

**Ike:** "Can we go back and see them? I won't yell again, I promise."

**Emma:** "Of course."

By the time the family of three rejoins the others, the porcupettes have quieted down. Annette then brings up the most important topic of newborn children when she says, "You need to name them, Emily and Bucky."

**Emily:** "We've already talked about names. Our daughter's name is Annie—a sort of nickname for Annette."

The whole family lets out an, "Awwwww!" while many of the ladies clasp their hands together by the touching explanation.

**Bucky:** "And our son's name is Drake."

**Family:** "Aw—Huh?"

Everyone looks at Bucky in confusion, causing him to explain, "What? It's an original name, like RJ naming his son 'Bernard' instead of after himself or anyone else we know."

**Quillo: **"But out of all the names, you chose your Indiana Jones alter ego? Don't'cha think that's kind of odd?"

**Bucky:** "My son, my name for him."

Not wanting the new babies' first moments on Earth to be a family quarrel, Claire, being the peacemaker always looking to avoid conflict, says, "Can't argue with that."

**Emily:** "And I approved of it when we discussed names. Tell 'em why, baby."

One of the newborns makes a chuckle-like sound.

**Emily:** "Not you, my mate."

**Bucky: **"I'll raise my son to be a greater adventurer than even me some day, so I might as well name him after the ultimate adventurer created by my mind, After all, my son is also my creation."

No one offers any resistance after that. Although Quillo was right about the name Drake being an odd one, it's equally true that Bucky didn't choose that name lightly. Despite being the oldest brother, Bucky had always been the most imaginative whenever he and the family had played. And ever since RJ came into the family and introduced Bucky, Quillo, and Spike to videogames and movies, the oldest brother's already great imagination grew even greater. It went beyond mere pretending and extended into aspirations. Even though Bucky was happy that he was an animal, he also wanted to be better than he already was; better in a way that only humans were capable of achieving. So he created an illusion for himself based off the games and movies he had seen in his life. He imprinted Indiana Jones' memories and abilities into his own, along with his own ideal image of himself as the ultimate adventurer, thus creating a new set of memories and a new persona, which gave birth to "Drake." And now, a literal Drake has been born, so it seems that everything has come full-circle.

**Note: I'd like to give another thanks to TheIceAgeMan77342 for letting me use and expand elements from his _Adventure Awaits_ series into my own story here. **

Some rumbling stomach noises turns everyone's eyes away from the new family of four. Recalling how not everyone was at the log before Emily went into labor, RJ clears his throat and says, "For those of you who haven't eaten dinner yet, feel free to grab a bite to eat."

Sam, Aaron, Roger, Ty, Ike, and Rebecca exit from the crowd and go over to the pile of food in the log. Although Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha were among the ones whose stomachs had rumbled, they don't move until a minute later, and when they do they walk like they're 500-years-old. RJ, Heather, Tiger, and Stella have a good idea as to why, but can never truly understand what was going through their children's minds, simply because they can't.

At the time when Luby told them to come to the log to when they got back home, the only thing the three hybrids could think of was making sure they didn't miss the birth of Emily's and Bucky's children. Normally such an event would make Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha excited, but after hearing what sterile means, they had looked on in depression as Emily's birth only solidified how such a happy occurrence is something they'll never experience themselves. Once the first baby was delivered, the three wished they had stayed where Roger had given his magic show. Those feelings of hopelessness and despair were why they didn't join in with the others during the "Aww's" and "Huh" after Emily and Bucky told the family the names of their daughter and son, either.

What worries the three's parents the most is that their kids haven't shed a single tear or made any comments. Because that can only mean they are still angry, RJ, Stella, and Tiger don't try to approach or talk to their kids until the latter have finished eating. And even so, they ate only one Nutri-Grain bar.

Stella is the first to walk up to her daughter and say, "We're glad you're safe, De'Ausha. After we heard what happened to Sam and Aaron, we was worried sick."

De'Ausha doesn't respond and simply throws away the empty Nutri-Bar wrapper.

**Stella:** "That's not much'uv a dinner. You gotta be hungrier than that."

In a voice devoid of all emotion, De'Ausha says, "I'm not that hungry. Now leave me alone."

Tiger then steps forward, puts a paw on his mate, and looks her in the eyes which causes Stella to nod. Tiger then faces De'Ausha and says, "When you are ready to talk, we will be waiting, Princess."

**De'Ausha:** "Y'all gon' wait forev'a then."

Seeing that they've pushed their daughter far enough, the skunk and cat walk toward the log to get ready for bed.

Having seen and heard the whole exchange, RJ is hesitant at first to try to talk to Mary and Bernard. But then he recalls how well Aaron and Sam made up with Hammy and Scarlet for running away today, which he had seen (unbeknownst to the four squirrels) after finishing his share of setting things up for Emily to give birth. After quickly whispering his plan to Heather and receiving a nod from her, he takes a deep breath and goes forward to his kids.

**RJ:** "I knew you two would be alright after leaving home, even on your own. You _are_ my son and daughter after all, so I'm proud of you no matter what."

Mary and Bernard turn away from him in a huff.

**RJ:** "I heard Roger put on a very good show today. If you kids wanna get into magic tricks too, I know the location of houses that have the best magic kits."

As expected, neither Mary nor Bernard say anything and continue to walk away, so RJ executes the next phase by saying, "If you're looking for your golf bags, I've hidden them."

Mary and Bernard stop, but instead of looking at their father as RJ had predicted, they look at each other.

**Bernard: **"Why?"

**Mary:** "To keep us from running away. It won't work, though, because we can always find new golf bags."

**Bernard:** "I kinda liked my current one..."

In a raised voice, Mary insists, "_We_. Will _find_. _New_ ones. *Yawn* But after we get some sleep. We've had a long day."

The conversation isn't going the route RJ was hoping for, but thanks to Mary's recent words he now he has the perfect way to redirect it in his favor.

**RJ:** "I'll save you your usual spot next to me, Mary. And Bernard, you can sleep beside Heather."

Mary and Bernard glare at RJ and coldly say, "No!"

**Mary: **"I'm sleeping beside Aunt Luby tonight."

**Bernard:** "And I'm sleeping next to Uncle Rick."

**Mary:** "If _they_ were my parents, I wouldn't be a hybrid."

**Bernard:** "And I could be a true raccoon by birth, instead of a half-breed that you and mommy did to me and Mary."

They walk to the log without taking a look back. RJ feels frustrated and mournful of another plan that didn't turn out as he had intended. Even though he got his kids to listen and speak to him after they had vowed to never do that again, their cold-shoulder words and actions make him wish he didn't bother in the first place. It bothers him so much that a rare occurrence happens: RJ is at a loss for words and doesn't know what to do. He can't do this alone, so he decides to summon the only person who can help him.

He goes over to Verne and whispers, "We need to talk—in private."

**Verne:** "Something's really wrong, then?"

**RJ: **" 'What's right?' is the short answer."

With most of the family still focused on Bucky's and Emily's kids, the reptile and raccoon make their way unnoticed to behind a thick tree. After each takes a quick look to ensure no one else is around, Verne asks, "It's about your kids, isn't it?"

**RJ:** "Yeah..."

**Verne:** "Considering what you've told me about what happened with them today, I'm surprised you haven't needed my help sooner."

**RJ:** "They absolutely hate me now..."

**Verne: **"They're still in shock about their sterility. Once they come to terms with it, they'll come back to you again. You've just got to be ready to welcome them back with open arms."

**RJ:** "I know that. But what if they're right? What if their crushes really do reject them for someone else who can have children with them?"

**Verne:** "Then they'll find someone else who will love and accept them for who they are."

RJ doesn't seem to hear Verne's words, and mutters out, "Did I do the right thing?"

**Verne:** "Hm?"

Verne knows his best friend is truly worried when RJ uses both of his paws to grip one of Verne's hands, and gives a panicked, wide-eyed look and says in a voice mixed with desperation and despair, "Did I make the right choice of having kids with Heather?"

Verne's own eyes widen as he never expected RJ's confidence to vanish so quickly. But Verne doesn't waste any time to respond when he lightly scoffs and says, "Of course you did, RJ."

**RJ:** "But she and I knew that if we even had any, that they would be sterile. So doesn't that mean I _should_ feel some guilt or regret?"

**Verne:** "Not even a little. Being a father was the best thing to happen to you since joining this family 15 years ago. You've become a safer, more responsible, and more compassionate guy ever since the day your kids were born."

**RJ: **"But was it the best thing for my kids?"

**Verne:** "Do you even hear yourself, RJ? Without you they wouldn't have become the wonderful boy and girl that they are now. Don't let today's events make you doubt your parenthood for a second. This dilemma that you and them are facing is only temporary, but once they remember all the great times they spent with you and Heather, how much you love them and they love you, things will get better. I promise."

RJ sighs and quite visibly relaxes his once tense posture. Verne smiles internally for another successful heart-to-heart talk with his mammalian family co-leader.

RJ wraps his arms around the turtle and says, "Thank you, Verne...I _really_ needed to hear that from you."

**Verne:** "Families get into arguments and crises, but the love we show and feel toward one another will always prevail over the hardships. That's why everything will work out for the better...Always."

The sound of rustling leaves makes Verne want to leave RJ's embrace, but RJ's grip hasn't slackened, which means RJ still needs to hug Verne a little longer.

**RJ:** "If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would do."

**Verne: **"Same goes for me."

RJ lets go of Verne, who looks over and sees what had made the rustling sound. Verne's expression hardens into disappointment and anger.

**RJ** (looks where Verne is looking)**:** "What's going?—" (Sees what Verne is looking at) "Oh..."

It's none other than Verne's nephew, Plushie. Before RJ can ask what's wrong, Verne marches over to Plushie and says, "Where. Have. You. Been?"

**Plushie:** "It's good to see you too, Uncle. I know I'm a little late, but—"

**Verne:** " 'A little late?' Oh, more like an hour late. I _told_ _you_ to be back by the family's normal dinner time at 6:15."

**Plushie:** "So I lost track of time for one evening. No big deal."

**Verne:** "It _is_ a big deal. You know why? Because you missed Emily's children being born."

**Plushie:** "She gave birth? That's awesome! I'm going to see her right away."

Verne grabs Plushie's hand and says, "Oh no you don't, young man. I'm not finished with you yet. You knew she was going to give birth any day now. You _should_ have been somewhere close to the log in case it happened. But you missed your new cousins' entrance into this world. What kind of family member does that? I taught you better than that!"

**Plushie:** "Relax, _Verne_, I was hanging out with my awesome friends and let time slip up on me. Anyone could have made that kind of mistake, so there's no need to get all worked up over it. Look, I'm sorry for missing out on Emily's due date, but I'll make up for my tardiness by doing some extra babysitting for Bucky and Emily. No problem."

Verne knows exactly what friends his nephew is talking about, doesn't take too kindly to the snarky way Plushie had called him Verne without the word "Uncle" coming before it, or how his nephew is talking like Verne is in the wrong here, and how Plushie didn't sound sorry at all as he tried to sweep his fault away casually like sweeping dust with a broom. All of this makes the older reptile even more riled up.

**Verne:** "Oh. You mean those reckless, foul-mouthed, ill-mannered, low-life, daredevil hoodlums. How many times have I told you that those guys are the wrong crowd, and have a bad influence on you...such as making you think spending time with them is more important than attending your cousins' birth."

Now Plushie is starting to get angry at Verne, and raises his voice when he says, "They're not ill-mannered, low-life's! They're good friends who understand the real me, unlike you and Velma who don't!"

A pause follows as Verne is temporarily stumped on what to say next. During this time, several other family members come out from the log or hospital curtains, having been drawn to the commotion they have been hearing. But no one intervenes because they have heard enough to understand that this argument is between Verne and Plushie alone. The pause actually works in Verne's favor because he realizes that he'll get nowhere by continuing to berate Plushie, and a different approach is needed.

Verne's voice is calmer when he says, "What about you do I not understand?"

**Plushie: **"That I'm not as paranoid as you are. That I like being adventurous and to try out new things."

**Verne:** "You can still be that way and not act like a punk about it. So what's with all the attitude?"

**Plushie:** "Because I'm sick of your dumb rules that you're practically force-feeding me all the time."

**Verne: **"Rules are necessary, Plushie, especially in a family. Have you ever tried to do anything without rules, like say, play a game? It devolves into a clustered, free-for-all and nothing gets accomplished."

**Plushie: **"I'm not saying all rules are dumb, just yours."

**Verne:** "How so?"

Feeling like the timing is perfect, and not caring about the consequences, Plushie says something he's been wanting to tell his uncle for a long time.

**Plushie:** "Because you're trying to turn me and everyone else into the same overly paranoid, uninteresting, micromanaging schizo that you are!" (Holds his outstretched palm inches away from Verne's large nose) "Face!"

The onlookers gasp and Plushie believes his uncle will be too meek and shocked to do anything but scold him some more.

He is gravely mistaken.

Verne pushes Plushie's hand out of the way and slaps his nephew upside the head. The hard blow, as well as the unexpectedness of it, causes Plushie to fall to the ground in a seated position. This was the first time his uncle had ever hit him, and everyone watching is speechless. The only thing that's clear to Plushie now is that the tables have turned, as he is the one who says in shock, "Y-you just hit me..."

**Verne: **"For a good reason! You think you can act disrespectful to me and get away with it?! I tried to be reasonable with you, but you just wouldn't stop with the sass." (Gives a hard point at Plushie) "Shame on you! The Plushie I know would never say or do the things that you've said and done tonight! That's proof that someone or something _has_ been having a bad influence on you. And it doesn't matter if you learned that kind of back-talk from your 'friends,' or watching TV, or playing videogames, you're grounded from all three until your attitude is adjusted!"

**Plushie:** "Aw come on! I'm sorry, alright."

**Verne:** "Too late for that. Now get something to eat and go into the log for bed!"

His shock replaced now with anger, Plushie says, "You're my uncle, not my father, so stop acting like you are!"

Having reached the limits of his patience, Verne grabs Plushie by the shell with one hand and pinches him hard on the nose with the other while using both to hoist him up and forcefully bring him over to the food pile.

**Plushie:** "OW! Hey! Quit it!"

**Verne:** "I am you're uncle, the only biological family you have left, the closest animal to a father you have ever had—and you will listen to me and do what I say, whether you like it or not!"

Wanting to ensure no more drama happens, RJ comes to help Verne by saying, "He's right, Plushie."

Knowing that more than one other person is needed to cool Plushie's heels, Stella also joins by saying, "With the way you've been acting, you _need_ to be punished."

**Ozzie:** "Discipline is necessary to become a responsible young adult."

**Velma:** "And your mother would be ashamed to see the person you have become."

That last phrase was a mistake. If the family thought Plushie was mad before, Velma's words send him over the edge. Plushie shakes his head and body violently to make Verne lose grip on him, then runs over to Velma.

**Plushie** (screaming in rage)**:** "DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ TELL ME WHAT MY MOM WOULD THINK ABOUT ME! YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT HER! SHE KNEW ME BETTER THAN YOU, VERNE, OR ANYONE HERE COMBINED!"

**Verne:** "ENOUGH!"

Verne grabs Plushie from behind and shoves him prone to the ground. Velma hold her out-of-control nephew's hands while Verne works on yanking Plushie's shell off. Knowing what his aunt and uncle plan on doing, Plushie tries to wiggle away, but that's when Stella gets in front of his head and lifts up her tail in warning. Plushie stops moving and his shell is soon removed, whereby Verne takes a wooden spoon and proceeds to smack Plushie's rear end. After the tenth hit, Verne puts Plushie's shell near him.

**Verne** (stern and authoritative)**: **"Now put it back on, go get something to eat, and go to bed."

Because any further resistance will only add to his already unbearable humiliation, Plushie says in submission, "Okay, Uncle Verne..."

The rest of the family silently turns away and goes back to what they were doing before the turtle family's quarrel began. The events of tonight are certainly etched into their brains, both the good and the bad. And despite Plushie's outburst toward Velma, it has provided some of the smartest family members with an idea of where Plushie's adolescent rebellion might be coming from. Something to do with his mom, but that's all anyone wants to ponder.

All they want to do now is rest, and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

That is some wishful thinking.

* * *

**This might not be the chapter y'all were expecting during these tense times our planet is facing at this chapter's original March 29, 2020 posting, but conflicts like these are real, and I hope the wait was worth it. Also please keep reviews about the story instead of the world's particular crisis.**

**You're probably wondering something obvious, and here's my answer. Don't worry, I am doing well and so is my family, but am praying for those who aren't as fortunate. Do the same, and lend a helping hand if possible without risking your own safety. **

**Next time: Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha see their crushes (or vice versa), Clara strikes again, Plushie's relationship with his guardians deteriorates further, and other surprises that I'll come up with by the next chapter! LOL! See you then!**


	6. Problems and Solutions

**I'm baaaaack! I know it's been a while, but I 100% guarantee you that this and the next chapter will be worth the wait more than any previous chapters combined! Oh yes, I have two chapters for you instead of one. Here's the first!**

**Chapter 6: Problems and Solutions**

As Mary walks down the forest path that will take her to Elroy's dwelling, she has decided not to tell him that she is sterile.

**Mary thinking:** "_That way, we can still fall in love and get married. After a few years of that, that's when I'll tell him. He'll be so used to loving me for who I am that he'll never want a divorce._"

Satisfied that her plan will work, she continues walking. Then stops when she catches the scent of someone that causes Mary to be on her guard. It's Tabitha. Rather than stealthily walking so as to hide her approach, Mary runs forward, determined to confront Tabitha head-on. When she reaches the spot where Tabitha is, Mary is too late. The shrew has finished whispering something into Elroy's ear.

The full-blooded possum turns to face Mary and says, "Tabitha just said that you're a sterile hybrid. If I can't have any kids with you, then we're no longer boyfriend and girlfriend."

Mary might as well give up now, but she's too much of a raccoon to do that.

**Mary:** "But what about all the great times we've had together? All the games we've played, all the dates we've been on, all the pranks we've done on others? Just because I'm sterile doesn't change the fact that we still love each other."

**Elroy:** "Yes it does! I'll just find a girl possum who loves me and I'll get married to her and have joeys."

Realizing that anymore talking to Elroy is a losing battle, Mary instead glares at Tabitha and says venomously, "You turned him against me!"

Shockingly, Elroy comes in to Tabitha's defense.

**Elroy:** "All she did was tell me the truth about you before I made a dead-end marriage. Tabitha saved me from a life of disappointment—a life of being with you! With a sterile, half-breed, hybrid, freak!"

_Freak_...Normally that word wouldn't hurt Mary like it used to, but when it comes from the boy she loves in such a spiteful tone it feels awful. Mary collapses to her knees and says in a heart-breaking tone, "I...I'm not a freak..."

**Elroy: **"Yes you are, freak! You're gross, and I don't want to get any of your disgusting hybrid germs on me!"

**Mary** (tears running down her face)**:** "I...didn't choose to be sterile...It's not my fault..."

**Elroy:** "Yeah, go on and cry! No one will ever wanna marry you!"

Suddenly a time jump happens and Mary sees that Elroy is married to a female possum. What's worse is that he looks so happy with her. Then, Mary sees Elroy and his mate playing with their children. It's everything that Mary will never have or experience.

**Tabitha:** "You deserve to die alone and miserable because that's the only life any hybrids will ever live. You might as well end it all now, that way no one else will have to suffer from your whining!"

A rope lands in front of Mary and wraps itself around her as if it was a boa constrictor. Mary doesn't even move a finger in self-defense as the rope tightens around her, making it hard to breathe. She welcomes death, because that is the only destiny for a hybrid like herself.

**Mary:** "No...not just a hybrid. A sterile, half-breed, hybrid, _freak_..."

More squeezing from the rope causes Mary's vision goes all black.

* * *

Mary gasps, sits up with a short yelp, and is relieved to see herself inside the log.

**Mary thinking:** "_It was just a nightmare...But I rarely have bad dreams. Did not sleeping beside daddy have something to do with it?_"

She looks over to RJ and sees the vacant spot where she would normally be. She thinks back to how things would be if she slept beside him. She and him would be laying on their sides, curled in a ball. Her head would be snuggly resting against his white-furred chest, the rising and falling of his breathing and his heartbeat feeling like a gently massage. His arms would be wrapped around her in a hug, his tail would be coiled around her like covers. Whenever she turned in the opposite direction, she would breathe in his pleasant scent.

It hasn't even been one night and it already feels like those memories are from years ago. Mary gets up and almost starts walking over to him, then remembers her dream and doesn't do it.

**Mary** **thinking** (in anger)**:** "_He's the reason I'm in an unescapable mess. He and mommy are the reason I'm sterile._"

That thought makes her think back to her dream, which makes her realizes two things. One, Elroy will find out about her sterility sooner or later, so there's no reason to hide it from him. And two, if she isn't the one to tell him about it, Tabitha might do it. Wanting to avoid her nightmare from coming true, Mary changes her priorities. She will first go to where Elroy lives to tell him about her "condition," and then leave her parents behind. She oddly isn't too concerned about the latter because her dad was much younger than she was when he started living on his own. She also trusts her being half raccoon to think of ways to survive on her own.

"Half_ raccoon..._" she muses. "_It seems like an insult to myself to even think that._"

Wanting to change the topic, she remembers that she intended to take Bernard and De'Ausha with her, but looks over and discovers that those two are still asleep. Not wanting to waste any time, she plans on writing a note and putting it in Bernard's golf bag explaining where he should meet her when he wakes up.

Mary carefully tiptoes out of the log and into the main living area. The sun is already rising, and she takes a few moments to enjoy the beautiful sight. Then, she notices her and Bernard's golf bags are sitting alongside the log. There's a note attached to both of them and she takes the one off of hers and reads it.

_Mary,_

_After talking with ur Uncle Verne last nite, I brot bak ur golf bags after u kids fell asleep. The reson is b-cuz I know wen someone needs to literally go find themselves. If u choose to do that, B careful owt there, and know that u always hav a home here with us. Don't 4get that many animals n the forest can help u with food & sheltr, & they will keep me posted on where u are in case something happens. Despite how much u hate me and ur mommy rite now, I know that you'll come bak to us when u hav found urself._

_I luv u & ur brother mor than anything in the hole wide world. Always hav and always will._

_*Heart symbol* __Daddy_

Mary scoffs and tears the note in two. She then hears the sound of something climbing down a tree. Thinking that it could be a nocturnal predator looking for a snack before going to bed, she flattens herself against the log's exterior and remains motionless. Whatever the animal is, it sounds like it's having a hard time climbing down the tree trunk—or is being very careful to not blow its cover. Mary decides to risk taking a look in the noise's direction to see what she is up against so as to prepare a better strategy—again, like a raccoon would, which makes her feel the stigma of being a hybrid again.

When Mary peeks around the wood lining the entrance/exit of the hedgies' dwelling, she relaxes. It's only Christine climbing down the tree trunk feet-first, sneaking away from her parents and sisters. Now that the bat's acute hearing would pick up Mary's departure, and with the opossacoon curious about what Christine is up to, Mary decides to stay put and watch quietly. When Christine makes it to the ground, she cocks her head in the direction of her family up above. Confirming that they're still asleep, the 24-year old bat takes a big sniff, turns her head into the direction of the food pile, and crawls on all fours toward it, checking every few feet if anyone in her family is up. Christine reaches the food pile and take another big sniff. She easily locates the sweets—consisting of chocolates, cookies, and candy—and starts stuffing her face.

Mary then groans in her head as she remembers that she'll need to pack some food in her golf bag before going on her journey. Knowing that the bat will undoubtedly hear and smell her approach, Mary doesn't bother trying to sneak, and simply walks over to Christine. The opossacoon is five feet away from the flying rodent when Christine's ears perk up and she faces Mary's direction.

Christine takes a brief sniff to confirm who it is and whispers, "Mary? What're you doing here?"

**Mary** (whispering)**:** "That's what I was gonna ask you."

**Christine** (whispering)**:** "Come closer. We might risk waking up my sisters or parents if you talk from over there."

Mary nods and makes her way to Christine. After the bat looks back up into the tree and confirms that her bat family is sleeping, she gets next to Mary's ear.

**Christine:** "I thought you'd still be asleep."

**Mary:** "Me too. So what're you doing?"

**Christine:** "Promise you'll keep everything you have seen, and what I'm about to say to you, a secret from everyone. And I do mean _everyone_."

**Mary:** "I promise."

**Christine **(sighs)**:** "As much as I hate to admit it, my big sister _is_ right. I _have_ been sneaking off and eating food, and because of that, I'm starting to put on weight..."

**Mary:** "Are you just peckish?"

**Christine:** "Nope, it's comfort eating. I have felt troubled ever since my boyfriend broke up with me last month." (Takes a bite of a cookie, chews, then swallow it) "That jerk...We'd been dating for two-and-a-half years, and out of the blue he said 'Look, I'm too busy to settle down with anyone right now. Besides, it just won't work out between us. I need someone different, and you need someone different. Just forget about me and live your life to the fullest. Don't give up on other male bats. And I hope you find happiness one day.' "

As Christine takes a gluttonous bite of a chocolate bar, Mary can't believe how fate is working in her life right now. Here she was, about to sneak away from the family and most likely break up with Elroy, when she would find Christine eating junk food to lessen the pain of breaking up with her ex-boyfriend.

**Mary:** "Why was he so busy all the time?"

**Christine:** "His family is more obsessed with gathering food for the winter than ours is. I'm thinking he liked doing that more than spending time with me because I was a distraction. But I really think it's because he enjoys his independence, and not having to worry about having a girlfriend, just worrying about himself. I don't know for sure if that's true, all's I know is that's two-and-a-half years of my life wasted."

Mary waits for Christine to eat a full jumbo marshmallow and then finds the courage to ask an important question.

**Mary:** "What did it feel like when you two broke up?"

Christine's fingers drop the partially-eaten cookie she was trying to pick up and she turns and gives Mary the most confused look a bat wearing sunglasses can give.

**Christine:** "Why on earth do you want to know that? Trying to make me re-live the pain?"

**Mary:** "No, it's just that...I'm..."

**Christine:** "Yeah?"

**Mary:** "You need to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say."

**Christine:** "Mary, my lips are sealed."

Mary slumps down, sighs, then says, "I'm probably going to break up with Elroy. I'm going as soon as we finish talking."

**Christine:** "But the two of you are so close and happy together. Why are you breaking up?"

**Mary:** "You know that I'm a hybrid right?" (Sees Christine nod yes) "Well, that means I can't have children of my own...When Elroy finds out, he'll wanna marry someone who can give him kids for sure."

**Christine:** "You don't have to tell him."

**Mary:** "But if I don't, someone else will. If he's going to hear it from anyone, it's gotta be me. Besides, even if he didn't hear the news from anyone, I don't want to marry him and then have him divorce me once he finds out I'm sterile."

Christine suddenly loses her appetite as she comprehends how terrible Mary's predicament must be. She thinks in humbleness and pity, "_I thought _my_ breakup was bad, but at least I can still have kids. Mary on the other hand...I can't even make her feel better with the old saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all.' _"

The bat's thoughts are put on hold when Mary says, "So what does it feel like to break up with someone you love? Lousy, I assume?"

Christine knows the worst thing for her to do is lie to Mary, so she doesn't sugarcoat her answer when she says, " 'Lousy' is the understatement of the year. Imagine the biggest physical pain you have ever felt, then multiply it by 100. That's how it felt for me."

Mary ironically finds hope in the bat's words, as the opossacoon replies, "Well, nothing can hurt more than finding out that I'm sterile, and was born out of complete luck from two parents who hid the truth from me for 11 years. So I'm sure it won't hurt too much."

**Christine: **"I'm sure your mom and dad did that to protect you from the pain."

**Mary** (tone of accepted defeat)**:** "It doesn't matter anymore. Growing up alone with no one to marry me, and no way to have the happiness of having kids, that's what's going to _really_ stink. But I'll just deal with that when the time comes."

Christine wonders what she should say to make Mary feel better, but then Mary continues by saying, "Thanks for the talk, but I really need to head over to Elroy's and face the music. Remember, don't tell anyone what I've said, and I promise to do the same for your secret."

**Christine:** "I...you're welcome. I can only assume that it won't hurt as much if you're the one who breaks up with him, instead of the other way around like what happened to me."

Mary nods a grim yes, walks over to get her golf bag, and then moves out—forgetting to leave a note for Bernard.

While that happens, Christine decides it's time for her to return to her sleeping spot up in the tree with her family. However, she makes a vow to tell Mary's parents where their daughter is heading once they wake up.

**Christine thinking: **"_I'll be breaking my promise to her, but she's still young and doesn't know it's not over for her just because she's sterile. True, Mary will likely blow the whistle on my eating habits for not keeping her promise, but I can handle the insults of my sisters when Mary decides to tell them about my binges. But Mary needs to remain in this family if she'll have any chance of living with herself._"

Her mind is made up and her cause is just...But Christine ends up falling into deep sleep for the rest of the day, and never gets the chance to tell RJ or Heather where their daughter is.

* * *

As Mary continues to Elroy's, she has been thinking over what to say to him and has finally come up with her choices of words. She wanted to avoid it, but the process simply _had_ to involve reminiscing about all the great times they've had. From when they had met seven years ago at the playground area where Elroy's initial disgust with the female hybrid had turned into curiosity thanks to her opossum acting talents outmatching his own. From how they became closer while having playing possum contests to see who was the better actor. From when they had fought alongside each other (and the rest of the forests' prey animal population) in the battle that overthrew the Bone-Chomper Wolf Pack. From how their buddy relationship turned into friendship, and then into love.

Although she is satisfied with what she will say to Elroy, the process of creating her responses, as well as rehearsing them in her head, has not been a pleasant one for her. She doesn't feel mad, just depressed...which is even worse.

**Mary thinking:** "_Why should I have to start off my day feeling like a disgrace? I never asked to be sterile...I didn't even ask to be born..._"

As if her day hasn't been bad enough, even the weather starts to reflect her mood when clouds blot out the sun and it starts to rain.

Mary grimaces and has become angry. She doesn't have an umbrella in her golf bag, so she's getting wet. She walks faster and angrily muses, "_This is just what I need! Darn it all! And especially darn you, mommy and daddy! Because of _you two_ I have to break up with Elroy! And the worst part about that is that _he_ will find someone else to love and have kids with, but _I_ won't! I should not have to plan a heart-wrenching breakup knowing that there's no hope for me! It's all your fault, mommy and daddy!_"

Mary can feel how her emotional pain, which is so unbearable, is now starting to hurt her physically in the chest. The rain also picks up, and as she makes her way across the top of an embankment, a pinecone from a tree above breaks free and then lands in a mud puddle right beside Mary, getting mud all over her.

Mary is so mad that she stomps her right food down repeatedly while yelling out loud, "Gosh darn it! Could this day get _any_ worse?!"

After one more stomp, the ground beneath her feet falls down the embankment, and Mary along with it. She yells in surprise and tumbles down the steep slope for 20 feet, all while receiving a few scratches from sticks and pebbles. When she finally stops, her foot lands hard against a rock, whereby she feels and hears her ankle go _Crack!_

Mary howls out an "OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" followed with other similar sounds one makes when in pain. Tears roll down her face and she cries loudly as the pain gets worse with each passing moment. Her sounds can be heard from tens of yards away, but a rather unpleasant passerby is only a few feet from her. The creature is a large weasel whose scent and approach is masked from the rain falling and the sound of the thunder.

Being a teenager and a predator, the mustelid naturally has ego as he says, "Well, well, well. Lookit what the cat dragged in for lil' ol' me."

Mary hears the weasel from her left, but her ankle hurts too much for her to run, not that she would get very far anyway. She's still crying from the pain and can't get out any response.

**Weasel:** "That looks like it hurts...Which means I'd be doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery, AND, filling my hungry belly as well; two birds, one stone."

When the weasel comes to Mary's front, he raises an eyebrow and says, "Well, aren't _you_ the most curious-looking critter I've ever seen. Your parents must be two separate species...Eeeeyuck."

Mary finds herself welcoming death, just like in her dream when she didn't fight the rope that tied around her. Only now, she's in so much physical and emotional pain that she decides to make the weasel quit stalling and finish the job.

**Mary:** "Stop flapping your gums and get it over with already, you slowpoke egg-sucker!"

The weasel lets out a snarl and says, "Oh, I suck more than eggs, Little Miss Attitude! I'll suck every last drop of your blood for that insult!"

The weasel raises his claws and Mary closes her eyes while cringing, preparing for a painful end. That's when he's hit on the head with a golf ball. The weasel's last words are, "Uhhhh..." and he falls to the ground. Mary opens her eyes and can't tell if the mustelid is knocked out or dead, but soon turns her attention to figuring out who it was that saved her. When she sees the golf ball, she instantly thinks RJ has come, but doesn't smell his scent when she hears the sound of wet footsteps running toward her.

**Voice:** "You okay, Mary?"

Mary relaxes when a fully grown male opossum with gray fur, save for the white face, a pink tail and nose, brown eyes, and black ears without any spots kneels down in front of her.

**Mary:** "Mr. Josiah..."

Josiah is Elroy's father who had been one of the original founders of the first anti-Bone-Chomper resistance from five years ago. He's also one of the few possums that Mary knows who doesn't play dead when faced with danger, as indicated in this instance when Mary notices a homemade bandolier around his shoulder and a slingshot he's brandishing, thus indicating he was her savior.

**Josiah:** "I heard you screaming and thought someone was being attacked. Looks like it's a good thing I came by." (Points at the weasel) "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Mary shakes her head no and says, "I was on my way to see Elroy when I fell down the embankment and sprained my ankle..."

**Josiah:** "Ouch...Here, lemme carry you to my home. Hold my slingshot, will ya?"

Mary takes the slingshot into her paws and then says, "Get my golf bag too, please."

**Josiah:** "Golf bag?..." (Looks at the golf bag and smiles) "Oh...like father, like daughter. Does your little brother have one too?"

**Mary:** "Yes sir."

**Josiah:** "Is anyone else in your family nearby?"

**Mary: **"No, sir. I came alone."

**Josiah:** "Alone? In this rain, and in an area where predators could be? I don't mean to point fingers, but didn't your parents teach you better than that?"

**Mary:** "Can you please get me to your home, now. I'm cold, wet, and I really hurt."

**Josiah:** "Oh, yeah. Sorry. My bad."

Josiah puts the golf bag strap around his shoulders, then picks up Mary who squeals from the sudden pain that shoots through her ankle.

**Josiah:** "Shh, sh-sh. You're gonna be alright, Mary. I'll let you stay with me and my family until the rain stops, and then I'll take you back home."

**Mary:** "I—"

**Josiah:** "What is it?"

**Mary:** "Oh, nothing. Sounds good. Thank you, Mr. Josiah."

**Josiah:** "It's the least I can do. And I'm sure Elroy will be glad to see you."

**Mary** (nervously)**:** "Mmmm, yeah. M-me too."

Josiah stops walking and looks at the opossacoon in concern to ask, "Hey, is something wrong Mary? You don't seem yourself."

**Mary:** "I'm just really tired..."

**Josiah:** "Then rest your eyes, young one. I'll wake you when we get there, if my kids won't do that first, that is."

Mary has already closed her eyes and reflects about everything she has decided. Her brief pause after "I", followed by her agreement, was due to her coming to terms with how Josiah is right about taking her back to the log when the rain lets up. With her ankle in bad shape, she can't continue...And frankly she doesn't want to, not anymore. Her journey is over. She has proven that she cannot live on her own yet. She's not like her father, who had to grow up without parents or loved ones, and who could ward off predators ever since he was two-years-old. She truly is only half raccoon, and had been brought up with a loving family with plenty of loved ones to take care of her, instead of being forced to fend for herself. Besides, she's got a sure-fire way to Elroy now.

After a few minutes of walking, Josiah says, "Hang on tight." Mary does as instructed while Josiah climbs what looks like a tall pile of firewood. When he reaches the top, he does a secret knock on the front side of a large birdhouse. There's the sound of a lock sliding and when it the door opens, Mary hears a jibber jabber of several voices. Josiah descends down and reaches bottom of the interior of the wood pile where his mate and 10 children are waiting.

**Possum sibling: **"Welcome back, daddy!"

**Another possum sibling:** "Did'ja find any more food, daddy?"

**Yet another possum sibling:** "Hey, who's that he's carrying?"

**Josiah:** "Everyone, we've got a guest. Y'all remember, Mary right?"

**Elroy:** "Mary?!"

**Mary:** "Oh, h-hi Elroy."

One of Elroy's younger brothers, David, steps in front of Elroy and flashes his eyes while saying in a mocking way, "Ooo-oooo. Elroy...your _girlfriend_ is heeeerrrreeee!"

David puckers his lips and makes loud kissing noises, causing Elroy to bop him on the pink nose and yell, "Quiet, twerp!"

**David: **"Ow! Mo-om! Elroy hit me on the nose again!"

The mother, named Ruth (who has the same physical characteristics as her mate except for green eyes), says, "You were making fun of him and our guest, David. Be nicer."

Elroy proudly puts his paws on his hips and holds his head up high in the air, which causes David to go play with his other siblings. The order of the possum children from youngest to oldest is: Naomi (age four), Isaac (age four), Jeremiah (age four), David (age five), Leah (age five), Magdalene (age 10), Eli (age 10), Elroy (age 12), Judith (age 14), and Joshua (age 14). The children look just like their parents, all have white spot patterns on their ears, and some have brown eyes and some have green eyes, with Elroy's eyes being brown.

**Josiah: **"Before we do anything, Mary has a sprained ankle."

Josiah gently sets Mary down.

**Isaac:** "Ooooo. Can I see it?"

**Ruth:** "Don't even think about it, Isaac."

Elroy gasps then rushes over to Mary and sees her ankle.

**Elroy: **"How did that happen?"

**Mary:** "I was coming over to visit and fell down a loose embankment; hit my foot on a rock really hard."

**Josiah:** "Mary, I have a serious question to ask you. Do you want us to ice the wound" (points to a small cooler in their home) "and put it in a sling, or pop the ankle back in place? The second option will be more painful, but will get you better faster."

**Mary:** "Choice two."

**Elroy** (worried)**:** "Y-you sure?"

**Mary: **"Yes. Do it."

**Magdalene:** "Holy smokes, she is brave."

**Joshua:** "She's gotta be strong too."

Ruth approaches Mary carrying a thick stick. She holds it near her face and says, "Bite down on this, Mary. It'll help."

Mary opens her mouth and lets Ruth put the stick in it. Ruth then holds down Mary by the shoulders while Josiah sits in front of her sprained ankle.

**Josiah:** "Get ready to take a deep breath. I'll twist after I count to three. Don't worry, I've done this many times before."

Mary nods, and the possum siblings look closely with intrigue and fear. They know how much it will hurt because their parents have gotten lots of practice whenever one of them sprained a limb.

**Josiah:** "One, two, three!"

There's a sickening _Crack-Pop!_ sound, and Mary lets out an awful scream of pain that is muffled thanks to her biting down on the stick. She takes sharp inhales and exhales through her nose while the possum siblings clap to congratulate her.

**Elroy:** "Yep, that's my girlfriend! She can take anything thanks to her family!"

The possum siblings let out numerous "Yay's!" which already seems to take away some of the pain Mary is feeling.

**Ruth:** "You still need to avoid using that foot until you're fully healed."

**Mary: **"Yes ma'am."

**Ruth:** "But you probably already knew that thanks to your parents."

Mary frowns at the mention of what's now becoming "The P-word" for her. Before any negative thoughts can form in the opossacoon's head, she decides it's time to bite the bullet.

**Mary:** "Can I talk to Elroy alone, please?"

Naturally, this only makes the younger siblings more curious.

**Eli:** "Ooo, a secret!"

**Leah:** "You can tell me too! I promise not to tell anyone!"

**Ruth:** "Kids, she said she wants to talk to Elroy alone, and she came a long way to do it, so we're going to let her have some one-on-one with your brother."

**Judith: **"I agree mom, but our home isn't big enough for us to give them privacy. And even if we tried, we'd still hear them."

**Naomi: **"And it's raining outside."

**Joshua:** "And we don't know if predators are prowling around out there right now."

**Josiah:** "There _are_ predators out there. I fended off a weasel that tried to attack Mary after she hurt her ankle."

Wanting to get it over with, Mary is about to say that she's okay if the rest hear them, when Josiah speaks up for her again.

**Josiah:** "But we're going out anyway. We'll find some branches that'll shield us from the rain and climb up a tree to protect ourselves from predators that can't climb. With the weather this bad, birds of prey are in their nests, so we don't have to worry about airborne predators."

When the younger siblings groan, Ruth firmly says, "Stop whining, kids. We're going out and nothing you say or do will change your dad's mind or my mine."

Mary finds herself suddenly wishing she was a pure possum and that someone like Josiah and Ruth were her parents. All the kids except Elroy and Mary cling to their parents' backs as Josiah and Ruth climb out of the home and into the rain. With his family gone, Elroy climbs up, seals the entrance/exit with a barrel bolt lock, and goes back down to be with Mary.

Now that Mary and Elroy are by themselves, Elroy asks, "So what did you wanna tell me today, Mary?"

**Mary:** "Elroy..."

**Elroy:** "Yeah, Mary?"

**Mary:** "The reason I came here is...because..."

**Elroy:** "What?"

**Mary:** "I...I..."

Elroy looks intently at Mary, his gaze making it all the harder for her to say what she had gone over in her head so easily.

**Mary thinking:** "_I guess it's much harder to say things when Elroy is looking right at me._"

She then decides to forget what she had recited and instead speak from her heart.

**Mary: **"Because I'm a hybrid, I'm sterile! I can't have children, and there's nothing I can do about it! You're better off falling in love with another possum instead of me, someone who can give you kids and make you truly happy. We're...going to have to break up, and you need to see other girl possums."

Elroy gasps then says, "But I don't wanna break up with you!"

**Mary:** "Didn't you hear me?! I just said I can't have kids with you if you marry me. I can't have kids with anyone."

**Elroy:** "I don't wanna have kids. I wanna be with you, because I love you!"

**Mary:** "You say that now, but when you're older you'll certainly want kids. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I'm saving you from the torture of never being able to live life fully. That's _my_ fate, I don't want it to be yours too."

Elroy pauses and slouches in defeat, which Mary interprets as him finally getting her point. His next words will certainly be about him accepting that he should move on and find another female possum to love and start his own family with—or so she expects. For his pause was really him thinking of what to say that will further convince Mary that he has no interest in marrying anyone to have children of his own, now or ever.

**Elroy:** "You wanna know what _real_ torture is: trying to live with nine other brothers and sisters. Because I'm one of the middle siblings I have to listen to my parents _and_ older siblings, who are so bossy some times. Joshua and Judith can do everything I can't because they're older, and I can't do anything about it because I'm younger. And my younger ones. _Oh_, how they drive me _**nuts**_ with their whining, teasing, brattiness, and wanting to play with me when I'm worn out—which my parents make me do anyway, even when I don't want to—while my older siblings get the easier jobs of doing chores with my mom and dad! I hate it here, and as soon as I turn 18, I'm gone for good! I love my parents, but my siblings make my life a nightmare! I only love them because I have to, because they're my family. If it was just no one else but my parents and me, it would be alright, but with nine others it's not fair! I can't eat as much as I'd want to and often go to bed hungry because we have to share our food so many ways. Not to mention that my younger siblings get to have more food because 'They need to grow big and strong,' as my parents say. And it's better for you to not get pregnant because, from what I've seen from my mom, babies in the womb are like parasites if you ask me. They slow females down, keep them up at night with their kicking, and leech off the food they eat. If I married another possum, we'd have, like, 10 kids at least and I'd have to help my mate raise all of them! I _so_ don't want to put myself or my kids through the stuff I've been through. I swore to myself to that I would never have kids when I grow up, and I'm keeping that promise. That's why I think you're perfect for me more than ever now, because I _won't_ be able to have kids with you."

**Mary** (shocked)**:** "Y-you really mean it?"

**Elroy:** "Absolutely."

As Elroy kisses Mary she doesn't return it, because now it's her turn to pause and think about what to say in response to Elroy's words. Mary can't believe her ears, for both good and bad reasons. It's good because she has actually found someone who will love her despite her sterility, so she doesn't have to abandon all hope after all. She also knows Elroy is being honest because she has never heard him talk this much about himself or his home life. It's bad because she is seeing a side of Elroy that makes her question if he's really the right guy for her. It isn't natural for someone to harbor such ill feelings toward his own flesh and blood. Not to mention how it's shaped his view of living life: to look after only himself and his mate, and only have to worry about their needs instead of others' needs, and to call something as precious as an unborn baby a parasite and leech...

**Mary thinking:** "_Possums are known for being solitary, but this is just plain disturbing._"

She then needs to make sure Elroy really means what he says and asks him in a concerned tone, "You really feel that way about your family?"

Elroy catches the unease in Mary's voice, and feels like he may have gotten carried away. But it would be worse to lie to the one he loves, so he says, "Yes...Not all families are like yours where they all get along and love each other so much."

Mary almost brings up the tensions that have been going on lately with her family, but decides that can be a topic for another day. Instead she decides to probe him further by saying, "But, I always wanted to have kids one day...until I found out I was sterile. And if I wasn't sterile, I would still want them."

**Elroy:** "In my opinion, kids're overrated and just a pain in the tail. But if we don't have kids, we'll be free of so much stress, have more food and home space for ourselves, and most of all, no fear of predators attacking our kids. I...never told you this before, but I actually had four more brothers and two more sisters...until predators killed them."

Now it's Mary's turn to gasp.

**Elroy:** "Yeah...My oldest brother at 19 was Ezekiel, my twin sister was Phoebe, my nine-year-old brother was Timothy, and then there were what would have been the youngest triplets: Susanna, Malachi, and Noah. They died several years ago from a female bear that used to live in these woods. Before I could even mourn their loss fully, my parents went ahead and had my three currently youngest siblings: Naomi, Isaac, and Jeremiah...It's like mom and dad wanted to just forget about their losses and move on so they could feel better...but I can't move on from that pain, and no one will listen to my side because there's nine more siblings to take care of and I'm just 12-years-old. That's why I really don't want kids...because if we lose them, we'd feel much worse than I do right now..."

Having heard his confession, Mary feels a little more comfortable about Elroy's personal beliefs about kids and family, but only a little more. She now knows he isn't cynical just for the sake of being cynical, but because of the pain he's felt for so long. Despite the horrible revelation, Mary also feels another connection to Elroy in the form of the animosity they feel toward their parents.

**Mary:** "Even so, we could always learn how to protect them from predators like your parents and mine do."

**Elroy:** "First, my parents only learned how to be so good at fending off predators _after_ they'd lost my six dead siblings. If only they had learned to do that sooner...But second, you don't have to worry about keeping your own children safe because you'll never have any. Again, that's one more reason why you're perfect for me! I love you because of who you are, not because of your ability to have children or not."

Believing she's felt sad enough over the past two days, Mary simply flings her arms around Elroy, hugs him tight, and says, "Thank you, Elroy...You don't know how much that means to me!"

**Elroy: **"And you don't know how much you mean to me!"

The two kiss on the cheeks and hug some more. When she's feels like she's gotten her fill, Mary says, "You can let your family back in now."

**Elroy:** "I was, uh, hoping we could spend a little more time together, just you and me. There's no such thing as privacy in my family, so this is turning out great for me. I mean, isn't there anything you've been wanting to try out with me when we're all alone?"

Mary thinks a bit, realizes that he's right, and then smirks.

**Mary: **"Wanna try to French kiss?"

**Elroy: **"Boy would I!"

The two inch closer with their eyes closed and are about to make contact when there's an annoying knock at the closed entrance/exit to the possums' home.

**David's voice** (teasing tone)**: **"El-roy! The storm is o-ver! Are you still _talking_ to your girlfriend, or _kissing_ her?"

Elroy looks up at the entrance/exit in anger and mutters, "I _hate_ that brother of mine."

Shortly, there is a loud _Smack!_ and David goes "Ow!"

**Josiah's voice: **"I _told_ you not to knock on our home when we got back to the ground, David!"

Elroy and Mary exchange annoyed looks as David has killed the mood. Neither wants to French kiss anymore, but they both make a mental note to try it next time they see each other.

**Elroy: **"Don't tell anyone what I've told you about the way I think about my family."

Mary holds up her pinky finger, causing Elroy to do the same. When their pinkies are wrapped, Mary says, "I pinky promise."

Elroy nods and then shouts, "We're done talking, daddy."

**Mary** (shouting)**:** "And I'm ready to go back home, Mr. Josiah."

Elroy climbs up and unlocks the dwelling's entrance/exit, and it doesn't take long for the large possum family to get back inside. Ruth is the first to ask, "Everything go alright in here?"

**Mary: **"Yes ma'am. Better than I expected, actually."

**Elroy:** "Better than _we_ expected."

**Ruth: **"Great news."

**David** (teasingly)**:** "What did you talk _abo-out?_"

**Elroy:** "None of your business, David! Why don't you get off my back for once?! Besides, you're too young to understand it even if I told you."

**David:** "Oh yeah?!"

**Elroy:** "Yeah!"

**Josiah:** "That's enough, boys! I'm taking Mary back home, so your mom is in charge again, and I better not hear that you gave her any trouble when I get back. Understand?"

**David and Elroy in unison:** "Yes, daddy."

**Josiah** (to the rest of his kids)**:** "That goes for all of you. Now be kind hosts and bid our guest farewell."

The possums try to speak so many different phrases at the same time that Mary can barely understand them. But she waves and says goodbye as well before Josiah puts on her golf bag and then has her cling to his chest with her three good paws. Before she knows it, they're out where the sky is blue and the sun is shining on the glistening grass. She admires how what started out as a yucky and depressing day has turned into something beautiful and upbeat. She does this for a few minutes until Josiah breaks the silence.

**Josiah: **"Just so you know, what you and Elroy said is between the two of you. So even though I am curious, I won't press it if you or he doesn't wanna talk about it."

**Mary:** "Thanks, Mr. Josiah. And you should be so proud of Elroy! He's your best son in my opinion."

Josiah chuckles and smiles. After taking a breath through the nose, he would have said something, but then he stops in his tracks and remains still when he thinks he smells something odd.

**Mary:** "What's wrong, Mr. Josiah?"

**Josiah:** "You smell that?"

Mary takes a big sniff, her keen opossum-inherited sense of smell aiding her—"_Half possum,_" she loathingly reminds herself—and she too feels uneasy as she says, "I can smell almost everything from the grass, to tress, leaves, bugs, you, and me, but there is something _else_ out there, and it doesn't have a scent..."

**Josiah:** "Precisely. The last time that happened was with the Bone-Chompers five years ago..."

Going on high alert, Josiah turns a full circle, his eyes watching for the slightest movement or noise, but doesn't see anything. Still, he's too smart to let his guard down and says, "How good are you with a slingshot, Mary?"

**Mary:** "Very good, sir. I practice a lot."

**Josiah:** "Then take mine."

He sets Mary down and hands her his bandolier which has stones, golf balls, marbles, and what looks like small red water balloons the size of golf balls. Mary is about to ask what the latter is, when Josiah asks, "You got a golf club in your bag, right?"

**Mary:** "Yes sir."

**Josiah: **"Good."

Josiah takes out a wedge, swings it to get a feel of how it handles, then nods and holds it in a way that will enable him to switch from at-rest to battle-ready in a moment's notice. Mary nods in appreciation at how the adult possum really knows what he's doing. More than that, Josiah knows his side of the forest like the back of his paw, which gives him and Mary the advantage. Further demonstrating his experience in fighting off predators, Josiah bends down and spells out his attack plan to Mary by whispering softly, just in case the predator is already watching and listening to them.

Mary nods and says, "I get it."

Josiah then executes the first part of his strategy by loudly saying, "Come out, come out wherever you are! Unless you're too afraid of a grown possum and a kid opossacoon."

Josiah and Mary don't expect the predator to take the bait and believe he or she will wait until the two let their guard down. They are wrong, because this particular predator has a massive superiority complex.

**Female voice:** "Afraid? Of'a tree-rat possum an'a mutant freak?—Ha! You wish!"

The predator comes out and Mary trembles with fear as it's the same female wolf that Sam and Aaron had encountered yesterday. Speaking of which, she seems to have learned from those events, as indicated by her next boastful comment.

**Clara:** "An' don't teenk dat loser, wolf-gone-soft is comin' ta save you's. He's on dee oth'a side of the forest. And even if he picks up any'uv our scents, he won't make it in time. You're both MINE now! Kya-hahaha!"

Josiah doesn't even twitch in fear and confidently replies, "We don't need Kale to protect us. We'll take matters into our own paws."

**Clara:** "You's?! Kyaa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa!"

Only during that cocky, high-pitched, ear-grating—and most of all, _annoying_—laugh does the possum and opossacoon cringe, but not in fear. At first Josiah was going to defeat Clara just so that she will leave the two of them alone, but now he's about to feel like a predator himself...because he's going to enjoy this.

**Clara:** "Time ta show ya's just _who_ you's two're dealin' with!"

Clara charges forward and aims for Mary, who misses hitting the wolf with the rock from the slingshot. Mary tries a golf ball next, but also misses. The next few steps will get Clara in bite-distance of Mary, leaving the opossacoon with no time to try a third shot. That's when Josiah takes a whack at Clara with the golf club—that Clara expertly stops by gripping it at the shaft closest to the hossel (where the stick part meets the club part) in her teeth at the exact right moment. She then knocks the opossum to the ground by swinging the club and hitting Josiah with the hand grip part.

Josiah feels fear for the first time since encountering the wolfess when she breaks the golf club in half just by biting down on it! Her mouth shook a little, but that doesn't make it any less frightening. Clara chews twice and then spits out the part remaining in her mouth, giving a sneer across her muzzle as she notices the possum's reaction.

**Clara** (self-aware tone)**:** "Oh yeah...Dat just happened. I'm _that_ strong!"

Clara would have ended Josiah after that if she didn't notice his head turn to her right. She turns around, at the exact moment when Mary bullseyes Clara in the face with the golf ball-sized red water balloon. It explodes on impact and covers the wolf's face in a sticky and weird-smelling liquid.

Clara wipes her face with a forepaw then holds it in front of her eyes and says, "Da heck is this?!"

Mary then shoots a stone high above, which hits something, and is followed by a loud buzzing sound.

Mary then answers Clara's question by saying, "Bee pheromones."

Clara's eyes widen and she tries to rub her face on the wet grass to get rid of the pheromones, but is too late. At least 20 bees start buzzing in Clara's face, one of which goes inside her ear and stings her with it, causing the wolfess to let out an, "Ouch! Ah, geez!"

Now attracted by the fresh scent of one of their fallen sisters, the bees start stinging Clara some more. It hurts her more than usual because she still hasn't fully recovered from yesterday's ant bites. She then gets hit in the rump by another pheromone balloon that Mary shoots. Mary then hits the same beehive again with another stone and a new wave of agitated insects follow the pheromones to Clara's rear-end and start stinging her there. Not even the wolf's high pain tolerance can take the multiple stings from that spot she is now receiving, so Clara retreats with the bees chasing her, but not without a warning.

**Clara:** "Enjoy the rest'uv ya's short lives, 'cuz I'm gonna be comin' ta get _you's_. And not for food, but for _revenge_ now!"

Mary's response is to shoot the beehive with another stone to cause more bees to go after Clara as she makes her escape. Once the wolf can't be heard anymore, Josiah pats Mary on the back and says, "Outstanding job, Mary! Our plan worked perfectly thanks to you! Your parents will be so proud when we tell them the story."

Mary decides not to tell him, but the reason she fought so well was because she was determined more than ever to fight back and survive because, unlike with the weasel, now that she knows Elroy doesn't mind her sterility, she has a reason to live and grow old.

**Mary: **"Thank you, Mr. Josiah. But she wasn't kidding about coming after us for revenge."

**Josiah:** "I know, but we'll be ready for her. Both of our families will."

**Mary:** "But did you notice that she didn't have a tail?"

**Josiah:** "Now that you mentioned it, yeah."

**Mary:** "That means she did something so horrible that she was banished from 'wolf society' the same way Kale was."

**Josiah:** "Yeah, I remember that's what Kale told us when he showed up on the night that all the prey animals had defeated the Bone-Chompers. He had just gotten his tail bitten clean off."

**Mary:** "The 'mark of shame.' "

**Josiah:** "That's right."

**Mary:** "I guess that explains some of her temper problem."

**Josiah:** "Humph. All wolves—no, all predators—have a temper problem if you ask me."

Mary shrugs and adds, "True," and they make the rest of their trip back to the log in relative silence. Now that she knows why Josiah became so good at fending off predators, it wouldn't be in her best interest to contradict him. Not to mention that, in spite of her love for Kale as a part of her family, and how much he has improved his attitude since joining them, Mary also can't deny what Josiah just said about all predators.

But considering the things that have been going on in her family in recent days, even loving family members can have their jerk-moments. Whether predator or prey.

* * *

Everyone except the bats are up when Josiah and Mary arrive back at the log.

Hammy is the first to notice the pair and points while saying, "Look! There she is!"

**Aaron: **"And, boy oh boy, did Elroy really get a growth spurt! He's the size of an adult now!"

**Hammy: **"I know possums age rapidly, but this is ridiculous!"

**Verne: **"Guys, it's Elroy's father, Josiah."

**Hammy and Aaron in unison:** "Ohhhhhh. My bad."

**Josiah:** "She dropped by our home to have a talk with Elroy. And I'm not exaggerating when I say 'drop by' because she twisted her ankle after falling down an embankment."

The mention of her injury causes Heather, RJ, and Bernard to gasp, and the latter two rush over to Mary.

Josiah eases their tension by adding, "But I put it back into place. She'll just need to take things easy for a few days. She's very brave, too; asked me to pop it back instead of letting it heal on its own. You raised your daughter well, RJ and Heather."

RJ, Bernard, and Heather feel better and are proud of Mary, who would share such feelings about herself if Josiah hadn't given credit to her parents. Not only does she have to live in their shadows, but, as her failed journey proved today, she'll never fill her parents' nonexistent shoes because she is only half raccoon and half possum. It was bad enough being sterile, but she still had her special abilities as some source of confidence. Even now when she knows her sterility won't get in the way of her and Elroy's love, the things that were once her sources of pride are now her sources of misery—her intelligence, her craftiness, her ability to twist her feet 180 degrees, having a strong possum tail from which to hang, her keen sense of smell, her enhanced night vision, and immunity to snake venom.

**Mary thinking:** "_My parents once said that because I'm half possum and half raccoon that it means I have the best of both species. But I failed at being a raccoon like daddy when I couldn't go on my journey, and failed at being a possum because I didn't play dead when that weasel tried to eat me._"

It seems nothing can bring Mary out of her despair, and rather than talk to her parents about it, she feels that, as a hybrid, only two individuals can understand her now. By the time she redirects her attention to her surroundings, she is inches away from RJ who is reaching out to her.

**RJ:** "C'mon, Mary, I'll help you down."

**Mary** (matter-of-factly)**:** "Just put me on the ground, Mr. Josiah, I can get down by myself."

**Josiah:** "What about walking around?"

**Mary** (matter-of-factly)**:** "I still have three of my four legs."

Josiah would have insisted to hand her over to RJ, but the raccoon, knowing by his daughter's tone that she is getting angry, decides to let her have it her way because she has suffered enough in recent days.

**RJ:** "It's okay, Josiah, go ahead. She's stronger than she looks."

Josiah shrugs and says, "Okay." He then gently lays Mary on the ground and she walks on three legs just fine.

While heading over to a cooler to get ice for her injury, she whispers "Talk time" to Bernard and De'Ausha when she passes those two.

**De'Ausha** (to the family)**:** "We'll help her get an ice bag for her ankle."

**Bernard:** "Yeah, and walk with her to her downtime spot."

Before anyone can even affirm, the three turn their backs to the family and head over to the cooler. While that was going on, Josiah hands over Mary's golf bag and bids his farewell to the hedgies. RJ says goodbye too, but his eyes are on the three hybrids who have gotten a ziploc bag full of ice for Mary and are now walking. His face shows longing to make up with his kids, but also confusion as he wonders if he has the right to do that with Mary.

Upon hearing that Mary sprained her ankle, RJ feels very guilty and blames himself for writing the note that practically gave Mary permission to run away from home. He won't tell anyone, but he intentionally wrote the note to encourage Mary to try to live on her own, knowing that she wouldn't succeed or would get so homesick that she would come back to him. He did it because he just couldn't afford to lose her. Call him an overprotective father, it was still underhanded, low, and even dastardly in a sense. He manipulated her, and although she has returned as he had intended, she has returned home injured. He hadn't done anything like this in a while...not since he was a con artist before meeting this family. It's such an un-fatherly thing to do that he again questions if he made the right choice of becoming a father.

He doesn't have long to think about that, because some running footsteps, coupled with a familiar scent, causes RJ to join the rest of the family in turning their heads to the sight of Kale coming in.

**Ike:** "Uncle Kale's back!"

Kale practically pants between every syllable as he says, "F...fina...l...ly. I'm...h...here. Been run...nin' for...th...thirty m...minutes non...s...stop."

**Verne:** "Catch your breath, Kale."

Kale nods and says, "Tanks..."

Kale instantly plops to the ground in pure exhaustion, and it takes 30 seconds for his breathing to stabilize. During that time, he receives concerned looks from the family when they notice his very ruffled fur and deep scratches, some of which are bleeding.

**Quillo** (worried)**:** "Dude...what happened to you this time?"

**Kale:** "Fought a stoat—those things're tougher dan they look, by da way. Then heard from the bats I had saved from da stoat that Mi Mejores Brotes A-y-B finally met their due date. So I was inna hurry to get back, when I had to battle a not-so wily but persistent coyote, den fight n' chase off a cowardly fox. When that was ov'a, I came back here as fast as I could."

As the listeners process everything Kale has said, the six 24-year-old porcupines take special note of Kale's pack-name for Bucky and Emily which translates as "My Best Buds A and B" (pronounced "ah ee bay"). Including the "Mejores Brotes" part, Quillo's and Rachel's pack-names translate as "Best Buds C and D" (pronounced "say ee day"), whereas Spike's and Emma's are "Best Buds E and F" (pronounced "eh ee eh-fay"). The reason for these names is because those six porcupines were the first true friends Kale ever made back when the hedgies were helping him recover from the injuries that led to their first meeting with the predator five years ago **(1)**. Bucky, Quillo, Spike, Emily, Rachel, and Emma had introduced Kale to videogames, which was the first time the wolf had discovered that there are other ways to have genuine fun **(1)** besides doing wolf-things. The latter included stalking and insulting prey animals, playing hide n' seek for tracking practice, bite-based tag, and pranks on wolves and especially prey to instill fear—all of which had the goal of improving Kale's speed, strength, wits, and ferocity, meaning they didn't really count as "fun" to begin with. The videogame session had a rocky start what with Kale's constant insults and superiority complex, but through perseverance and teamwork, the porcupines and wolf had had a wonderful time and bonded well from then on. Since becoming a member of the hedgies' family, Kale had even more time for fun with the porcupines. The spiky rodents and one canine are so close that there was no surprise why Ike had called the wolf "Uncle Kale" because the canine had been like a true uncle to the young kid more than the rest of the family whom Ike also refers to as "uncle."

But all good things must come to an end, as now Kale is overworked with the task of keeping the whole woods safe from all predators when it was already hard enough for his ex-pack to maintain control of the forest—and they had been the fastest, strongest, smartest, and most ferocious wolves in America at the time. If 12 wolves had trouble, then one single wolf has it impossibly hard.

**Note****: Again, I have TheIceAgeMan77342 to thank for briefly touching on this idea in Chapter 2 of his first **_**Adventure Awaits**_** story, and that I have thus expanded on in a way I hope he approves.**

**Scarlet:** "How did those bats you save hear about Bucky and Emily's kids already?"

**Emily:** "Easy, I was screaming so loud I bet one-fourth of the forest could hear me."

**Rebecca:** "And we know first-hand how great bats' hearing is."

**Kale:** "In any case, I came here ta see my new nephews or nieces."

**Emily:** "Then look no further, here they are!"

Emily and Spike go into the log and bring out their kids who were sheltered under a leaf pile. Kale gives a one-sided grin as he admires the two porcupettes.

**Emily:** "Our daughter was born first, and her name is Annie."

**Bucky:** "And our son's name is Drake."

**Kale: **"Hah!" (Rhetorically) "You _would_ name him that, wouldn't'cha Bucky? I like it."

**Bucky:** "Aha! See folks, _someone_ besides my mate likes the name Drake from the get-go."

**Kale: **"But you know I can't give 'em pack-names until they've earned it after demonstrating something only dare special talents can do. Dat can take years, but I promise ta live long enough to give 'em one."

When Kale lets out a sigh full of regret, Emily asks, "What's wrong, Kale?"

**Kale** (apologetic)**:** "You're my best friends. I _should_ have been here to see the birth of your children. I'm so sorry that I wasn't." (With a hint of anger but mostly depression) "If it wasn't for that coyote and fox..."

Knowing how serious the wolf is due to his proper grammar and grim tone, Emily immediately consoles him by saying, "No, don't feel sorry. It's perfectly understandable given your very important job."

**Bucky:** "I mean, we may not see you as often as we used to, but when we do interact with you it makes the time we spend all the more special."

**Verne:** "They're right, Kale. It doesn't make you any less of a family member for not being here when Emily gave birth, and no one faults you for it."

**Kale:** "Thanks everyone—especially you's two, Bucky and Emily—I _really_ needed ta hear that."

Kale extends his long forelegs to hug Bucky and Emily by the belly (because doing it from the porcupines' backs wouldn't end so well for the wolf). As soon as Kale finishes, he says, "But I gotta get back out dare and patrol the forest."

**Penny:** "Jeepers. In the condition you're in?"

**Ozzie: **"Are you crazy, Kale?"

**Kale:** "Dee only plus side about me missin' Drake's and Annie's birth is dat I saved the prey animals and they gave me the thanks I desoived. I gotta keep it up while I'm onna hot streak."

**Verne:** "Your hot streak won't last long if you become too tired to fight a predator."

**Hammy: **"Maybe all he needs is caffeine!"

**Kale:** "Simplemente Nueces is right. Just gimme some Mach 6 and I'll be good ta go.

Although Hammy's pack-name of "Just Plain Nuts" has no relevance to the conversation, the squirrel's words certainly do.

**Lou:** "You need more than an energy drink, Kale."

**Rick:** "Yeah. You're injuries need bandages."

**Luby:** "And you should be taking a major nap after being awake and active for so long."

**Kale:** "No nap 'cuz every moment I delay could spell doom for prey animals. And no bandages, 'cuz it'll make me look weak and injured. But on the oth'a hand, dat might make predators overconfident that they'll beat me, so maybe yeah for the bandages."

That makes RJ muse, "_Using bandages to deceive...He still has the mind of a wolf somewhere in that head of his...just as I still have that lying con artist inside of my brain, like the note I wrote to Mary and Bernard._" Those normally self-regretful thoughts actually gives RJ a good idea to convince Kale to stay and take a break. RJ says, "Alright Kale, go ahead and go."

Everyone looks at RJ in facial expressions that read "Are you kidding?!" As for Kale, he couldn't be happier.

**Kale:** "Tanks for und'astandin' me, Cabecilla."

RJ clearly demonstrates why he earned the pack-name "Ringleader" when Kale gets to his feet, only to fall back down from exhaustion.

**RJ:** "Confirmed, you need to rest. You've been going 90 to nothing for over a week now."

**Kale:** "But with dat new wolf lady who showed up, I need ta be more vigilant dan ever."

**Rogan:** "Kale, you can't keep pushing yourself too hard."

**Sarah:** "You _have_ to take time off whenever necessary to rest your mind and muscles."

**Kale:** "Don't worry 'bout me, Luchadores de Lobos, my mind and muscles are still young."

Though there is a certain amount of pride that Rogan and Sarah feel about their pack-name that translates to "Wolf-fighters" (which harkens to the two mates' history of defeating many wolf packs when the raccoons were younger), they are more concerned for their canine family member.

**Rogan:** "Your mind and muscles won't remain that way for very long if you overexert yourself."

**Sarah: **"Trust us...We know. All the years that Rogan and I spent avoiding and besting the Silver-Fang and Wrong-Way Wolf Packs has finally caught up to us...We found that out after the terrible heist from a week ago..."

That demands everyone's attention, especially, Rebecca's and RJ's.

**RJ:** "What are you saying, mom and dad?"

**Rebecca:**"What happened to you two during that heist?"

Rogan waits for all eyes to be on him and Sarah and then says, "Your mother hurt her sciatic nerve pretty badly, and the stress I felt nearly caused me to have a stroke."

**Sarah:** "RJ, Rebecca, everyone...Your father and I have become too old and frail to go on heists anymore."

**Rebecca:** "But you're only 60-years-old."

**Rogan:** "I know, but most of our youth was spent defeating the Silver-Fang and Wrong-Way Packs."

The weight of the two older raccoons' words take hold of the listeners, especially Kale. If he had anything else to argue for his going back out on patrol, Sarah's next statement eliminates them completely.

**Sarah:** "You're 20-years-old now Kale, and my mate and I were in our early 20's when we had to run from the wolves. If you push yourself too hard while you're still young, you'll need to retire sooner too."

Kale finally seems to be swayed by the others' words. He really could use a good rest. He nods and says, "Alright, Rogan and Sarah, I'll rest for the rest'a the day. But if any prey critters die because of this, you's're gonna have ta explain it to the grieving family members, not me."

Rogan and Sarah each put a supportive paw on the top of Kale's head, and the say in unison, "Consider it done, Kale."

**RJ:** "Part of the problem is that the prey animals are relying on you too much, Kale, instead of being vigilant and fighting back on their own. It's like only a few have remembered and still practice the fighting techniques we taught them while training them to overthrow your ex-pack. It finally makes sense to me why you hate it whenever others blame you for not doing a better job, Kale. But if they don't do some of the work too, they should have no one to blame for their loss except themselves."

Hammy gasps, which causes everyone to look at him. He then points an accusing finger at RJ and says, "RJ...you sound like that Big Bad Black Wolf from Kale's pack who destroyed Mark the flying squirrel's wings and then ate his mom!"

RJ has to think of a good response to offset the stares he's receiving from everyone else. Hammy is normally forgetful of many things, but had remembered what Mark had told him because Hammy had also lost his biological parents and siblings from an attack. He felt a kindred connection with Mark, his father Mack, brother Austin, and sister Melanie whose mother and mate had been eaten by a black-furred wolf named Bone-Chomper Dillinger on the night the Bone-Chompers took over the forest's main food-area. Although Hammy misremembered Mark's patagium as his "wings," Hammy still correctly recalled the gist of a lecture that Dillinger had given the squirrels when they objected to the wolf's claim that the prey animals were in the wrong when the Bone-Chompers attacked that night. According to Dillinger, prey animals lived carefree lives completely oblivious to the hardships of predators who had to sacrifice a normal life to be strong and uphold the laws of predator and prey. Dillinger also insisted that the prey animals were too lazy, and their unpreparedness was proof that they didn't have the right to live, whereas strong and vigilant predators had more than earned their survival by contrast.

Having heard the story from Hammy, and wanting to defend RJ, Scarlet says, "You know he didn't mean it like Dillinger did, Hammy."

**RJ:** "That's right. I never said the animals who're blaming Kale for their losses deserve to lose their family members who have died. The main point I'm trying to get across is that Kale shouldn't be taking the blame. He's working too hard and having to push his body to the limit, and other animals are still talking down to him despite all he's done. It's not fair for him, especially considering all that he had to give up to be the guy he is today."

**Kale:** "If anyone und'astands me, it's you, RJ...But what else can we do?"

**RJ:** "The rest of us aren't too busy. Maybe some of us can take the time to go out and re-teach the fighting skills we taught the animals of this forest so they can help make Kale's job easier."

The family gives facial expressions of agreement, showing that they are on-board. But being like RJ's surrogate brother, Rick feels obligated to mention something important.

**Rick:** "As much as I hate to bring it up at a time like this, we're running low on food and need to restock in the next day or two. The problem is that we gotta deal with that wacko verminator who moved to the Elysian Fields Estates."

**Tyler:** "We can just eat things around the forest instead of going on raids, dad."

Rick smiles both at how much his son is becoming a better raccoon by the day, and how he had overthought the matter. Like all raccoons Rick craves thrill and exhilaration which comes best from heisting, but he shouldn't let those desires make him forget that he and everyone else here used to get their food from nature as most animals still do.

**Rick:** "Atta boy, Ty. Good thinking."

**Luby:** "We can bring a wagon along with us to collect food from the forest while we go out and re-train the animals."

**Verne:** "Sounds like we've got a game plan."

Verne looks at RJ in the way that silently tells the raccoon that he has the floor.

**RJ:** "Kale, before you get some much-needed rest, tell us the animal families who seem to be the rustiest at fighting, and are at the highest risk of losing someone to predators."

Kale happily obliges and gives the listeners a rundown. Like all wolves Kale is a meticulous, self-micromanaging thinker whose nature-given senses are perfectly honed to gather information of everything within range of his senses tantamount to someone with a photographic memory. Once Kale finishes, RJ assigns family members with certain sections of the forest to go to in order to re-teach the basics of fighting to the animal families that Kale spoke of. Accepting the fact that Rogan and Sarah will need to stay behind with Ozzie, Heather, Ike, and the bats who are still sleeping, RJ and Rebecca will go somewhere, the three turtles will go elsewhere, as will Hammy's family. Rick's family will go in one direction, while Stella and Tiger will go another. Lou, Penny, and Annette will go a different direction than Spike and Emma, who in turn will go somewhere different from Quillo and Rachel.

With the teams and places settled, RJ ends the meeting with "Alright folks, go out and make a difference."

Bucky rolls up his nonexistent sleeves and says, "Let's get cracking, Emily."

Emily pops her knuckles and replies, "I'm with you, Bucky."

The couple takes only two steps when Annette steps in front of them making a stop signal with her paw.

**Annette:** "Just a minute you two. You're children are your top priority now. You'll need to sit out this one, as well as many others."

Bucky and Emily look at each other for a second in comprehension of Annette's words, then the two smile and chuckle at their forgetfulness.

Bucky lightly taps his forehead, leaves his paw hanging in the air near it, and then says in a light-hearted tone, "Duh, our kids aren't even 24 hours old yet."

**Emily:** "Sorry, mom. Things are happening so fast that we forgot about our 'maternity leave.' Thanks for reminding us."

**Annette:** "No problem, it's a mother's job."

As Bucky and Emily return to the log to check on their sleeping kids, Emily finds herself feeling just a teeny bit impatient with how parenting has just replaced the void she thought was already tedious and boring that was waiting for her kids to be born ever since she became five months pregnant. She had really missed being able to go on heists and do other physically-active things while carrying her children in the womb, and was looking forward to getting back to doing those things she really enjoyed.

**Emily thinking:** "_But I gotta go even longer missing out on fun things now that my kids have been born._"

It doesn't bother her too much because she remembers all the time and effort she put in to help raise the kids of the other family members. As Bucky said (and still feels), parenting will be a cinch.

The brief exchange RJ just overheard among the porcupines makes him grin at how he did the same slip-up as the two new parents just did on the day after his twins were born too. That specific thought makes him head over to the direction his kids should be right now. He figures they may not listen to him, but it's worth a try to have them come along to help him and Rebecca with the animal families the two raccoon siblings have been assigned. RJ also believes Rebecca will be able to convince them better than what he and Heather have tried.

* * *

**I was originally going to combine this chapter and chapter 7 into 1 big chapter, but that would be too much. (Seriously, who writes a 96-page chapter?) Therefore, I'm cutting it in half. Read on to see what happens next, but leave a review for this one if you want. Either way, enjoy!**


	7. Reinvigoration and Deterioration

**Chapter 7: Reinvigoration and Deterioration**

Ever since leaving the family's main living area, Mary, Bernard, and De'Ausha started conversing among each other.

**De'Ausha:** "I thought we wa' gonna leave _together_, Mary."

**Bernard:** "Yeah. Why'd you go alone without us? I was worried sick when you weren't in the log when I woke up. You know that I need you." (Confidence drops with each passing word) "I'm...not a good enough raccoon to live on my own without you..."

**Mary** (cross tone)**:** "Both of you, forget about running away and living on our own because look where it got me." (Points at her injured ankle) "And..." (Depressed tone) "this leg injury proves that I'm not a good enough raccoon to go it without our family either. If I couldn't go from our home to Elroy's home without messing it up, then how am I supposed to live on my own?" (Looks seriously at her brother) "You and I are only half-raccoon, Bernard...No offense, but when Tabitha said that you'll never live up to filling our dad's shoes, she should've included me too..."

Bernard feels more helpless than usual. He's used to himself having low self-esteem, but for his sister to feel this way is almost too much for him.

**De'Ausha:** "I three years older than you, gurl, I could always be th' leader a'this journey. We jus' need to find a place with food, fresh water, and shelter."

**Mary:** "We'll need more than that. We'd have to defend our shelter and territory from being taken over by other animals. Bernard and me are just 11-years-old; we're smaller, weaker, and more inexperienced than any animal of a similar or greater size that's older than us. We also haven't gotten enough practice with our golf bag items to protect ourselves."

**De'Ausha:** "I can fend off predators while you two get mo' practice with ya golf bag items."

**Mary:** "But once you use up all your spray we'd have to wait 10 days for you to 'recharge', we'd be completely vulnerable."

**De'Ausha:** "I can climb trees like you, so we can live up high where no land predators can get us."

Bernard's next comment shows a rare moment of his raccoon-intelligence, albeit derived of his opossum-inherited fear, when he adds, "But what about owls, hawks, eagles, and...*gulp* bears that can climb trees?"

De'Ausha proves that even her three extra years of life still has its limits when her first word is full of confidence, her second word is full of doubt, and her third word is full of defeat when she says, "Well...I...uh..."

**Mary:** "Why are we still talking about this? Drop it. It's pointless! We're not cut out for living on our own, no matter how great it would be to not be around the very creatures who cursed us."

De'Ausha and Bernard know that she's referring to their parents, and take her advice on forgetting about the topic. That leads into a direction that the male opossacoon and female skunat had almost forgotten about.

**Bernard:** "You still haven't told us why you left for Elroy's without us."

**De'Ausha: **"Yeah, if we went togeth'a, we might've been able to stop you from gettin' injured. What was so important to you that you'd go on without us?"

**Mary:** "One, I had to be sure that I was the one who told Elroy that I was sterile. If one of our enemies, like Tabitha did, then it would have made things even worse than they already are. And two, you both were sound asleep, and I didn't wanna risk you waking up anyone else."

De'Ausha and Bernard look at each other and briefly give a lopsided grin while nodding and shrugging, a clear sign that Mary had two good points. Then De'Ausha gets down to business.

**De'Ausha: **"So...what did Elroy tell ya, gurl?"

**Bernard:** "Yeah. We know you _had_ to speak to him about your—er, _our_—condition."

Both animals look at Mary with faces that show eagerness and dread at the same time. Mary decides to just put it out there plainly.

**Mary:** "Believe it or not, he actually didn't mind that I was sterile."

Bernard and De'Ausha gasp both is surprise and relief.

**De'Ausha:** "So maybe?..."

**Bernard:** "Mommy and daddy _were_ right about—"

Mary hates to dash her brother's and De'Ausha's confidences just when they had gotten their hopes up, but also doesn't want them to go through the same pain as they did yesterday a second time. That's why she interrupts Bernard and says, "But Elroy _doesn't_ want any kids when he grows up, and I'm not sure if that's how Ladarius and Patricia will feel."

Bernard's and De'Ausha's facial expressions sink like an anchor. Before they can think anything else, Mary continues to rant.

**Mary:** "And don't you dare give our parents credit for anything, Bernard and De'Ausha. They don't deserve it. Because we're still just half of one animal, and half of another...*Sigh* Why would mommy and daddy have kids if they knew we would be miserable? Knew that we would rarely, if at all, be accepted by others? Knew that we would—"

De'Ausha doesn't take too kindly to Mary's new Debbie Downer attitude and is quickly growing tired of it. The skunat doesn't feel as bad about being half skunk and half cat as Mary does about being a hybrid, and isn't in the mood to allow the opossacoon's toxic thoughts to infect her own. One of the most important things De'Ausha's father taught her from an early age was that complaining won't make anything better, only worse—a lesson that Stella hasn't quite fully learned, but has been getting better at ever since marrying Tiger.

**De'Ausha:** "Okay, we get it. Bein' a hybrid sucks, but complainin' isn't gon' help anything. So jus' be'cuz _you_ feel miserable don't mean yo' brother and I gotta feel the same way as you do. Pull ya'self togeth'a, gurl. It's not the end'uv the world, especially since Elroy still wants ta be with ya."

Mary scoffs and angrily responds, " '_Gurl_', if I wanna express how I feel out loud, then I'm going to do that, no matter how much it gets on your nerves! Who the _heck_ do you think you _are_, telling _me_ what I can and cannot say?!"

**De'Ausha:** "And who made you the boss of _me_?! I'm 14 and you're 11! Jus' 'cuz you the daughter of RJ don't mean you have authority ov'a me!"

**Bernard:** "Please stop, girls. You're not helping. We need to stick together. Maybe if we—"

De'Ausha and Mary simultaneously glare at Bernard and say in unison, "Shut up!"

Bernard whimpers in fear while cringing. He covers his ears and tries humming his favorite song to drown out the flaring argument between De'Ausha and Mary, but it doesn't work. He feels so weak, alone, and powerless. If he couldn't get his own sister and "cousin"—the only two family members who are hybrids like himself—to listen, then it may not matter if Patricia doesn't mind him being sterile. He'd make a terrible mate because he's too scared to say or do anything with strength. He loses track of time and doesn't know how long the argument goes on for.

Suddenly, he notices that Mary and De'Ausha have stopped their bickering and opens his eyes. The skunat and female opossacoon are looking to their right, and Bernard's eyes follow. RJ and Rebecca are standing with crossed arms and tapping a foot impatiently.

**Rebecca:** "And just what is going on here?"

**RJ: **"Y'all better have a good reason for whatever you're fighting about, too. I was coming over to invite you three to help Rebecca and I re-train some of the forest animals in combating predators—in the direction of Ladarius and Patricia's homes, no less—but now I'm wondering if I should put you in time-out instead."

Wanting to see Ladarius more than ever, De'Ausha quickly points at Mary and says, "It's Mary's fault. I told her to stop complaining about bein' a hybrid, and not make me and Bernard feel as bad as she does. She got angry at me fo' sayin' that, and I got angry back."

**Rebecca:** "Is this true, Bernard?"

**Bernard:** "Yes, Aunt Becca."

RJ and Rebecca give stern looks at Mary who sighs and says in a voice full of resignation, "They're both right. I started everything. Punish me, not them. They need to go see Ladarius and Patricia."

**RJ:** "I will. Come with me as I tell your mother, Grandma Sarah, and Grandpa Rogan why you're in time-out. You're to stay behind and sit in time-out until they say it's been long enough. No TV, no phone, no iPad, no books, and no talking with anyone else; just sitting quietly and staring at a tree."

**Mary:** "Yes, daddy..."

As Mary goes to her father on her three uninjured paws, De'Ausha and Bernard give perplexed looks at her for her submissiveness. They had expected Mary to try to find a way out of getting punished, and blame them, or accuse them of lying at the very least, but she didn't. They also silently admire her reason for letting them go with Rebecca and RJ. Perhaps all she needs to cool down is a time-out.

Mary has clearly learned her lesson, but another hedgie has yet to learn his.

* * *

Verne, Velma, and Plushie are traveling to their destination by themselves. Two have their minds on what they will re-teach to the animals they are going to see, and one has his mind on something else.

Plushie had wanted to speak his mind as soon as Verne finished telling Kale, "It doesn't make you any less of a family member for not being here when Emily gave birth, and no one faults you for it." But the teenage reptile held back any comment in order to not spoil the heartfelt moment, which would risk another humiliating punishment in front of everyone. At first, the length of the conversations and how they diverged from the topic Plushie wanted to bring up was annoying for the turtle, but then he became grateful for it because it gave him more than enough time to think of what he will say to Verne in relation to the older turtle's reaction to Kale's absence.

Now judging the timing to be right—where there are no other animal witnesses to add embarrassment—Plushie says, "Hey, Uncle, can I ask you something?"

**Verne:** "What, Plushie?"

**Plushie: **"I understand why you punished me last night, but why didn't you get onto Kale for missing the birth of Emily's kids?"

**Verne:** "As Bucky and Emily couldn't have said it better, Kale has very important job to do of keeping everyone in the forest safe, a job he alone has to do. So if he had to save more animals from being eaten, then he had a good reason to miss out on the birth of Emily's kids."

**Plushie: **"There you go doing it again! All you wanna do is micromanage _me_, but not anyone else in this whole stinking family! That's not fair!"

Verne and Velma stop in their tracks and look at their nephew with disapproval. Verne's face and voice indicate that he is in control of the situation, but is restraining himself from getting too emotional when he says, "We are _not_ going down that same path again, Plushie. There are more important things for you, your aunt, and me to do today than talk about your attitude."

**Velma:** "We could've left you at home to cool your heels, but we agreed to bring you along only because it would give you something to think about besides how you've been acting up lately. Don't make us regret that decision."

**Verne: **"Now, if you _do_ want to talk about your inappropriate behavior we can, but if you have another outburst, then it's back home for you."

**Plushie:** "N-no, it's okay. You have a good point...My bad..."

Verne grins and says "Good. I'm glad you're starting to understand. Now let's move on."

After nodding in agreement, Verne's and Velma's confidence in Plushie's understanding of their words seems solidified when the teenager asks, "So remind me the animals we'll be visiting and what we'll be teaching them?"

**Velma:** "We're going to see Barton's, the Gerald's, then the Kramer's. Take a lunch break, then head over to the Frank's, the Xander's, and lastly the Hill's."

Plushie nods at the mention of each family patriarch's name as they are softshell turtles, snapping turtles, frogs, otters, beavers, and box turtles respectively.

**Verne:** "And we'll be re-teaching them how to keep an eye out for predators, and how to use their nature-given abilities to defeat them."

**Plushie:** "Like the frogs using their ribbiting to confuse? The otters using their agility to evade and disorient? The beavers using their tails like spanking paddles? The softshell turtles using their thin bodies to camouflage? The snapping turtles using their jaws to attack? And the box turtles to use their shells as weapons like the time Uncle Lou used my 'leaping grenade' idea against that badly-dressed verminator at the supermarket we raided years ago?"

Verne and Velma raise an eyebrow and grin. They are really taking a liking to Plushie's questions as it shows his commitment to today's task. Perhaps his adolescent rebellion only flared once and needed good old-fashioned discipline to solve.

**Verne: **"My, my...you've really ahead of the game, Plushie. Those sound like great ideas!"

**Velma:** "We'll start from there and see how it goes. But we all got to remember to be patient in case the families don't learn as quickly as we want them to."

**Plushie:** "Yeah...Lessons can only be mastered by trial and error, and repetition."

Recalling that his nephew had repeated something Verne had taught him, the adult box turtle proudly says, "Taking my advice, I see. That's a great thing to do at this stage in your life. Keep it up."

**Plushie:** "Thanks Uncle, I will. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier about not getting onto Kale."

**Verne: **"You are forgiven, Plushie. Let's put that behind us and focus on what's in front of us, shall we?"

The other two turtles and agree and they all keep trekking. Shortly, they arrive at a creek, greet the Barton's, Gerald's, and Kramer's they see there, explain what the purpose of their visit is, and get to the lessons. Plushie does most of the work initially and then, as expected, Verne and Velma slowly take over the instruction until those two are doing it fully. Seeing how busy they are, and how attentive their audience is, Plushie sneers and uses the sound of the creek to sneak away unnoticed.

**Plushie thinking:** "_By the time they realize I'm not around, I'll have gotten rid of my scent and be far away from them to see my _real_ friends._"

As it turns out, all of Plushie's positive attitude and responses were merely for show, as his only reason for saying those great things was to keep his aunt's and uncle's confidence in him solid, to make them think it's safe to let their guard down on him. And oh, how it's paying off.

If only the two older turtles could read minds, they would have known that Plushie was lying, and will not admit that they are right about him. As far as he's concerned, they are in the wrong. They should have gotten on to Kale just as they had gotten on to him. But they didn't, and their reasoning is worse than even Plushie had thought it would be.

He finds it insulting—enraging—how he has to listen to adults that are nothing like his mother, who was everything they are not. Kimberly was adventurous, daring, energetic, outgoing, and most of all, fun. She was a She-Ra mom, a daredevil, thrill-seeking, adrenaline junkie who was always willing to dive head-first into action. Verne and Velma are neurotically cautious, reclusive, slow-footed even by turtle standards, patronizing, and most of all, boring. They're so overprotective that they're afraid for Plushie to live life—at least in the teen's opinion. He isn't with them by choice, he simply had nowhere to go ever since Kimberly died at Verm-Tech as a test subject for the then-unstable Depelter Turbo 4000.

Moreover, after telling Verne, "N-no, it's okay. You have a good point...My bad..." Plushie had asked Mother Nature for the hundredth time why Kimberly had to die, and why he has been cursed to live with his uncle and aunt. His newfound hatred for Verne and Velma wasn't instant, but had developed over the years he has spent living with them. When he was younger, Plushie didn't mind Verne's and Velma's meekness because he thought that as he showed them how exciting being daring can be, they would warm up and start becoming more like Kimberly. But they have not done that at all, and have in fact become meeker and more cautious the longer Plushie has spent with them. It's not overprotective parenting, they're trying to shape him into someone he doesn't want to be, trying to make him as meek and cautious as they are. It doesn't help that the rest of the family is always in agreement with Verne and won't stand up for Plushie—hence the turtle's resentment for them lately—so he believes only one group of animals will understand him and let him be who he really wants to be.

After taking one last glance behind his shoulder and confirming that Verne and Velma are still occupied, Plushie smiles smugly while musing, "_I'll show them what I think about them and their dumb and overbearing rules..._"

* * *

As Rebecca walks with Bernard, De'Ausha, and RJ she feels sorry for what's been going on with her big brother and his family-by-marriage. This midsummer season has been nothing but trouble for him. First his kids are beaten up by bullies, then Heather is badly injured, then his kids hate him for their sterility, then his daughter gets hurt, then Rogan and Sarah announce they can't heist anymore, and then he has to come up with a plan to make Kale's job easier. He has done all of this while the rest of the larger family has been having troubles of their own. Rebecca can't express in words how proud and impressed she is with RJ for being able to handle all the responsibility he has on his plate.

At the same time, however, she feels both envy and relief that she doesn't have his job. She's thankful that she hasn't had to go through the turmoil he has been facing lately, because she knows she wouldn't be able to take the pressure. She's envious because she also recalls what her parents had said to her on the night she revealed her supposed homosexuality, and how she is the daughter of Rogan and Sarah and the sister of RJ, which means she _should_ be able to handle the stress. She is 22-years-old and has done so little compared to her parents and brother. Her parents had already married by then and were fleeing and outfoxing wolves a few years later. When RJ was 22 he had already traveled hundreds of miles, overcame countless harrowing predicaments, and then joined the hedgies.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_What noteworthy things have _I_ done?_"

Answer: she has caused nothing but trouble and stress for her parents and brother. She had inadvertently gotten the hedgies sent to Verm-Tech, then inadvertently gotten RJ's legs broken, added another huge regret to her parents' long list of regrets by confessing her possible homosexuality, and was the main reason Heather got injured. True, she did free the hedgies and the other animals from Verm-Tech eight years ago, but that was only because RJ had gotten her the cure to the poison that Dwayne LaFontant had injected her with. She also had single handedly incapacitated Bone-Chompers Bonnie and Clyde five years ago, but that was only because she was armed with her brother's taser and Kale had told her (and the rest of the family) about his pack members' attack preferences. Therefore, alone she has basically accomplished nothing that holds a candlestick to what her parents and brother have done.

**Rebecca thinking:** "_I want to make my parents proud by contributing to my blood family's legacy. I want to help RJ by assuming more responsibility so he doesn't have to be overburdened. And I want to ensure my blood family's bloodline continues...But at the same time, I'll most likely screw up everything like I always do, and if I'm gay then I won't be able to pass the torch of my blood family's legacy to children who aren't sterile._"

What's worse is that she can't talk to RJ about how she feels right now, even when she wants to, because De'Ausha and Bernard are present and she doesn't want them to know about her homosexual crisis because they'll tell the other family members. Instead she must remain strong, bear with the pain and uncertainty, and put one foot in front of the other as the four of them keep traveling to the first family they will help re-train.

Just as she gets her head back in the game, Bernard asks her something.

**Bernard:** "Aunt Becca?"

**Rebecca:** "Yes, Bernard?"

**Bernard:** "Do _you_ think Patricia will still wanna be my girlfriend when I tell her that I'm sterile?"

**RJ:** "Of course she—"

**Bernard** (cross tone)**:** "I want Aunt Becca to answer! Not you!"

**RJ** (angry and snappy)**:** "Watch your tone, Bernard, or I'll take you back to join your sister in time-out. I know you're angry with me—you have every right to be—but I'm still your father and you _will_ respect me." (Shouting) "Got it?!"

Bernard gulps, nods frantically to signify his submission, and stammers out, "Y-yes daddy! I w-will, daddy! I-I-I'm sorry daddy."

Rebecca eyes RJ in question for his sudden and unnecessary roughness. Although fear can be acceptable, no parent should use anger and shouting to make their kids agree if they can help it. It's not like RJ to do that, but maybe everything that's happening to him and the family lately is finally taking its toll on his patience.

Wanting to get her nephew's mind on something else, Rebecca answers his question about Patricia still loving him despite his sterility.

**Rebecca:** I'm sure Patricia will still want to be your girlfriend. I don't think there's any couple more suited for each other than you and her."

**Bernard:** "How so?"

**Rebecca:** "She's headstrong, you're compliant. She's straightforward, you think things through. She's bold, you're shy. She has a lot of confidence, you need more confidence. She's not easily frightened, you need more courage.

**Bernard:** "But that's why we're so different from each other. If she's so strong and I'm so weak, she'll never want to be with me whether I'm sterile or not."

**Rebecca:** "First, you are not weak, Bernard. And second, sometimes opposites attract. You're the one who can keep her from doing anything rash, and she's the one who can help you become stronger. Long story short, she can help bring out more of your raccoon side."

**Bernard:** "I see...Hm...How are you so sure about this? Did you learn this from being with Garrett?"

**Rebecca: **"Not really. My relationship with him is very different from your relationship with Patricia. You two just seem so compatible that it would be weird if y'all didn't get together."

Bernard slowly nods yes and smiles when he says, "You're right!"

**Rebecca:** "Just talk to her and she'll understand."

**Bernard:** "Thanks Aunt Becca, you're the best!"

Bernard hugs his aunt who hugs him back. This talk has done more than boost his confidence, it has restored his faith in the words of non-hybrid animals. After he had failed to get Mary and De'Ausha to listen to him during the two girls' argument, he has begun to question if the hybrids were really the ones who knew what was best for themselves. But now he thinks that maybe the advice of a purebred animal isn't as worthless as he and the two girls believed ever since disowning their parents.

Soon, Bernard briefly covers his nose on instinct when the four animals come within range of Ladarius's family's hollowed out log home. He's used to Stella's and De'Ausha's skunk odor, but each skunk has his/her own specific "fragrance" that's different from others, and Bernard hasn't fully gotten used to Ladarius's smell yet.

**De'Ausha:** "Boy, you betta breathe normally when we visit Der and his family. You don't wanna offend 'em."

**Bernard:** "I know, De'Ausha. It's just my possum-inherited sense of smell. It outclasses yours, Aunt Becca's, and daddy's."

He uncovers his nose and breathes in short bursts at first, then increases the inhale time until he has become nose-blind to the skunk family they are approaching.

De'Ausha cups her paws around her mouth and shouts, "Yo, Der! It's De'Ausha! Long time no see."

Shortly after that, five skunks emerge from the log. There is the father, Jordan, his second-wedded mate Ahniyah, the oldest daughter Markasia (17-years-old), second daughter, Lakeisha (15-year-old), and finally the youngest and only son, Ladarius (14-years-old). There used to be an even oldest daughter, Shaniqua, but she is sadly no longer alive. Jordan and Ahniyah had Markasia, Lakeisha, and Ladarius after marrying. Shaniqua was Ahniyah's biological daughter that she had with her first mate. Ladarius has a brush-top hair style and green eyes. Jordan looks just like his son with the exception of having brown eyes, and has with short whiskers and chin fur that resembles a beard. Ahniyah has blue eyes and has white head-fur that curves down the back of her neck and stops at her shoulders. Marskasia has brown eyes and wears her braided head-fur in two buns on the top left and top right of her head. Lakeisha has teal eyes and lets her jerry curl head-fur hang down.

Ladarius wears his winning smile like always and says, "So what choo doing, gurl?"

**RJ:** "Actually, we're on our way to the Stevens, Williams, and Kings homes to re-train them on how to defeat predators."

**Rebecca:** "Yeah, Kale's job is becoming too much for him alone, and we need to do what we can to help him and any other families from suffering more losses."

**De'Ausha: **"Y'all wanna come along?"

**Jordan: **"I don't see why not. We got nothin' better to do today. Y'all in kids?"

**Ladarius, Markasia, and Lakeisha in unison:** "Yes sir!"

**Rebecca:** "Thanks for doing this. We need all the help we can get."

**Ahniyah:** "Whenev'a yo family needs help with somethin', just let us know, Rebecca and RJ."

Judging the time to be right, De'Ausha executes the next move for her personal visit by saying, "I need ta talk to Ladarius alone really quick. Y'all go on ahead. Us two'll catch up late'ah."

**Markasia** (playfully seductive)**:** "I thank _I_ have an idea of what is it you wan' talk about..."

**Jordan:** "Come along now, Markasia. You know Der and De'Ausha are responsible and mature."

De'Ausha waits until everyone else is out of sight, and then takes Ladarius by the paw over to the outside of the log.

**Ladarius:** "Wouldn't _inside_ the log be betta fo' privacy?"

**De'Ausha:** "Our voices'll echo."

Ladarius nods in agreement but also says, "Must be really important..."

**De'Ausha:** "It is."

The skunat looks deeply into her boyfriend's eyes, knowing that the future of her happiness and his depends on how he takes what she's about to tell him.

**De'Ausha:** "Ladarius...You know that Imma hybrid. Because of that there's somethin' you need to know about me..."

**Ladarius: **"I'm listenin'."

**De'Ausha:** "I'm sterile. I'll never be able to have kits with you..."

Ladarius's expression goes from diligent to blank, although he's still listening closely, so De'Ausha continues to break the news to him.

**De'Ausha:** "I jus' found out yesterday, and me an' my parents aren't getting' along very well...probably won't ev'a again. I know I can't force you to stay with me, so I'm leavin' it up to you. I perfectly understand if you just wanna be friends so that you can fall in love and marry a full-blooded female skunk so y'all can have kids and be happy fo'ever. I'll live with whatev'a choice you make. Jus' do what you know is best fo' you, yo family, and me."

Ladarius blinks for the first time since going all blank-face, and takes time to process what De'Ausha has told him. The skunat has little hopes and is pretty sure he will choose to just become her friend instead of mate. But unlike Mary, De'Ausha has resolved to take it like a real woman and go on living with pride and with as much happiness as being a sterile hybrid can muster, regardless of what Ladarius will say.

**Ladarius:** "What I want in order to be happy fo'ever...What I know is best fo' me, my family, and you...Is ta fall in love with the gurl I love.

"And guess what, I'm lookin' at her right now."

De'Ausha's slit cat pupils dilate to the point of being miniature black holes. She still looks dumbfounded by Ladarius's response that her head doesn't clear out until Ladarius starts kissing her. She returns his kiss and adds a hug to the mix.

When they break away, De'Ausha can't help but ask, "You still want me, even when I can't give you any kits? You don't mind that I'm sterile?"

**Ladarius:** "Gurl, I knew you wa' sterile the moment I first laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you, the gurl underneath all the fur and organs. Fell in love with yo' soul, not your biology."

**De'Ausha: **"Oh, Der!" (Flings her arms around him again) "Thank you!" (Pecks him on the cheek with her lips) "Thank you so much!" (Kisses him on the cheek again) "...Forgive me, but I actually thought you'd choose ta dump me an' marry a real skunk so you could have kids one day. I'm sorry that I doubted you fo' a second!"

**Ladarius:** "I won't lie, havin' kids would be nice..." (Sees De'Ausha frown while drooping her ears) "But as long as I got you wit me, I'll be so happy that I won't need kids to be a part'a my life!"

De'Ausha's ears and feelings perk back up. But then she recalls something Ladarius had said, and asks, "Wait a minute. How'd you know I wa' sterile when you first met me?"

**Ladarius:** "You ain't the first hybrid I seen. Fo' a time, me and my fam used to live near a human farm, where my mama and dad told me about mules. At first I thought they was their own separate species, until my parents said they're really hybrids of horses and donkeys, and as such, are sterile."

**De'Ausha:** "So you still loved me all along, even when you knew I'd nev'a be able ta give you children...You not just the gnarliest skunk of all time, you're the biggest sweetheart too!"

**Ladarius:** "Gnarliest...biggest sweetheart...That's music to my ears! And now I'm gonna do the same to you."

De'Ausha is speechless when Ladarius gets on one knee and holds her paw in both of his.

**Ladarius:** "De'Ausha, will you marry me? I mean, we still too young and need to wait until we become adults, but I wanna go ahead and make sure you'll be mine and I'll be yours, and to let the whole world know it too."

De'Ausha beams in joy and excitedly says, "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you, Ladarius! I'll marry you!"

**Ladarius: **"I knew you wouldn't say no. You, me, and our families, we been through so much together—good and bad—that it would make no sense fo' us not to marry each oth'a. I love you, De'Ausha."

**De'Ausha:** "And I love you, Ladarius."

The two kiss on the lips and nuzzle their faces. Then they head out, walking paw-in-paw to be with the three hedgies and four skunks. While doing that, they silently reflect how they didn't need to verbally go into the details of what their families have been through together, but mutually understand the magnitude of those details. It's because their love is deeper than being able to have children. Even though Ladarius and his family quickly took a liking to De'Ausha and her family, there was a time when De'Ausha's relationship with Ladarius almost ended, not once but twice. The first time was five years ago when De'Ausha revealed that she was one of three hedgie children who decided to help Kale recuperate. Since Kale had nearly killed Ladarius earlier that day, it's no surprise why the skunks would feel resentment. The second occasion was when Kale killed Shaniqua. The wolf was gunning for Jordan and Ahniyah at the time, but Shaniqua got in the way and saved them at the cost of her life. But after spending weeks of exile with the hegdies away from the woods bordering the Elysian Fields Estates during the Bone-Chomper Pack's rule, the skunk family learned to forgive De'Ausha, and eventually Kale himself. If De'Ausha's and Ladarius's relationship could survive that turmoil, it could survive anything.

They hold on to that confidence when they rejoin with the others.

**Ahniyah: **"I see two animals that look very happy..."

Unable to contain her excitement, De'Ausha blurts out, "Ladarius asked me to marry him when we the proper age and I said yes! He doesn't mind that I'm sterile or that I can't have kids with him, and just wants to be with me because he loves me as a person instead of for my body!"

RJ, Rebecca, and Bernard briefly look at each other with twinkling eyes and happy faces and then look at De'Ausha and Ladarius and say "Congratulations!"

**Jordan: **"Hold. Up. Right. Now."

The hedgies and Ladarius look at Jordan in confusion, not to mention unease, with how his tone had been stern and cold.

**Jordan:** "Ladarius...You proposed without Stella's and Tiger's blessing? And ours?"

**Ladarius:** "Mrs. Stella and Mr. Tiger would approve fo' sure, but I knew y'all wouldn't approve. But it's too late now, we engaged."

**Ahniyah:** "My stinkin' rear end you are!"

**Markasia:** "How could you not approve, mama and dad?"

**Lakeisha:** "Yeah? You can't deny Der's and De'Ausha's love. They made fo' each oth'a."

**Jordan:** "Stay outta this, girls. Ladarius, you need to marry a skunk who can give you kids and give your mother and me grandkids."

**Ladarius: **"I don't need any kids to be happy, I'll be happy with De'Ausha. Isn't that what you want for me? To be happy?"

**Ahniyah:** "You won't know full happiness unless you have kids, Der."

**Lakeisha:** "Markasia and me can give you grandbabies, mama and dad."

**Jordan:** "I told you two to—! Fine. You wanna get grilled by yo mama and me, then we'll set a few mo' thangs straight for you too! Jordan is our family's only son, as such he's the only one who can carry my bloodline's surname, whereas you and Markasia will take the surname of your husbands."

**Markasia:** "Now _that_ is sexist! Just 'cuz we gurls, means we can't carry on yo' family's legacy?!"

**Ahniyah:** "It _is_ sexist, gurls, but that's how all marriages are. We live in a patriarch world, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change it."

Rebecca almost intervenes on Markasia's and Lakeisha's behalf by telling Jordan and Ahniyah how she's a female and Rogan and Sarah told her that she's the only one who can continue her parents' family legacy. But she refrains because, as has been observed, Jordan and Ahniyah obviously raised their family under different rules, and she doesn't want to make a bad situation worse like she normally does.

**Jordan:** "Anyway, Der, you need to think about yo family's happiness too when considerin' your own. It's selfish fo' you to wanna only make yo'self happy and not make you, me, and yo' mama happy."

**Ladarius **(earnest tone)**:** "No offense, but aren't y'all bein' selfish too fo' wantin' me ta not marry the love of my life?"

**Ahniyah:** "You're still too young to understand how love works, son."

**Ladarius:** "Am I? Isn't love gettin' to know yo' lover after years of spending time with her? Isn't love seeing and gettin' used to her when she's angry and happy? Isn't love being there for her to get her through tough times in ways family and normal friends can't? Isn't love about lovin' the person beneath the body instead of the body? Isn't love still findin' yo' lover interesting even after years of being around her? Isn't love when you feel empty and incomplete without yo' lover beside you? Isn't love being able to embrace your spouse's own negatives that all folks have about themselves and can't always help? Be'cuz that's what De'Ausha and me have been doin' for each oth'a for over five years now. I'm pretty sho I know what love is.

"I know that I won't be able to experience the joy of raisin' my own kids who I will see grow and pass th' lessons you have taught me. I know that I'll be mocked for loving a hybrid. I know that yo' idea of family legacy won't be fulfilled when I marry her. But I love De'Ausha too much to let her live on her own without me to love her, because she's nev'a loved anyone else like she does me, and I nev'a loved anyone else like I do her."

Jordan and Ahniyah look at each other slowly, captivated by their son's words. They never imagined he was that passionate about De'Ausha...that honest...that committed. Even Lakeisha and Markasia are taken aback and can only look on with awe, not that they need to add anything in defense for what their brother has already said. The hedgies also remain silent for the same reasons, in addition to knowing full and well that it's up to Jordan and Ahniyah alone to come up with their decision.

**Jordan:** "How far are you willin' ta go fo' this gurl, Der?"

**Ladarius:** "I'd give my life fo' her, dad. 'Cuz I love her in every way a creature can be loved."

**Ahniyah:** "And how far are you willin' ta go fo' our son, De'Ausha?"

**De'Ausha:** "To the death, Mrs. Ahniyah and Mr. Jordan. 'Cuz I love him, all of him, from every individual hair on his body to every cell inside his body. "

As the teens spoke, the two adult skunks see the dedication in their eyes, hear the firmness of their words, and feel the aura of their feelings for the one they spoke of. For the first time, Jordan and Ahniyah question their parenthood and what they have taught their kids when it comes to marriages and continuing legacies. Now that they've heard De'Ausha's and Ladarius's recent answers, they realize it _would_ be selfish of them to deny De'Ausha to their son just for the sake of having him fulfill their idea of passing on the family name. They figured him wrong, he _does_ know what love is. So who are they to tell their son and his girlfriend what they can and can't do?

**Jordan:** "De'Ausha?"

**Ahniyah:** "Ladarius?"

**De'Ausha and Ladarius in unison:** "Yes?"

Slowly but surely, the skunks' stern expressions soften into big smiles.

**Jordan and Ahniyah in unison** (nodding)**:** "We approve."

De'Ausha and Ladarius look at each other, gasp while smiling, and then embrace in another hug, with Ladarius spinning his fiancé around. The other animals that are watching cheer, clap, and whistle as if it's already the two lovers' wedding day.

Once the spinning stops, Jordan approaches Ladarius, puts a paw on his shoulder, sqeezes it affectionately and says, "Sorry fo' bein' so stubborn, son. Fo' bein' blinded by our old-fashioned ideas." (Looks at Lakeisha and Markasia) "And gurls, we sorry fo' not believin' you two can carry on our family legacy."

**Ahniyah:** "Now that I think about it, I'm still carryin' on my father's legacy by what I say and do. So legacies are built mo' through actions than through names."

**Ladarius:** "It's okay, mama and dad."

**Markasia: **"Yeah, you and mama was jus' doin' what you thought was right."

**Ahniyah:** "No it's not okay, kids. Times're changing, the world is changin', and animals are changin'. Be'cuz'a that, we gotta learn t'ac-cept that not every single thang our parents taught us, and their parents taught them, can work in this day and age."

Having experience in the matter that Ahniyah is speaking of, and seeing no risk in saying something now that the situation has been resolved in the best possible manner, Rebecca adds, "I know what you mean, really I do. My parents raised me to believe interspecies marriages and hybrid children were wrong and against the laws of Nature, too. But they realized how wrong they were after seeing how much RJ loved Heather and his kids."

**De'Ausha:** "It's like my mama and baba said, 'You don't have to be the same species to fall in love. As long as two animals love each oth'a fo' who we are on the inside and it makes 'em happy, there's nothin' wrong with that.' "

**Ahniyah:** "True, gurl...So true. Yo' parents would be so proud of you, and you should be thankful fo' havin' them as yo' parents."

De'Ausha's eyes widen and she shakes her head as if to clear it, for only now does she realize that she just gave credit to her parents, on instinct no less. It's said that people are most honest when acting on impulse, so if she really hated Stella and Tiger she wouldn't have quoted their famous motto as a way to help Jordan and Ahniyah better understand why interspecies marriages between animals who truly love each other aren't wrong.

Before she can think about it any further, Jordan says, "Alright, I'd say that's enough'a the mushy stuff and newly-learned life lessons fo' now. Why don't we go on and re-educate the animal families how ta properly defend 'emselves from predators?"

**Animals in unison:** "Yeah!"

Nothing else needs to be said and the families head out, closer and more understanding than ever.

* * *

At another location in the forest, Plushie is inside a small bush for privacy as he had to take off his shell to spray it and himself with a bottle of Scent-A-Way. Normally used by human hunters on their clothes in order to hide their human scent from deer nostrils, it works just as well on animals too. Although certain animals can know something is off by how someone isn't giving off a scent from a great distance, turtles are not among them. Moreover, Plushie has put a lot of space between himself and his aunt and uncle, so even if they come looking for him it's too late for him to be found.

Having just finished spraying himself, Plushie grins at the ingenious idea his armadillo friend named Anthony "Tony" had suggested to the reptile's close friends who called themselves "The Extreme's" a few weeks ago. Namely, to have Scent-A-Way spray buried in the ground at many locations in case any of them needed to sneak away from their parents and hang out with each other. The Scent-A-Way sprays like the one Plushie just used is also quick-drying, so he neither has to wait to put his shell back on, nor deal with his shell sliding off his body.

**Plushie thinking:** "_I hate the ickiness the spray leaves on my body, but it's a small price to pay for the reward of being with my awesome friends._"

Satisfied, he puts his shell back on, re-buries the spray in the ground, and then exits the bush. Recalling the meeting spot he and his friends had discussed last night, Plushie heads out and after five minutes of walking, he hears their voices.

**Female voice: **"Let's go now, Tony. Plushie's taking too long and he can figure out which house we're going to on his own."

**Male voice:** "Yeah, it'll be easy. All he has to do is listen to us having a ball."

**Tony's voice:** "No LZ and Will, we wait until Plushie joins us."

Now in view and judging the time to be perfect, Plushie raises his voice and says, "Tony's right, y'all, it's not a party without me!"

**Tony:** "Hey, hey! He's here!"

**Plushie:** "Sorry about the delay. I had to travel a good distance, and I _am_ a turtle."

A male mink says, "No worries, Plush. But now that all nine of The Extremes are here, we can have a blast! Wha'do'ya say, folks?"

The others cheer and raise their arms. From oldest to youngest the gang is composed of the 18-year-old Anthony "Tony" who's the ringleader, the 17-year-old mink Alfred "Alfie", Plushie whose nickname is pronounced "Ploosh", the 16-year-old monitor lizard named Caleb "Cabe", another 16-year-old female turtle Eliza "LZ", the 15-year-old male raccoon Wilbur "Will", the 15-year-old female possum Lacey "Lace", and the 11-year-old male beaver Albert "Al". Tony, Alfie, LZ, Will, Lacey, and Al have lived in the woods all their lives, but Caleb and his family came to America all the way from the Sahara Desert in Africa as mail-ordered pets. They escaped their human owners, but had been so violent while doing so that a Verminator was immediately called, which led them to becoming captives at Verm-Tech until eight years ago when RJ's and Rebecca's efforts had freed all the animals from there. But the American animals don't mind a foreigner among them at all, especially not one who is just as exciting and daring as they are.

**Plushie: **"So, Tony, are we still going through with what we talked about last night?"

**Wilbur: **"You sound like you're scared, Plush."

**Lacey:** "Yeah. You losin' your nerve, reptile boy?"

**Plushie:** "In your dreams, Will and Lace. I'm just making sure our ringleader has the guts to do this, 'cuz no one's more prepared for it than me! So, Tony, you have what it takes, or do you need me to lead the team?"

**Anthony:** "The only way you'll ever lead is if I die, which won't be now or ever! Y'all remember what we talked about, what we gotta do. Get to it!"

The group shouts a long "Yeah!" and then Eliza says, "Let's raise some Heck!"

**Caleb:** "As they say in my home country, 'Go for it all, or not at all!' "

**Albert:** "This is gonna be so rad!"

**Alfred:** "Those pathetic fools won't know what hit 'em!"

The animals storm through the hedge and emerge out the other side in a human backyard that has an unoccupied multi-purpose swing set. It looks like a treehouse with two regular swings and a trapeze bar-ring combo, a slide, step ladder, monkey bars, rope swing, and sandbox all in one, which would be perfect for the animals to play on—if playing on it is what they had in mind. But their idea of fun is _extreme_.

Caleb bites on the rope swing and uses his feet to climb up, shredding the rope beneath him while doing so. Wilbur quickly scales the step ladder, goes past the wooden platform and up to the plastic tarp roof, and starts starching or biting holes in it. Plushie and Eliza go up to and stay in the wooden platform and rip off the binoculars and ship steering wheel accessories. Lacey coils her strong possum tail around the trapeze bar part of the bar-ring combo and gets a push from Alfred so that she can start spinning, which tangles up the chains holding the bar and rings. Alfred goes down the slide backwards, making sure to leave deep claw marks on it, then climbs back up it and repeats the clawing process. Anthony goes into the sandbox and doggie-digs the sand all over the grass. Albert chews on the wood of the A-frame holding up the swings on one side and then goes to do the same to the A-frame on the other side holding up the monkey bars.

It's pure vandalism, just for the sake of making a mess, but they are having the time of their lives.

One would think that someone as young and innocent as Albert would have nothing in common with a group of teenagers like The Extremes, but nowhere is there more of a fitting place for him to be than with them. Al is Brooke the beaver's little brother and has had "issues" ever since his father Alan died by the teeth of Bone-Chomper Leo five years ago. When that happened, the then-6-year-old Albert's innocence died too, and now he's hanging out with this group of animals to let out all his anger and sorrow. That makes Plushie empathize with him most of all, because he and the beaver know what it's like to lose a parent, only to be taken care of by a blood relatives who don't understand their pain.

The other members of the group don't have a tragic death as an excuse for their behavior, they simply destroy things because it's fun. Every animal present is also fed up with their parents trying to micromanage their lives; always telling them "listen to me, wait until you're older, mind your manners, watch your language, go to bed on-time, stop doing this and that, behave yourself," and the greatest annoyance of all, "be more like me." They use those memories to fuel their actions, to augment their strength as they vandalize. Plushie speaks for everyone when he silently muses "_Up your big noses, Uncle Verne and Aunt Velma!_" as he and his friends continue to destroy the multi-purpose swing set. These kids don't want to be goody-goody, they want to be free, defy their parents, and have fun while doing so.

But the real fun isn't what they're doing right now. No, this is just the warm-up to the extreme that The Extremes will partake in. Just when they think the homeowners aren't home, three humans—a father, uncle, and mother—come out of the house and look in shock at the animals destroying the play set. Their shock quickly turns into anger, and the three make a mad dash toward the animals.

**Wilbur:** " 'Bout time those deadbeats showed up."

**Father:** "You scumbag varmints! We worked for _days_ getting that set up!"

**Mother:** "Get outta here! SHOO!"

**Uncle:** "Before we call a Verminator OR take matters into our own hands!"

**Anthony:** "Okay Extremes, let's rush 'em!"

The animals quickly get to the ground and charge toward the humans who panic and retreat. Having driven them back to the back porch, The Extremes stop to laugh and gloat—blowing raspberries, sticking their tongues out, and patting their rear ends. One doesn't have to know animal language to understand The Extremes are mocking the people, and the latter don't like that. One bit. The three humans go over to a toolshed and come out wielding a pitchfork, spade shovel, and metal bow rake.

**Father:** "You wanna have fun?!"

**Mother:** "Okay then!"

**Uncle:** "Let's have fun!"

The animals run around the yard, dodging the humans as they swing the tools at them. Two minutes later, once the humans start to pant, The Extremes execute the next part of their fun. They go on offense. Being the deadliest of the bunch, Caleb runs forward, dodges the Uncle's metal bow rake, and bites into the man's ankle. The Uncle screams and tries to hit Caleb with the rake, but is hit in the head by Plushie who is curled up his shell and had been thrown by Anthony. Out cold, the Father and Mother rush to his aid, whereby Eliza gets into their path, and curls into her shell, which causes the Mother to trip and fall to the ground face-first. The Father turns around and kneels down beside his wife, only to be gassed by Alfred whose spray is just as foul-smelling as a skunk's. Unable to see or breathe, the helpless Father is scratched in the leg by Anthony, whereby Wilbur climbs up the man's back and bites him in the shoulder and then the ear. The Mother would have gotten up and helped her husband or her brother, but Albert starts smacking her across the face with his thick and firm tail, leaving big, red imprints. Wanting to add humiliation to the mix, the animals claw or bite through the three humans' clothes, leaving them in their underwear.

The Extremes would have kept going if Anthony didn't raise a paw and command, "That's enough, folks! We've pwned these douchebags, they know who owns them! Back to the forest!—after we spit shot them!"

The animals spit on the humans and then cheer as they go back through the hedge. That's when the true celebration begins. They revel, high-four (or five), fist bump, chest bump, and secret handshake until everyone has done each of those things to the other. And boy, do The Extremes feel alive! The adrenaline, the tension, the rush, the thrill, it's everything they had hoped for! They feel no shame for their actions, only pride.

**Lacey:** "Those humans think they own the world, but we just proved it's us who really do!"

**Alfred:** "Yea-heah, Lace-dude! You said it!"

**Anthony: **"Way to stink that man right when he got close to his wife, Alfie!"

**Alfred:** "I wouldn't have been able to do that if it weren't for LZ trippin' her first!"

**Eliza:** "And the way Will bit him!"

**Wilbur:** "I should've taken off his whole ear, but decided to go easy on him. But I won't on our next extreme stunt!"

**Plushie:** "Man, I love hanging out with you guys. You know how to have a good time! You're the only one's who know what I need, what we all need."

**Albert:** "Wickedly extreme daredevil fun, baby!"

**Caleb:** "Al is right. We be the best gang of thrill seekers in this nick'a the woods!"

**Anthony:** "No, Cabe, not this nick of the woods. In all woods's, period!"

**Albert:** "You the man, Tony!"

**Anthony:** "No, _you_ the man, Al! All of you are the man, even the ladies!"

The group laughs at the contradicting joke, and when they finish, Plushie asks, "Let's go ahead and plan our next extreme stunt."

The group converses about different ideas and places they could hit next to get their adrenaline fix, then find something they all agree on.

**Eliza:** "Oh yeeeeahhh. Sign me up, baby!"

**Wilbur: **"Count me in too!"

**Caleb:** "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

**Anthony:** "Al?"

Albert raises a cocky eyebrow and says, "Do you even have to ask?"

**Lacey:** "I'll be there for sure."

**Alfred:** "I can't wait to take our stunts to the next level!"

**Plushie:** "I'm in too, but you'll have to put it on hold for a week...my Uncle and Aunt are gonna be sooooo ticked off when I return home. It'll be harder for me to see you guys, even if I try to sneak away like today."

**Anthony:** "We understand Plushie, we'll wait for you."

**Alfred: **"How do you put up with those lame-wads, Plush?"

**Wilbur:** "I know, for real."

**Caleb:** "The rest of us have gotten on our parents' nerves so much that they've practically given up on us."

**Plushie: **"Yeah, but my Aunt and Uncle are stubborn."

**Anthony:** "Everyone has a limit and a breaking point. Keep defying them until they see you as a lost cause too."

**Plushie:** "It'll all end when I turn 18, then I'll be legally free to do whatever I want, with whoever I want."

The others sneer and smirk smugly, making Plushie feel a little bit of peer pressure to make Verne and Velma stop trying to manage him, but also feel hopeful that these friends of his will wait for him to be truly free.

Plushie looks at his shadow and then up in the sky at the sun, and says, "Again, thanks for today guys, but I gotta go. See y'all next time, Extremes!"

The others whoop and cheer as Plushie leaves, knowing that any punishment will be worth today's fun. He knows he'll be punished even harder when he returns home, but if he didn't have his cool friends to hang out with, he'd feel like blowing his brains out in boredom.

**Plushie** (out loud to himself)**:** "Worth every single second..."

* * *

After witnessing the amazing exchange between Ladarius and his parents, there is no doubt in Bernard's mind that Patricia and her family will accept him even though he is sterile. The hedgies and Ladarius's family have already finished re-educating the Stevens family, and are on their way to the Williams, but Richie's home is on the way, and RJ is more than willing to drop by so Bernard can talk to Patricia. It doesn't take long and the animals see the raccoons' home which is an abandoned shooting house that hunters built long before the woods bordering the Elysian Fields Estates were protected by state law. One would think that the wood of the shooting house would have rotted away by now, but Richie's father Eric, who inherited the home from his grandfather, continues the work the latter had started by having him and his family keep the dwelling well-maintained with wood preservative, as well as gathering any construction supplies and tools to fix and replace worn out parts. The four, gray-furred raccoons are doing that right now, and consist of Eric, his mate Elaina, son Richie, and daughter Patricia. All four have light-brown tails with seven black rings, Eric has a brown mask and blue eyes, Elaina has a black mask and cedar-colored eyes (if brown and gray were combined), Richie has a black mask and fern-green eyes, and Patricia has a brown mask and air force-blue eyes.

Even the sight of Patricia from behind makes Bernard excitingly reminisce how they met seven years ago. Even then, she had accepted him despite being an opossacoon, enjoyed how he played possum all the time, and was perfectly fine with his timidity. Whenever he was with her, it's like her bright smile, positive attitude, entrancing giggle, and fun personality rubbed off on him, making him braver and more confident the more he spent time with her. He still has a way to go, and typically stammers nervously when talking to her while others are around, but she doesn't hold any of that against him. Armed with that knowledge, she'll still be his even after he breaks the news to her.

The four raccoons are so engrossed in their work of re-applying wood preservative and hammering in nails (which creates noise that drowns out surrounding sounds), that they don't notice the skunks and hedgies approach until Patricia smells an unpleasant odor and says, "Geez Louise, what is that smell?"

Unfortunately for her, she had said that just as her brother had lifted his arms above his head to hold a piece of wood for Patricia to hammer. Because Patricia's height stops at his armpit level Richie thinks that she's complaining about body odor, and so he flicks his finger hard against her head.

**Patricia:** "OW, you jerk! I didn't say it was you!"

**Elaina:** "What's going on here, kids?"

**Patricia:** "Richie just hit me!"

**Richie: **"Because she said I stink!"

**Patricia:** "Liar! I mean, c'mon just smell the air."

Elaina does and says, "Ugh, that is quite the stench..."

**Eric: **"Wait, I know that smell. It's—"

Eric looks in the direction it's coming from, taps his kids on the shoulder, and points. Richie's and Patricia's eyes widen and they give embarrassed smiles at the cross-armed skunks traveling with the hedgies.

**Patricia:** "Oh...um, hi Ladarius, Mrs. Ahniyah, Mr. Jordan, Markasia, and Lakeisha. Sorry about the comment."

**Richie:** "You owe me an apology, too."

**Patricia:** "No, you owe _me_ one! I never said you were the one who sti—"

**Jordan:** "Eh hem!"

**Patricia:** "Sorry again."

**Eric: **"And your sister's right, Richie. Say you're sorry to her."

Richie sighs, looks at Patricia, and says, "I'm sorry for hitting you, Patricia. I thought you were doing your little-sister thing again."

**Patricia:** "Apology accepted."

**Elaina** (to the guests)**:** "So what brings all of you to our humble abode?"

**RJ:** "We're actually on our way to the Williams and Kings to re-teach them how to fight against predators in order to make Kale's job easier. But we wanted to stop by your place because Bernard wanted to visit Patricia."

Bernard steps forward, looks at Patricia and says, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

**Patricia:** "Okay."

Patricia puts down her hammer and walks over to the retractable metal ladder that connects the shooting house to the ground. But before she can climb down, Bernard shows just how much his confidence and attitude have improved since seeing De'Ausha and Ladarius by speaking while everyone is around to hear and watch.

**Bernard: **"We've been spending time together for a while now, and I..." Unsatisfied with his approach, he quickly uses a different angle. "You've probably noticed how much I like you, just how much I've noticed how you like me."

Patricia blushes and says in a slightly embarrassed but mostly flattered tone, "Bernard...you're being awfully more friendly than normal."

**Bernard: **"That's the thing...I wanna be more than friends. I...I..."

**Patricia:** "Yes?"

Bernard takes a deep breath and says, "I wanna be your boyfriend."

While her parents' and brother's eyes widen to the point where they almost fill up their whole masks, Patricia's reaction catches Bernard completely off-guard. She smirks and casually says, "About time."

**Onlookers in unison:** "Huh?"

While making her way down the ladder and to the ground, Patricia says in a sincere tone, "I know your feelings for me go deeper than a simple friendship. I know you want more out of our relationship." By now she's on the ground and walks toward him, looking into his eyes while continuing to speak. "I know you love me...I know this because I feel the same way about you."

**Bernard: **"Really?"

**Patricia:** "Of course! You're the sweetest, most likeable, honest, and understanding boy I've ever met. Not to mention I can't get enough of your acting, how you can hang by your tail, and your other cool abilities that come from you being a hybrid."

**Bernard:** "You mean, you don't mind that I'm shy or easily frightened, and not very brave?"

**Patricia: **"That's what makes you so adorable! I mean, yeah, you could get better at those things, but if you're with me I'm sure I can teach you how to be braver and more confident."

Bernard looks over his shoulder to glance at Rebecca with a smile. She smiles back and gives a thumbs-up. He then looks back at Patricia and wraps his arms around her.

**Bernard: **"Oh, Patricia! Thank you so much for accepting me even though I'm a hybrid!"

**Patricia:** "No. Thank you for finally telling me you wanted to be my boyfriend. I wanted to be your girlfriend ever since before winter hibernation but I've just...never had the courage to tell you myself. I've been waiting, hoping, dying for you to say it to me."

Bernard can't believe it. Patricia didn't have the courage, and he did? Maybe he's becoming braver already. Even so, he's only accomplished the first step of what he wanted to say to her today. But with his confidence boosted even greater by Patricia's acceptance of him, he goes ahead and carries out Step 2.

**Bernard** (lets go of Patricia and speaks in a serious tone)**:** "There's just one thing you need to know about me, Patricia."

**Patricia:** "What?"

**Bernard:** "Well, because I'm a hybrid, I...can't have children with you because I'm sterile."

Patricia's eyes widen, which makes Bernard quickly continue.

**Bernard: **"But it's okay because you've spent time with me all these years and have gotten to know who I am on the inside. And you just said that you like me because of my hybrid abilities, so we can still be together and be happy, kids or no kids, amiright?"

Patricia blinks and shakes her head as if to clear it. She looks to the side in thought for a few moments, then looks at her boyfriend and says softly "Bernard..."

**Bernard: **"Yes?"

**Patricia** (angry yet sad)**:** "How _dare_ you do this to me?! Making me agree to become your girlfriend, only to say you can't give me children in the future?! Are you _trying_ to break my heart, HUH?!"

**Eric** (aghast at his daughter's behavior)**:** "Patricia!"

Ignoring Eric (as well as the shocked reactions of the listeners), Bernard responds to Patricia's questions by saying, "No! I'd never say or do anything to hurt you!"

**Patricia:** "But you have. You should have said you were sterile _before_ asking me to be your girlfriend. I would've never said yes to you if I knew that."

**Bernard:** "I didn't say I was sterile first because I was afraid you would reject me."

**Lakeisha:** "You not bein' fair to him, Pat!"

Patricia ignores Lakeisha and tells Bernard, "I'm sorry but, I already reject you. We...can't be boyfriend or girlfriend anymore."

Bernard's face droops into a wreck of anguish, loss, and betrayal.

**Bernard:** "Wh-why?"

Oddly, it's Richie—the one who had initially mocked Bernard upon their first meeting—who now comes to his defense against his sister, who ironically had accepted Bernard after first meeting him despite his being a hybrid.

**Richie: **"Yeah, how can you say that after all the things y'all have done together, Pat? You always liked him for who he was before."

**Patricia:** "I didn't know he was sterile before. Why would I ever marry a male who can't give me children?"

**Bernard **(desperate)**: **"Because I love you, and you love me!"

**Markasia:** "Yea-eah. That's mo' than enough reason to be Bernard's gurlfriend."

**Ladarius: **"That's why I gon' marry De'Ausha one day. Even though she can't give me kids, our love matters mo' than havin' children."

**Patricia:** "But don't you get it? The whole point of getting married is to have children and raise a family...I _want_ to have children, I want to know the happiness that only being a mother can bring." (Looks at Bernard) "And if you can't give me any kits, then there's no point in me marrying you. And it makes even less sense for me to be your girlfriend."

**Bernard:** "But I love you, and you alone! Not any other girls, just you! How can you be so cruel?! It's not my fault that I'm sterile! I can't help it! It's like a disability! Would you hate someone just because he was born with only three legs instead of four?!"

**Patricia **(sad tone)**:** "I don't hate you, Bernard, and I know it's not your fault for being sterile. That's what makes this so hard for me! This hurts me too." (Wipes the tears from her eyes) "I _did_ love you, I _did_ want to be with you, I _wanted_ to be happy with you...but I also want a marriage that can give me kits. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do...It's going to take a while for me to find a boy raccoon who I can love as much as I loved you, not to mention he has to love me as much as you, but I have no choice now...My happiness depends on it."

**Elaina:** "Patricia, how can you say that? Can't you see that you and Bernard are meant for each other? For seven years, you two have gotten to know the other's personality, and your pros and their cons. Y'all have stayed close friends despite all of that, sharing the ups and downs of your lives as one."

**Eric:** "That's the first sign of true lovers. You'd be crazy for not wanting to be with Bernard."

**Patricia:** "You can't make me fall in love with someone I don't love anymore, mom and dad." (Looks at the other animals) "None of you can! I want the happiness of having and raising my own kids. I can't do that with Bernard, so...as much as it hurts me and him, I need to just find a boy raccoon who can give me kits to fall in love with and marry.

(Looks back at Bernard) "Bernard...I-I'm so sorry, but...I can't offer you my love anymore. I wish I could, but I just can't. P-please forgive me..."

Patricia buries her face in her paws and runs into the forest to be alone. Unable to take the emotional pain anymore, Bernard collapses to his knees and wails. RJ approaches his son and hugs him tight—only to be punched in the jaw by Bernard. The onlookers gasp as RJ stumbles to the ground in a seated position. The blow is more surprising and doesn't hurt physically, but emotionally it tears RJ apart, as do Bernard's next words.

**Bernard:** "GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DADDY! AND MOMMY'S FAULT! I HATE YOU! HATEYOUHATEYOUHATEYOU, _**HAAATE YOOOOUUUU!**_"

Bernard continues to wail, and RJ remains speechless and glued to where he is sitting. Everyone feels terrible for Bernard. After Elroy had accepted Mary, and Ladarius had accepted De'Ausha, they were certain that Patricia would do the same for Bernard. But the exact opposite has happened, the worst case scenario has happened.

Being a fellow hybrid, De'Ausha feels for Bernard more than anyone else present as she muses, "_Why is it that the one with the lowest confidence, the most emotional heart, and the most fragile spirit, is the one who gets rejected by his lover?_"

The animals also feel terrible for RJ whose efforts of being a good father have taken a turn for the worse a second time. But he also remembers the talk he had with Verne last night, at how choosing to become a father was his second best life decision. He won't let his son brush him aside so easily this time.

**RJ:** "Bernard...? Son...? I know that I've caused you a lot of pain that neither me, your mom, sister, anyone in our big family, nor anyone in the world can undo. But know this: I did not, for a nanosecond, intend for you to go through what you're experiencing now."

**Bernard:** "Shut up! I don't wanna listen to you! EVER AGAIN!"

**RJ:** "Well too bad because I'm still going to talk...And I think you _do_ wanna listen, because you want to get out of your mire of despair."

Bernard wipes his tears away in order to make room for more to fall from his eyes, and looks at RJ with anger, but also gives his father his undivided attention. Because, yes, he does want to get out of his despair.

**RJ:** "Like I said yesterday, we can't fix your sterility, but you _can_ fix your confidence and spirit."

Blinded by his anger after hearing what's becoming the "ST-Word", Bernard madly says, "I _can't_ fix my confidence or spirit! You and mommy ensured that!"

**RJ:** "It has nothing to do with what your mother and I have inadvertently done to you, or what Patricia has told you. Just because you're sterile doesn't mean you have to live in sadness. Living a life of happiness isn't for people who need it, it's for people who _want_ it. That's something you choose, that all creatures on this Earth choose, whether they're sterile or not. And it really is up to you to want it and be willing to follow through with it. I can only help guide you, but the choice is yours. Do you _want_ to feel better, or just remain miserable for the rest of your life?"

Bernard is speechless and doesn't know whether to feel angrier, sadder, or to give what RJ said a try. Knowing he's asking a lot of his son, RJ adds, "I know you're probably not in the mood right now and need to let out your emotions, but when you are ready I'll be waiting. If you want to go home, I'll have Rebecca take you there, because I still need to help the Williams and Kings, and I'm pretty sure you want nothing to do with me now."

Feeling overwhelmed and tired, Bernard says, "Yeah...I wanna go home."

Rebecca walks up to her nephew, takes his paw in her own, and says, "Then let's go." (Whispering) "You can have all the sweets and ice cream you want to help you feel better."

Bernard gives a faint smile at his aunt's willingness to spoil him, and once those two are out of sight, the others look at RJ with impressed eyes. He did very well at keeping his temper in check—he _had_ to with all the other adults and kids around—which enabled him to respond instead of react. A lot of that was also because Bernard did not outright challenge and insult him...But there is a biological family within the larger family that will have a hard time doing all of that.

* * *

While walking back home, Plushie has gone over in his head what he will say to Verne and Velma in defense for his actions of going to hang out with his friends. Fortunately, they have no idea what he did with his friends today, and can't punish him too much for not knowing the specific details. He also has been to a stream and washed off the Scent-A-Way, planning to brush aside one of their claims that he used that, and instead telling them they're just losing their sense of smell. But what he doesn't expect is for his aunt and uncle to come across him before arriving home, for Verne and Velma emerge from a brush.

Flustered, Plushie says, "Whoa! You guys startled me."

Verne and Velma put their hands on their hip area of their shells, give Plushie death glares, but uncomfortably remain silent.

**Plushie:** "How'd you sneak up on me?"

**Velma** (angry monotone)**: **"The same way you snuck away from us: used Scent-A-Way."

**Verne** (ditto)**:** "Plushie...How could you? How could you be so low and despicable? Missing out on Emily's children's birth was bad enough, but sneaking away while your aunt and I were busy trying to make the woods a safer place for all animals—" (Raised voice) "while, by the way we had grounded you—is a new low."

**Velma** (raised voice)**:** "We thought you'd feel better doing something to help out Kale who is a part of our family, but if you refuse to do even that, then we're going to take away what little privileges you still have."

**Verne: **"If you thought we were strict and controlling before, then you haven't seen anything yet!"

**Velma: **"But before we get into that," (puts a hand to her forehead in anger) "why Plushie? Just, _why?_"

**Plushie: **"I have a life outside of this family, you know."

**Verne:** "And by 'life' you must mean helping your so-called friends destroy a swing set like a gang of delinquents?!"

**Plushie:** "How did you—?"

**Verne:** "Simple. As soon as I noticed you snuck away from us, I had a bird friend of our family's find and keep an eye on you. He told me everything you and those hoodlums did over a walkie talkie."

**Plushie** (raised voice)**:** "Still doing your best to micromanage me, I see. And I bet you didn't hire a bird-watcher to follow around everyone else, eh?"

**Velma:** "Why would he? No one else in the family is as rude, disobedient, and belligerent as you!"

**Plushie:** "If you're afraid for my safety, don't be. I'm not a helpless little kid who gets lost in his own shell. I know these woods well."

**Verne:** "Then stop acting like a careless little kid by walking through the woods when you know there are predators increasing their attacks on the prey animal population! What if a predator attacked or killed you?! How can you be so reckless and irresponsible! How can you not think about your own safety and what our family would go through if we found out you were injured or dead?!"

**Plushie:** "You're just jealous that I'm not a coward like you two!"

Verne slaps Plushie across the face, but rather than ease up, this only causes teen to go into overdrive.

**Plushie:** "Hah! The fact that you did that to me proves that I'm right!"

**Verne: **"Wrong! The fact that I did that to you was because you said an insult and a lie! There's a difference between cowardice, common sense, caution, and just having a death wish!"

**Plushie:** "I _was_ being cautious. I traveled through the woods by myself and no predators were in sight, so that's proof that you're too paranoid. And by the way, I didn't sneak away to die, I snuck away to live. I wanted to have a real adventure like I used to."

**Velma:** "You weren't having an adventure, you were engaging in pure vandalism!"

**Verne:** "These woods are humongous and offer plenty of varied terrain for animals of all species to go on adventures. And out of all the things and all the places to do foolish stunts, you had to go where there are humans who you know very well will kill us?!"

**Velma:** "How are you unsatisfied with your environment, why do you and your degenerate friends want more?"

**Plushie: **"Because we're bored."

**Verne and Velma in unison: **"What?!"

**Plushie:** "You heard me, we're bored! Me and my friends have done every extreme thing there is to do in these woods, that we've run out of ways to have fun. So naturally, we've graduated from the woods and moved on to the next best thing. We need new ways to do extreme things, things that're only possible in the human world; we need the thrill of the chase."

**Velma:** "There are _plenty_ of things you can do in the woods that you haven't done yet, you just need to use your imagination to be a little more creative."

**Plushie:** "I'm not a 5-year-old anymore! I don't use my imagination to pretend silly games and imaginary adventures. I'm 17, I use my imagination to think of the extreme things I can do in order to feel like myself. I'm not like you, I'm extreme!"

**Verne: **"If you keep doing the things you do with your group of bad-influence 'friends', you won't be extreme, you'll be dead!"

**Plushie: **"Why're you guys making such a big deal out of this? We've fooled around with humans plenty of times before, and are experts at evading them thanks to all the heists we've done."

**Velma:** "In none of those heists did we ever try to make humans attack us on purpose, not without an escape plan, at least. And even so, we never attacked the humans, but fought them in defense."

**Verne:** "And if a Verminator had come by, you and your friends might have been captured and taken to Verm-Tech. And the rest of the family would have no idea of that because you, one," (holds up a finger) "snuck away from your aunt and I, and two" (holds up two fingers) "ridded your scent."

**Plushie:** "Geez, could you just stop worrying about me, and trust that I can survive on my own whenever you're not in eyesight of me? My friends and I had everything under control. It was the humans who lost their cool and reacted like idiots. You two can't blame me for how you overthink everything and try to prevent others from living their lives to the fullest."

Seeing that nothing they have said has broken through Plushie's stubborn defenses, and remembering something they had learned from last night, Verne and Velma have no choice but to tread dangerous waters if it will get their nephew to listen.

**Verne** (rhetorically)**:** " 'Living your life to the fullest...' that's something your mother taught you isn't it?"

Plushie crosses his arms and holds his head up high in pride.

**Verne: **"Do you want to die like your mother did—at Verm-Tech, after being captured while doing an irresponsible stunt?"

Plushie grits his teeth and seethingly yells, "Don't—_bring up_—_**my mother!**_"

**Velma: **"Why _aren't_ we talking about your mother? You obviously have a problem and it seems rooted to her."

**Plushie:** "Because you're not _worthy_ to talk about her! You never knew her! Never knew what she was like. She understood me! Let me do whatever cool things I wanted to! And unlike you two, she was exciting. Whenever she told me to do something I obeyed her willingly because she wasn't overbearing and boring!"

**Verne:** "But your mother is regrettably no longer here anymore, and you're living with me and your aunt now. Kimberly raised you with a set of rules too, and now that you're living with us, you need to obey our rules."

**Plushie:** "Why?"

**Verne:** "Need I remind you that I am your uncle, so you must listen to me. Why do I have to keep telling that to you?"

**Plushie:** "And why do I have to keep telling you that you're not even my real father, so you can't tell me how to live my life. My mom was 10,000 times the turtle you'll ever be—and about half the weight too. If my mom was still alive, we'd be having fun. We'd be adventuring from one side of the continent to the other. She wouldn't try to keep me in her sight 24/7 because she trusted me to take care of myself, and I trusted her to do the same for herself and me. That's why I _need_ to spend time with my other friends. It's the closest thing I have to feel like mom is still around, and if you don't like it, then too bad!"

Irate, Verne yells, "Do you hear yourself?! You just used your own mother's death as a weapon to argue against my upbringing of you! As Kimberly's brother, I take grave offense to that! If you truly loved her, you'd have never stooped so low!"

Plushie's eyes widen as he actually agrees with Verne for the first time since their argument. He _has_ overplayed his hand, and caused his dear sweet mother to roll over in her grave. Seeing Plushie back off, Verne pants three times and resumes in a calmer but still angry tone, "Do you see how selfish you're being? Why do you think the only way you can have fun is when you're doing everything possible to intentionally push my buttons, or your aunt's buttons?"

That comment relights the fire in Plushie, as he retorts with, "_I'm_ selfish? You're the one keeping me under a 27/4 watch. Well news flash: I'm 17, I can take care of myself and do whatever I want."

**Verne:** "No you can't...as you have clearly demonstrated before."

**Plushie:** "That's a load of—!"

**Verne:** "Velma, hold him. Make sure he's facing me."

**Plushie** (to his approaching aunt)**:** "Don't you dare touch me—!"

Velma slaps Plushie and sternly says, "Silence! I'm your aunt, I'll touch you whenever I feel the need to! And every time you refuse to look and listen to your uncle, I'll slap you harder!"

Now a captive audience, Plushie has no choice but to do as he's told.

**Verne:** "Off the top of my head, there are five ways that prove you can't take care of yourself. First, you don't think about the consequences of your actions, just the blind fun you have while doing them, like the time you came home with a scratch on your knee when you got clipped by that human teenager playing street hockey. Second, you can't think five minutes in front of your face. Once word of what you and your delinquent friends have done today spreads, the humans will take steps to make heisting all the more dangerous for us. Third, you do nothing to ensure anyone around you is safe, like that time we heisted from the Harry house and you thought it would be a fun idea to make Bernard play possum just as the humans came inside. Then you left Lou to fend off the father when you should have been there alongside him; it was a miracle he didn't get hurt. Fourth, you're completely overconfident about yourself and make bad situations worse, like how you goad predators into attacking you by bragging they'll never get through your shell.

"If I was to judge you by your actions instead of words, I'd say you're trying to get yourself killed so that you can be reunited with your mother."

**Plushie:** "I said to never talk about—Ah!"

After giving Plushie a slap to the head Velma says, "Your uncle isn't finished yet. He's only given four of the five reasons."

**Verne:** "And fifth, you don't take responsibility for your mistakes and place the blame on someone else, like how you keep saying 'I need to live more' and 'you're just being too paranoid.' You overstepped your bounds and you know it! Own up to it like a man! And these are just five examples, I've got plenty more I could discuss, but there's no need to do that now."

**Plushie:** "Talk about sad! You have nothing better to do with your time than to make a list of everything I do! What kind of father figure does that?!"

**Verne:** "A father figure who cares about his son-figure, especially when said son-figure has done nothing positive of note lately! It's hard to talk about your upsides, when there are no upsides!"

"Now, onto your punishment. And I better not hear any retorts, insults, or surprise from you because you have lost your privilege to question my authority over you."

Plushie grimaces but heeds Verne's words, but not without silently vowing, "_I'll get back at you and Aunt Velma one way or another. You'll see..._"

* * *

**Well, I didn't add in any new stuff like I said I would at the end of Chapter 5, but hope these two chapters kept you invested anyway. Having said that, rather than give you a teaser of what is to come, you'll just need to tune in next time to see where the story goes!**

**For those of you who like conflict and complex characters, you're in the right place! See ya next time!**


End file.
